Tu amor es mi salvación
by Valdemar
Summary: Spiderman3, final alterno. Harry conoce a la que podría ser el amor de su vida, pero está tan obsesionado por vengarse de Spiderman que puede perder su última oportunidad para ser feliz. ¿Se salvará o sucumbirá a su fatal destino? Harry Osborn X Liz Allen
1. El feliz amnésico

**Tu amor es mi salvación**

**Summary**: Harry Osborn está obsesionado con su venganza contra Spiderman, tanto que se deja arrastrar por la locura como su padre y acaba siendo el nuevo Duende Verde. Las circunstancias le hacen reencontrarse de nuevo con una antigua compañera de instituto de todos ellos, Liz Allen. La química surge entre ellos, pero Harry decide centrarse en su venganza y quitarle a Mary Jane a Peter, olvidándose de Liz. Liz, por su parte, también tiene un secreto…

**Género**: Romance / Acción / Aventura

**Pairings**: Harry Osborn / Liz Allen, Peter Parker / Mary Jane Watson, algo de Harry / Mary Jane

**Warnings:** Bastantes **spoilers de Spiderman 3**, y seguramente un final alterno.

**Rating**: PG (K)

**Disclaimer**: Spiderman y sus personajes pertenecen a sus creadores y productores Stan Lee, Steve Ditko, Marvel Comics y Sony Pictures. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.

Este disclaimer vale para todos los capítulos.

**NA:** Esta historia comienza a mediados de la película Spiderman 3, así que, vuelvo a avisar: hay bastantes spoilers de esta película. Es Harry-centered pero como es natural también habrá bastante presencia de Peter y Mary Jane y partes con POVs de todos los personajes principales. Para quienes no conozcan los cómics, Liz Allen no es un OC sino su esposa en los cómics, y este fic es una recreación de lo que habría pasado si ella hubiera participado en la película. Me he documentado sobre el personaje en la Web pero no he podido acceder a los cómics (salvo algunos de _Spiderman loves Mary Jane_, que he usado para crear la personalidad de Liz durante la época del instituto), así que espero que no me quede muy OoC. Si alguien quiere hacer alguna crítica constructiva le estaré muy agradecida.

Muchos diálogos están adaptados de la película con objeto de mayor fidelidad al canon.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El feliz amnésico.**

A las 10:32 horas de la noche ingresaron al joven en el Hospital Bellevue. Tenía contusiones más o menos fuertes por todo el cuerpo, algunos cortes… pero lo más grave era la parada cardiorrespiratoria, además de una conmoción severa en la cabeza. Parecía que le hubieran atropellado con un vehículo especialmente grande, o que un grupo de matones le hubiera dado una paliza. Nada sorprendente: ambas cosas solían ocurrir a menudo en Nueva York.

Nada hacía sospechar que aquel joven moreno y atractivo, y que en esos momentos ponía su vida en manos de los médicos, era una de las nuevas amenazas a la ciudad… y que quien lo había dejado así era nada menos que el héroe favorito de ésta, Spiderman.

Los médicos se afanaban en reanimarlo aplicándole el desfibrilador. Afortunadamente, quien quiera que lo hubiera traído al hospital había tenido el buen juicio de practicarle la RCP (reanimación cardiopulmonar) mientras lo hacía y probablemente eso le había salvado. De no haberlo hecho, lo más seguro era que hubiera ingresado cadáver.

– ¡Doscientos! – Los médicos cargaban el aparato y lo aplicaban al pecho del joven.

– ¡Despejen…!

Una descarga. El cuerpo del muchacho se elevó durante un segundo, a causa del shock eléctrico, pero no se produjo ninguna reacción en su ritmo cardíaco. A intentarlo de nuevo.

– ¡Cárguenlo, enchúfenlo! – vociferaba el doctor, y gritó a los demás para que se apartaran. – ¡Despejen…!

Una nueva descarga, de nuevo inútil.

– ¡No responde!

El doctor no quería darse por vencido.

– Cárguenlo una vez más… ¡despejen!

– Inicien la desfibrilación… ¡ya!

En la sala de espera, el chico que había traído al joven malherido permanecía sentado con el rostro hundido entre sus manos, en un gesto de absoluto abatimiento. También era bien parecido, aunque de forma muy distinta: su cabello era castaño claro, con un flequillo rebelde que se empeñaba en caer por su frente; su rostro era redondeado y de expresión algo infantil; y tenía unos enormes y expresivos ojos azules que en ese momento miraban a su alrededor consternados, preguntándose si su amigo viviría o moriría.

Peter Parker suspiró por enésima vez en la noche y se revolvió incómodo en su asiento, incapaz de estarse quieto. La culpabilidad lo carcomía. Si la gente supiera… él era Spiderman, el héroe admirado por todos, pero eso no le servía para nada en ese momento. No le servía para proteger del sufrimiento a aquéllos a quienes amaba. No había podido salvar a tío Ben, y tampoco había podido evitar que su mejor amigo se volviera loco tras la muerte de su padre Norman Osborn. Harry había acabado sucediendo a su padre, no sólo al frente de OsCorp, sino también en el traje de Duende Verde; y, creyendo a Spiderman el asesino de su padre, había intentado matarle para vengarse. Y Peter, al defenderse, había estado a punto de matarle a él. Peter no era imbécil, no iba a dejarse matar, pero jamás en la vida habría querido hacer daño a quien había sido como un hermano para él.

En realidad, lo entendía muy bien. Cuando asesinaron a tío Ben, él mismo, que era tranquilo y pacífico, se había visto poseído por una rabia y ansia de venganza homicidas contra el hombre que lo mató, así que… ¿por qué iba a ser Harry distinto con la muerte de su padre? Varias veces Peter había tratado de explicarle lo que pasó, que Osborn había muerto por su propia mano al intentar matarle a él, pero Harry no había querido escucharle. Peter no lo culpaba por odiarle, pero tampoco podía permitir que amenazara a la ciudad como había hecho su padre.

Aunque en ese momento todo aquello no le importaba, ni tampoco recordaba que aquella noche había tomado la decisión de pedir en matrimonio a Mary Jane. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era que su amigo había estado a punto de morir a sus manos. Tras la pelea, cuando se dio cuenta de que el corazón de Harry había dejado de latir, su decisión y su valentía se convirtieron en terror. Ya no era el arrojado héroe Spiderman, ahora sólo era Peter Parker, un chaval aterrorizado por la posibilidad de volver a perder de nuevo a alguien a quien quería. Ojalá hubiera podido llevar las cosas de otra manera con Harry, ojalá hubiera podido hacerle entender… pero, tal vez ya era demasiado tarde para eso.

Ya no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, pero se levantó con un respingo en cuanto vio que el doctor que atendía a Harry caminaba hacia él.

– ¿Có… cómo está? – tartamudeó, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Si no conseguía salvarse, por Dios que…

– Afortunadamente, hemos conseguido estabilizarle. – Milagrosamente, el tesón del médico había obtenido su recompensa y el corazón de Harry Osborn había empezado a latir de nuevo. – Se recuperará.

Peter dejó escapar un nuevo y prolongado suspiro, esta vez de alivio.

– Está mucho mejor, ya lo hemos pasado a planta. ¿Quieres verle? Ahora mismo está despierto.

Peter titubeó. Sí tenía ganas de verle, pero, dado que Harry le seguía creyendo el asesino de su padre y además ahora por poco también el suyo propio, seguramente no fuera muy buena idea.

– Euh… yo… no quisiera molestar… A lo mejor es muy pronto, tal vez debería esperar…

– No te preocupes, hijo, seguramente le alegrará mucho verte. – afirmó al médico, mientras empujaba a Peter hacia la habitación, tomando erróneamente su resistencia por educación – Pero debo hacerte una advertencia. Ha sufrido una conmoción muy severa en una zona de su cerebro que ha afectado a su memoria reciente. No te sorprendas si no recuerda algunas cosas.

Peter se quedó atónito.

– ¿Cosas?... ¿Qué cosas?

– Cosas como todo lo que ha pasado últimamente; por ejemplo, no recuerda nada del accidente. Tal vez haya desaparecido de su memoria todo lo ocurrido durante los últimos meses, es difícil concretar el alcance de la lesión.

– ¿En serio? – Peter abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. De ser verdad, aquello sería fantástico. Harry no recordaría haber sido el Duende Verde, no recordaría que él era Spiderman, y si tenía mucha suerte, no recordaría su obsesión sobre que Spiderman era el asesino de su padre. Pero no quiso hacerse ilusiones. – Y… ¿es permanente?... ¿Volverá a recordar alguna vez?

– Quién sabe, chico. Tal vez recuerde mañana mismo, o dentro de una semana, o un mes. O puede que nunca. Sólo el tiempo lo dirá.

Peter no supo qué decir. En el mejor de los casos, era una buena noticia, tal vez… tal vez podría empezar con Harry desde el principio, como cuando eran los mejores amigos. Pero también era una espada de Damocles que podía abatirse sobre él en cualquier momento. Él médico malinterpretó la expresión atribulada de sus ojos.

– No te preocupes. Seguramente entre tú y el resto de su familia y amigos podáis hacerle recordar.

– Ya… – No se atrevió, pero a Peter le habría gustado preguntarle al médico cómo podrían hacerle olvidar para siempre.

– Sólo sé breve… ¿de acuerdo? Tiene que descansar.

Al franquear la puerta de la habitación, Peter estaba nervioso e incluso algo asustado. No sabía qué se iba a encontrar allí. Tal vez el médico hubiera exagerado lo de la amnesia y Harry seguía recordando. Tal vez no había olvidado nada de lo esencial. Tal vez aún le odiaba.

Pero todas sus dudas se disiparon cuando entró en la habitación y vio que Harry le sonreía desde su cama. Hacía mucho que no veía aquella sonrisa tan franca y cariñosa, por lo menos no dirigida a él.

– Eh, tío… – le saludó Harry con voz somnolienta, producto del aturdimiento inducido por los sedantes. – Cómo va eso…

– ¿Cómo estás, Harry? – le preguntó él, con precaución.

– ¿Ves mi cabeza? – dijo señalándose a sí mismo, como si le hiciera mucha gracia el tremendo impacto que había recibido y tener que estar vendado como si fuera una momia.

– Eh… sí. – Peter no quería hablar más de lo necesario. Temía que cualquier cosa de más que dijese desencadenara una reacción violenta de su amigo. Pero éste estaba flotando en las nubes, en parte por las drogas, y en parte por su propio estado de ánimo.

– Los doctores dicen que me ha atropellado algo, pero yo no me acuerdo de nada. Pero mejor así.

– Desde luego… – asintió Peter.

– Tengo unas lagunas enormes de los últimos meses, casi de años… Oye Peter, mi padre… murió… ¿verdad? – preguntó, como si tuviera dudas e intentara que su amigo se lo confirmara.

La pregunta cogió a Peter por sorpresa.

– Eh… sí. – repitió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

– Oh… – Harry se entristeció, pero se esforzó por parecer animoso – No estaba seguro. Le quería mucho… ¿sabes?

Peter asintió de nuevo. Aquella conversación lo descorazonaba y le hacía sentirse aún más culpable.

– Sí. Lo sé.

– Esto es muy raro… – murmuró Harry.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación con ligeros golpecitos y la abrió. Era Mary Jane; Peter la había llamado un rato antes.

– ¡Hola! – saludó con esa dulce voz que Peter conocía y amaba tanto – Siento no haber llegado antes, vine en cuanto pude.

El rostro de Harry se iluminó por la alegría.

– ¡Eh! Yo conozco esa cara. – bromeó.

MJ se aproximó a ellos mientras los dos jóvenes la seguían con una mirada llena de admiración: era de ese tipo de chicas que iluminaban una habitación sólo con su presencia y su sonrisa. No era de extrañar que fuese una deslumbrante modelo, y que la hubiesen escogido para el papel protagonista de aquel musical de Broadway, pese a que su voz, aunque bonita, fuera sólo pasable.

– ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó a Harry dulcemente, con cierta preocupación.

– Mucho mejor, gracias… – le respondió éste, sin dejar de contemplarla fascinado – No sé, lo último que recuerdo es como si estuviera cayendo en algún sitio… – murmuró muy serio como para sí mismo, ante la mirada de alarma de Peter, pero enseguida hizo una cómica mueca de despreocupación – Bah, qué más da.

Mary Jane soltó una risita cantarina, la misma que hacía derretirse a Peter.

– Afortunadamente estás bien. Nos has dado un susto… sabes que te queremos, Harry.

El joven sonrió, y asintió contento.

– Me siento… como si algo me hubiera estado persiguiendo, teniéndome alejado de vosotros durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora ya no está. He vuelto. Vuelvo a ser yo mismo.

– Y es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Harry… – repuso Peter, con sinceridad. Aunque lo disimulaba para no extrañar a su novia y a su amigo, se sentía exultante, pero no quería acabar de creérselo del todo. Aún le parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Alguien volvió a llamar a la puerta y una enfermera se asomó a la habitación.

– Lo siento, pero debo pedirles que acaben ya la visita. Debe descansar.

Peter y Mary Jane asintieron y se dispusieron a marcharse.

– Bueno, os veo mañana. – se despidió Harry.

– Sí, estupendo. – asintió Peter.

– Que descanses. – le deseó Mary Jane, antes de cerrar la puerta tras ellos.

La enfermera se quedó a solas con Harry.

– Vaya, tienes unos amigos muy simpáticos. – comentó.

Harry se estiró en la cama, con una sonrisa feliz y soñadora, casi bobalicona.

– Son mis mejores amigos… daría la vida por ellos. – respondió de corazón.

No sabía por qué, pero se sentía realmente contento, hacia todo y hacia todos. Tal vez era porque los médicos le habían dicho que había estado a punto de morir y ahora veía que la vida le concedía una segunda oportunidad. Ya no tenía a su padre, y eso le ponía triste; pero aún tenía a sus amigos. Y tampoco tenía sus recuerdos, pero quién necesitaba recuerdos del pasado cuando tenía ante sí un futuro. Se sentía como Rip Van Winkle, aquel tipo que se había quedado dormido durante veinte años y cuando despertó vio que todo era distinto a su alrededor. Era extraño no recordar las cosas… extraño y liberador. Era como si alguien hubiese cubierto con una manta oscura cosas terribles, cosas que hacían daño, y ahora ya no podía verlas. Y, por lo que a él respectaba, podían quedarse así para siempre. Ahora se sentía como si pudiese empezar de cero.

Mientras, Peter y Mary Jane recorrían el pasillo de la planta del Hospital para salir de allí, cruzándose con médicos, enfermeras y otros pacientes. Peter se sentía tan aliviado que no podía expresarlo con palabras. No sólo Harry había salido con el menor daño posible, sino que además había vuelto a ser el de antes, su mejor amigo, y además era feliz… ya no estaba atormentado por ninguno de aquellos terribles recuerdos sobre la muerte de su padre y su obsesión por vengarse de Spiderman.

– Creo que estará bien… – comentó.

– Sí, eso creo. – estuvo de acuerdo Mary Jane.

Al pasar al lado de una de las enfermeras, ésta se les quedó mirando extrañada, como si les reconociera. Era una chica aproximadamente de su edad, bastante bonita, con el cabello rubio sujeto en una coleta que le caía por la espalda y unos alegres ojos azules.

– ¿MJ?

Ésta, al oír su nombre, se detuvo y se giró.

– ¿Sí?

– ¿Eres MJ, Mary Jane Watson?

MJ observó un segundo el rostro de su interlocutora y su rostro se iluminó en una expresión de reconocimiento.

– ¡No puede ser!... ¡Dios mío, eres tú!

Ambas jóvenes se abrazaron alborozadas, dando rienda suelta a su alegría, mientras que Peter las miraba algo confuso (por sensible que fuera, nunca entendería esa efusividad femenina cuando se trataba de reencontrarse con una amiga). Después de un rato de reír y medio llorar, ambas se separaron.

– Han sido siglos sin saber de ti, Liz. ¡Qué casualidad que trabajes aquí!

La rubia asintió sonriente.

– Yo en cambio sí he sabido de ti. Te he visto en ese anuncio de perfume, ese póster grande de la 5ª Avenida; estás espectacular. Y una vez fui a "La importancia de llamarse Ernesto", esa obra donde actuabas hace unos meses. Me encantó.

– ¿Lo hiciste? – repuso Mary Jane, halagada y radiante. – ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

– Me daba algo de vergüenza… – confesó la muchacha – Ahora eres una estrella, y además, con lo que pasó…

Peter carraspeó para hacer notar que aún seguía allí. No quería interrumpir (no demasiado), pero conocía suficientemente la condición femenina para saber que cuando dos antiguas amigas se reencontraban podían ponerse a charlar y no parar jamás.

– ¡Vaya Pete, lo siento! – se disculpó Mary Jane, y se dirigió hacia la joven enfermera – ¿Te acuerdas de Peter Parker, Liz?

– Cómo no me voy a acordar… – sonrió ésta – Premio en Ciencias… ¿verdad?

Peter le devolvió la mirada, desconcertado, y asintió.

– ¡Oh Peter, eres tan despistado! – le reconvino cariñosamente Mary Jane – ¿No te acuerdas de Liz? Liz Allen, del Instituto Midtown. Fue mi mejor amiga hasta el último curso, cuando… – se detuvo, vacilante. De repente había recordado la causa por la que Liz y ella habían dejado de ser amigas y no le apetecía sacarla a colación de nuevo.

Pero Liz completó la frase de buen humor.

–… cuando tuvimos esa bronca por Flash.

Peter asintió; poco a poco iba recordando. Hasta el penúltimo curso, Mary Jane y Liz Allen habían sido casi como siamesas, siempre estaban juntas. Pero Flash Thompson, el quarterback estrella del equipo de football del Midtown High y novio de Liz, la abandonó porque se había enamorado de Mary Jane. Liz culpó a Mary Jane de su ruptura a pesar de que ésta no había hecho nada para provocarla, y cortó toda relación con ella. Y aunque Mary Jane al principio, por solidaridad, había rechazado todo lo que había podido al ex de su ex amiga, Flash era guapo, popular y muy insistente, por lo que había acabado aceptando ser su novia. De cualquier forma, sólo duraron unos meses juntos, y Mary Jane siempre había lamentado haber cambiado su amistad con Liz por una fugaz relación con Flash.

Mary Jane también recordaba toda la historia, porque de su alegría inicial su rostro cambió a una expresión triste y azorada, como si temiera que en cualquier momento Liz volviera a echarle en cara aquella ruptura.

Pero Liz, leyéndolo en sus ojos, se echó a reír y se apresuró a calmar a su amiga.

– Tranquila, todo eso ya es agua pasada.

– ¿Ya no estás enfadada conmigo?

– ¡Claro que no! Nunca debí haberte montado aquella bronca. Sé que tú no tuviste la culpa, Flash me plantó porque quiso. Fui una tonta, no debí haber dejado que un tío se interpusiera entre nosotras. ¿Me perdonas?

Mary Jane no respondió, sólo le echó los brazos al cuello a su antigua mejor amiga, ante la mirada satisfecha y complacida de Peter. Sin duda, debía ser un día especialmente afortunado, pensó. "_Yo recupero a Harry y ella a Liz_". Peter se sentía muy feliz por su novia.

– Bueno… ¿y qué hacéis vosotros aquí? – se interesó Liz – Espero que todo vaya bien.

– En realidad, estábamos visitando a Harry… ¿te acuerdas de Harry Osborn? – preguntó Peter.

Liz frunció el ceño de forma muy graciosa mientras se esforzaba por hacer memoria.

– Mmm… ese amigo tuyo, cuyo padre era empresario… ¿verdad? El que pasaba de todo.

– Acabas de describir a Harry en su época de instituto. – sonrió Peter de buen humor, mientras Mary Jane añadía:

– Pues está aquí. Hace unas horas le atropelló un coche… ¿o fue un camión? – preguntó a Peter. Éste, cogido por sorpresa, tuvo que improvisar rápidamente una respuesta, lo cual hizo torpemente porque mentir no le gustaba ni se le daba muy bien.

– Eh… un coche.

– ¡Dios mío! – se horrorizó Liz – Cuánto lo siento. ¿Cómo está?

– Ha pasado lo peor. Lo que pasa es que ha perdido buena parte de su memoria reciente, por un golpe en la cabeza.

– Vaya mala pata. Ya se sabe, los golpes en la cabeza son muy delicados… Bueno, no os preocupéis. Me imagino que ahora se estará descansando – dijo la joven enfermera, mirando su reloj –, y si pasa bien esta noche, no habrá problema. Mañana también tengo turno de día, iré a verle y me ocuparé de que esté bien atendido, o llamaros si hay alguna novedad… ¿vale?

Peter sonrió agradecido.

– Te lo agradecemos. Ahora será mejor que nos vayamos, ha sido una noche muy larga y yo por lo menos estoy muerto. – dijo con sinceridad. Por muy Spiderman que fuera, también tenía un límite en su resistencia física, y ya llegaba bastantes horas despierto y con una tensión mental agotadora. Se moría por llegar a su apartamento, por pequeño e incómodo que fuera, y tumbarse en su cama.

– De todas maneras, volveremos a la hora de la visita. – añadió Mary Jane.

– Bueno, yo no sé si podré estar a esa hora, ya no es mi turno; pero seguramente nos volveremos a ver.

Peter y Mary Jane empezaron a caminar hacia el ascensor.

– ¡No os preocupéis por vuestro amigo! – exclamó Liz a modo de despedida – Está en buenas manos.

* * *


	2. Bruja o ángel

**NA: **NMrsMolko, me alegra mucho que hayamos coincidido también en este fandom, del cual por cierto también me extraña que tenga pocos fics en español (¡Dios, es Spiderman!... ¿Por qué tiene tan pocos fans hispanohablantes?). Espero que éste y los siguientes capítulos sean de tu agrado.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Bruja o ángel**

Harry amaneció muy bien al día siguiente. Según el médico, tendría que pasar un par de días más en observación antes de que le dieran el alta, con aquellos golpes en la cabeza nunca se sabía… Él lo veía una tontería porque se sentía estupendamente, pero se conformó. Después de todo, le seguían tratando bien, y, salvo que la comida era horrible, estaba tan cómodo como en su casa. Y seguía teniendo ese ánimo feliz y optimista que hacía que cualquier cosa le pareciera bien.

Mientras veía la tele, llamaron a la puerta y entró una enfermera con un carrito con bandejas, presumiblemente de desayuno. Era muy joven, de su edad, y muy bonita en opinión de Harry: rubia, menuda… incluso le quedaban bien el pelo recogido de cualquier manera y el uniforme verde típico de las enfermeras. Tal vez no era tan guapa como Mary Jane, pero no le andaba muy lejos. "Vaya suerte…", se dijo.

– Buenos días Harry, te traigo el desayuno. – lo saludó ella alegremente, mientras se ocupaba de abrir las cortinas y las ventanas para dejar entrar el sol. Sacó una de las bandejas del carrito y la dispuso en un tablero sobre la cama de Harry, sacando el carrito al pasillo para que otras enfermeras pudieran llevar el desayuno a las demás habitaciones. Después, se puso a examinar el gotero y las máquinas que lo controlaban para que nada estuviese fuera de su sitio. – ¿Qué tal has pasado la noche?

– Eh… bien, gracias.

Ella dejó de observar los aparatos y se acercó hacia él, inclinándose sobre su pecho, casi como si fuera a besarle. Harry se atragantó y su corazón dio un salto que fue captado por la máquina que analizaba sus constantes vitales, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba observando la enfermera era la herida de su cabeza.

– Vaya golpe que tenemos aquí... – dijo ella mientras levantaba un poco la gasa que la cubría. Aunque lo hizo con mucho cuidado, no pudo evitar que Harry se resintiera un poco por el dolor y se apartara con una mueca – Perdona. Afortunadamente, estás lúcido y con tus funciones motoras y nerviosas funcionales, por lo que veo. Te has librado de milagro, Harry.

El tono de confianza de la enfermera extrañó a Harry. No es que esperaba que lo tratara de "señor Osborn", sobre todo porque tenía la misma edad que él, pero aquella chica le hablaba como si le conociera. Y, además, había algo familiar en ella…

– Perdona… ¿te conozco?

– ¡Ah, sí, tu memoria! A mí también se me había olvidado. – rió ella – Soy Liz Allen, fuimos juntos al mismo curso del Midtown High… ¿te acuerdas? Era amiga de Mary Jane Watson.

– Liz Allen… – repitió él, con el ceño fruncido al concentrarse en sus recuerdos más lejanos, aquéllos que aún poseía. Al final, algo se iluminó en su mente – ¡Sí, ya caigo! La jefa de las animadoras…

– ¡Eso es! – asintió ella, sonriendo.

– Y la novia de Flash Thompson, hasta que… – Al igual que Mary Jane la noche anterior, Harry se detuvo abruptamente. No quería despertar malos recuerdos.

– Hasta que me plantó para irse con MJ, sí… – completó ella, con tono cansado. – ¿Por qué a todo el mundo le asusta decirlo?

– Tal vez porque tengan miedo a tu reacción. – aventuró Harry. Había olvidado muchos pedazos de su vida, pero nunca olvidaría la bronca gigantesca que le montó Liz a Mary Jane cuando se enteró de que su novio la había dejado por ella, al igual que no lo olvidarían muchos de los alumnos de su promoción. Fue algo para comentar durante el resto del curso.

– Uf, de eso sí te acuerdas… Sí, supongo que en esa época yo tenía un carácter algo difícil… – suspiró Liz, y ante la mirada escéptica de Harry, se corrigió – Vale, lo admito, era una bruja… ¿contento?

Harry se rió un poco.

– Según lo poco que recuerdo, eso se aproxima más a la realidad.

Ella se enfurruñó.

– Eso ha sido una grosería. Yo sólo venía a ver si estabas bien. – protestó, y él se arrepintió de haber dicho eso.

– Perdona…

– Bah, qué más da. – dijo la joven, haciendo un gesto de despreocupación con la mano. – De todas formas, tienes razón: lo era. Oye, antes de que desayunes, tengo que sacarte algo de sangre en ayunas para realizar unas últimas pruebas… ¿vale?

Harry suspiró, y ofreció su brazo derecho, con una cómica expresión de mártir, haciendo reír a Liz.

– Todos los niños ricos sois unos quejicas… – bromeó.

– ¡Hey! – ahora fue Harry el que se fingió ofendido – Que yo recuerde, tú también eras una niña bien.

– No tanto como tú… – se burló ella – Mi padre no nadaba en oro como el tuyo.

Al oír mencionar a su padre, él bajó la cabeza taciturno y no respondió.

– ¿He dicho algo malo? – preguntó ella, preocupada al ver su expresión.

– Nada, sólo que… ayer supe que mi padre había muerto.

– Oh, vaya, lo siento… – se disculpó ella, enfadándose consigo misma – Dios, soy una metepatas total.

– No te preocupes. – Él se apresuró a quitarle importancia. – No he dicho que muriera ayer. Creo que fue hace unos meses. Sólo que lo recordé ayer, y…

– Claro, el recuerdo está fresco en tu memoria. Ya me han contado lo de tu amnesia – dijo ella comprensiva – No te preocupes. Según otros casos que he visto por aquí, normalmente los recuerdos vuelven en algunos días, o semanas.

– Tampoco me importa tanto no recordar… – repuso Harry. Era más, casi prefería no recordar. Era como si presintiera que bajo aquella manta que opacaba sus recuerdos hubiera algo malo, no sabía qué, pero era algo que prefería que quedara enterrado.

La joven anudó una banda elástica en el brazo derecho de Harry, sacó una jeringuilla estéril y, tras frotar el antebrazo con un algodón empapado en alcohol, aplicó hábilmente la aguja en una de las venas para extraerle sangre. Harry frunció un poco el ceño al sentir la aguja clavarse en su carne, pero en conjunto no le dolió demasiado; ella era buena en su trabajo.

– Cuéntame algo. – le pidió Liz para distraer su atención del dolor del pinchazo – Aunque no te acuerdes de mucho, algo recordarás… ¿no?... ¿Qué haces en la vida?

– Pues… supongo que manejar OsCorp… creo. – Aún no estaba muy seguro. La verdad es que tal y como tenía ahora la memoria no tenía muchas cosas seguras.

– ¡Vaya, así que ahora eres tú el señor empresario nadando en oro! – rió ella, mientras desanudaba la banda elástica del brazo de él para que la sangre volviera a fluir normalmente – Debe estar bien…

– Supongo… – Él se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

Liz retiró la aguja del brazo de Harry y le aplicó otro algodón con alcohol, tomando después la muestra de sangre y guardándola tras etiquetarla convenientemente.

– Vale… – asintió. – Una última cosa, y ya te dejo en paz para que desayunes tranquilo. Tengo que desinfectarte esos rasguños… ¿de acuerdo? Aunque muchos son leves, alguno es profundo y no queremos que se infecte. Estate quietecito.

– Sí, "mamá"… – bromeó él, ante lo cual ella resopló un poco, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Tomó un bote de Betadine del carrito, empapó un algodón y volvió a inclinarse sobre Harry, que de nuevo no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando sintió el cuerpo de la joven tan cerca del suyo y percibió el fresco aroma a lavanda de su colonia, que contrastaba con el olor metálico del antiséptico. Liz volvió a despegar la gasa que protegía la herida de su cabeza y desinfectaba con delicadeza los puntos con el Betadine, cubriéndola con una gasa limpia después.

– ¿Te hago daño? – Harry negó con la cabeza – No te muevas. MJ y Peter volverán por la tarde, en la hora de visita. – siguió comentando ella.

– ¿Les has visto?

– Claro, anoche, poco después de que salieran de verte. Cómo crees, si no, que me he enterado de que estás aquí. Este hospital es muy grande y aún no eres _tan _famoso, señor Osborn… – se rió de nuevo – Y tranquilo, que ya he arreglado las cosas con MJ, hemos hecho las paces.

– Me alegra oírlo. – repuso él, y añadió – Recuerdo que Mary Jane se puso muy triste cuando os peleasteis… Es una chica maravillosa… – musitó en voz baja.

Sin embargo, Liz llegó a oírle y se detuvo, extrañada ante tal arranque emotivo.

– Vaya, hablas con mucho cariño de ella. ¿Salís juntos?

– Sí… quiero decir, no… – se corrigió, asombrado por haber tenido ese lapsus que no sabía de dónde había salido. – Ella me importa mucho, pero… sólo somos amigos. Ella sale con Peter ahora.

– ¿En serio? – Liz sonrió pensativa, y continuó su tarea – Sí, me pareció ver algo de eso anoche… Jeje, me alegro por ellos. Hacen una pareja genial.

– Sí, genial… – Harry suspiró silenciosamente. Él también se alegraba por ellos, aunque, al mismo tiempo, se sentía algo descorazonado. En el instituto, Mary Jane también le había gustado a él, aunque nunca dijo nada para no apenar a su amigo. Pero en fin, ya que no había sido él, se alegraba de que fuera Peter quien la hubiera conseguido, sabía lo importante que era para él.

– Recuerdo que Peter estaba loco por ella, ya desde primaria. – comentó Liz, rememorando con nostalgia los tiempos de instituto – Como medio instituto, creo. No los culpo. Ya entonces, era preciosa... La verdad, Peter me daba un poco de pena, aunque siempre pensé que era un encanto…

– Pues no lo tratabais muy bien que digamos… – le disparó Harry con cierto reproche en la voz.

– Eso era cosa de Flash, yo nunca tuve nada que ver… – se defendió ella – Y si te fijas, fue sobre todo a partir de que empezó a salir con MJ, porque sabía que Peter estaba enamorado de ella. Pobre Peter… Y mira por dónde, se ha llevado a la reina del baile del instituto. – añadió divertida – Las vueltas que da la vida… ¿eh?

Harry no contestó, de pronto las palabras de Liz habían hecho que lo invadiera una ligera melancolía. Sí, la vida daba muchas vueltas, sólo que él no podía recordar hasta qué punto.

– ¿Y qué hay de ti? – preguntó ella de sopetón, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Yo, qué?

– Que si sales con alguien. – Liz rió ante la expresión desconcertada de Harry, y añadió – Ya lo sé, soy una cotilla. Es que me gusta enterarme de cómo están ahora los compañeros de clase a los que no veo desde hace años.

Él se encogió de hombros, sonriendo algo tímido.

– Si quieres que te diga la verdad, no lo sé… ya sabes, mi memoria…

– Ah, es cierto… Aunque podrido de pasta como estás, seguro que con alguna supermodelo…

Él soltó una carcajada.

– Pues no me disgustaría. – rió.

– Harry Osborn, sabía que eras un superficial… – le riñó ella, medio en broma medio en serio.

– Y tú una bruja. – le espetó él. Ella se enfurruñó de nuevo y le sacó la lengua. Las carcajadas de él aumentaron, y al final ella se le acabó uniendo en sus risas.

Mientras duraba la conversación, Liz, muy concentrada, aplicaba delicadamente el desinfectante a los pocos cortes y rasguños que tenía en el rostro. Harry intentaba mantenerse sereno, pero tener a la joven tan cerca le ponía cada vez más nervioso. Ahora que la veía de cerca, le parecía más guapa todavía: su rostro ovalado era muy dulce y aún más con algunos mechones de su cabello dorado escapándosele rebeldes del recogido, y tenía los ojos azules y luminosos orlados por largas pestañas, una nariz fina y recta y unos labios que parecían hechos para ser besados. Aunque su carácter fuera el de una bruja, tenía el aspecto de un ángel.

– ¿Qué le pasa a ese chisme? – oyó de repente protestar a Liz, y se dio cuenta alarmado de que era su monitor de constantes vitales que pitaba a toda velocidad, reflejando así cómo se le había acelerado el corazón cuando había sentido tan cerca a la joven. Él intentó disimular.

– Yo qué sé, estará estropeado… – comentó inquieto, mientras intentaba quitarse los cables que lo unían a aquella máquina chivata.

– Quieto… – le detuvo ella – Déjalo, ya se estabilizará. – Le subió la manga del camisón del hospital hasta llegar a su hombro, y empezó a aplicar otro algodón con desinfectante a los puntos del profundo corte que tenía en esa zona de cuando Spiderman le había devuelto una de sus _Razorbats_ – Qué raro… las contusiones y el golpe en la cabeza, pasen; pero este tipo de heridas parecen hechas por algo muy afilado, no es común que sean producto de un atropello… ¿Recuerdas si te saltó algún cristal?

Él se encogió de hombros.

– Ni idea. Todo lo ocurrido en el accidente lo tengo completamente en blanco.

– Bueno, mejor para ti. No debió ser agradable y casi mejor que no lo recuerdes.

Harry reflexionó. Sí, lo que sea que debió haberle pasado, seguramente no debió haber sido agradable; tal vez incluso podría haber sido traumático. Era una suerte que no lo recordara.

– Tienes razón.

– ¿Tienes más heridas o cortes en el pecho, o las piernas?...

Aunque era no así, la sola idea de que aquella chica le abriera del todo el camisón del hospital para desinfectarlas hizo que el monitor volviera a dar otro salto.

– Maldito cacharro… – maldijo entre dientes – Esto… no, no, déjalo.

– Como quieras. – Ella se encogió de hombros, mientras recogía las cosas y echaba un último vistazo a todos los dispositivos médicos de Harry, y accionaba una palanca en su cama para volver a inclinarla hacia atrás con suavidad, acomodando después la almohada alrededor de la cabeza de Harry. – Vale, ya te dejo para que puedas desayunar, luego alguien pasará a recogerte la bandeja. ¿Estás cómodo?

– Ajá – respondió él – Gracias por tratarme tan bien.

– De nada, es mi trabajo. Además, prometí a MJ y a Peter que cuidaría de ti. Me voy ya, tengo que seguir mi ronda. ¿Hay alguna cosa que necesites? – le ofreció con amabilidad.

– A lo mejor podrías llamar a Bernard, mi mayordomo, para que me trajera ropa y otras cosas de casa. – repuso él mientras apuntaba el teléfono de su casa en una servilleta de papel y se lo entregaba – Podría decírselo a Pete, pero no quiero molestarle.

– Cuenta con ello. Ya sabes, si necesitas la más mínima cosa, llámame y vendré enseguida… – insistió ella – Durante mi turno, eres un paciente VIP.

– Yo _siempre_ soy un paciente VIP – afirmó él presuntuosamente – Estoy podrido de pasta… ¿recuerdas?

Ella sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa socarrona.

– No me refería a eso, gracioso.

– Ya lo sé, sólo bromeaba… ¿vendrás luego cuando estén Pete y MJ?

La joven volvió a negar con la cabeza.

– Me encantaría, pero no puedo. A las 4 acaba mi turno y tengo cosas que hacer.

– Oh… – A pesar de que era una tontería, se sentía un poco decepcionado.

– Pero antes de irme me pasaré por aquí para ver cómo estás.

– Eh… gracias. ¿Liz?

Ella, que estaba a punto de salir, se detuvo con gesto interrogante.

– ¿Sí?

– Me alegro de volver a verte.

Liz sonrió y su expresión se dulcificó.

– Yo también.

Cuando ella se marchó, Harry se quedó tumbado en la cama, soñando despierto, sin querer poner ni siquiera la televisión. Apenas probó su desayuno, no tenía mucho apetito. La comida era normal, algo insípida, de hospital; y Harry tomó un par de bocados y dejó el resto intacto.

Liz Allen… no es que se acordara mucho de ella de la época del instituto, pero siempre la había recordado poco menos que como a una arpía, una bruja histérica que le había montado un jaleo descomunal a la pobre de Mary Jane sin que ésta se lo mereciera, culpándola por lo que el estúpido de Flash Thompson hubiera hecho. Pero la chica que había estado en su habitación hacía unos minutos y había pasado con él aquel rato tan agradable, preocupándose por él y haciéndole reír, era muy diferente de aquella niñata frívola y egoísta que había conocido. A Harry seguía gustándole Mary Jane la que más, eso lo tenía claro, pero era una sorpresa que pudieran atraerle otras chicas. No recordaba que ninguna otra chica le hubiera gustado nunca aparte de la pelirroja… aunque claro, eso ahora no era ninguna garantía, tal y como tenía la memoria… tal vez hasta tenía novia y ni se acordaba. Pero, si era así, esperaba que aquella supuesta novia, más que a una supermodelo, se pareciera más a Mary Jane, y si eso no podía ser (tío, MJ era _inimitable_), por lo menos se pareciera algo a aquella simpática y sonriente enfermera que podría ser una bruja pero que a él le había parecido un ángel.

* * *


	3. Vuelta a casa

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3: Vuelta a casa.**

Tras un par de días en observación, Harry estaba deseando volver a casa: por muy buen humor que hubiera tenido al principio, había acabado fastidiado de estar allí encerrado durante aquellos dos días sin tener nada más que hacer que ver la tele o leer los periódicos o revistas que le traían Peter o Bernard, cuando él tenía tantas ganas de salir y hacer cosas, de disfrutar de su libertad.

Las dos únicas cosas que le habían distraído en aquel tedioso encierro eran, por un lado, las cariñosas y leales visitas de Peter y Mary Jane; y por otro, la jovialidad de Liz y sus amables atenciones. Las dos o tres veces que había ido a verle para llevarle la comida o a hacerle alguna prueba, él siempre había acabado convenciéndola de que se quedara más tiempo del que le tocaba dedicarle como paciente normal, porque se moría de aburrimiento cuando no tenía a nadie con quien hablar fuera de las horas de visita. Y se lo pasaba muy bien charlando con ella: recordaban su época del instituto, hablaban de deportes, de cine, de política… Conversaban de todo, salvo sobre las vidas privadas de cada uno (Harry porque no recordaba gran cosa sobre la suya y Liz porque decía que no tenía una vida interesante), y solían acabar riéndose o bien discutiendo cuando no coincidían en algo, pero hasta eso a él le resultaba estimulante. Seguramente, de no haber sido por ella, aquellas cuarenta y ocho horas se le habrían hecho aún más eternas. Tratar a aquella simpática enfermera sería lo único que echaría de menos cuando saliera de allí.

Y el momento llegó: tras las cuarenta y ocho horas de rigor, el médico le dijo que ya estaba listo para volver a casa. Aún tenía un esparadrapo cubriéndole los puntos de la cabeza, pero en conjunto estaba prácticamente recuperado, salvo el asunto de su memoria. El doctor le dio el alta y le dijo que había tenido mucha suerte.

– La próxima vez, mira a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle. – le recomendó.

– Desde luego, doctor… – sonrió Harry.

Peter, que había acudido al hospital para ayudar a Harry a recoger sus cosas y a acompañarlo, pensó que ése no sería el problema, que no habría problema ninguno a menos que recordara.

– Doctor, sobre la amnesia de Harry… – empezó dudoso, pero el médico lo interrumpió.

– Tranquilo chico, ya verás cómo acaba recordando más tarde o más temprano, es sólo cuestión de tiempo. Ten paciencia. Muchas veces, la menor nimiedad es el factor que "dispara" la memoria... ya verás cómo todo vuelve a su sitio.

Peter sonrió nerviosamente, tragando saliva. Esperaba que ese momento nunca llegara.

– Vaya Harry, tu amigo se preocupa mucho por ti… – añadió el doctor, dirigiéndose al joven Osborn.

– Claro, somos amigos de años… – asintió éste con alegría, mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda a Peter… y se la dejaba hecha polvo. "¿Desde cuándo Harry es tan fuerte?", se preguntó éste, atónito.

Cuando esperaban el ascensor que los bajara a la salida del hospital, alcanzaron a ver a Liz, que acompañaba en su paseo a un paciente, un anciano que tiraba de su porta suero con ruedas y que al parecer estaba muy feliz de tener como compañía a una enfermera joven y guapa. Ella también los vio y les sonrió, saludándoles con la mano.

– Qué… ¿de vuelta a casa, Harry?

– Eso parece. – Harry se acercó a ella para despedirse, sin poder dejar de sonreír, aunque sin querer evitarlo tampoco.

– Me alegro por ti. – Ella le devolvió otra sonrisa cordial, y se dirigió a Peter – Hey, Peter, dile a MJ que la llamaré en cuanto tenga tiempo… ahora tenemos mucho lío, pero me muero por quedar con ella y recordar los viejos tiempos.

– Se lo diré. – le prometió éste.

La joven continuó acompañando al viejo paciente, pero antes se volvió hacia ellos y agitó la mano de nuevo en un simpático gesto de despedida.

– ¡Cuídate!

– Lo haré. – respondió Harry, mirándola con bastante interés. Después de todo el tiempo que habían pasado charlando y riéndose juntos, no era extraño que le hubiera cogido bastante aprecio en poco tiempo. Ella le caía ahora mucho mejor que cuando estaban en el instituto; en plan amigos, claro… ¿o tal vez le interesaba para algo más? En fin, ella le parecía bastante guapa, no tanto como Mary Jane pero casi; y él no le habría hecho ascos si ella hubiera mostrado alguna inclinación más "personal" por él. Pero era muy pronto, apenas se conocían. Mmm, tal vez más adelante…

Como hipnotizado, Harry siguió observando en su dirección incluso cuando ella y su paciente doblaron la esquina, no podía apartar la vista de allí. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había llegado el ascensor y se quedó allí parado, frente a la puerta abierta.

– Harry… – La voz de Peter lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. – El ascensor… ya está aquí.

– ¿Qué? – Distraída su atención de la muchacha, Harry pareció despertar, y asintió. – Sí, sí, el ascensor… Salgamos de aquí.

Ambos jóvenes entraron en el ascensor, pero Peter no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa divertida.

– ¿Y tú de qué te ríes? – le preguntó Harry, medio risueño, medio mosqueado.

– De nada, de nada… – Peter rápidamente se puso serio, pero en el fondo le había hecho mucha gracia la cara de tonto que había puesto su amigo al mirar a aquella chica. Peter se preguntó… ¿se le quedaría a él la misma cara de bobo cuando miraba a Mary Jane? Seguro que sí, y aún más.

Seguramente a Harry le gustaba aquella chica, lo cual a él le parecía genial, porque así también podría olvidar a Mary Jane. Recordaba que Harry, cuando Mary Jane lo dejó con él, se lo había tomado con bastante deportividad, e incluso el hecho de que después ella pareciera enamorada de Peter, pero éste sospechaba que aquello había producido en el ánimo de su amigo bastante más amargura de la que había querido manifestar. No sabía si ahora Harry se acordaba de aquello o no con lo de su amnesia, pero definitivamente no iba a arriesgarse a recordárselo haciéndole preguntas sobre el tema. De cualquier forma, esperaba que Harry pudiera ser feliz con cualquier otra chica que no fuera Mary Jane y esa tal Liz parecía simpática; desde luego, ahora bastante más que cuando iban al instituto.

* * *

La limusina de Harry los estaba esperando para llevarlos a casa. Aunque, en opinión de Peter, "casa" era un término que se quedaba bastante pequeño para la enorme residencia de Harry, que ocupaba las tres últimas plantas de uno de los más lujosos edificios propiedad de OsCorp Industries en Long Island.

En cuanto llegaron, Bernard, el viejo mayordomo de la familia, los estaba esperando. Llevaba sirviendo a la familia Osborn desde mucho antes de que Harry naciera y éste era como un hijo para él.

– Bienvenido a casa, Harry. – lo saludó mientras lo abrazaba cariñosamente.– Gracias a Dios que está bien.

– Gracias, Bernard.

Bernard también saludó a Peter, quien cargaba el bulto del equipaje de Harry. Éste había querido llevarlo él mismo, pero Peter no se lo permitió: argumentó que aún era muy pronto para que hiciera esfuerzos.

– ¿Me permite?

– Claro. – asintió Peter, entregándole la bolsa. En cuanto el mayordomo se marchó con la bolsa, caminando ágilmente para su edad, Peter sacó otro bulto que llevaba. – Te he traído un regalo de bienvenida.

Harry examinó el regalo. Era una pelota de baloncesto, aunque algo vieja y gastada, y llevaba escrito "Parker" con rotulador negro. Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron al reconocerla.

– Parker… ¡Vaya, es tu viejo balón!

– Sí. – asintió Peter sonriendo.

– Gracias, amigo… – Harry, conmovido, tomó el balón de Peter, aquella reliquia del pasado, y empezó a botarlo ágilmente mientras ambos amigos atravesaban uno de los amplios pasillos de su suntuosa casa. Aquel balón le hacía rememorar aquellos días de instituto, felices y despreocupados, cuando su mayor preocupación era ligar con las chicas o aguantar los sermones de su padre cuando suspendía alguna asignatura. – Éramos muy buenos con esto… ¿verdad?

– Qué dices, si éramos malísimos… – rió Peter – Y encima tratamos de que nos aceptaran en el equipo del instituto. Ya ves. Aún me pregunto por qué lo hicimos.

– ¿No te acuerdas? – dijo Harry con una sonrisita maliciosa – Por las animadoras…

– ¡Sí, es verdad! – asintió Peter, recordando divertido aquella época en la que eran unos pardillos (sobre todo él, claro) y no se comían un rosco (de nuevo, él el que menos). De hecho, en la actualidad él seguía sin comerse un rosco, salvo por la gloriosa excepción de Mary Jane. Y la verdad era que tampoco le hacía falta más.

Mientras, la conversación también le había traído a Harry gratos recuerdos. Según recordaba, en aquella época Liz Allen era la jefa de las animadoras y siempre había opinado que estaba muy buena, aunque nunca la hubiera tomado en consideración por su carácter áspero y por ser la novia de Flash. A él le gustaban las chicas más dulces, como… bueno, como Mary Jane. Eso le recordaba…

– Oye Pete, una pregunta… ¿yo tengo novia?

Peter se encogió de hombros. Ahora mismo no sabía, con lo que se habían distanciado; y su última novia había sido Mary Jane, pero no tenía intención de informarle de eso, por lo menos por el momento.

– No lo sé. – respondió simplemente.

– ¿No? – Harry estaba extrañado de que su mejor amigo no supiera esa información tan importante de él.

– No, siempre fuiste muy reservado para esas cosas. – contestó, mientras empezaban a bajar las escaleras hacia la planta baja.

Harry puso cara de "bueno, lo que tú digas". Pero lleno de curiosidad, levantó la cabeza y llamó a su mayordomo, que estaba en las escaleras que subían hacia la planta superior.

– Bernard… ¿tú sabes si tengo novia?

– No que yo sepa, señor.

Ahora fue el joven Osborn quien se encogió de hombros. Aprovechando un descuido de éste y con ganas de diversión, Peter le quitó el balón de las manos y salió disparado, botándolo una y otra vez. Harry, siguiéndole el juego, salió tras él para intentar recuperarlo como cuando eran críos, convirtiendo las espaciosas estancias de la mansión de los Osborn en su cancha de juego particular, hasta que Peter se lo devolvió con un pase. Ambos amigos rieron, animados, mientras seguían recorriendo más enormes corredores ricamente pavimentados con elegantes baldosas de cerámica. Harry los contempló asombrado como si fuera la primera vez que estuviera en tan suntuoso lugar. Era extraño, durante toda su infancia había vivido allí sin apreciarlo.

– Es una casa genial… ¿verdad? – le comentó satisfecho a Peter.

– Está bien.

– Parece que no me falta el dinero.

– Nop.

– Je, ahora sólo me falta conseguirme una novia… – murmuró Harry, mientras pensaba de nuevo en Liz. ¿Sería una buena candidata? Le gustaba, y ya que Mary Jane no estaba disponible… Se preguntaba qué habría opinado su padre de Liz, o de cualquier chica que él escogiera como novia. Sacudió la cabeza: pensara en lo que pensara, todas sus reflexiones le llevaban hasta su padre.

Peter, sin darse cuenta de los pensamientos melancólicos que pasaban por la mente de Harry, le quitó de nuevo el balón y se encaminaron hacia una de las habitaciones, que había sido la de su padre cuando vivía. Ambos amigos entraron despreocupadamente y Harry, al quitarse la chaqueta, se distrajo lo suficiente como para no percatarse de que Peter se había puesto muy pálido y serio en cuanto vio la cama que había allí. En aquella cama era donde había dejado el cuerpo de Norman Osborn después de que éste resultara muerto en el combate entre Spiderman y el Duende Verde. Él le había quitado el traje de Duende y lo había dejado allí, intentando hacer que pareciera una muerte más natural y digna para Osborn con la única intención de salvar su reputación y que su amigo no tuviera que pasar por el dolor y la vergüenza de ver a su padre convertido en un criminal tras su muerte; pero Harry los había sorprendido y, aunque no había podido reconocer a Peter, había malinterpretado las cosas. Aquello había sido el principio de aquella pesadilla de odio y alejamiento entre los dos amigos, y aunque gracias a Dios, Harry ahora no lo recordaba, Peter sí. Él nunca podría olvidarlo.

– ¿Sabes? – La voz de Harry lo sacó de sus cavilaciones – Él siempre te estuvo agradecido por cómo me ayudaste cuando estábamos en el instituto. – Harry suspiró lleno de añoranza, contemplando melancólicamente un enorme retrato de Osborn que dominaba la estancia – Ojalá… ojalá pudiera recordar más cosas de él.

El joven Parker lo miró compasivamente. Era extraño que cuando el señor Osborn vivía, Harry tuviera una relación tan difícil con él, y que con su muerte hubiera empezado a idealizarlo y a echarlo tanto de menos. Por lo menos, él no había tenido que esperar a la muerte de su tío Ben para darse cuenta de cuánto lo quería.

– Él te quería, Harry. – intentó consolarlo – Eso es lo que importa.

Harry no respondió, sólo siguió mirando conmovido el imponente cuadro. Desde ahí, Norman Osborn parecía contemplar al espectador con una mirada arrogante, despreciativa, casi burlona. Peter se sintió algo fuera de lugar allí, como si con su presencia estuviese profanando una especie de momento íntimo entre padre e hijo, lo cual era absurdo porque el padre estaba muerto… pero se apresuró a cambiar de tema para sacar a su amigo de su arrobamiento.

– Oye… ¿qué tal si vemos el partido en la cocina y comemos algo?

Harry, por fin, apartó la vista de aquel inquietante cuadro y la dirigió hacia su amigo, con una débil sonrisa.

– Vale… – asintió, pero no pudo evitar echar una última mirada al cuadro.

Con la intención de que su amigo dejara de mirar ya de una vez el dichoso retrato, Peter le lanzó el balón, pero apuntó mal y éste chocó con un jarrón que descansaba sobre una repisa cerca del cuadro y tanto la pelota como el jarrón salieron despedidos en direcciones opuestas.

– ¡Cuidado! – advirtió Peter.

Pero Harry reaccionó velozmente (_demasiado_ velozmente), y, con movimientos dotados de una extraordinaria destreza, cogió ambas cosas al vuelo, una detrás de otra. A Peter se le quedaron los ojos como platos.

– ¡Vaya! – exclamó Harry, impresionado por lo que él mismo acababa de hacer. – ¿Has visto eso?

Peter soltó una risita nerviosa, sin poder salir de su asombro.

– Sí, eres muy ágil.

– ¡Eso parece! – asintió el joven Osborn, encantado.

Sin embargo, la inquietud invadió el ánimo de Peter. Aquellos reflejos de Harry eran espectaculares, demasiado buenos para ser normales. Se parecían a los suyos propios, mejorados desde aquella picadura de araña genéticamente alterada hacía ya unos años. Pero a Harry no le había picado ninguna araña que él supiera. Entonces… ¿cómo podía ser tan rápido, y tan fuerte? No se le ocurría ninguna respuesta.

Salvo que Harry, al igual que su padre, se hubiera administrado a sí mismo una dosis de aquella fórmula del _Potenciador del rendimiento humano _(que después se convertiría en la _Fórmula Goblin_) inventada por el propio Norman Osborn, y que proporcionaba a todo aquél que la consumiera una fuerza y una agilidad sobrehumanas… además de aumentar su agresividad y desequilibrar su personalidad hasta niveles psicóticos.

Peter tragó saliva interiormente. Si era así, ya podía rezar para que Harry nunca recuperara la memoria. En su primer combate le había ganado, pero tal vez sólo había sido suerte. Recordaba lo mal que lo había pasado cuando se enfrentó con el primer Duende Verde, Norman Osborn, y esperaba no tener que volver a repetirlo nunca más.

Claro que a veces, en la vida, no siempre uno consigue lo que quiere. Peter tenía eso presente, pero la vida aún querría darle unas cuantas lecciones más al respecto.

* * *


	4. Doble cita I

**NA:** Gracias NMrsMolko de nuevo por tu review; y muchísimas gracias por los suyos a las nuevas lectoras InEsIkA1989 (gracias de nuevo por tu precioso montaje!) y ashthedragon. Os dedico los dos siguientes capítulos a las tres.

Bueno, los dos forman uno solo, pero como era muy largo lo he cortado (y aun así, la 2ª parte sigue siendo bastante larga, pero en fin…)

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Doble cita I**

Mary Jane estaba empeñada en que, ahora que Peter y Harry estaban de buenas otra vez (en primer lugar, ella nunca había sabido por qué demonios se habían peleado; Peter se había negado categóricamente a explicarle nada), debían salir juntos a celebrarlo. Todos tenían cosas que festejar: ella su éxito en su debut en el musical de Broadway; Harry su recuperación de su "accidente"; y Peter que Spiderman tenía más éxito que nunca entre los ciudadanos de Nueva York, tanto que, según parecía, iban a hacerle entrega de la llave de la ciudad en pocos días… aunque esto último no hacía falta comentárselo a Harry, sería un secreto entre los dos.

Cuando se lo propuso a Peter, éste dijo que le parecía bien; no era capaz de negarle a Mary Jane ni el menor de sus caprichos. Además, quería recuperar el tiempo que habían perdido Harry y él con aquella absurda enemistad causada por el asunto Spiderman / Duende Verde: ellos siempre habían sido los mejores amigos y lo habían pasado muy bien juntos en aquellos días de instituto, ya era hora de que volvieran a tener esa camaradería que tanto los había unido en el pasado. Así que contestó que creía que era una gran idea.

– Y… ¿qué hacemos? Podemos ir al Astroland. – sugirió, aludiendo a uno de los parques de atracciones de Coney Island a los que solían ir cuando eran adolescentes. – Recuerdo que Harry y yo nos lo pasábamos muy bien allí.

Mary Jane sacudió la cabeza, riéndose:

– Pero Peter, ya no somos críos… – objetó – Eso estaba bien cuando teníamos dieciséis años, pero ahora somos adultos y tenemos que hacer cosas de adultos.

– ¿Cosas de adultos? – Él la miró con algo de desconcierto.

– Sí, cosas como ir a cenar a un restaurante elegante y luego a un club para bailar…

– Lo siento, no tenía ni idea… – Peter bajó la cabeza algo avergonzado. No estaba muy informado sobre qué hacía la gente cuando salía por ahí; lo cierto es que no había tenido muchas citas en su vida antes de salir con Mary Jane. O tal vez puede que fuera porque Peter, en muchos aspectos, se hubiera quedado estancado en la adolescencia y siguiera siendo como un niño grande al que le encantaban las emociones fuertes y los parques de atracciones.

Mary Jane, pensando eso, abrazó a su novio cariñosamente.

– Oh, está bien… vamos al Astroland.

– ¿En serio? – preguntó Peter, mientras sus ojos se iluminaban – Si tú no quieres, podemos ir a un restaurante…

– No, tranquilo, será divertido. – replicó la pelirroja – Ya llevamos mucho tiempo trabajando en Manhattan y no hemos hecho más que cosas serias y aburridas, tú en el _Bugle_ y en la Facultad y yo con esa gente del teatro. Será un buen cambio soltarse el pelo y pasar una tarde divertida y relajada con amigos, como cuando estábamos en el instituto.

– ¡Genial! – se ilusionó Peter.

Peter llamó a Harry desde casa de Mary Jane para plantearle la excursión (podría haberlo hecho desde su casa, pero el teléfono público estaba fuera de su habitación y acababa por ponerle nervioso tener a su casero, el señor Ditkovich, cotilleando sus conversaciones todo el tiempo). Estaba seguro de que a Harry le iba a encantar aquel plan. Pero la respuesta de su amigo fue muy diferente de la que esperaba.

– Os agradezco que hayáis pensado en mí, tío, pero mejor que no.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó Peter, extrañado – ¿No te acuerdas de lo bien que nos lo pasábamos allí, con la montaña rusa y las demás atracciones?... ¿No te apetece volver, para recordar los viejos tiempos?

– Claro que sí, de eso sí que me acuerdo, y desde luego que me encantaría volver por allí, pero no creo que sea una buena idea. Es que, no sé… Mary Jane y tú sois pareja, y tres son multitud. Prefiero no molestar.

– ¡Qué dices! – le contradijo Peter – Tú nunca molestarías…

– No, de verdad, déjalo.

Mary Jane, que estaba con Peter mientras éste trataba de convencer a Harry, no hacía más que poner cara de interrogación. Al final, Peter tuvo que tapar el auricular del teléfono e informarla de la situación.

– No quiere... – le dijo con voz muy baja.

– Oh, pásame el teléfono. – le pidió ella, impaciente, y Peter obedeció – ¡Hola Harry, soy MJ!... ¿Qué tal? Ya te ha contado Peter… – guardó silencio mientras Harry le contestaba, pero después contraatacó mimosa – Oh, por favor… Sabes que me hace mucha ilusión…

Al otro lado de la línea, a Harry le resultaba difícil resistirse a Mary Jane cuando le ponía esa voz tan tierna, pero siguió negándose.

– De verdad te lo agradezco, pero supongo que preferirás estar a solas con Peter. Y yo tampoco me sentiría cómodo estando por ahí de sujetavelas.

– Oh… ¿es eso lo que te preocupa? – preguntó Mary Jane, mientras pensaba con rapidez – Mmm… ¿y si viene alguien más con nosotros? Así no te sentirías de ese modo.

– ¿Alguien como quién?

– ¿Te parece bien Liz? Puedo llamarla, seguro que le apetece.

Liz… a Harry no le desagradaba la idea, tenía ganas de verla de nuevo. Desde que le habían dado el alta y había vuelto a casa, había estado fantaseando con la idea de llamarla, pero lo había ido dejando y, casi sin conocerla, no se le ocurría ninguna excusa convincente para llamarla sin dejar ver demasiado claras sus intenciones. Él nunca había sido inseguro con las mujeres, éstas siempre habían acudido a él por sí solas y especialmente desde que era el propietario de OsCorp, pero precisamente con aquélla… casi le daba vergüenza. Una cosa era charlar como enfermera y paciente, o incluso como amigos; y otra muy distinta era ser demasiado obvio. Aunque tal vez, aquella salida pudiera ser la excusa perfecta para verla fuera del trabajo.

Pese a todo, se esforzó en poner voz indiferente. No quería que Mary Jane se diera cuenta de que sí le interesaban tanto la propuesta como la chica.

– Buff… vale, tú ganas…

– ¡Gracias, Harry, eres un cielo! – exclamó Mary Jane entusiasmada – Voy a llamar a Liz ahora mismo. Será como si hubiésemos vuelto al instituto. ¡Verás qué bien nos lo vamos a pasar!

Cuando Mary Jane colgó, vio cómo Peter la observaba con una sonrisa bobalicona en los labios.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó sonriendo ella también, halagada por aquella mirada de admiración, casi de devoción.

– Realmente consigues todo lo que te propones… ¿verdad?

– Eso espero… – respondió ella – Te conseguí a ti… ¿no?

– No, _yo_ te conseguí a ti. – la contradijo él. – Y todos los días doy gracias a Dios por eso.

Fue hasta ella, la atrajo hasta él y la besó. Ella le respondió con ternura y, como siempre, sólo con aquel simple gesto ambos se sintieron transportados a un paraíso en donde sólo existían ellos dos. Estuvieron un rato abandonándose entre dulces besos y caricias, ninguno de los dos supo exactamente cuánto ya que perdieron toda noción del tiempo; pero pronto ella se separó, acalorada.

– Uff… ¡tiempo muerto, "Tigre"! Aún tengo que llamar a Liz antes de que se me vaya de la cabeza. No voy a tardar nada. Luego, si quieres, seguimos... – sugirió insinuante para consolar a su novio, que cuando ella lo había hecho alejarse había puesto una cara de pena a la que sólo le faltaba hacer pucheros.

Pero a Mary Jane también le costó más de lo esperado convencer a Liz de su propuesta de salir los cuatro juntos.

– ¿A Astroland? – se rió su amiga, de buen humor – ¿Qué pasa, que hemos vuelto a los quince años?

– Se le ocurrió a Peter. – se defendió Mary Jane. – Pero le hace ilusión, y me gusta verle contento.

– Mmm… no sé.

– ¡Vamos, Liz! Será divertido. Estaremos nosotros dos y Harry. Harry te cayó bien… ¿no?

– Bueno, sí…

Mary Jane sonrió divertida al percibir el tono soñador con que había respondido a su pregunta. ¿Le gustaría Harry a su amiga? "La verdad es que harían muy buena pareja", pensó.

– Y es guapo… ¿verdad? – la tanteó un poquito más.

– _Muy_ guapo… – admitió Liz sonriendo pensativa, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que insinuaba su amiga – ¡Eh, espera un momento, casamentera de pacotilla! No tengo tiempo para hombres y no quiero que intentes emparejarme con uno de tus amigos. Si es una doble cita, paso.

Mary Jane soltó una risita traviesa.

– Oh, no será una doble cita. Sólo seremos cuatro amigos del instituto que quedan para pasarlo bien y hablar de los viejos tiempos.

– Eso cambiaría la cosa, pero… – Liz suspiró. El plan le apetecía mucho, hacía siglos que no salía por ahí, con lo fiestera que había sido en su época de instituto. Sin embargo… no podía permitírselo. Tenía todo el tiempo ocupado. – Es que no puedo.

– ¿Por qué? Pensé que tenías turno de mañana durante toda la semana.

– Es verdad, pero… – pensó con rapidez alguna excusa – Después de trabajar suelo visitar a… mi abuela, que está enferma.

– ¿Tu abuela? Pensaba que estaban muertas las dos.

"Maldita sea, qué buena memoria tiene…", se dijo Liz.

– ¡No, una de ellas no lo está! – se justificó – Sólo está enferma e inválida y todos los días voy unas horas a atenderla.

– ¿Hasta por la noche?

– Sí… no creo que me diera tiempo a salir con vosotros.

– Y… ¿no podrías, sólo por ese día, acabar un poco antes de atenderla? Va, me hace mucha ilusión… – le rogó Mary Jane en el mismo tono mimoso que había usado para convencer a Harry – Antes, podrías pasarte por mi casa y nos pondríamos al día de estos años que no nos hemos visto, tomando café y contándonos cotilleos como antes… ¿te acuerdas?

– Claro que me acuerdo. – Liz sonrió, nostálgica.

– Y luego los chicos pasarán a recogernos y todo será estupendo. Como cuando teníamos esas dobles citas en el instituto antes de que empezaras a salir con Flash… ¿recuerdas?

– Dijiste que no era una doble cita.

– OK, OK, salvo que no es una doble cita. En plan amigos. Venga, di que sí…

Mary Jane era realmente persuasiva cuando se ponía a explotar todo su encanto y a Liz cada vez le costaba más decir que no. En realidad, sí quería ir… y sólo sería una noche…

"Supongo que _él_ no se enfadará mucho porque me vaya un poco antes esa tarde", pensó.

– Bueeeno, está bien.

Mary Jane se despidió y colgó el teléfono sonriente, levantando el pulgar hacia Peter en señal de victoria. Pero a éste le daba completamente igual quién hubiera ganado la conversación, o si Liz por fin habría dicho que sí o no. Sólo estaba ansioso por volver a tener a su pelirroja de nuevo entre sus brazos.

– Bien... – susurró mientras la atraía de nuevo hacia sí y buscaba sus labios – ¿Dónde estábamos?

* * *

Aquella tarde, Liz llegó al apartamento de Mary Jane una hora antes de que los chicos pasaran a buscarlas y estuvieron charlando sin parar, comentando las últimas novedades de sus vidas, sobre todo Mary Jane. Ésta le contó a su amiga lo ilusionadísima que estaba con su primer papel protagonista en aquel musical, "Memorias de Manhattan" después de tantos trabajos como modelo y roles secundarios, y cuánto deseaba que aquel papel la catapultara, si no al estrellato, sí por lo menos a un nivel superior de su carrera donde dejara de ser por fin una "joven promesa" y se convirtiera en una "joven realidad".

– Estoy un poco nerviosa… – admitió, con expresión algo aprensiva – La sección de espectáculos de los periódicos no sale hasta el fin de semana, y es entonces cuando veré si a la crítica le he gustado o no… me da mucho miedo no haberles gustado…

– Te adorarán. ¿Quién no te adora? – rió su amiga. – Lo cual me recuerda que me debes muchísimo cotilleo atrasado, así que tienes que contármelo todo, todo, todo… – añadió excitadísima. – ¿Peter Parker y tú? Jamás lo habría imaginado. ¿Cómo ocurrió?

Mary Jane sonrió llena de felicidad. Cada vez que pensaba en su adorado Peter, su corazón se llenaba de ternura y de alegría, se sentía como flotando en una nube.

– No lo sé. Cuando llegué aquí y empecé a intentar abrirme camino como actriz, no fue fácil, pero él fue mi mejor amigo y estuvo a mi lado en todo momento. Ha habido momentos difíciles, pero… nadie me había tratado tan bien como él.

– Es de suponer, cuando lleva tantos años adorándote…

– ¿Años? Peter y yo empezamos a salir hace poco. ¿De qué estás hablando? – le preguntó la pelirroja, extrañada.

– Peter ya estaba loco por ti en el instituto. ¿No lo sabías?

Mary Jane se quedó muda durante unos instantes, paralizada por la sorpresa.

– No. No tenía ni idea. – respondió en cuanto recuperó el habla – Siempre pensé que había empezado a gustarle cuando ya estábamos viviendo aquí en Manhattan…

– ¡Jajaja, qué ingenua! – se rió Liz – Pues debes de ser la única que no lo sabía. Todos lo sabíamos, hasta Flash lo sabía, por eso se metía tanto con él. Cielo, ese chico se moría por ti desde primaria…

Mary Jane reflexionó, sin poder creérselo. Cuando estaban en Queens, Peter no había sido más que el vecino de al lado, ese chico amable aunque tímido que siempre se ofrecía a ayudarle con los deberes o a prestarle los apuntes cuando se saltaba las clases para divertirse por ahí con Liz o con Flash, pero aparte de eso él nunca se le había acercado demasiado, y ella nunca había pensado… Y, sin embargo, las pistas estaban claras. Todas aquellas veces que la había animado cuando ella salía llorando de su casa tras haberse peleado con su padre y coincidían, "casualmente", en el patio trasero porque él estuviera sacando la basura o algo así... Esa vez que la dejó atónita afirmando que se acordaba de la primera obra de teatro que ella hizo en primaria, a pesar de que habían pasado un montón de años desde entonces... La devoción con que siempre la miraba, y cómo aprovechaba cualquier excusa para sacarle fotos a ella cuando tenía la cámara en la mano… ¿cómo podía no haberse dado cuenta?

– Diablos, Liz… ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

– Nunca creí que te interesara, y no quería humillar más al pobre chaval. ¿Cómo iba a saber que acabaría siendo tu novio?

Sí, era un desenlace sorprendente, pero el único posible. Había habido otros hombres en su vida… Flash, Harry, John… pero ninguno la había amado tanto, ni durante tanto tiempo, como Peter Parker. A veces, Mary Jane sentía que no merecía un amor tan grande, que no se lo había ganado.

– Cielo… – La voz de Liz la sacó de sus pensamientos. – ¿Estás llorando?

Avergonzada, Mary Jane se enjugó los ojos, que efectivamente se habían llenado de lágrimas.

– No me hagas caso, soy una tonta… Nunca imaginé algo así y me he emocionado un poco.

– Eh, tranquila… estamos en confianza. Incluso cuando era un empollón, Peter siempre fue un encanto; y además ahora está diferente, no sé, más guapo, más seguro… no tan pardillo como entonces. Deberías alegrarte de haber encontrado a tu chico ideal. Guau, qué envidia… – Liz suspiró – Llevas una vida tan excitante… Pronto serás una estrella y tienes un novio estupendo que te adora. ¡Qué suerte!

Sí, tenía mucha, mucha suerte, se dijo ésta. Nunca hasta entonces había sido consciente de la verdadera suerte que tenía.

– ¿Y qué hay de ti? Cuéntame qué es de tu vida… – le pidió Mary Jane a Liz para cambiar de tema y evitar volver a emocionarse. – La verdad es que me dejaste absolutamente alucinada cuando te vi en el hospital. ¿Tú, enfermera? Cuando estábamos en el instituto, jamás te vi interesada en eso.

Liz se encogió de hombros.

– Cuando acabamos el instituto, estaba harta de ser la rubia tonta e histérica del grupo…

– Vamos, eres muy dura contigo misma. No eras nada de eso… – intentó consolarla Mary Jane, pero Liz negó con la cabeza.

– Eres muy amable, pero sí que lo era. Y no me gustaba, quería cambiar, ser de otra manera. Además, pasaron cosas… – La frase de Liz quedó en suspenso.

– ¿Qué cosas?

– Buf, muy largo de explicar, y aburrido. Supongo que, simplemente, ahora me siento mejor cuando soy le útil a alguien. Qué cursi… ¿eh? – se rió un poco.

– Nada de eso, es muy bonito… – replicó Mary Jane, pensando en que Peter también era un poco así. Si no, a santo de qué estaría él arriesgando su vida cada día intentando ayudar a gente que ni conocía. – ¿Y de chicos, qué tal?... ¿Sales con alguien?

Liz resopló por toda respuesta.

– Ni me acuerdo de qué es eso. Ya te dije que estoy demasiado ocupada.

– Con tu trabajo y cuidar de tu abuela.

– Exacto.

– Debe estar muy enferma tu abuela, para que necesite que vayas todos los días a cuidarla durante varias horas… – comentó Mary Jane, con curiosidad. Liz se encogió de hombros, distraída.

– Es más para hacerle compañía. Es muy mayor… ¡Hey, tenemos que cambiarnos ya o no estaremos listas para cuando lleguen los chicos!

– ¡Es cierto!

A las 8 llegaron los chicos, en un flamante Aston Martin DB9 azul marino que a Harry le gustaba conducir cuando no quería desplazarse en la limusina de OsCorp, demasiado ostentosa para una salida informal (Peter opinaba que el Aston Martin, el coche que Harry tenía "para todos los días", no era lo que se decía un coche sencillo tampoco, pero no iba a protestar, él ni siquiera tenía coche). Las chicas bajaron pocos minutos después y, aunque no se habían arreglado demasiado, ellos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante lo bonitas que lucían, Mary Jane con un conjunto verde esmeralda que armonizaba maravillosamente con el color de su pelo y Liz con unos simples vaqueros ajustados y un top blanco. Las dos llevaban el cabello suelto y el contraste entre el tono rojo oscuro y el rubio dorado de sus melenas era de lo más llamativa. Cualquier hombre se habría considerado afortunado por salir con cualquiera de ellas.

Mary Jane sonrió divertida y un poco halagada ante la expresión de admiración bobalicona de ambos jóvenes. Guiñando un ojo a su amiga, bromeó:

– Reconocedlo, chicos… os ha tocado la lotería.

* * *

¡Ja! Lo siento, tenía que ponerlo, no he podido evitarlo. Esa frase es LA frase de Mary Jane, y me dio mucha rabia que no saliera en ningún momento en ninguna de las tres pelis (no, lo de "A por ellos, Tigre" del final de la 2ª no me vale, muy descafeinado…).

En fin, más acción y romance, en el siguiente.

* * *


	5. Doble cita II

**NA:** Este capítulo es una pequeña variante (adaptada a la película y al plot de la historia, claro) de una escena del _Amazing Spiderman_ nº 161. Al principio iba a hacerlo como quería MJ (o sea, que los cuatro fueran a un restaurante, luego a un club a bailar, etc.), pero cayó en mis manos ese cómic y decidí hacerlo parecido. El capítulo es tan largo porque tiene de todo: un poco de acción, un poco de exaltación de la amistad, algo de humor (o eso intento, se me da fatal), y al final, un poquito de romance, jeje…

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Doble cita II**

Astroland estaba concurridísimo esa noche, lleno de jóvenes y familias con niños. No eran ellos las únicas parejas adultas que andaban por allí, pero sí los menos. Los cuatro pasearon por entre los puestos y las atracciones, y a Peter le hizo mucha gracia que en muchísimas tómbolas y puestos de tiro los premios más populares fueran muñecos y peluches de Spiderman. Lo cual le hacía pensar… ¿recibía él algo por derechos de imagen, ante todo aquel mercado que se estaba montando a su costa? No, ni un centavo. No era muy justo que otros se estuvieran haciendo de oro explotando su imagen cuando él vivía en un cuartucho destartalado porque no pudiera permitirse el alquiler de algo mejor, o ni siquiera pudiera comprarse un coche, pero, en fin… así eran las cosas y él se conformaba. Peter tenía buen talante; y el dinero, a menos que se sintiera realmente agobiado cuando le faltaba (como aquella vez que estuvieron a punto de embargar a su tía May), no le preocupaba demasiado.

Para empezar la diversión, probaron suerte en uno de los puestos de tiro, con esas latas a las que había que lanzar pequeñas pelotas para derribarlas y así ganar un premio. En teoría parecía fácil, pero en realidad tirar una sola de aquellas latas era casi misión imposible. Ante las risas de todos, Peter no dio ni una. "Sería diferente si en vez de estos estúpidos balones que se van por donde quieren pudiera utilizar mi telaraña", pensó. Recordó sus comienzos como Spiderman, cuando utilizaba latas vacías de refresco para practicar su puntería con su telaraña y realmente deseó poder lanzar aunque sólo fuera un poquito de su materia preferida para hacer caer aquellas dichosas latas. Esperaba que Mary Jane creyera que estaba fallando a propósito para no despertar sospechas.

Liz tampoco tuvo mucha más suerte. "¡Está claro que esto no es lo mío!", exclamó riéndose. Harry lo hizo un poco mejor, derribó la mitad de las latas y consiguió un peluche que regaló a Liz. Claro que era lógico que tuviera más práctica lanzando pelotas, porque aunque no lo recordara, se había acostumbrado a lanzar con bastante puntería las _Razorbats_, bombas calabaza y demás armas del Duende Verde que tenían forma esférica. "Así cualquiera…", gruñó Peter para sí mismo.

Pero quien superó a los tres y de forma totalmente inesperada fue Mary Jane, que tenía una puntería asombrosa. Ante la admiración de los jóvenes y del propio dueño del puesto, derribó prácticamente todas las latas. Sus amigos prorrumpieron en aplausos, al igual que el feriante (al que todos le encontraron un curioso parecido con el actor de "_Evil Dead_" (1)).

– Una chica tan guapa y con tanta habilidad puede escoger lo que quiera de lo que haya expuesto aquí… – le dijo éste galantemente guiñándole un ojo, ante el mosqueo, algo celoso, de Peter. Mary Jane sonrió complacida y señaló un enorme muñeco de peluche de Spiderman.

– Quiero eso… – El feriante asintió y se lo entregó; y ella se lo ofreció a su novio – Mis dos héroes juntos… – comentó con ternura, y Peter se puso rojo como un tomate.

El dueño del puesto miró durante un instante a Peter con cierto desdén, seguramente por tener que ser la chica la que consiguiera el premio para él en vez de al revés. "¡Eh, déjeme hacerlo con mis telarañas y verá cuántos premios consigo!", pensó Peter, algo ofendido. Parecería que estaba condenado toda su vida a parecer un pardillo mientras no llevara la máscara puesta, algo que por otra parte tampoco le importaba mucho si podía conservar a su chica a su lado.

Después de montarse en los autos de choque y en un par de atracciones más, Mary Jane, que desde su victoria en el puesto de tiro ya estaba animadísima y totalmente metida en el ambiente del parque (y eso que en un principio ella había sido la primera que no había querido ir), los convenció a todos para subir al Cyclone, que era una de las montañas rusas más famosas del estado. Como ocurría siempre, ninguno de los amigos se pudo negar a la propuesta de la persuasiva pelirroja y esperaron un buen rato de cola para subir a la espectacular atracción. Mary Jane y Peter se sentaron juntos en la primera posición del primer vagón, Harry y Liz detrás; y todos chillaron y se rieron muchísimo durante los casi dos minutos que duró el vertiginoso viaje.

En cuanto el vagón empezó a frenar marcando el final del recorrido, Mary Jane exclamó entusiasmada:

– ¡Ha estado genial!... ¿Qué te ha parecido, "Tigre"? – preguntó a su novio cuando bajaban. Peter se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

– Psché. Normalito. No era como lo recordaba de crío.

– Claro, como tú estás todo el día surcando los aires en plan Tarzán, pues esto te habrá parecido un aburrimiento. – le susurró ella, bajando la voz para que ni Harry ni Liz los oyeran.

– Pues no te creas. Cuando voy en mi telaraña controlo yo. Quedarse atado a un vagón mientras te lleva de un lado a otro sin que tú lo puedas controlar es bastante mareante.

– ¡No me digas que el gran Spidey se ha mareado! – Mary Jane soltó una risita.

Peter movió su cuello de un lado a otro, como estirando los músculos y tendones de la zona.

– No exactamente marearme, pero me zumban un poco los oídos.

Los cuatro amigos empezaron a alejarse de la atracción hacia los puestos de comida, ya era la hora de la cena y empezaban a tener hambre. Peter caminaba despacio, esperando que se le pasase el zumbido; pero por el contrario, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, éste se intensificaba, hasta el punto en que Peter se dio cuenta de que en realidad se trataba de su sentido arácnido.

"Un momento…", pensó, deteniéndose y mirando a su alrededor con inquietud. "¿Un peligro, aquí?... ¿No será Harry, de nuevo?". Observó cautelosamente a su amigo, no olvidaba las palabras del doctor que lo había tratado sobre que podría recuperar la memoria en cualquier momento; pero éste parecía estar de lo más tranquilo y feliz, charlando con las dos chicas. Recordaba cuándo le había empezado aquel zumbido, al montar en la montaña rusa, pero en ese momento los traqueteos del viaje lo habían sacudido tanto que realmente habían afectado su sentido del equilibrio, y entonces seguramente también habían amortiguado su sentido arácnido, haciéndolo parecer un simple zumbido de oídos.

"Bufff…", resopló interiormente con fastidio. "Ni una tarde libre me dejan tomarme". Pero eso era lo que venía con el traje y con los poderes, no podía descuidar su deber. Siempre le veían las palabras de su tío a la cabeza: "Un gran poder conlleva…" Sí, sí, ya se sabía el resto. Ahora lo único que podía hacer era concentrarse en resolver el problema cuanto antes. Se giró para volver a mirar la Cyclone y el repiqueteo del sentido arácnido en sus oídos y el hormigueo en su nuca se agudizaron. "El peligro está ahí", se dijo. No tenía que tratarse de ningún enemigo; el sentido arácnido le avisaba de cualquier tipo de peligro.

– Peter… ¿qué pasa? – le preguntó Mary Jane, preocupada ante la expresión de concentración que puso el joven.

– Nada… – respondió éste distraídamente, sin dejar de observar la atracción.

Contempló por un largo rato todos los mecanismos y aparejos de la maquinaria, examinándolos y buscando algo tan difícil de localizar como una aguja en un pajar, mientras su sentido arácnido seguía ensordeciéndole los oídos. Normalmente no avisaba con mucha antelación: en segundos, o con suerte minutos, ocurriría una catástrofe y él tenía que averiguar cuál o quién era la causa e intentar evitarla.

Entonces encontró la anomalía: en los raíles de uno de los giros más bruscos, uno de los rieles se había desprendido de su lugar y colgaba suelto, dejando aquel raíl descompensado. Peter recordaba que cuando ellos habían pasado por aquella zona el vagón había dado un brusco salto, como si tropezara; pero luego había seguido su camino de forma correcta y él había pensado que aquello era normal, a pesar de que fue en ese momento cuando habían empezado a zumbarle los oídos. Ahora veía que no había sido nada normal. Por cualquier razón, algo debía haber hecho a aquel riel aflojarse un poco; y cuando ellos pasaron encima con su vagón, el riel se acabó de desprender del todo. El próximo vagón que circulara por esa vía saldría despedido por los aires, si él no lo impedía.

Empezó a volver sobre sus pasos, encaminándose al Cyclone de nuevo. No tenía tiempo de cambiarse, tendría que encontrar un modo de evitar el desastre y a la vez que no lo descubrieran.

– ¡Pete! – se giró un momento al oír la voz extrañada de Harry. – ¿A dónde vas?

– Eeeh… esto… – no se le ocurría ninguna excusa – Al baño. Sí, eso es: tengo que ir al baño.

– ¿Otra vez? Acabas de ir hace media hora… – le remarcó su amigo con una sonrisa burlona. Pero Mary Jane se dio cuenta de la expresión seria de su novio y se acercó a él, preocupada.

– ¿Algún problema, cariño?

– Sí, de incontinencia… – le susurró Harry a Liz, quien no pudo evitar soltar una risita, y Peter los miró malhumorado. ¿Ahora Harry se dedicaba a impresionar a las chicas bromeando a su costa? Pues sí que…

– No MJ, estoy bien… – le contestó en cambio a su chica, para no preocuparla. – Sólo que… tengo que ir otra vez. Lo siento.

– No hay problema. – repuso ella – Te esperamos.

– ¡No, no, vosotros idos! Quedamos en ese puesto de bocadillos y perritos calientes que vimos al entrar… ¿vale? Id cogiendo mesa, pidiendo las bebidas…

– Está bien… – asintió Mary Jane algo inquieta.

– ¡Yo que tú me haría mirar eso…! – oyó a Harry burlarse de nuevo mientras se alejaba – ¡Eres muy joven para tener ese problema… auch! – se quejó éste cuando Mary Jane le dio un codazo para defender a su chico y Peter sonrió al darse cuenta.

"Así se hace, cariño… eres la mejor.", pensó agradecido.

– Oye, MJ… – comentó Harry cuando Peter ya se había ido – ¿Los baños no estaban por el otro lado? – Mary Jane no supo qué contestar y sólo se encogió de hombros.

Peter se situó justo por debajo de la imponente estructura metálica de la Cyclone, esperando hallar una zona cercana, o por lo menos más accesible, a la del carril deteriorado. No tenía mucho tiempo: ya había gente montándose en los vagones para el siguiente viaje y éste no tardaría mucho en empezar. Su principal _handicap_ era el riesgo de ser visto: usando su telaraña, podía ascender hasta la zona en pocos segundos, pero tenía que hacerlo con cuidado o lo descubrirían. Afortunadamente, la noche estaba cayendo sobre ellos y la penumbra lo favorecía.

Con mil precauciones, lanzó su telaraña y colgando de ella fue subiendo hacia la zona del problema. Pero tanta cautela lo hizo ir mucho más lento y para cuando llegó los vagones de la atracción ya habían comenzado su viaje, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia el desastre. Él también tendría que moverse deprisa.

Con sus manos desnudas, intentó colocar en su sitio el riel desprendido a pesar de que era de acero y estaba terriblemente duro. Afortunadamente, sus poderes arácnidos también incluían una fuerza superior a la normal, por lo que, tras esforzarse un poco, pudo retornar aquella estructura a su posición original. Después se quedó observándolo durante unos segundos con ojo crítico. Aunque estuviera recolocado de nuevo, nada le decía que no volviera a soltarse, y de nuevo estarían en las mismas.

Empezó a asegurar la estructura con una buena dosis de su telaraña, como una especie de pegamento de emergencia. No sabía si sería suficiente como para que resistiera, con la aceleración que llevarían aquellos vagones y el calor generado por su fricción sobre los raíles; intentó calcularlo según los conocimientos que tenía de física e ingeniería de estructuras, pero pronto se le acabó el tiempo. La hilera de vagones se le echó encima, pasando por encima de él, lanzando chispas y haciendo traquetear todo el armazón metálico sobre el que se sujetaba Peter, quien tuvo que apartarse y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio por la vibración.

Cuando logró afianzarse, vio cómo su improvisada soldadura aguantaba el roce de los primeros vagones al pasar por encima, pero al llegar al último las telarañas que la protegían se quemaron del todo por la fricción, y el riel volvió a desprenderse bruscamente, haciendo descarrilar el compartimiento. No cayó del todo, pero gran parte del vagón quedó suspendido en el aire, arrastrando a los demás con él en su paulatina caída. Los gritos aterrorizados de todos los ocupantes llenaron el aire.

De nuevo, Peter tuvo que actuar rápido: a toda velocidad, lanzó sus telarañas intentando sujetar el vagón a los raíles y frenando su caída, en una maniobra parecida a la que tuvo que ejecutar aquella vez que el Doctor Octopus intentó hacer caer un tren lleno de pasajeros por una vía muerta. Esta vez la labor exigía mucha menos fuerza pero más habilidad, ya que, por un lado, tenía que luchar contra la fuerza de la gravedad, una de las más inexorables de la naturaleza… y, por otra, tenía que seguir procurando que no lo vieran. Aunque, por supuesto, mantener el anonimato era la última de sus prioridades cuando se trataba de salvar vidas inocentes.

Después de llenar tanto el vagón como la vía de telarañas, adhiriendo prácticamente el uno a la otra, empezó a tirar de las telarañas por el otro lado, intentando remontar de nuevo el vagón a la vía… si no lo conseguía, por muchas telarañas con que lo sujetara se acabarían rompiendo y el vagón caería del todo al vacío, arrastrando a los demás con él… Tiró de él con todas sus fuerzas y, poco a poco, empezó a subirlo a pequeños tirones (sin que los pasajeros se enteraran de qué estaba pasando, ya que Peter se las había arreglado para colocarse en una zona fuera del alcance de la vista de todos), hasta que consiguió situarlo de nuevo completamente sobre la vía… ¡Sí! Lo había conseguido. Bueno, estaban detenidos en una zona muy alta y no podían moverse, pero por lo menos ya no se despeñarían. Él podía retirarse. Ya había hecho su trabajo, los servicios de emergencia del parque se encargarían de rescatar a los ocupantes de los vagones.

Lentamente, y con las mismas precauciones para no ser visto que en la subida, empezó a descender ayudándose de su telaraña. Una gran muchedumbre se concentró en los alrededores del Cyclone para ser testigos del suceso, pero desde abajo estaban demasiado lejos para percibir nada con gran detalle, y como todos estaban atentos a los empleados del servicio de seguridad rescatando a los pasajeros atrapados, ninguno se percató de la delgada figura que, envuelta en la oscuridad, se deslizaba bajando por el esqueleto metálico de la enorme atracción.

O casi ninguno. Peter casi había llegado al suelo cuando se dio cuenta de que uno de los niños del público estaba mirando justo a donde él estaba.

– ¡Eh, mirad allí! – chilló, apuntando hacia él con el dedo.

Ante aquel inesperado contratiempo, Peter hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: dejarse caer de la telaraña. Aterrizó en buena posición, pero perdió el equilibrio y, tropezando hacia atrás con una de las vigas metálicas que recorrían el suelo, se cayó de espaldas y se golpeó dolorosamente el trasero con otra de las vigas.

– ¡Ay!... ¡Pero, será posible…! – gruñó.

Pero no tenía mucho tiempo para perder en protestas. Levantándose, se apresuró a largarse de allí antes de que uno o varios del público fuesen hacia donde había señalado el niño y lo pillasen ahí.

Llegó al puesto de bocadillos cinco minutos después. Sus amigos estaban allí, sentados en taburetes frente a la barra, bebiendo refrescos y esperando impacientes a que llegara para poder ordenar la comida.

– Hola, "meón"… – lo saludó Harry, en plan chistoso.

– Ja-ja. – le devolvió éste, sarcástico.

– ¿Todo bien, "Tigre"? – le preguntó Mary Jane. Él asintió y ocupó uno de los taburetes libres, disimulando una mueca de dolor cuando se apoyó sobre su trasero aún dolorido.

– Sí que has tardado, Peter… – comentó Liz.

– Y cómo no iba a tardar, con el rodeo que ha dado… – repuso Harry. – Los baños estaban en la otra dirección.

– Sí, jeje, vaya despiste… – Peter se rascó la cabeza, intentando disimular.

– Venga, vamos a pedir la comida. – propuso Mary Jane, intuyendo que su novio quería desviar la conversación.

Llamando al mesero, le encargaron perritos y patatas para un regimiento y más bebidas, y aun así se plantearon ir después al puesto de helados que había dos casetas más abajo.

– ¿Qué pasa ahí? – preguntó Liz, viendo a la gente arremolinarse bajo la montaña rusa. El mesero dejó de tomarles nota y los miró lleno de excitación.

– ¿No se han enterado? Uno de los vagones del Cyclone ha estado a punto de salirse de la vía; y los pasajeros han quedado atrapados, ahora mismo los están rescatando.

– ¡Qué horrible! – exclamó Mary Jane, asustada. – Nosotros acabamos de bajar de ahí. ¿Ha habido heridos?

– No se preocupe, afortunadamente no ha habido ningún tipo de daños. Acabo de oír de unos compañeros que los servicios de rescate han encontrado telarañas en el vagón, por lo que la gente piensa que ha sido Spiderman quien ha impedido que cayera al vacío, lo que realmente sí habría sido una tragedia.

– Y, ummm… ¿lo han visto a él por ahí? – preguntó Peter, mientras sorbía algo de refresco con cara de inocente.

– Un niño jura que lo vio cuando abandonaba la escena, pero estaba muy oscuro y no ha podido verle bien. ¡Qué emocionante, Spiderman aquí en el parque! Esto se lo contaré a mis nietos…

Después, se marchó para dar las órdenes de su pedido. Mary Jane y Peter intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. Ambos se sentían emocionados y orgullosos de que Spiderman fuera tan admirado y valorado (sobre todo él), pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada ni hizo ningún gesto que pudiera despertar las sospechas de sus amigos. Sin embargo, Harry no parecía tan impresionado.

– Parece que ese tío está en todas partes… – comentó bastante serio. Peter se alarmó un poco pero Liz miró divertida al joven Osborn.

– No te cae muy bien… ¿verdad?

– ¿Quién?

– Spiderman.

Harry se encogió de hombros, indiferente. Ni siquiera lo conocía… Tenía la impresión de que debería caerle mal, pero no sabía muy bien por qué.

– Ni bien ni mal. Es un famosillo más, uno de tantos tíos raros que se disfrazan.

Peter frunció el ceño, pero no hizo nada para contradecirle, quería evitar en lo posible un tema tan arriesgado. Pero no contaba con la lealtad de Mary Jane, quien saltó en su defensa tan ofendida como si la hubieran atacado a ella misma.

– Éste por lo menos salva a la gente… – apuntó incisiva.

Aquello no hizo cambiar de opinión a Harry.

– Me da a mí que sólo lo hace para llamar la atención. Creo que está sobrevalorado.

– Y qué más dan sus motivos, el caso es que hace cosas buenas… ¿verdad? – razonó Liz – De no ser por él, al parecer, la gente que iba en la montaña rusa habría resultado gravemente herida o muerta. Incluso habríamos podido ser nosotros, si el accidente hubiera ocurrido un poco antes. ¿Tú qué opinas, Peter? – acabó preguntándole. Éste, con la sorpresa, se atragantó con el refresco y se puso a toser, ante la hilaridad poco disimulada de su novia.

– Yo creo que es un buen tío. – se las arregló para decir cuando por fin recuperó el aire – Vamos, que hace lo que puede.

– Eres un traidor… – le soltó Harry, de buen humor. Aunque él sólo estaba bromeando, aludiendo a que no le daba la razón, aquel comentario hizo que Peter volviera a sentir la garganta reseca pese a que acababa de beberse medio refresco. Mejor cambiar de tema, aquél le estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

– Dónde estarán esos dichosos perritos…

– ¡Hey, lo mismo digo! – lo jaleó su amigo – A quién le importan esas chorradas de superhéroes… ¡me muero de hambre!

Una vez servidos los perritos y el resto de complementos y bebidas, los cuatro amigos se abalanzaron sobre ellos, devorándolos con satisfacción. Vistos desde fuera, se veían cuatro jóvenes normales y corrientes disfrutando de una alegre noche de diversión, unos chicos con toda la vida por delante. Parecía que ninguno de ellos en su vida hubiera tenido la más mínima preocupación o problemas, ni fueran nunca a tenerlos.

Mientras comían, charlaban animadamente, hablando con nostalgia del pasado y con ilusión sobre el futuro. Por ejemplo, hicieron apuestas de cuándo le ofrecerían a Mary Jane su primer contrato para una película de Hollywood, y se contaron un sinfín de anécdotas e historias graciosas que ocurrieron en el instituto; Harry por ejemplo relató aquella vez que Flash intentó darle una paliza a Peter tras un incidente en el comedor pero al final fue Peter quien lo vapuleó. Peter se acordaba: fue cuando empezó a descubrir sus recién adquiridos poderes arácnidos.

– ¡Bien hecho, Peter! – aplaudió Liz, que, si bien había perdonado a su amiga, no había hecho lo mismo con Flash – Lo único que lamento fue habérmelo perdido. Flash siempre fue un bocazas…

– Brindo por eso. – asintió Harry, y Liz le sonrió: le encantaba que le dieran la razón. – Hey, ahora que lo he dicho, y ya que estamos aquí los cuatro esta noche, vamos a brindar en serio. – añadió el joven, levantando su vaso de refresco – ¿Por qué brindamos?

– ¡Por MJ! – respondió Liz entusiasta – ¡Porque este fin de semana arrase entre los críticos!... ¡Porque muy pronto sea una gran estrella!

– ¡Estoy de acuerdo!... ¡Por MJ! – aprobó Harry, alzando su vaso, mientras Mary Jane se ruborizaba, llena de felicidad, y Peter la atraía hacia sí y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

– ¡¡Por MJ!! – corearon los tres.

– ¡Esperad! – los detuvo la pelirroja, cuando estaban a punto de beber – ¡Por mí sola no, por los cuatro! Todos tenemos cosas que celebrar y desear… ¿verdad?... ¡Por Harry, porque se haya recuperado tan pronto del accidente!

– Y porque ya está bien de la cabeza… más o menos. – añadió Peter, medio en broma medio en serio, mientras Liz comentaba divertida: "Huy qué mal sonó eso", y Harry se enfurruñaba un poco: "Muy gracioso…". Peter puso cara de "¡Ja! Ésta te la debía de antes por tus bromas sobre la incontinencia".

– ¡Por Harry! – Liz levantó su vaso y de nuevo miró sonriente al joven Osborn, quien le devolvió la mirada de simpatía. "Vaya… ¿es mi impresión o está habiendo demasiadas miraditas entre estos dos?", se dijo Peter.

– ¡Y por Peter! – agregó Mary Jane – ¡Porque este año le hagan por fin fijo en el _Bugle_ y sea el primero de su promoción en la Facultad!

– Yo me conformo con no catear ninguna… – dijo el aludido, sonriendo algo azorado. Harry soltó una carcajada.

– Vamos… ¿cuándo has cateado tú nunca, so empollón?... ¡Por Pete!

– ¡Por Pete! – asintieron las dos chicas, levantando el vaso de nuevo.

– Y por Liz… – acabó diciendo Harry, mirando de nuevo sugestivamente a la muchacha, haciéndola sonrojar – Porque… mmm… – se detuvo sin saber qué decir.

– Me vale con quedarme como estoy… – le ayudó ésta. Pero Mary Jane, observando la química entre los jóvenes, no se pudo resistir a comentar traviesamente:

– ¡Porque seguro que pronto se echa novio!

Peter y Harry no se pudieron aguantar y soltaron una carcajada, tanto ante el comentario, como ante la cara que puso Liz, que se puso aún más roja, primero de vergüenza, y luego de enojo.

– ¡Pero, serás arpía…! – profirió, e intentó vengarse lanzándole patatas a Mary Jane que ésta esquivó escudándose detrás de Peter, mientras se partía de risa. – Ten amigas para esto…

– ¡Lo siento, lo siento…! – rió Mary Jane, sin sentirlo en absoluto, y aún resguardándose detrás de Peter, quien recibió una de las patatas de Liz en el ojo.

– ¡Auch!... ¡Oye!

– ¡Dios Pete, perdona! – exclamó la rubia, muy apenada. – ¿Te he hecho daño?

– ¡Eh, que dejas tuerto a mi novio! – protestó Mary Jane.

– ¡La culpa es tuya, por bocazas! – se defendió ésta.

A todo esto, Harry había tenido que soltar el vaso para poder sujetarse el estómago, que le estaba empezando a doler de tanto reírse. Se lo estaba pasando como nunca.

– Venga, vale de tonterías… – dijo cuando se le pasó el ataque de risa – Vamos a brindar ya. Peter, recuperado de lo del ojo, asintió y alzó el vaso.

– Para que seamos amigos para siempre… ¡por nosotros!

Los demás corearon el brindis, levantando los suyos:

– ¡¡Por nosotros!!

* * *

La noche había terminado y, con un poco de pena, los cuatro amigos tenían volver a casa. Se lo habían pasado de muerte, pero todas las cosas buenas se acaban. Siempre podrían volver a quedar en otra ocasión.

Harry acercó con su coche a Peter y a Mary Jane a casa de esta última, ya que le caía de camino. Al llegar, ambos bajaron del auto y se despidieron afectuosamente de sus amigos. Liz se bajó del coche para cambiarse al asiento del copiloto (no era cuestión de que Harry pareciera su chofer), pero antes se despidió de la pareja.

– Una noche genial… Tenemos que repetirlo.

Mary Jane abrazó con cariño a su amiga.

– Desde luego que lo haremos. Y a ver qué haces ahora con ése… – le susurró burlonamente al oído mientras señalaba a Harry con disimulo, aunque no tanto como para que éste no se diera cuenta.

– ¡¡Mary Jane Watson, vale ya!! – Liz la riñó enfadada, aunque Harry fingió que no se enteraba de qué hablaban. Sólo las miró con cara de niño bueno, haciéndose el inocente.

– Adiós, Pete. Buenas noches, MJ. – dijo sencillamente, mientras arrancaba de nuevo el coche.

– Que descanséis, chicos. Y Peter, a ver si le quitas a tu novia los pájaros de la cabeza… – añadió Liz aún mosqueada, mientras se montaba en el asiento del copiloto.

– No creo que nadie pueda hacer eso… ¡ay! – se quejó el joven Parker cuando el codo de la pelirroja impactó contra sus costillas en represalia por la broma.

El joven Osborn manejó el coche para llevar a Liz hasta su casa. Estaba algo sorprendido al advertir que Peter pasaría la noche en casa de Mary Jane. Vaya, no sabía que hubieran llegado a _ese_ punto de intimidad. Peter era muy afortunado.

Bueno, él también lo era a su modo, pensó mientras miraba a su derecha. Llevaba a su lado a una preciosa rubia por la que cualquier tío sería capaz de matar. Aún no era nada suyo, pero a medida que pasaba tiempo con ella, se hacía cada vez más firme el propósito de que aquello debía cambiar. Tal vez esa misma noche... después de la estupenda velada que habían compartido, se sentía más atrevido, más dispuesto a hacer locuras que nunca, y eso que no se había tomado ni una cerveza. Bueno... ¿no había dicho él mismo que tenía que conseguirse una novia? Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con Liz, más le gustaba, y ya que estaban a solas... sería cuestión de ahora o nunca.

Mientras el brillante automóvil de Harry circulaba por las amplias avenidas de un Manhattan que incluso de noche parecía no dormir jamás, iluminado por miles de farolas y rótulos fluorescentes y surcado de coches en todo momento, ninguno de los dos habló. Ella se encontraba algo avergonzada de estar a solas con él, después de tanta indirecta maliciosa de Mary Jane; y él prefería no decir nada, limitándose a mirarla de reojo de vez en cuando mientras conducía, contemplándola con admiración sin que ella se diera cuenta al estar mirando por la ventanilla, fingiendo que prestaba atención al cambiante juego de luces de la ciudad. Llevaba la ventanilla bajada y el viento de la velocidad del coche hacía ondear suavemente su cabello… por un momento, Harry se preguntó cómo quedaría aquella melena dorada esparcida por sus sábanas de raso negro e iluminada por la luz de la luna. Resopló quedamente mientras se levantaba un poco el cuello de la camisa para dejar entrar el aire, sólo pensar en eso lo sofocaba.

Frenó gradualmente el coche al llegar al bloque de pisos donde vivía la joven, en el East Village. Ella quiso despedirse allí mismo, pero él se empeñó en bajarse del coche con ella y acompañarla, por seguridad.

– Nueva York es una ciudad peligrosa de noche, sobre todo para una chica sola… – argumentó – Y, después de todo, dudo que Spiderman esté _realmente_ en todas partes. – añadió, mientras se bajaba del coche antes que ella y lo rodeaba, abriendo su puerta y ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a salir.

– Qué caballero… – bromeó ella, aceptando su mano – Con hombres como tú, una chica no necesita a Spiderman.

Él sonrió algo nerviosamente al oír eso, inquietado sin saber por qué. Pero todo se le olvidó cuando cogió la mano de Liz para ayudarla a salir del coche: sintió como una sacudida eléctrica en el mismo momento en que sus dedos entraron en contacto con su piel. Dios, qué suave era…

Caminaron hasta el bloque de Liz y se quedaron parados en la puerta, sin saber qué decir ni cómo despedirse. Lo normal tras acabar una cita era un beso de buenas noches, pero técnicamente aquello no había sido una cita… pese a que los dos se sentían como si lo hubiese sido. Aunque habían estado los cuatro juntos durante toda la noche en el parque, había sido inevitable que los dos se acercaran más el uno al otro, sobre todo para darles intimidad a Peter y Mary Jane.

– Gracias por traerme a casa, y por acompañarme. – dijo ella, al final.

– De nada, era lo mínimo que podía hacer…

– Me lo he pasado genial. – añadió ella – Admito que en principio no tenía demasiadas ganas de venir, pero ahora me alegro un montón de haberlo hecho.

– Yo también. _Mucho_. – respondió él casi en un susurro, añadiendo a su última palabra un matiz muy incitante que podía querer decirlo todo o no decir nada, y escudriñando a Liz con una mirada tan profunda que parecía querer leer dentro de su alma. Ella tragó saliva.

La joven se impacientó consigo misma. ¿Tanto tiempo hacía que no salía con chicos, que ya no podía adivinar qué querían decir sus frases y gestos? En el instituto, eso se le había dado fenomenal y normalmente era ella la que dominaba en las citas. Ahora, sólo podía sentirse nerviosa e inquieta, fascinada por aquellos ojos oscuros y penetrantes que la subyugaban por completo. Las señales eran tan confusas… sí, habían estado tonteando toda la noche en el parque, intercambiando sonrisas y miraditas insinuantes, pero ella aún no tenía claro si él se sentía interesado de verdad o si sólo estaba jugando con ella por seguirle a Mary Jane el chiste de lo del novio.

– Vaya con MJ… Espero que no te tomaras muy en serio sus bromitas. – rezongó malhumorada al acordarse. Él pareció extrañado.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– A que yo le hacía encerronas con chicos cuando estábamos en el instituto y ahora ella intenta vengarse haciendo lo mismo conmigo. Me parece que está en plan celestina y que se le ha metido en la cabeza la idea absurda de que podría pasar algo entre tú y yo.

Harry apoyó un brazo contra la pared con gesto desenvuelto, aproximándose a ella y acercando un poco su rostro al de la joven.

– ¿Tan absurdo sería? – le susurró, prácticamente al oído.

Ella sintió que el estómago se le encogía y que el corazón le daba un salto cuando notó el cálido aliento sobre su piel, además de aquellas sugestivas palabras. Pero se esforzó por disimular su turbación y se alejó unos milímetros de él.

– Bueno… ¿y qué hay de tu supermodelo? – intentó bromear, mientras que por dentro deseaba que él no pudiese darse cuenta de cómo se le había acelerado el corazón.

– No hay supermodelo… no hay nadie. Mi corazón está disponible para quien lo quiera atrapar.

Ella dejó escapar una sonrisa nerviosa y, algo cohibida, bajó los ojos. Realmente había cambiado desde el instituto. Ambos habían cambiado.

– Ya… eso decís todos los playboys millonarios.

– ¡Vamos…! – él se fingió ofendido – Tú eres la primera chica a quien se lo digo.

– Que tú recuerdes.

– _Touché_… Pero, desde lo de mi amnesia, no me importa nada el pasado. Importa lo que tengo ahora delante de mí, lo que quiero hacer desde que te conocí.

– Y… ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer? – preguntó ella, sin atreverse a mirarlo por lo que pudiera ver reflejado en sus ojos.

Él, sin poder contenerse, la tomó por la barbilla y la hizo levantar la cabeza, de forma que sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo. Después, acercó poco a poco su rostro al de ella y, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, posó sus labios en los suyos muy suavemente, sintiendo de nuevo aquel chispazo eléctrico que lo había sacudido cuando la cogió de la mano, pero aumentado mil veces. Al ver que ella no se resistía, la rodeó por la cintura con su otro brazo y la atrajo hacia sí, profundizando en el beso y sintiendo la calidez del frágil cuerpo de la muchacha apretado contra el suyo. Ella al principio se quedó paralizada por la sorpresa, pero pronto se estremeció anhelante entre sus brazos y, deslizando temblorosamente sus manos por el pecho del joven, se sujetó a él, correspondiendo al beso apasionadamente.

La respuesta de ella lo enardeció aún más: era como si una oleada de calor hubiese arrastrado todas las demás sensaciones externas. Y se abandonó a aquel fuego, rindiéndose ante el deseo y la ternura que aquella chica despertaba en él, permitiendo que lo invadiesen como la lava de un volcán a punto de estallar. Pero de repente, la sintió retirarse un poco y alejarlo suave pero firmemente.

– Vale… creo que es suficiente para una primera cita. – dijo, sin apenas aliento.

Él se dejó apartar, sin insistir, aunque con algo de pena.

– Oh… – Por un momento, no pudo disimular una momentánea frustración, pero después se esforzó por sonreír – ¿Eso significa que si quiero volver a besarte tendré que salir contigo otra vez?

Aunque sofocada y con el corazón latiéndole impetuosamente, ella intentó disimular y se encogió de hombros, mordiéndose el labio inferior en un gesto coqueto.

– Es posible que tengas que hacer ese sacrificio.

Harry tuvo que contenerse para no lanzarse sobre ese labio que ella mordía con negligencia. Aquella mezcla de humor y sensualidad lo estaban volviendo loco.

– Entonces, puede ser que te llame un día de éstos para quedar… tú y yo solos.

– Pues si lo haces, tal vez te diga que sí… – Ella, presumida, le siguió el juego.

Harry volvió a sonreír y volvió a tomarla de la cintura y a atraerla hacia sí, sin poder resistirse, y la besó en la mejilla para despedirse… aunque fue un beso muy cercano a la comisura de sus labios.

– Bueno, pues hasta entonces. – se despidió y la soltó, dándose la vuelta para regresar a su coche.

Mientras conducía de vuelta a su ático, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar, y no podía quitarse esa sonrisita boba de los labios. "Liz…", repitió su nombre soñadoramente mientras se llevaba los dedos a los labios, reviviendo de nuevo aquel beso. Harry, literalmente, no recordaba la última vez que había besado a una chica, pero estaba seguro de que con ninguna de las chicas que hubiera besado antes en su vida se había sentido así, había sido espectacular.

Si ella no le hubiera detenido… Habría querido seguir besándola, saborear aún más esa boca dulce y acogedora, acariciarla por todas partes para comprobar si en el resto de su cuerpo su piel era tan suave y cálida como la de su mano; habría querido hacerle el amor allí mismo si ella le hubiera dejado. Pero sabía que no le habría dejado. Por mucho que le hubiera gustado la idea, aquello era ir demasiado rápido para ella.

Mejor así. Liz era especial, mucho más que para un simple rollo de una noche. Si la llamaba al día siguiente como le pedía el cuerpo, seguramente querría acabar lo de aquella noche, lo cual, por mucho que le apeteciera, tal vez sería contraproducente si lo que quería era conseguirse una novia. Iría poco a poco. Dejaría pasar unos días antes de llamarla, lo justo para que se le enfriaran un poco los ánimos y se le aclararan las ideas, y luego quedarían, se conocerían tranquilamente, harían las cosas bien… como habría querido su padre.

Aquello sin duda era un buen comienzo… muy, muy bueno. Las cosas se presentaban geniales para él. "¿Qué puede salir mal?", se dijo lleno de satisfacción.

Liz subió las escaleras de su bloque de dos en dos, arrebatada por el entusiasmo, y entró en su apartamento y en su dormitorio como una exhalación, dejándose caer en la cama completamente vestida y con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro. No se acordó de desmaquillarse ni de quitarse la ropa, sólo quería estar allí tumbada, soñando despierta con Harry y con la escena tan maravillosa que acababa de vivir, repasándola en su mente una y otra vez. Al final, Mary Jane había acabado saliéndose con la suya, y Liz no sabía si enfadarse o llamarla para darle las gracias. Seguramente haría lo segundo.

Se sentía tan emocionada como una quinceañera a la que han dado su primer beso. Bueno, eso casi era cierto, hacía siglos que no salía con nadie y prácticamente se le había olvidado… Pero Harry Osborn se lo había recordado, y de qué manera. Podría estar amnésico, pero no había olvidado cómo besar. Lo hacía mucho mejor que Flash, mejor que nadie que hubiera conocido hasta entonces, y a ella le había costado un esfuerzo sobrehumano alejarlo, en vez de subirlo a rastras hasta su apartamento y hasta su cama, que era lo que realmente le habría gustado hacer. Pero no quería que él pensara que ella era una cualquiera. Ya no estaban en el instituto, cuando ella era popular y él no; y seguro que él, con su físico y su dinero, tenía a un montón de chicas espectaculares dispuestas a meterlo en su cama desde el principio. Se preguntaba qué le habría visto a ella.

"Basta.", se dijo a sí misma, aferrándose a los últimos restos de pensamiento racional que aún le quedaban. "No deberías ilusionarte tanto. Sólo ha sido un beso, seguro que para él no ha significado nada. Tal vez mañana se le haya olvidado. No deberías esperar que te llame. Y, aunque por un milagro lo hiciera… ¿tú qué harás? No tienes tiempo para salir con nadie. Vale ya, Liz, otra vez te estás adelantando a los acontecimientos. Seguro que no llamará, los tíos como él nunca llaman. Es muy probable que no vuelvas a verlo, así que no te montes historias".

Se dio la vuelta en su cama y se obligó a dormir y a olvidar.

* * *

(1) ¡Ja! Doble cameo de Bruce Campbell (además de su aparición como _maitre_ en el restaurante). Lo siento, no me he podido resistir. ¡Es que parece un papel hecho para él! –me encanta _Evil Dead_, sobre todo _El Ejército de las Tinieblas_-

* * *

**NA**: Primer acercamiento entre Harry y Liz, pero las cosas no son ni mucho menos tan fáciles como ellos creen… ¡Siento el capítulo tan largo! No me acaba de gustar cómo ha quedado, creo que me he ido un poco por las ramas pero quería meter demasiadas cosas: aventura, romance, y mostrar lo bien que se lo pasaban juntos y qué amigos eran todos antes de que las cosas se empezaran a estropear (y creedme que me he dejado en el tintero muchas otras cosas que quería poner)… Espero que no os hayáis aburrido mucho con este capítulo, el próximo será mejor, lo prometo… POV de Mary Jane respecto a ciertos acontecimientos de la película, tirando al angst.

* * *


	6. La tristeza de MJ

**NA: **...¡Hola de nuevo! Como siempre, gracias a NMrsMolko y a InEsIkA1989 por vuestros comentarios, me hace muy feliz saber que os gusta la historia.

Vale, dije que el fic era Harry centered pero este capítulo y parte del siguiente es una parte de la película contada desde el POV (punto de vista) de Mary Jane. El objetivo es mostrar sus sentimientos y emociones, para justificar por qué hace lo que hace después con Harry (ha sido muy criticada por eso, pero todo el mundo cometemos tonterías cuando estamos deprimidos.). Como ya he comentado, esto narra acontecimientos de la peli en plan novelización, y por ello los diálogos son casi iguales (aunque hay algún cambio).

Por cierto, en ningún momento pretendo bashear a Gwen. Claro que si la perspectiva es la de Mary Jane, y ésta se siente celosa de ella, es normal que la vea de forma odiosa. Pero yo no soy responsable de lo que piensan los personajes, jeje...

* * *

**Capítulo 6: La tristeza de MJ.**

Mary Jane suspiró mientras paseaba por Central Park, de camino a la ceremonia de entrega de las llaves de la ciudad a Spiderman por sus actos heroicos. Había prometido a Peter que asistiría, pero en realidad no tenía ningún ánimo de celebrar nada. Se sentía abatida, del todo diferente a lo exultante que había estado en aquella salida al parque de atracciones apenas tres días antes. Aquella noche, había estado muy esperanzada por su futuro como actriz en el musical, pero poco después la realidad la había golpeado duramente. Primero, aquella crítica terrible en ese estúpido periódico que la había humillado tanto como las hirientes palabras de su padre, tanto tiempo atrás. Liz y ella habían estado comentando largamente el tema por teléfono. Su amiga se había mostrado terriblemente furiosa y había afirmado que "esos cretinos se creen muy inteligentes y en realidad no sabrían distinguir algo bueno ni aunque lo tuvieran en sus narices", hablando de nuevo como aquella adolescente temperamental y sin pelos en la lengua que ella había conocido. Mary Jane le había agradecido su apoyo, pero en realidad eso no la ayudaba nada.

Y, si aquella crítica la había deprimido, lo que había acabado de hundirla era que los directores y productores de la obra se habían apresurado a reemplazarla por otra actriz, sin darle a ella la menor oportunidad de volver a intentarlo de nuevo y de mejorar. Y encima habían querido hacerlo a sus espaldas. Se había sentido horrible cuando entró en el teatro y vio a aquella chica con _su_ vestido, y cantando _su_ canción, y cuando los productores intentaron consolarla con un montón de estúpidas excusas. Dios, había puesto tantas ilusiones en aquella obra…

Pero lo peor de todo no era aquello. Lo peor era que la persona a la que más quería en el mundo, el hombre que siempre, siempre había estado a su lado desde que podía recordar, esta vez no le estaba respondiendo. Peter Parker, el amor de su vida, no estaba a su lado, justo ahora cuando más le necesitaba. Parecía que, ahora que Spiderman estaba siendo querido y admirado por todo el mundo, aquel asunto se le estaba subiendo bastante a la cabeza. Por ejemplo, cuando fue a verle hecha polvo tras leer aquella cochina crítica, él apenas le dio importancia, y enseguida se puso a hablar de cuando él era criticado por ser Spiderman. Pero ella no quería que le razonaran, sólo que la consolaran. Quería sentirse comprendida por su novio, no que éste le tratara como si fuera una niñita caprichosa que llora porque alguien le ha ensuciado el vestido. ¿Tan difícil era de entender? Pero los hombres eran todos iguales, incluso Peter Parker, y Mary Jane se sentía decepcionada tras descubrirlo. Siempre había creído que Peter era especial, no por ser Spiderman sino por lo dulce y sensible que era… o que ella creía que era. Aunque tal vez estuviera equivocada.

Ahora su empleo como fotógrafo, sus clases en la Universidad y, sobre todo, sus actividades heroicas como Spiderman, robaban todo el tiempo de Peter, y Mary Jane se sentía desplazada de su vida. No habían podido terminar su última conversación sobre la crítica porque él había tenido que salir volando (literalmente) a no sabía qué emergencia. Y siempre ocurría igual.

– ¡Hola, preciosa! – Peter llamó su atención: estaba con la cámara en ristre y se le veía exultante por el acontecimiento. Se puso a hacerle fotos con esa devoción que a ella tanto le gustaba – ¡Una más! – Siguió fotografiándola mientras ella posaba intentando poner la mejor cara posible, aunque él casi parecía prestarle más atención a toda la expectación que estaba generando Spiderman que a su novia. Al verla un poco seria, entonces reaccionó. – ¿Estás bien?

– Sí, sí, claro…

– ¿Sigues enfadada conmigo por lo de la otra noche? – preguntó él preocupado, aludiendo a la noche que la había dejado plantada (como muchas veces últimamente) por salir a atender una emergencia.

Ella sonrió cariñosa. No importaba que en ese momento estuvieran pasando por una racha difícil; ella le quería y no deseaba estropearle su gran momento hablándole de sus propias preocupaciones.

– ¡No! Estoy muy orgullosa… – aseguró mientras lo abrazaba.

– Mira… – le susurró él tras separarse, señalándole uno de los altos edificios de Manhattan que rodeaban el parque – Voy a salir por ahí.

– ¿Ah, sí? – ella sonrió. En realidad, le gustaba verlo tan ilusionado. – Les va a encantar…

Peter, percibiendo aún una pequeña chispa de tristeza en el comportamiento de su novia, lo malinterpretó e intentó consolarla erróneamente:

– Oye, no sigas preocupándote por esa estúpida crítica en el periódico… ¿vale? Mañana nos estaremos riendo de todo esto. – le prometió mientras se separaba de ella, yendo a cambiarse a algún lugar discreto y reaparecer como Spiderman.

Mary Jane asintió intentando sonreír, pero en realidad se sentía fatal. Sólo que… ¿cómo explicárselo todo? Ahora no era un buen momento… demonios, con Peter siendo Spiderman, _nunca_ era buen momento. Pero decidió dejar a su chico tener en paz su momento de gloria y, después, hablarían cuando él pudiera dedicarle algún tiempo a ella. Si podía.

Miró a su alrededor: tras seguir el impresionante desfile, la gente se había concentrado en el parque, sobre todo familias con niños, muchos de ellos disfrazados de Spiderman, el héroe de moda. Había globos por todas partes, pintados de rojo y azul. Sobre una tarima con un fondo de brillantes colgaduras doradas, estaban el alcalde de la ciudad, algunas otras personalidades, entre ellas el capitán de la Policía George Stacy, y una chica rubia y muy guapa. Todos preparados para recibir a su homenajeado, el campeón de la ciudad, el orgullo de Nueva York.

Aunque era verdad que estaba contenta por él, una pequeña parte de Mary Jane sentía una ligera punzada de envidia al comparar las respectivas situaciones de ambos. La estrella de Peter, es decir de Spiderman, se elevaba cada vez más mientras a ella le sucedía todo lo contrario. Se sintió muy culpable por tener envidia de su propio novio. Sabía que su obligación era alegrarse por él al igual que él se había alegrado por todos los triunfos de ella, y en gran parte era así, pero… ella era humana y era muy duro contemplar el éxito de la carrera de él mientras que la suya se desmoronaba por momentos. Y, para empeorar las cosas, Peter no parecía ser consciente de lo mucho que estaba sufriendo ella y últimamente no hacía más que alardear de lo mucho que le adoraba la gente y lo bien que le iba todo. Él era feliz, pero… ahora ella no.

Aquella chica rubia tan guapa salió a la palestra y, ante los admirados ojos de todos los asistentes que llenaban el parque, efectuó un apasionado discurso acerca de cómo Spiderman la había salvado de una muerte segura algunos días antes. A los cinco minutos, Mary Jane ya estaba fastidiada con aquella tía. Spiderman esto, Spiderman lo otro, que si qué arrojado era Spiderman, qué valiente, qué desinteresado era… En cualquier otra circunstancia, Mary Jane habría estado orgullosísima de su "Tigre", pero tal y como se sentía ahora, empezaba a hartarse ya un poco de Spiderman, la verdad.

De repente, alguien llamó su atención tocándola suavemente en el hombro. Se giró y se dio cuenta con agrado de que era Harry. Mordisqueaba un algodón de azúcar disfrutando como un crío de la golosina y parecía encantado de la vida.

– ¡Hola, MJ! – le saludó con calidez.

– ¡Harry…! – Ella sonrió y se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla. Después de que Peter la hubiera dejado sola, se alegraba de ver una cara amiga entre tanto desconocido.

– ¿Y Pete?

La muchacha se encogió de hombros, intentando parecer despreocupada.

– Por ahí, sacándole fotos a la gente, me imagino. – respondió. Después miró al joven complacida, y añadió – Me alegro de verte. Tienes un aspecto estupendo.

– ¿De verdad? – Harry pareció satisfecho – Nunca me he sentido mejor en toda mi vida. Aunque es extraño no saber quién soy, ni recordar mis problemas. Me golpeo la cabeza y soy libre como un pájaro. – comentó, mientras se metía en la boca otro trozo del algodón de azúcar.

Mary Jane se rió pero en el fondo aquello la entristeció; a ella también le habría gustado sentirse así.

– ¿Me das un golpe a mí?

Harry pareció divertido, y golpeó suavemente la cabeza de la chica con la palma de la mano.

– ¡Poc!

Ella echó hacia atrás su bonita cabeza, fingiendo que el golpe la impactaba. Ambos jóvenes rieron.

– ¿Qué tal con Liz? – le preguntó ella, realmente interesada. Él se encogió de hombros, con expresión traviesa.

– Bien... – respondió intentando poner cara de inocente, pero no lo consiguió demasiado.

– No seas mentiroso. Me ha dicho un pajarito que, después de que nos dejarais en casa la otra noche, tuvisteis algo más que palabras cuando fuiste a acompañarla a la suya. – El "pajarito" había sido la propia Liz, quien le había llamado la mañana siguiente y se lo había contado todo con pelos y señales, emocionada. Mary Jane se había sentido contentísima por ella, por los dos. ¡Qué estupendo sería que pudieran acabar juntos!

Ante la alusión, la sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó y los ojos le brillaron.

– Un caballero no habla de esas cosas. – contestó, fingiendo una indiferencia que no sentía. Claro que, quien calla otorga, se dijo Mary Jane.

– Harry, me alegro tanto... hacéis muy buena pareja. Volveréis a salir... ¿no?

– ¡Ejem! – Peter tenía razón, Harry solía ser bastante reservado con respecto a sus asuntos personales y se sentía un poco incómodo hablando de aquello, especialmente con Mary Jane. Aunque aquella noche se había sentido muy entusiasmado con Liz, era difícil no olvidarse de todo teniéndola a ella delante – A lo mejor, ya veremos. – Se apresuró a cambiar de tema – Pete me contó que estabas en un musical de Broadway.

– Sí. – Ella suspiró de nuevo – Tú no te acuerdas, claro, pero fuiste a verme. Y me mandaste rosas.

– ¿Ah, sí? – preguntó Harry sorprendido – Bueno, esta misma noche iré a verte otra vez.

Pero Mary Jane lo miró entristecida.

– Ya no sigo en la obra. Me sustituyeron.

– Vaya, lo siento… – repuso él apenado – ¿Por qué?

– Supongo que no lo hice demasiado bien… – respondió ella, intentando parecer indiferente, pero en realidad estaba a punto de llorar. Él se dio cuenta y quiso consolarla de alguna manera, aunque fuera contándole un secreto de hacía mil años.

– ¿Sabes? Me da un poco de vergüenza decírtelo, pero… en el instituto escribí una obra de teatro para ti.

Mary Jane sonrió enternecida, y bastante halagada.

– ¿Eso hiciste?

– Sí… – reconoció él, algo azorado.

– Oh Harry, eso es un detalle muy bonito…

Mientras, aquella empalagosa rubia estaba terminando su discurso, y acabó presentando la aparición de Spiderman ante aquella muchedumbre enfervorizada, que aplaudía, ondeaba banderas y clamaba el nombre de su héroe, y que pareció volverse completamente loca cuando Spiderman apareció en el tejado de aquel edificio, el mismo que Peter le había dicho a Mary Jane.

Efectuó una entrada realmente espectacular, casi demasiado ostentosa para lo que era costumbre en Peter: se descolgó de un edificio altísimo, dio unos saltos mortales y pasó volando entre el público chocando las manos de la gente, dándose un auténtico baño de multitudes, y aterrizó en la parte superior de la tarima donde iban a llevarse a cabo la entrega, donde se puso a hacer piruetas y posturitas para que la gente pudiera fotografiarle, mientras los niños chillaban entusiasmados. Mary Jane lo tenía claro: últimamente, a Peter le encantaba exhibirse y que le adoraran. Si antes había tenido la menor duda, ahora no le quedaba ninguna: a Peter ser Spiderman se le había subido a la cabeza.

El Trepamuros acabó descolgándose cabeza abajo en la tarima, justo al lado de la palestra donde se encontraba la rubia, que le entregó las llaves. Spiderman las aceptó con gesto pomposo, todo cabeza abajo. En ese momento los flashes de las cámaras fotográficas saltaron con mayor intensidad que antes. Algún idiota dijo "¡Bésala!", y muchos otros idiotas detrás de él lo corearon. Parecía que la ciudad quería que su héroe diera el beso de rigor a la chica rescatada.

Mary Jane, por supuesto, creía que él rechazaría la oferta, por eso se quedó de piedra cuando contempló cómo él dejaba que la chica le bajara un poco la máscara y lo besara, bajo otra nueva lluvia de flashes. Después, satisfechísimo de sí mismo, volvió a posar de nuevo para las cámaras, con el pulgar levantado.

– Vaya con Spiderman, las chicas le adoran… – oyó murmurar despreocupadamente a Harry. – Espero que Peter haga fotos de eso.

Ella no quiso ver ni escuchar más. Con lágrimas amenazando con desbordar sus ojos, se dio la vuelta y se echó a andar a toda prisa para salir del parque. Harry, extrañado por su reacción, la siguió. ¿Por qué se ponía así?

– ¿MJ?... ¿Mary Jane, estás bien?

– Sí, sí... – aseguró ella, pero no era cierto. Aquél había sido su beso, el de los dos, algo íntimo que sólo ellos habían compartido. Hasta ahora, cuando el muy idiota lo había regalado a una completa desconocida, traicionando aquella intimidad, profanándolo. Mary Jane sólo quería salir de allí, llegar a algún lugar que no estuviera lleno de gente y donde ella pudiera estar sola para llorar a gusto.

En ese momento ambos sintieron como una extraña brisa, o más bien un viento intenso que recorrió todo el parque y arrastró todos los globos del homenaje, dejando un rastro de caos… y arena. Atónitos, contemplaron cómo una especie de remolino, semejante a una tormenta de arena, se movía por el aire hacia ellos, algo totalmente insólito en la Gran Manzana. La gente comenzó a asustarse y a huir del lugar, mientras que Spiderman dejaba por fin de lado a aquella rubia odiosa y, tendiendo sus telarañas, se marchó a seguir al extraño fenómeno, con la intención de descubrir de qué se trataba y si constituía una amenaza. Pero ella no se quedaría a verlo.

– Vamos… – le sugirió Harry, tomándola suavemente del brazo – Te sacaré de aquí. – Ella aceptó su oferta.

* * *

Lo del beso de Spiderman a aquella chica había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso, o al menos eso había creído ella. Pero estaba equivocada. La gota que colmaba el vaso no cayó hasta esa noche.

Peter la había invitado a cenar fuera, y a pesar de que ella no tenía muchas ganas de salir ni de divertirse, acabó aceptando ante su insistencia: realmente él había parecido muy interesado en que ella acudiera a la cena. La citó en un restaurante muy chic, casi demasiado lujoso para lo que él podía permitirse. Durante el camino, ella ya venía muy quemada porque por todos los quioscos veía periódicos con el beso de Spiderman con la rubia como foto de portada, era indignante. Ni siquiera se fijó en que el _maitre_ parecía el hermano gemelo del feriante del Astroland.

Al llegar, Peter se comportó muy amable y caballeroso, diciéndole que aquello era una ocasión especial para celebrar que ella estuviera como actriz principal en Broadway, lo cual la hizo sentirse aún peor: tan ilusionado como estaba… ¿quién le decía ahora que la habían echado?

– Peter, no tienes la menor idea de cómo me siento… – intentó explicarle, pero él no la dejó acabar.

– No, sí que lo sé. Todo esto de la fama… Yo ahora veo fotos y pósters de Spiderman por todas partes… – se puso a hablar durante un buen rato del gran cambio que había supuesto para él que ahora fuera un símbolo para la ciudad y que todo, absolutamente todo el mundo, lo adorara.

Mary Jane resopló. Otra vez con Spiderman. Últimamente no hablaba más que de sí mismo. ¿Y qué había de lo que sentía ella? Él le contaba todo aquello sobre el difícil cambio que era para él acostumbrarse a la fama, pero en realidad parecía que sólo lo hacía para autoalabarse continuamente. Sólo se detuvo para saludar a alguien detrás de Mary Jane, y cuando ella se volvió para ver quién era, se dio cuenta estupefacta que era la misma fastidiosa rubia platino del discurso… a la que Spiderman había besado. Verdaderamente, aquello era el colmo. Puede que hubiera besado a Spiderman, pero… ¿de qué la conocía Peter?

Resultó que era una compañera de clase de Peter en la Universidad que se presentó como Gwen Stacy, de la que, "curiosamente", éste nunca le había hablado. "Peter es un genio, yo estaría totalmente perdida sin él…" declaró con una voz meliflua que a Mary Jane se le antojó odiosa. Y encima, tuvo la cara dura de pedirle a Peter una foto de su beso con Spiderman. Ya, ella no sabía que Peter era Spiderman, pero eso a Mary Jane en ese momento le daba igual. Si no hubiese sido una chica civilizada, en vez de sonreír con cara de circunstancias habría cedido a su impulso de saltarle encima para tirarle de los pelos, como una vez había hecho Liz en el instituto con una compañera animadora a la que creyó ver coquetear con Flash, gritando "¡Él es mío, buscona!". Mary Jane nunca había sido celosa, pero en aquel momento comprendió cómo se debía haber sentido Liz. Los celos ahogaban cualquier pensamiento racional.

Cuando aquella chica "perfecta" (guapa, rubia, inteligente universitaria) se marchó por fin y los dejó solos, ella se quedó mirándolo con cara afligida y desilusionada, mientras que él parecía sorprendido, como si no tuviera ni idea de por qué ella estaba disgustada.

– Nunca me has hablado de esa chica. Es tu compañera de laboratorio, le has salvado la vida, piensa que eres un genio y no dejaba de toquetearte con sus manos de manicura perfecta… ¿o no te has dado cuenta? – le disparó Mary Jane, mientras él sacudía la cabeza, desconcertado – Y le dio a Spiderman la llave de la ciudad, no se me va a olvidar nunca.

– Sólo es una chica de mi clase… – intentó justificarse él, pero ella no lo dejó seguir.

– Dime una cosa: cuando la besaste… ¿quién lo hacía, Spiderman o Peter?

– ¿De qué estás hablando?

– ¡Lo sabes perfectamente!... ¡Peter, ese beso era nuestro! Y se lo diste a otra… ¿por qué? – le reprochó, dolida – Sabías que me iba a doler, y no te importó. ¿Qué pasa, quieres alejarme de tu vida?

– ¿Qué? – Peter se indignó – ¡No!... ¡Cómo puedes decir eso, yo te quiero! MJ, tú eres mi novia, y ella sólo una compañera de clase…

Ella no quiso continuar la conversación, se sentía mal, demasiado herida. Demasiados secretos, demasiadas mentiras, demasiado alejamiento entre los dos. Era la primera vez que Peter la sorprendía pero no para bien, y no quería hablarle ni seguir viéndolo, no hasta que se tranquilizase y dejara de sentirse tan lastimada. Peter se quedó allí en el restaurante, mirándola con cara de tonto mientras ella se marchaba prohibiéndole que la siguiese.

Al llegar a su apartamento, Mary Jane se desvistió para acostarse mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas… lágrimas de decepción, de miedo a perder a Peter. Era irónico: era por Spiderman por quien ella se había sentido atraída en un principio, y ahora era Spiderman quien los estaba separando cada vez más. Estaba perdiendo a Peter y encima su carrera iba cuesta abajo y sin frenos. Las dos cosas que más le importaban en el mundo, sus dos mayores esperanzas, eran también su mayor desilusión. Pensó en llamar a Liz, pero ya era muy tarde y supuso que estaría durmiendo o si no trabajando en el hospital, y ella no quería molestarla en ninguno de los dos casos. Aunque hubiera agradecido el poder hablar con alguien.

Qué sola se sentía.

* * *

**NA:** ...¡Pobre Mary Jane! La verdad es que ha tenido mucho aguante. Sobre todo, estar tragando (y no comida) en la escena del restaurante después de haber visto el beso entre Spiderman y Gwen es algo que no todo el mundo habríamos hecho. Por muy lindo que sea Peter, se pasó un poco de la raya con lo del beso, especialmente sabiendo que iba a estar MJ delante. Yo ni siquiera le habría pedido explicaciones en el restaurante, directamente me habría levantado y me habría ido XD

Supongo que os parece raro que Harry estuviera tan encantado con Liz en el último capítulo y ahora se dedique a contestar con evasivas cuando le preguntan si quiere salir con ella. Pero hay muchos chicos así: en el calor del momento están muy exaltados pero al día siguiente ya se les ha enfriado todo el ardor... yo he conocido unos cuantos, aunque afortunadamente no he tenido que sufrirlos XD. Y en mi opinión, Harry es así: impetuoso, un chico de arranques (tanto para bien como para mal, ya lo veréis en la historia). La cosa se agrava si quien le pregunta es Mary Jane, la chica que le gusta de verdad, o eso piensa él... Harry se siente bastante atraído por Liz pero aún prefiere a la pelirroja, todavía queda mucho para que desarrolle sentimientos profundos por Liz.

En el siguiente capítulo, despedíos del Harry simpático y bonachón que habéis estado viendo hasta ahora. Nunca antes recuperar la memoria ha puesto de tan mal humor a alguien...

* * *


	7. Harry recuerda

**NA**: De este capítulo, una pequeña parte al principio continúa con el POV de Mary Jane, pero después ya se centra casi todo en Harry. ¿Por qué? Ya os lo dije en el último capítulo, y el título también lo dice todo... Evil!Harry vuelve, con más mala uva que nunca…

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Harry recuerda**

Al día siguiente, Mary Jane estaba más tranquila. Aún seguía dolida por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero cuando recibió la llamada de tía May se quedó atónita. A ella y a Peter les habían llamado de comisaría, y habían recibido una terrible noticia: el hombre que siempre habían creído el asesino de Ben Parker, el tío de Peter, no lo era. El verdadero asesino era otro, un ratero de poca monta que acababa de escapar de prisión, por lo que en esos momentos andaba libre por las calles. Mary Jane se horrorizó: sabía lo mucho que había sufrido Peter con la muerte de su tío... demasiado, era como si se culpase de ello, aunque ella nunca supo muy bien por qué. Mary Jane casi ni podía imaginar cómo debía sentirse él de afectado con aquella noticia. Así que, tragándose su orgullo, fue a verle. Aunque siguiera enfadada con él, seguro que la necesitaba. Tenía que estar ahí, apoyarle, e impedir que en su furia él saliera por ahí irreflexivamente y cometiera una locura.

Pero se llevó una nueva sorpresa cuando fue a casa de Peter y éste la rechazó. Siguió diciendo que no comprendía por qué se había enfadado tanto la noche anterior, y afirmó que en ese momento estaba bien solo, que no necesitaba su ayuda. Mary Jane sacudió la cabeza mirándolo con tristeza. Eso no era cierto, todos necesitaban ayuda alguna vez… ¿no? Incluso Spiderman. Peter se quedó cabizbajo cuando ella le dijo eso, pero no respondió.

Durante los siguientes días, Mary Jane no vio mucho a Peter. Parecía que aún era difícil que ambos limaran sus diferencias, porque ambos se sentían la parte ofendida y abandonada del asunto. Pero Peter tenía a Spiderman, cuyo éxito le permitía olvidarse de sus problemas sentimentales, en tanto que Mary Jane seguía sintiéndose sola y deprimida. Alguna vez pudo hablar con teléfono con Liz, pero sus conversaciones eran cortas e intrascendentes, así que no le pareció adecuando molestarla con sus problemas. Según parecía, su amiga apenas tenía tiempo para nada, entre su absorbente trabajo y el tiempo que dedicaba a cuidar a su abuela enferma, casi nunca estaba localizable. En cierto sentido, era casi tan misteriosa como el propio Peter.

A todo esto tenía que sumar sus incipientes problemas económicos: ahora que la habían despedido de la obra, ya tenía ningún ingreso y sus escasos ahorros menguaban cada día. Llevaba días buscando trabajo en los diferentes teatros y salas de actuaciones, pero no había encontrado nada en condiciones. Al final, tras mucho patearse el centro, había encontrado un pequeño club de jazz donde necesitaban una camarera que de vez en cuando cantara en el escenario. Una camarera… eso era caer muy bajo para alguien que había acariciado el sueño del estrellato en Broadway como lo había hecho ella, pero tenía que conformarse. Después de todo, las facturas no se pagaban solas y tenía que conservar su apartamento.

Aquel gigantesco descenso en sus aspiraciones había acabado de hundirla por completo; y necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con alguien, poder desahogarse. Llamó a Liz, pero ésta no cogió el móvil; de nuevo tenía turno en el hospital, o tal vez estaba cuidando a su abuela. El caso es que ella no tenía ganas de esperar, ni de hablarle a un frío contestador, necesitaba hablar con alguien _ahora_. Pensó en Peter, pero la relación entre ambos aún estaba muy tensa, y últimamente no se sentía comprendida por él... ¿y si empezaba a hablar otra vez de sus difíciles comienzos como Spiderman? La perspectiva no le apetecía nada. Así que, tras mucho vacilar, acabó llamando a la única otra persona en Nueva York que había demostrado ser de su confianza: Harry Osborn. Era terrible que ahora se sintiera más cercana a su ex que a su verdadero novio, pero ahora ella no estaba para detenerse en esas reflexiones. Sólo necesitaba un amigo, alguien que la escuchara.

En ese momento, Harry se encontraba en su casa, intentando reencontrarse con su ya olvidada pasión por el óleo. Desde pequeño siempre había tenido inquietudes artísticas y literarias, pero su padre lo había educado para que lo sucediera en la dirección de industrias OsCorp y había hecho todo lo posible para quitarle de la cabeza cualquier otra vocación que se saliera de eso. Pero ahora que no tenía a su padre para reñirle y que, con la excusa de su accidente y su amnesia, había conseguido unas buenas vacaciones de la gerencia de OsCorp, había decidido recuperar el tiempo perdido también en ese aspecto, y aunque no fuera un Van Gogh, si a él le apetecía perder una tarde pintando una naturaleza muerta, pues se lo podía permitir, qué diablos.

Pintar lo ayudaba a pensar. Se sentía bastante dividido, sentimentalmente hablando. Por un lado, tenía ganas de llamar a Liz, desde aquella noche había estado pensando mucho en ella. Pero por otro no se acababa de decidir a empezar nada con ella, porque tras su encuentro con Mary Jane en el parque… no sabía qué, pero algo le había dado la impresión de que la relación de ésta con Peter no iba bien. Y, aunque era inmoral que eso le hiciese a él concebir esperanzas, no podía evitarlo. Nunca le había pasado eso de que le gustasen dos chicas a la vez, pero ahora era así. Liz era guapa, divertida, se había mostrado interesada en él y estaba disponible, todo lo que él podría desear… pero Mary Jane había sido su sueño de adolescencia al igual que el de Peter, y aunque ahora estaba prohibida, eso casi era más un aliciente que un impedimento. Harry se sentía fatal cuando se descubría pensando en eso, se decía que era el peor de los amigos, pero las cosas estaban así y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlas. No se podían forzar los sentimientos, para bien o para mal.

Estaba acabando el cuadro cuando sonó el teléfono, y él lo cogió.

– ¿Sí? – contestó. Cuando reconoció la voz al otro lado de la línea, una sensación cálida inundó su cuerpo y su corazón dio un salto.

– Hola Harry, soy MJ.

– Eh, hola… – la saludó complacido. Tal vez el que ella le hubiera llamado en el mismo momento en que estaba pensando en ella fuera algún tipo de señal, se dijo.

– Yo… necesito alguien con quien hablar. ¿Podemos vernos?

Él se sorprendió por su petición. Si necesitaba hablar con alguien… ¿por qué no hablaba con Peter? Después de todo, era su novio. Pero no perdió tiempo en preguntárselo. A él le encantaba la idea de estar a solas con ella… aunque estuviera mal sentirse así.

– Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no te vienes a mi casa y comemos algo?

Ella pareció titubear, como si le avergonzara molestar.

– OK… ¿seguro que no te importa?

– En serio, que no estoy haciendo nada… – insistió, mientras acababa de dar las últimas pinceladas a su cuadro – Vente, anda. Te espero.

– Vale, nos vemos enseguida.

– Estupendo… hasta ahora.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, el corazón de Harry latía aceleradamente, lleno de agitación. Intentó convencerse de que sólo era una amiga, la novia de otro amigo, y que sólo venía a hablar, pero sus emociones iban a su aire, saltándose cualquier intento de racionalizarlas. Estaba tan nervioso como un crío de quince años con su primera cita. Y por supuesto, Liz acabó quedando en el olvido ante aquella excitante perspectiva.

– Bernard… – llamó a su mayordomo, intentando parecer sereno. Éste se asomó por el piso superior.

– ¿Sí, señor Osborn?

– Espero a alguien… ¿Puedes preparar algo de comer?

Bernard pareció sorprendido.

– ¿A alguien?

– Sí, a alguien.

– ¿Hombre o mujer?

Harry se echó a reír. Bernard podía ser algo cotilla a veces.

– Tú sólo prepara algo.

El mayordomo se envaró.

– Al momento, señor.

Todo estaba listo para cuando llegó Mary Jane, una hora después. Harry la recibió cuando ella llegó subiendo en el ascensor.

– Hola. – la saludó con un tono reconfortante, viendo la expresión abatida de la muchacha. – ¿Tienes hambre?

– Sí.

– Pasa.

Harry había decidido que comerían en la cocina, y que cocinaría él. Algo bastante arriesgado por su parte, porque sólo había cocinado mientras vivió en aquel piso que compartió con Peter tras acabar el instituto, y lo cierto era que a Peter se le daba mejor que a él y que era éste el que acababa cocinando casi siempre, si no querían quedarse sin comer. Pero hoy Harry se sentía creativo en todos los aspectos: pintura, cocina… y decidió que impresionaría a Mary Jane con algún plato original, como una tortilla con todo lo que se le ocurriera… por mucho interés que le pusiera, sus habilidades culinarias tampoco daban para mucho más.

– ¿Te gustan los pimientos? – preguntó, mientras ponía un pedazo de mantequilla en la sartén para irla engrasando. Ella, que estaba en la mesa de la cocina picando unas verduras, asintió.

– Me encantan.

Ante aquello, Harry añadió una buena ración de pimientos picados a la sartén. Mientras, miró a Mary Jane. Odiaba ver aquella expresión de tristeza en su preciosa cara. Subió el volumen de la radio en la que sonaba aquella alegre canción _twist_ de Chubby Checker para animarla. Aquello surtió el efecto deseado y pronto Mary Jane empezó sonreír y a seguir el ritmo, moviendo los pies y, finalmente, bailando sin complejos.

– Vamos, ven a bailar. – le pidió a Harry, tirando de su brazo. Hacía mucho que no salía a bailar, lo cual antes siempre le había gustado, y tenía ganas de hacer algo que la alegrase un poco.

Al principio, él se negó entre risueño y avergonzado, pero ante la insistencia de la pelirroja acabó aceptando, riéndose. Harry siguió el ritmo de la música con un par de pasos _twist_ para divertirla y la verdad es que funcionó. Siguieron bailando divertidos hasta que el chirriar de la sartén llamó su atención.

– ¡La mantequilla! – exclamó la muchacha.

Harry vertió en la sartén la mezcla de huevos batidos, pimientos y entre los dos jóvenes añadieron los demás ingredientes, dejándolo al fuego hasta que la masa cuajó, dorándose. Harry apartó la sartén del fuego y la sostuvo en el centro de la cocina, como un prestidigitador que va a hacer un truco.

– Mira esto.

Lanzó la tortilla por los aires desde la sartén, esperando darle la vuelta y que cayera otra vez en el mismo sitio, pero, aunque sus reflejos y su agilidad eran muy buenos, su capacidad de cálculo no lo era tanto: más de la mitad cayó al suelo. Ambos jóvenes soltaron una carcajada.

– Bueno… aún podemos comernos esa parte. – comentó Mary Jane, refiriéndose al trozo que había caído de casualidad en la sartén.

Después de comer, ambos siguieron sentados en la cocina, hablando de todo y de nada. Harry había conseguido que Mary Jane se sintiera mejor respecto a lo que ella creía que era el fin de su carrera profesional, aunque ella aún no había tenido valor para contarle sus problemas con Peter. Tras mucho insistir, había logrado convencer a Harry para que le enseñara aquella obra de teatro que había escrito en el instituto, y juntos habían interpretado algunas de las escenas, riéndose un poco.

– Está bien… – opinó por último Mary Jane, echándole un vistazo general.

– Qué dices, si es malísima… – repuso Harry, bastante avergonzado.

– ¿Cuándo la escribiste?

– En el último año. Entonces… ¿quieres el papel? – le ofreció de broma. Mary Jane sonrió dulcemente.

– Me encantaría estar en la obra.

– Entonces es tuyo.

Ambos se quedaron en suspenso unos momentos, y ella se fijó en la herida que Harry se había hecho en la cabeza. Se acercó a él para observarla mejor, tal como Liz había hecho algunos días antes, y alargó la mano para apartarle el pelo, en una afectuosa caricia.

– Veo que no te quedó cicatriz… Apenas se ve…

A Harry le costó responder, estaba perdido en los ojos y el rostro de Mary Jane, que ahora tenía tan cerca como siempre había soñado. Ésta dejó de inspeccionar la frente del joven para mirarle a los ojos, aquellos ojos castaños y profundos. Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se unieron en un largo beso.

Al principio, Mary Jane disfrutó de ese beso. Harry había sido su novio, y lo había querido mucho en su momento. Y ahora estaba tan cariñoso, tan comprensivo, tan sensible, como debería haberlo sido Peter en su lugar…

Ay no, Dios. Peter.

En cuanto su recuerdo le vino a la memoria, Mary Jane bajó rápidamente la cabeza, rompiendo el beso, terriblemente arrepentida. Se sentía tan culpable que no podía mirar a Harry a los ojos.

– Lo siento.

– Yo también. – respondió Harry, turbado.

– No debí hacerlo... – dijo ella con la voz quebrada, y se levantó de la mesa.

– No, ha sido culpa mía… por favor, perdóname, Mary Jane... – le suplicó él, pero ella se alejó de él y salió de la cocina, dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor para marcharse, sin querer escuchar las llamadas del joven. – ¡Mary Jane! Mary Jane, por favor…

Ella negó con la cabeza, sin querer volver la vista atrás.

– Lo siento…

Era imposible que se sintiera peor de lo que se sentía en ese momento, estaba furiosa y decepcionada consigo misma… ¿cómo había podido hacerle eso a Peter? Él no se había estado portando muy bien últimamente, pero eso no era excusa para lo que había hecho. Se sentía una completa miserable.

Harry no pudo evitar que Mary Jane se marchara desolada y también enfadada, él no sabía si con ella misma o con él... ¿A quién se podía culpar de lo que había pasado?... ¿Había alguien a quien culpar? En su opinión, estaba claro que era una metedura de pata de él mismo. Mary Jane estaba muy vulnerable y a lo mejor él se había aprovechado de eso inconscientemente. Y ahora se sentía fatal, terriblemente molesto y defraudado por cómo habían salido las cosas; muy diferente a la euforia que lo había invadido la noche que había besado a Liz. Hacía mucho que soñaba con besar a Mary Jane; claro que nunca habría pensado en hacerlo a propósito mientras ella estuviera con Peter... pero ahí estaba: lo había hecho. Sin embargo, no había sido como esperaba, y desde luego nunca habría imaginado que se sentiría tan culpable después. Maldita sea, ella era la novia de su mejor amigo... ¿cómo había podido él traicionar así a Peter? Él nunca lo habría hecho en su lugar. Peter jamás haría nada que pudiera hacerle daño... ¿verdad?

¿O sí?

Sin saber por qué, se vio irrumpiendo en el despacho que había sido de su padre, era como si allí se sintiera más tranquilo, como si fuera más él mismo. Se abalanzó sobre la hermosa botella de cristal tallado que contenía un caro coñac y tomó un largo trago, sin que eso lograra aliviar su frustración. Dejó la botella sobre la mesa e inspiró hondo, apoyándose sobre ella.

Sentía como si allí aún perdurara la presencia de su padre. Se sentía tan solo sin él… ojalá estuviera aún vivo, pensó; añoraba sus consejos por duros y estrictos que le hubieran parecido en su momento.

"_Has perdido de vista el objetivo_"

Harry levantó los ojos, sobresaltado. ¿Quién había dicho eso? Conocía muy bien la voz, era la de su padre, pero… él estaba muerto. Miró aviesamente hacia el enorme retrato de su padre, desde donde éste le devolvía la mirada con ojos fríos y desdeñosos.

De repente, imágenes de su padre que no recordaba, llenas de ira y furia, golpearon su cerebro con fuerza y Harry parpadeó, desorientado. Se tambaleó hacia atrás y acabó frente al espejo de cuerpo entero de la sala. No lo recordaba aún, pero tras ese espejo se ocultaba la cámara donde su padre, primero; y él, después, guardaban toda la parafernalia, armas y el planeador del Duende Verde.

"_Harry…_"

Harry se acercó con cautela al espejo y lo tocó, como si le costara reconocer su propia imagen en él. En cuanto lo hizo, sintió como una descarga eléctrica cuando los recuerdos volvieron de nuevo a su mente con una fuerza arrolladora. Harry cerró los ojos, con una mueca de dolor. Escenas cruciales de su vida se repetían de nuevo dentro de su cabeza:

Spiderman al lado del cuerpo de su padre muerto, y él gritándole enfurecido: "¡Qué has hecho!"

La vez que Octavius se lo había traído a cambio del tritium, y él le había quitado la máscara antes de matarle sólo para descubrir bajo ella a Peter… su mejor amigo.

Su padre, ordenando con voz imperiosa: "¡¡_Véngame_!!"

El joven se llevó una mano a la cabeza, aturdido, mientras las escenas se sucedían una tras otra, reviviéndolas con tanta intensidad como si estuvieran ocurriendo de nuevo en aquel instante:

La primera y última batalla que había librado como Duende contra Spiderman, en la que había estado a punto de no salir vivo.

Cómo Peter se había hecho el tonto cuando él le había preguntado sobre su padre:

– "...Mi padre… murió… ¿verdad?"

– "Eh… sí."

Y cómo se hacía el inocente cuando él le contaba cuánto le echaba de menos, como si no hubiera sido él quien le hubiera quitado a su padre, como si verdaderamente le importara lo que él sentía:

– "Ojalá pudiera recordar más cosas de él."

– "Él te quería, Harry. Eso es lo que importa".

Y por último su promesa, aquella solemne promesa que había hecho el mismo día que enterraron a su padre, aquel juramento que se había propuesto cumplir a como diera lugar, aun a costa de su propia vida:

"Juro sobre la tumba de mi padre que Spiderman lo pagará."

De repente, la imagen del espejo cambió y Harry levantó la vista de nuevo, con el rostro contraído por la impresión. Ya no era él mismo quien estaba en el espejo, sino su padre. Sonreía paternal, como el padre cariñoso que Harry recordaba falsamente.

"_Harry… ¿me recuerdas?_"

Cuando éste respondió, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas de rabia y pesar por haber sido tan negligente al olvidar su juramento.

– Sí papá, te recuerdo, lo recuerdo todo. Tenías toda la razón. Respecto a Peter, respecto a todo. Siento haber olvidado, siento haberte abandonado. No volveré a hacerlo.

El reflejo de Norman Osborn en el espejo asintió y sonrió, como complacido de que su hijo, por fin, le diera la razón. Miraba a Harry cariñosamente, pero en sus labios su sonrisa ahora era maquiavélica… y la expresión en los ojos de Harry era implacable.

"_Sabes lo que debes hacer. Hazlo sufrir... hazlo desear estar muerto. Primero, atacaremos su corazón_".

* * *

**NA**: Adoro a este nuevo / viejo Harry malvado... ¿vosotras no? Sea como sea, en el siguiente capítulo podréis verlo en todo su esplendor. Malísimo. Perverso.

* * *


	8. Ataca al corazón

**NA**: ...¡Hola de nuevo, ya volví de mi viaje! Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a NMrsMolko, a InEsIkA1989 y a Ashthedragon por sus comentarios y por sus ánimos (y a la segunda, también por las preciosas imágenes que me manda), realmente me estimulan un montón.

Bueno, como dije, en este capítulo ya vuelve Harry con sus planes de venganza. Si os gusta el Harry malvado tanto como a mí, disfrutaréis de este capítulo. De cualquier forma, espero que os guste.

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Ataca al corazón.**

Atacar el corazón de Spiderman era lo más fácil del mundo. Sólo tenía dos debilidades en ese sentido, pero las dos tan evidentes y profundas que iba a ser un juego de niños destrozarle. Podía, simplemente, matar a las dos mujeres de su vida, Mary Jane y su tía May, pero eso era demasiado sencillo y el nuevo / viejo Harry, el recuperado Duende II, quería un plan aún más retorcido. Se le había ocurrido algo más sutil y divertido, algo que sin embargo hundiría a Peter en el abismo tanto o más que perder a Mary Jane o a su tía por una vulgar muerte.

Entretanto, Mary Jane llegó a su casa a tiempo para oír a su contestador saltar ante una llamada.

"Hola, soy yo… Cántame tu mensaje"

Sintió un salto en el corazón cuando reconoció la voz de quien llamaba.

"Hola Mary Jane, soy Peter. Sé que fui muy duro anoche, en realidad fui un imbécil total. No sé en qué estaría pensando. Sé que sólo querías ayudarme, y lo siento… por favor, quiero verte. Cuando no estoy contigo, te echo tanto de menos…"

Conmovida, se acercó al contestador y escuchó el mensaje entero, sin atreverse a descolgar. Si lo hacía, no sabría qué decirle. De nuevo era el Peter dulce y sensible que conocía, y eso sólo la hacía sentirse aún más culpable por la estupidez que había cometido. Durante un momento, se había sentido ofuscada, confundiendo su soledad y su necesidad de comprensión y de afecto por auténtica atracción por Harry. Sólo después de besarle, se había dado cuenta de su error; y ahora que acababa de escuchar aquel tierno mensaje de Peter y emocionarse al oír su voz, no le quedaban más dudas. Era a Peter a quien amaba, estaba claro, siempre le amaría por muchas dificultades que tuviesen que atravesar, y por rachas malas que pasase cada uno. Sólo esperaba poder aclarar las cosas tanto con él como con Harry y que todo aquel terrible asunto quedase olvidado cuanto antes.

Cambiando de opinión, se decidió y alargó la mano hacia el teléfono. Llamaría a Peter y quedaría con él; resolverían todos sus problemas, todas las desconfianzas que los tenían separados. Le diría todo lo que sentía, y encontrarían una solución. Permanecerían juntos, pasara lo que pasara.

Pero antes de que sus dedos llegaran siquiera a rozar el auricular, algo, o alguien surgido de entre las sombras, la agarró por el cuello y la estrelló contra la pared. La joven se mareó momentáneamente debido al impacto de su cabeza contra el muro, pero conservó el sentido; y quiso morirse cuando reconoció quién la había atacado así. Era Harry.

Pero era un Harry muy distinto al que había dejado en la cocina de su casa. La última vez que lo había visto, cuando había tenido lugar aquella ominosa escena del beso, Harry era un chico normal, alegre, amable e incluso sensible… nada que ver con el hombre que ahora tenía ante ella. Este Harry era radicalmente diferente: no había la menor emoción en su rostro, pero sus ojos ardían despiadados. Llevaba una especie de traje negro que lo hacía parecer un ninja o algo así.

– ¿Quieres que Peter viva? – le susurró con voz gélida – Entonces tendrás que hacer algo por mí.

Ella, demasiado estupefacta y aterrorizada para resistirse o para gritar pidiendo ayuda, no hizo ningún gesto de aceptación pero tampoco de negación. Él sonrió maquiavélico y le contó lo que pensaba hacer, y lo que tenía que hacer ella a cambio de la vida de Peter.

– Harry, por favor… – ella sacudió la cabeza sin comprender – ¿A qué viene esto?... ¿por qué estás así, es por lo que ha pasado antes? Lo lamento, fue un error… – Él no contestó y su expresión no varió ni un músculo. – No puedes estar hablando en serio, no puedes estar pidiéndome de verdad que haga eso… ¡Le destrozaré!

– Ése es el plan, mi pequeña estrella de Broadway… – sonrió despectivo Harry.

– ¡No pienso hacer algo tan monstruoso, me da igual lo que me hagas! – le desafió ella valerosamente, pero él no pareció impresionado.

– No te haré nada _a ti. _Pero a él le sacaré las tripas mientras tú miras, si no haces lo que te ordeno. Sabes que lo haré.

– ¡No, por favor, no me obligues…!

– Tú decides: Peter triste pero vivo, o… Peter muerto. – fue todo lo que le dijo, con un tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre si ejecutaría su amenaza.

Ella agachó la cabeza, sollozando, pero asintió, tal y como Harry sabía que haría. Estaba seguro de que ella aceptaría, de que haría cualquier cosa con tal de proteger la vida de su amado, incluso destruirle moralmente. Y él le había prometido que, a cambio de su colaboración, dejaría vivir a Peter… claro que no tenía la más mínima intención de respetar esa promesa. Harry se sintió terriblemente satisfecho, pero apenas lo exteriorizó con un ligerísimo esbozo de sonrisa. "Ahí voy, Peter… ahora es cuando empiezas a pagar", pensó.

* * *

El plan estaba dispuesto. Harry y Mary Jane se dirigían a Central Park, donde ella había quedado con Peter, y donde ella rompería con él sin contemplaciones hiriéndole de muerte, y así él luego podría darle el golpe final. Harry decidió acompañar a la joven personalmente hasta su destino, para que ella no pudiera arrepentirse y huir, o avisar a Peter de la farsa.

Caminando por el parque, parecían una pareja normal. Nadie podía notar la expresión atormentada de ella y la ligeramente perversa sonrisa de él, mientras la sujetaba fuertemente por el brazo como para evitar que pudiera escapársele. Aunque no tenía nada que temer: estando la vida de Peter en juego, Mary Jane no se habría arriesgado a hacer nada que despertara las iras de Harry.

Apenas les faltaban unos metros para llegar al puente, cuando se encontraron con quien menos esperaban ver: Liz, que se encontraba haciendo jogging por el parque como muchos neoyorkinos a esa hora. Ella, con la cara brillante por el sudor, se detuvo jadeando mientras se quitaba los auriculares para saludarlos, sonriente. Parecía estar algo sorprendida pero contenta de verlos. En cambio, a Harry no le hizo nada de gracia la interrupción.

– ¡Hey, hola, qué casualidad…! – saludó la rubia, alegre – ¿Cómo va eso?

– No va mal… – respondió Harry fríamente, y dio un ligero codazo a Mary Jane, mientras que con su mirada le decía "actúa con normalidad". La joven desvió la mirada pero asintió para corroborar las palabras de Harry.

– Eh… me alegra oírlo. – contestó Liz, algo extrañada. Los veía muy raros a los dos, pero prefirió cambiar de tema – Me habría gustado que me llamaras, Harry… – le dijo cariñosamente al joven Osborn. – Dijiste que querías que volviésemos a quedar… ¿no?

– Me temo que ya no es posible. – contestó éste, indiferente.

– ¿Por qué no? – preguntó ella con extrañeza – Pensé que estabas interesado en…

Harry no le dejó terminar la frase.

– En aquel momento tal vez lo estuviera, pero como puedes ver, ahora las circunstancias han cambiado. – replicó con voz impasible mientras atraía a Mary Jane hacia sí posesivamente, sin que ésta opusiera resistencia.

Liz parpadeó desconcertada durante un par de segundos hasta que comprendió el significado de aquel gesto.

– Oh… – En un primer momento, no supo qué decir. – Yo… entiendo. Lo siento, no lo sabía. – Aunque intentó disimular, no pudo evitar que algo de decepción se viera reflejada en su voz.

– Pues ahora ya lo sabes.

Mary Jane se sintió aún peor, si aquello era posible. Sabía que a Liz, tras lo ocurrido la noche del Astroland, le gustaba mucho Harry… y ahora tendría la impresión de que ella se lo había quitado, al igual que ocurrió con Flash Thompson.

– Liz, yo… – empezó con voz vacilante, pero ésta la detuvo con un gesto de su mano, extraordinariamente calmada, aunque sin querer mirarla.

– Tranquila, MJ. Ya no estamos en el instituto, no tienes que justificarte. – dijo la joven, intentando parecer animada – Lo comprendo, y… supongo que debo felicitaros. Me alegro por vosotros.

– Gracias. – respondió Harry jactancioso, y por un instante, Mary Jane lo odió aún más.

– Sólo… me da pena por el pobre Peter. – añadió la rubia – Él parecía quererte mu…

– Te agradecería que no mencionaras a Peter ahora mismo. – la interrumpió Harry secamente. – Ahora él ya no importa.

Ahora fue Mary Jane quien parpadeó, pero para evitar que las lágrimas acudieran a sus ojos. Liz observó a su amiga extrañada, y después a Harry. ¿Era su impresión, o allí había algo que no encajaba?

– Estás muy raro, Harry… los dos lo estáis. ¿Seguro que todo va bien?

– ¿Bien? Pronto irá todo de fábula. – contestó el joven – ¿Te importa? Tenemos que acudir una cita ineludible, y llevamos prisa.

– Claro. – Liz se apartó para dejarlos pasar – Espero que os vaya bien.

Harry echó a andar, y de un empujón obligó a Mary Jane a seguir caminando a su lado. La pelirroja volvió la cabeza y dirigió a su amiga una última, tristísima mirada mientras se alejaban, suplicándole su ayuda. Pero Liz malinterpretó su expresión torturada, confundiéndola con culpabilidad, y sólo le sonrió levemente en respuesta, intentando animarla, decirle con los ojos que la perdonaba.

Él, en cambio, siguió caminando con la vista al frente, con el rostro pétreo de tan inexpresivo, como si nada de lo que viera o hiciera le importaran un bledo. Pero no era verdad. Maldecía la condenada casualidad que había hecho que se encontraran a Liz, en una ciudad tan enorme como Nueva York… ¡mierda! Ahora no le había quedado otro remedio que decirle también a ella que Mary Jane y él estaban juntos, para que si Peter le preguntaba no contradijera su versión y él se diera cuenta de que todo era un engaño. Pero eso nunca había formado parte de su plan.

Apenas se hubieron alejado unos pasos cuando él no pudo resistir el impulso de detenerse. No podía dejarla así, no podía dejar que...

– Espera un momento. – susurró a Mary Jane, soltándola.

– ¿Qué...?

– Ahora vuelvo. No se te ocurra moverte un milímetro. – le ordenó autoritario, desandando sus pasos hasta volver a encontrarse con Liz, llamándola:

– ¡Liz, espera!

La joven, que había reemprendido su marcha, se volvió hacia él.

– Dime, Harry.

Él se quedó mirándola, sin saber qué decir. Todo su odio, todas las barreras de frialdad e indiferencia que se había autoimpuesto para no seguir siendo débil y poder cumplir con la misión que le había encomendado su padre, se tambaleaban al tenerla delante. Sabía que la había herido, aunque ella se esforzara por disimularlo, y era lo único que lamentaba de todo aquello. Su ansia de venganza podría haberlo convertido en un monstruo desalmado pero aún le quedaba una pequeña parte humana en su corazón que era muy consciente de todo lo que estaba destruyendo a su alrededor para cumplir con su objetivo. Peter, Spiderman, era el asesino de su padre y lo pagaría; y Mary Jane era la chica que lo había abandonado para irse con él. Pero Liz no tenía nada que ver con ellos, era la única inocente de todo aquel asunto. Él jamás habría querido hacerle daño, al igual que tampoco quería hacer verdadero daño a Mary Jane. Sólo había una única persona a quien deseaba todo el dolor del mundo: Spiderman. Y le causaría todo el que pudiera, sin importar los medios, ni a quién tuviera que aplastar en su camino. Mary Jane y Liz… eran simples daños colaterales.

– Yo... lo siento. – fue todo lo que se le ocurrió. – No habría querido que esto acabara así. – agregó, intentando no traicionarse a través del gesto severo de su rostro.

Ella se encogió de hombros, con gesto resignado. Sonreía animosa, pero en sus ojos su mirada era triste.

– No tienes por qué disculparte. Somos adultos... ¿verdad? No te preocupes por mí, sobreviviré; no es la primera vez que me dejan tirada. – soltó una risita – Es una broma, no te estoy reprochando nada. Lo de aquella noche fue muy bonito, pero no fue más que un beso. Nunca me prometiste nada, y no me debes nada.

Aquello era cierto sólo a medias. Nunca le había prometido nada de palabra, pero aquella noche ambos se habían prometido mil cosas con los ojos, con aquel beso. Durante un fugaz momento, él también había creído que se había establecido una conexión especial entre ellos. Pero después, se había interpuesto Mary Jane, y luego lo había recordado todo, y otra vez se habían reordenado sus prioridades.

– MJ y tú hacéis muy buena pareja. – añadió ella – De verdad, espero que seáis muy felices, y que todos podamos seguir siendo amigos.

La calmada entereza de la joven conmovió a Harry, y por primera vez en todo aquel asunto fue consciente de estar siendo un miserable. Pero... ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Ojalá hubiera podido encontrar las palabras para explicarle, para hacerle entender lo importante que era aquello para él.

– Yo... – empezó a hablar, pero se impacientó al mirar su reloj. Casi era la hora. No quería hacer esperar a Peter, él mismo no podía esperar. Aquello era el principio de la venganza con la que había estado soñando durante meses, años incluso, y nada ni nadie iba a hacerle renunciar a ella. – Tengo que irme.

– Claro, llegaréis tarde a vuestra cita. – asintió ella, bajando la mirada – Ya nos veremos.

Furioso consigo mismo y con el mundo, Harry volvió dando grandes zancadas a donde le esperaba Mary Jane. Agarrándola de nuevo fuertemente del brazo, casi haciéndole daño, tiró de ella para obligarla a seguir caminando. La pelirroja obedeció dócilmente, dejándose llevar como un cordero al que arrastran al sacrificio. Él estaba de un humor pésimo, y sólo la anticipación de cómo iba a machacar a Peter lo consolaba un poco. Sí, iba a disfrutar destrozándolo. Pensando en eso, volvió a ponerse de buen humor y consiguió olvidarse de Liz.

Ésta se quedó allí parada, con los ojos fijos en el suelo hasta que se marcharon. En su corazón se arremolinaban sentimientos contradictorios. Había disimulado todo lo posible, pero en realidad se sentía terriblemente triste y defraudada. Harry le gustaba mucho y por un momento había creído que era correspondida, pero ahora veía que se había equivocado. Por primera vez había creído que conectaba con alguien… ¡vaya pésima intuición la suya! De nuevo volvía a perder, y otra vez contra Mary Jane… ésta siempre sería mejor que ella y nunca podría luchar contra eso. "Eso te pasa por ilusionarte tan pronto con un tío, ya te lo advertí", se reprochó a sí misma. Eso le enseñaría a no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos la próxima vez. Lo mejor sería que olvidara para siempre a Harry Osborn.

Mientras, éste y Mary Jane llegaban al puente, al punto de encuentro donde ésta había quedado con Peter.

– Ahora me voy, pero os estaré vigilando desde cerca. – advirtió Harry – Así que, por el bien de Peter, te aconsejo que no me la juegues ni intentes avisarle de ninguna forma. Más te vale que realices bien tu cometido.

Ella no contestó a su implícita amenaza, sólo le miró con la rabia y la pena ardiendo en sus ojos, sin que él pareciera resentirse en absoluto por ello.

– ¿Por qué le has dicho a Liz que tú y yo estamos juntos? – le recriminó, dolida – Ahora también ella me odiará. Tú le gustas, y…

– No podía arriesgarme a que se encuentre con Peter y le descubra la farsa. – replicó él impasible, sin dejarla acabar. Detestaba que le recordara el tema. – Deja de lloriquear. Guárdate tus aptitudes dramáticas para cuando estés delante de Peter.

Harry se apostó en un lugar estratégico del parque para poder ser testigo del hundimiento moral de Peter. Mary Jane lo estaba esperando en el puente del parque, donde había quedado con él, y Harry se quedó a unos pocos metros en un lugar oculto para poder verlo todo sin que ellos lo vieran a él.

En ese aspecto, Peter no lo decepcionó: apareció a la hora prevista caminando ansiosamente hacia la chica que amaba. Qué patético se veía con su jersey de pardillo, con aquel ramo de flores y con aquella expresión bobalicona de tierno enamorado en su rostro. Harry entrecerró los ojos: si Mary Jane hacía bien su trabajo, pronto se le borraría aquella estúpida sonrisa de su cara.

Y efectivamente, a medida que escuchaba a Mary Jane, la expresión de Peter se fue demudando, tornándose a una muy seria, primero; y a otra realmente angustiada, después. Después habló, articulando lo que parecía ser una sarta de excusas y súplicas ridículas, pero Mary Jane, siguiendo sus instrucciones, se mostró inflexible. Harry estaba encantado, el espectáculo era mejor de lo que había esperado. Incluso desde allí, podía ver el dolor en los ojos de su odiado enemigo, y aunque no podía verlas, estaba seguro de que había lágrimas en ellos. Pronto Mary Jane le daría el golpe de gracia: no sólo lo abandonaba por los problemas que había entre ellos, sino que tenía que decir que se había enamorado de otro. Aquello, ideado por Harry, seguramente acabaría de destrozar el frágil ánimo del muchacho. Así fue, y cuando Mary Jane se marchó, con el rostro descompuesto por la pena, Peter se quedó durante un rato en el puente, mirando hacia el agua pero sin verla realmente, hundido por completo, aún con ese estúpido ramo de flores en la mano. Harry lo contempló feliz, y si no fuera por su costumbre de reprimir sus emociones, en ese momento se habría estado frotando las manos de satisfacción. Merecía la pena haber tenido que renunciar a todo lo demás para ello. Todo estaba saliendo tal y como lo había planeado.

Mary Jane pasó cerca de él y por un momento Harry desvió su mirada de aquella deliciosa vista de Peter destruido para volverse hacia ella.

– Buen trabajo… – la felicitó con una sonrisa perversa. Lo cierto era que, si bien como cantante era sólo regular, seguía siendo una fantástica actriz.

Mary Jane le devolvió una mirada llena de odio y de pena, pero no dijo nada y siguió caminando, sólo deseaba alejarse de allí.

Harry se encogió de hombros, y la olvidó pronto, al igual que antes había olvidado a Liz. Ninguna de las dos le importaba nada ahora. Ahora tenía que llamar a Peter, para acabar de rematar el trabajo que Mary Jane había empezado. Con la naturalidad de siempre, lo citó en una cafetería para charlar, como si tal cosa. Peter agradeció la llamada de Harry y su propuesta de verse para poder desahogar su pena, se encontraba muy deprimido. Ya se oía desmoralizado incluso por teléfono y el tono triste de su voz era como música para los oídos de Harry.

* * *

Sentados en la mesa del café, Peter no esperó a que Harry le preguntara nada para lanzarse a contarle lo que había pasado, mientras Harry lo escuchaba poniendo cara de simpatía, lo cual le estaba costando porque lo que en realidad le apetecía era reírse en sus narices… o rompérselas.

– Ella dice que se siente sola… que no la apoyo. Dice… dice que se ha enamorado de otro tío.

Harry puso una cuidadosamente calculada expresión de lástima.

– ¿Y tú cómo te sientes?

– Muy mal… – respondió Peter con voz quebrada – Iba a pedirle que se casara conmigo.

– ¿Ah, sí? – le preguntó él, fingiéndose apiadado, mientras por dentro pensaba "Dios, esto es buenísimo…" – Bueno, ella lo está pasando mal, su carrera no le ha ido muy bien. ¿La has visto de camarera cantante en ese club de jazz? No era exactamente su sueño…

– ¿Camarera cantante?... ¿De qué estás hablando? – inquirió Peter, desconcertado.

– La echaron de la obra. ¿No te lo dijo?

Peter, aturdido por la sorpresa, negó con la cabeza.

– La… ¿la echaron? – Harry asintió con cara de conmiseración – ¿La echaron y te lo dijo a ti… y a mí no? No lo entiendo… ¿por qué?

Harry suspiró, como si fuera difícil para él decirle aquello.

– Por eso quería que nos viéramos, Pete. Yo soy el otro tío. – contestó, y tuvo que contenerse para no echarse a reír cuando vio cómo el rostro se le desencajaba por la sorpresa.

– ¡¿Qué…?!

– Una tarde vino a mi casa, estaba muy deprimida. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, desahogarse, tener a alguien que la apoyara, y yo lo hice. – explicó – Siempre la he amado, Pete… lo sabes. No lo buscamos, sólo ocurrió sin querer.

Con las lágrimas acudiendo a sus ojos, Peter volvió a sacudir la cabeza, incapaz de hacerse a la idea.

– No… no puedo creerlo… no puedo creerte. – tartamudeó.

– Lo siento muchísimo. – dijo Harry con expresión contrita – Pero pensé que tenías que saberlo.

Sin contestar, con la cara pálida y llena de dolor y de decepción, Peter se levantó de la mesa y salió precipitadamente de la cafetería. Harry siguió saboreando el trozo de pastel que había pedido con el corazón henchido de júbilo. "Ésa, ésa era la cara que yo te quería ver, bastardo…", se dijo. Al final, él mismo también había resultado ser un excelente actor.

La camarera se acercó a él con la cafetera llena.

– ¿Más café?

– Claro… – aceptó Harry, y mientras la camarera le llenaba la taza, le preguntó qué tal le parecía el pastel.

Harry la miró sonriente.

– Delicioso.

El sabor de aquella tarta era tan dulce como empezar a ver cumplida su venganza.

Sintió que lo miraban por atrás, y se giró para ver cómo Peter lo seguía contemplando extrañado y dolido. La sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó y le guiñó un ojo maliciosamente, y a continuación se quitó de la vista de Peter, observando divertido cómo a éste estaban a punto de saltárseles los ojos de las órbitas cuando cayó en la cuenta, por fin, de su juego. Había llegado el momento de dejarse de fingimientos y de dejar caer las máscaras… o, en su caso, ponérselas.

* * *


	9. De nuevo enemigos

**NA:** Lo bueno de que estemos ya en verano (y de que en mi ciudad estemos en fiestas) es que aún tengo menos ganas de trabajar (bueno, hasta el lunes no tengo que entregar nada del trabajo así que... ¡voy a aprovechar:-D) y lo que más me apetece (aparte de largarme a la piscina, pero eso no puedo hacerlo todo el tiempo porque se vería sospechoso en mi casa XD) es seguir con mis rollos de fangirl obsesiva. De ahí que haya actualizado tan pronto, que no deje en paz a la pobre InEsIkA1989 con emails (por cierto, y aunque ya lo sabes, muchas gracias de nuevo por tu último review!) y que no haga más que enredar por su foro de James Franco (el cual recomiendo a todas las fans de Harry y de James Franco en general, la dirección está en mi perfil). En fin. Desde aquí deseo a mis otras queridas lectoras (NMrsMolko y Ash) que hayan tenido mucha suerte en sus pruebas y exámenes y que acaben pronto para disfrutar del veranito, no tanto para leerme, sino para que ellas también puedan actualizar sus fics, que ya espero con impaciencia.

Bueno, en este capítulo desarrollo una parte muy importante de la película que marcará profundamente (tanto física como psicológicamente) al pobre Harry. Luego, la perspectiva salta a Liz, y a través de un flashback veremos un episodio algo similar que también la marcó a ella. En él empezaré a introducir a un personaje que forma parte del secreto de Liz, que será muy importante en posteriores capítulos y que, a pesar de su apariencia y de lo que diga InEsIkA1989, NO es Homer Simpson XD

Por cierto, aunque intento documentarme para no meter mucho la pata en realidad admito mi más completa ignorancia sobre procedimientos médicos y similares. Así que si alguien nota que digo alguna burrada que me disculpe (y que me avise para corregirla).

* * *

**Capítulo 9: De nuevo enemigos**

Tronaba. El cielo nocturno en tormenta era aún más impresionante desde el altísimo ático de los Osborn, pero Harry nunca había tenido miedo de las alturas, ni tampoco de las tormentas. Preparándose un martini con toda tranquilidad, esperaba. No le cabía duda de que Peter acudiría a vengarse por la burla, y por haber arruinado las cosas entre Mary Jane y él. Harry contaba con eso. Estaba deseando que viniera, para poder tener su segunda y última confrontación, de la cual, se había prometido, sólo uno de los dos saldría vivo.

De nuevo, Peter no le defraudó en ese aspecto. Cuando Harry terminaba de prepararse su martini, sintió su presencia en el balcón. Aunque estaba de espaldas, Harry podía percibir su furia, su odio. Sonrió: "Qué predecible es…"

– ¿Quieres una copa? – le ofreció socarrón. – Oh, lo había olvidado… – añadió mientras se volvía hacia él y tomaba un sorbo de la suya – No puedes beber, perjudicaría tu imagen… ¿verdad, señor "Llave de la ciudad"?

Peter no respondió. Estaba distinto, totalmente vestido de oscuro aunque no fuera su costumbre y con una expresión rara, agresiva, en su semblante. Pero Harry no prestó atención a esos nimios detalles.

– ¿Qué le has hecho a ella? – le preguntó Peter con un leve matiz de amenaza en la voz. Harry tomó otro sorbo de su martini, disfrutando de la situación.

– Hice lo que tú no hiciste, estar a su lado. – respondió, petulante – Ella y yo… nos entendemos bien.

– No sabe lo que eres.

– Peter, ella me conoce muy bien. – se jactó – Y cuando me besó… fue como cuando solía hacerlo. El sabor… – se pasó los dedos por los labios, como deleitándose con el recuerdo – mmm, a fresas…

El rostro de Peter volvió a desencajarse por la furia ante la provocación, tal como Harry había previsto que haría. Sin más réplica, le lanzó un violento puñetazo que Harry encajó sin dificultades, y luego otro, y otro más, haciéndolo retroceder contra una columna. Era demasiado rápido como para que Harry pudiera esquivarlo o devolverle los golpes, pero éste no pensaba dejarse vencer tan fácilmente, tenía un plan y por eso se dejó acorralar sin apenas ofrecer resistencia. Peter abrió mucho los ojos cuando sintió la hoja de la daga atravesar su costado: era la misma daga con la que, meses atrás, Harry había planeado matarle cuando Octavius se lo había traído maniatado e inconsciente, pero que en aquel momento no había sido capaz de clavarle. Ahora podía, pero por alguna razón no consiguió clavársela demasiado profundamente y, tras un forcejeo, Peter le obligó a soltarla.

Pero Harry tenía más ases escondidos en la manga, literalmente. Haciendo surgir las afiladas hojas retráctiles de su uniforme de Duende de su brazo, le atacó con ellas. Peter lo esquivó, y de una violenta patada lo lanzó contra los paneles de madera de la pared, derribando cuadros y lámparas en su caída. Furioso, Harry se levantó rápidamente, y de nuevo atacó con las cuchillas de su brazo, y de nuevo Peter tuvo que moverse ágilmente para sortearlas. Harry lo golpeó en la cara, y, momentáneamente aturdido para esquivar, Peter tuvo que sujetar su brazo para evitar que el cortante filo llegara a su carne. Un nuevo forcejeo, y Peter se liberó, evitando de nuevo el ataque de Harry, que hundió sus cuchillas en una de las columnas de madera en un intento de ensartarle a él, y las dejó allí, incapaz de desclavarlas. Habiendo perdido Harry su otra arma, de nuevo se enzarzaron a puñetazos, hasta que el joven Osborn lanzó una patada a Peter que lo hizo caer sobre una mesa, esparciendo todo lo que había sobre ésta. Una botella de whisky cayó sobre el fuego de la chimenea y estalló, produciendo una repentina llamarada.

– ¿Eso te ha gustado, Spidey? – se burló Harry.

Peter se levantó, con una expresión siniestra en su rostro, y ambos jóvenes se pusieron en guardia, dando vueltas por la habitación, cada uno esperando a ver el siguiente movimiento del otro.

– ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? – le provocó Peter.

Harry se lanzó hacia él con un puñetazo que el joven Parker esquivó, y éste a su vez le devolvió otro golpe tan violento y fuerte que lo lanzó contra uno de los ventanales de cristal, atravesándolo y haciéndolo pedazos.

– Pica… ¿verdad? – Ahora fue el turno de Peter para burlarse cínicamente.

Harry, que había aterrizado rodando por el suelo y herido por las cortaduras de los cristales, sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca y su furia aumentó, si eso era posible.

– Te protegí cuando estábamos en el instituto, pero ahora te voy a destrozar… – le prometió. Peter, por toda respuesta, siguió burlándose poniendo una cara como diciendo: "Uh, qué miedo…"

Harry se levantó corriendo y se lanzó contra él sin pararse en más precauciones, pero Peter consiguió apartarlo de él y lanzarlo contra otra ventana contra la que chocó, aunque esta vez el cristal aguantó. Dejándose arrastrar por la rabia, Peter intentó golpearlo, pero Harry consiguió apartarse y Peter sólo logró agujerear los cristales de la ventana, pero después pudo agarrarlo en volandas y lanzarlo contra la pared. El cuerpo de Harry impactó contra el techo que separaba aquella planta y la superior y después cayó contra el suelo. Consiguió levantarse, y ambos jóvenes, cada vez más transportados por la cólera, tuvieron un nuevo encontronazo y acabaron cayendo sobre el espejo donde Harry había visto la imagen de su padre, el mismo que ocultaba la entrada de la cámara secreta del Duende Verde. El espejo acabó hecho añicos y los dos se encontraron continuando la pelea dentro de la cámara.

Ante aquello, Harry vio su oportunidad. Alcanzó velozmente la espada verde de su traje de Duende sin que Peter pudiera evitarlo, y lo atacó de nuevo con una furia y una destreza letales, mientras que Peter se las arreglaba como podía para esquivar todos los furiosos embates de espada con los que el joven Osborn acababa destrozando o rebanando partes del mobiliario. En una de aquellas acometidas, Harry destruyó el ordenador que dirigía su planeador y éste se soltó de su amarre, por lo que el peligroso artefacto quedó libre, empezando a volar caóticamente y sin control por la estancia, derribando otros muchos aparatos y amenazando también con impactar contra la cabeza de los jóvenes, que tenían que esquivarlo al tiempo que continuaban su pelea a muerte.

Harry siguió lanzando arremetidas con su espada esperando que alguna de ellas alcanzara al joven Parker, pero por alguna razón éste estaba más ágil que nunca y conseguía esquivarlas todas. En una de ellas, Peter consiguió sujetar a Harry y lo levantó en el aire, interponiéndolo en la trayectoria de su planeador. Éste chocó de lleno contra él y lo lanzó despedido contra una de las estanterías de vidrio donde tenía colocadas sus bombas calabaza. La estantería estalló ante el impacto y Harry cayó al suelo, donde quedó tendido como un muñeco roto; y las bombas calabaza se desparramaron por todas partes.

Peter caminó hacia Harry con una expresión feroz en su rostro, y Harry le devolvió una mirada desafiante desde el suelo.

– ¿Vas a matarme, igual que mataste a mi padre?

– Ya no voy a seguir intentando convencerte de que soy inocente. – respondió Peter, huraño.

– Me quitaste a mi padre… – le reprochó Harry – Y él me quería…

– No. Él te despreciaba y se avergonzaba de ti… – replicó Peter con crueldad, y ante la expresión herida de Harry ante sus palabras, sonrió, con un gesto desdeñoso en el semblante – Oh, mira al pequeño Duende junior... ¿vas a llorar?

Aquella burla fue la última gota para Harry, el cual, levantándose con el rostro enloquecido, intentó atacarlo, pero Peter se lo quitó de encima sin dificultades y volvió a tumbarlo de un solo golpe. Ya estaba, la victoria era suya. Al fin le había enseñado a aquel cabezota que no debía meterse con Spiderman, y menos aún utilizando a Mary Jane.

Dándole la espalda, se dispuso a salir de aquel lugar. Pero Harry no podía sufrir la derrota tan tranquilo. Viendo que una de las bombas calabazas había rodado cerca de su mano, la cogió y la activó, lanzándosela a Peter. Pero éste, con su sentido arácnido, ya estaba avisado del peligro y la esquivó; y a continuación, la capturó al vuelo con su telaraña y se la devolvió a Harry. La bomba detonó a pocos centímetros de él.

Peter salió de la cámara sin inmutarse ante el sonido de la explosión detrás de él, ni siquiera miró atrás. Tal vez había matado a su antiguo amigo, pero no sentía ni el más mínimo remordimiento.

* * *

Poco después de aquello, en otro sitio de la ciudad, Liz se encontraba con un par de compañeras tomando café y charlando, en uno de los descansos de su duro trabajo en el hospital. Ya se había resignado del chasco del día anterior con Harry. Le había dado mucha pena, pero qué se le iba a hacer. Que un tío la plantara, aunque fuera uno tan guapo y la hubiese ilusionado tanto en un principio, no era el fin del mundo. Donde ella trabajaba, veía desgracias peores todos los días.

Otra vez tenía turno de noche y normalmente eso solía ser tranquilo, salvo las ocasionales emergencias de accidentes de tráfico o domésticos, para las cuales ellas solían ser llamadas a menudo a Urgencias porque de noche solía haber mucho menos personal. Ésa parecía ser una de esas noches, cuando otra compañera se acercó apresuradamente a ellas y les informó:

– Necesitamos ayuda en Urgencias. Ha habido una colisión múltiple en la 5 con la 42, ha habido varios heridos que están de camino para acá; y nos ha llegado un tipo con la cara destrozada. Parece una explosión de gas. Nos quedamos cortos de gente.

Liz se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a seguir a su compañera. A pesar de que en Urgencias era donde más se veían terribles escenas de dolor y el sufrimiento de la gente y sus familiares por repentinos ataques de enfermedades o terribles heridas, mucho más que en planta donde habitualmente trabajaba, no era nada que no hubiera hecho antes, y a lo que no estuviera acostumbrada. Ya había visto de todo, era pura rutina para ella.

Mientras llegaban los accidentados del choque de tráfico, se paseó por las proximidades del herido por la explosión de gas por si necesitaban que echara una mano. No era un espectáculo agradable: tenía toda la cara cubierta de sangre al igual que el pecho, y sólo las burbujas sanguinolentas que brotaban de la zona de su nariz hacían ver que aún seguía vivo y afanándose por respirar.

Dos médicos se arremolinaban a su alrededor para aplicarle todos los remedios médicos que conocían, pero, según la experiencia de Liz en esos casos, seguramente aquel pobre desgraciado no pasara de aquella noche. Malditas cocinas de gas, se dijo Liz, que en pleno siglo XXI aún seguían provocando tantos accidentes.

– Calcinación de tejidos faciales en la mitad derecha por onda calórica. – diagnosticó el médico de más edad. – Desgarros y laceraciones por toda la zona. – Se inclinó sobre el herido para examinarlo lo mejor posible – Podría tener fracturas por hundimiento del hueso y rotura del tímpano, es difícil saberlo aún. Y me extrañaría que no perdiera ese ojo.

Los médicos hacían lo que podían, pero les faltaba asistencia: habían empezado a llegar gradualmente los accidentados en aquel choque de tráfico y casi todas las enfermeras habían tenido que ponerse a disposición de esos heridos. Siguiendo un impulso, Liz se dirigió hacia los médicos que atendían al de la explosión.

– Qué hago. – preguntó con rapidez. En casos como aquéllos, la cortesía o las explicaciones eran una pérdida de tiempo. Se trataba de resolver problemas lo más rápidamente posible a medida que se iban presentando.

El médico más maduro pareció aliviado de tener ayuda.

– Límpiele toda esa sangre para que podamos ponerle una mascarilla de oxígeno, no sabemos cómo ha afectado la explosión a su tracto respiratorio superior. Luego, prepare el goteo de suero intravenoso. Ya está en shock, pero intentemos que no se agrave.

Ella asintió, y delicada pero rápidamente, comenzó a retirar la sangre coagulada del rostro del hombre con gasas estériles y agua destilada. El destrozo era horrible: la mitad izquierda del rostro parecía no haber sufrido demasiado daño, pero la derecha estaba totalmente abrasada y lacerada. Poco a poco, los rasgos del joven empezaron a hacerse visibles bajo toda aquella sangre y Liz sintió que el corazón se le helaba y dejaba de latir durante un segundo cuando reconoció quién era.

– Oh, Señor… – murmuró, llena de horror.

Era Harry Osborn.

Paralizada por la impresión ante el terrible descubrimiento, no pudo moverse hasta que oyó cómo el médico la reprendía:

– Vamos, enfermera… ¿se ha dormido? Póngale esa maldita máscara de oxígeno, que se nos ahoga. Y cuidado con las quemaduras y heridas.

Sacada de su inmovilidad, pero aún aturdida, ella sólo alcanzó a responder: "Sí, sí, lo siento…" y a obedecer. Actuaba veloz y eficazmente, pero sus pensamientos no estaban ahí. Se movía como una autómata. En su mente sólo cabían en ese momento el horror y el desconcierto por la desgracia de su amigo. "Cielo Santo, Harry… ¿qué te ha pasado?", se repetía en su mente una y otra vez.

De repente, el joven pareció moverse, y su rostro se convulsionó en agonía.

– Dios mío, está despertando… – musitó el médico más joven.

Liz se precipitó a su lado.

– Harry, soy Liz. Estás en el hospital. Tranquilo, todo va a ir bien… – le dijo con la voz más tranquilizadora que pudo.

Harry negó con la cabeza, aturdido y lleno de dolor, e intentó balbucear algo, pero se lo impidió la máscara de oxígeno. Con una mano temblorosa intentó quitársela, pero Liz se lo impidió con delicadeza.

– No Harry, déjatela, la necesitas. Tranquilo… – repitió – Te vas a poner bien. Llamaré a Mary Jane… – le ofreció. Después de todo, era su novia.

Pero al oír eso, el joven Osborn pareció enfurecerse. Apartando de un manotazo la mano de Liz, se arrancó la máscara de oxígeno.

– ¡No! – consiguió articular. – ¡No la llames… no llames a nadie!... ¡Te lo prohíbo! – bramó, lleno de rabia, y empezó a debatirse para levantarse.

– ¡Enfermera, sujételo! – ordenó el médico mayor, y entre él y Liz lo agarraron por los brazos. A pesar de estar Harry herido y débil, a ambos les resultaba casi imposible controlarlo: era muchísimo más fuerte de lo que habían creído en un principio.

– ¡Por favor, estate quieto! – le suplicó Liz, angustiada. Él no parecía hacerle caso, de hecho, no parecía existir nadie más en el mundo para él aparte de sus propios demonios internos.

– ¡Soltadme, bastardos!... ¡Te arrancaré la piel a tiras, Peter! – empezó a vociferar. Ella se estremeció al oírlo hablar así; jamás lo había visto tan agresivo, y menos amenazando de esa manera a quien ella creía que era su mejor amigo – ¡Aaargh! – Harry gritó cuando sintió el pinchazo de la jeringuilla con el sedante que le estaba administrando el médico más joven; se deshizo de Liz y del médico maduro con facilidad y con un simple revés de su brazo golpeó al joven con tanta fuerza que lo mandó despedido a varios metros. Liz observó la escena incrédula y horrorizada, al igual que el otro médico.

La lucha de Harry sólo duró unos segundos más después de que el calmante se dispersara por su organismo. Sus movimientos empezaron a ser más torpes y vacilantes y pronto cayó inconsciente sobre la camilla.

– Prepárelo para el quirófano. – le ordenó el médico a Liz. – Está mucho más fuerte de lo que esperábamos, pero aún hay que operar.

Aún impresionada por lo que acababa de ver, la joven asintió y se apresuró a obedecer. Cuando se lo llevaron, se quedó mirando en su dirección hasta que desapareció, con un nudo en la garganta y el corazón latiéndole fuertemente. Aquella escena se parecía mucho a otra sucedida tres años antes, y que ahora volvía a su memoria trayéndole amargos recuerdos.

_Había acudido corriendo en cuanto se había enterado del accidente, y se había escabullido entre las barreras de seguridad, que le impedían pasar. Lo encontró tirado en el suelo del laboratorio de Smythe, él se encontraba aullando de dolor sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada por ayudarlo y ella se estremeció, sobrecogida al verlo con toda aquella… cosa, encima._

– _¡Voy a morir, Lizzie! – chillaba él sin parar, con las lágrimas resbalando por aquel metal dorado que cubría su piel, abrasándola, extendiéndose lentamente por todo su cuerpo _– _¡Voy a morir!_

_Ella, con el corazón destrozado por la lástima, se inclinó hacia él y le sujetó la mano con fuerza. Tal vez no podría hacer nada por aliviar su dolor, pero le haría ver que estaría a su lado y que no estaba solo. _

– _No, no vas a morir. _

_Uno de los científicos militares que despejaba la zona y atendía al herido, vestido con un traje gris de aislamiento total (oh, ella jamás olvidaría el aspecto fantasmal, inhumano, que tenían aquellos hombres con esos trajes), intentó alejarla de allí:_

– _¿Está loca, señorita? No debe estar aquí. Ha habido un accidente industrial, esto es zona restringida. Si sigue aquí, podría contaminarse de radiación como él. – le advirtió mientras la cogía del brazo para obligarla a levantarse y sacarla de allí cuanto antes._

_Pero ella se soltó de su agarre con un tirón enérgico y furioso y lo fulminó con la mirada._

– _¿Cree que eso me importa ahora? – exclamó encolerizada – Lárguese. Ni usted ni todo su ejército podrán apartarme de él, y que se atrevan a intentarlo._

_Dirigiéndose al accidentado y trocando su expresión furiosa por una de infinita ternura, no se atrevió a tocarlo en la cara, pero sí intentó consolarlo mientras seguía tomándolo de la mano, cosa que no dejó de hacer hasta que el metal se extendió también a esa zona y se vio obligada a soltarlo._

– _Ya verás, Mark… Todo va a salir bien, te vas a curar. Yo estaré aquí contigo, voy a cuidar de ti. – dijo con las lágrimas agolpándose en su garganta, pero intentando contenerse para no asustarlo más de lo que ya estaba. – No te abandonaré. Nunca, te lo juro._

Liz parpadeó para evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a acudir a sus ojos mientras revivía aquel episodio, uno de los más dolorosos de su vida. Mark había sobrevivido, pese a las espantosas secuelas que el accidente había producido sobre él, pero alguien sí murió aquel día: la niña frívola y egoísta que había sido Liz desapareció; ya que cuando vio a otra persona sufrir tanto sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada, algo cambió radicalmente dentro de ella. A partir de entonces, ya no pudo soportar quedarse con los brazos cruzados cuando alguien lo pasaba mal. Y por eso, desde hacía tres años, había estado luchando y dedicando todos sus esfuerzos a hacer más soportable la vida de Mark, que había quedado destrozada aquel fatídico día.

Y ahora parecía que la historia se repetía. Uno tras otro, y con la excepción de Flash, todos los hombres que de alguna manera le importaban acababan siendo víctimas de algún tipo de accidente horrible. Y por lo menos Mark la tenía a ella, pero… ¿a quién tenía Harry? A Mary Jane, suponía, ya que ahora estaban juntos... No sabía por qué Harry no quería que la llamara o si Mary Jane sería lo bastante fuerte para soportar todo por lo que ella había pasado durante esos tres años, pero no le quedaría otro remedio que ser fuerte. Si ella misma había podido, MJ también podría. Tendría que hacerlo. Harry necesitaba a alguien.

* * *

**NA**: Pues ya está revelado el secreto de Liz, al menos en parte (lo he avanzado bastante prontito, no como otras... ¿verdad NMrsMolko ¬¬ ? XD). Sí, hay otro hombre en su vida... ¿o creíais que Harry iba a tenerlo tan fácil? Las que conozcáis los cómics (y la superdetective InEsIkA1989 ;-P) ya sabréis quién es "Mark" (que no tiene nada que ver con Flint Marko, por si hay dudas), pero os pido que estéis calladitas para no fastidiarle la sorpresa al resto. En próximos capítulos empezará a desentrañarse su misterio, aunque aún queda bastante para eso.

* * *


	10. Control de daños

**NA:** Como siempre, gracias a InEsIkA1989 por sus comentarios. Tú me picas para actualizar tan rápido, así que tú tienes la culpa de que no te deje en paz XD Es broma. También, mil millones de gracias a NMrsMolko y a Ash por sus estupendos y superútiles reviews.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: ****Control de daños**

Harry despertó poco a poco de su insensibilidad. Aún atontado, se sentía dolorido en todo el cuerpo, sobre todo en la cara. Parpadeó, intentando enfocar la visión. Al principio, todo lo que podía ver era un borrón blanquecino; pero después, los contornos de las cosas se fueron dibujando a medias y se dio cuenta de que estaba de nuevo en el hospital Bellevue.

Su ánimo se fue llenando de cólera y de frustración a medida que iba recuperando los recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido esa noche. Para empezar, no había muerto. La bomba calabaza no lo había matado, lo cual ya era algo. Pero Peter había acabado ganándole la partida, lo que le llenaba de furia y de una descorazonadora sensación de fracaso. Lo había provocado, le había causado todo el daño moral que había podido, pero al final no había sido capaz de rematar la jugada. Su padre se habría sentido decepcionado.

Su padre... Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero nada en comparación a cómo se le clavaban en el alma aquellas punzantes palabras de Peter: "Él te despreciaba... se avergonzaba de ti". ¡Maldita sea, no era cierto! No podía serlo... Sí, de acuerdo que a menudo su padre le había recriminado que era blando o débil, pero lo hacía sólo para apremiarlo, para empujarlo a esforzarse. Él realmente no opinaba eso… ¿verdad? Además, desde que había recogido su testigo de Duende, no había vuelto a hacerlo. Recordaba la última vez que lo vio con vida, cuando le abrazó y le dijo que lo quería, que estaba orgulloso de él. Tenía que estar convencido de ello, porque desde hacía mucho, ese recuerdo y la certeza de que su padre confiaba en él para cumplir con su venganza, eran lo único que le impulsaba a continuar sin importar a quién destruyera o dañara por el camino. Si le quitaban eso, no le quedaba nada. Peter, seguramente, había mentido, buscando devolverle el daño que él le había hecho al quitarle a Mary Jane. Hijo de perra, cómo podía hacerle sentirse inseguro todavía a esas alturas… le haría pagar también por eso.

Poco a poco fue recuperando también la movilidad pese al dolor, y comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, explorando toda la habitación con los ojos... Era extraño, por el ojo derecho no veía bien; era como si tuviera encima un emplasto o algún vendaje. Al mover la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. En una de las esquinas del cuarto, dormida sobre el incómodo sillón de las visitas, estaba Liz.

Harry frunció el ceño extrañado. ¿Qué hacía ella allí? Estaba tapada por una manta, parecía que hubiera pasado toda la noche allí, la pregunta era... ¿para qué? Las enfermeras no tenían ninguna obligación de velar a los pacientes durante toda la noche, y sin embargo ella lo había hecho con él.

Era un detalle muy amable por su parte. Ahora que ya no tenía a nadie de sus amigos que se preocupara por él, era de agradecer que una casi desconocida (porque eso era, aunque hubieran intimado una noche) lo hiciera. Por un momento casi empezó a sonreír, pero el simple gesto envió nuevas punzadas de dolor de su rostro al cerebro (¿pero por qué le dolía tanto la cara?). Gruñó por el dolor, y el sonido despertó a la joven, que se incorporó bruscamente del sillón tirando la manta al suelo, con los ojos adormilados por el sueño.

– ¿Harry?... ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó ansiosamente.

– Liz... mi cara... – balbució él dolorosamente, le costaba hablar. Notaba el lado derecho de la cara tirante, y cada vez que movía la boca para pronunciar una palabra sentía cómo le tiraba y le lastimaba. Sin embargo, lo peor fue ver la expresión que puso Liz al oírle decir eso. Era una expresión que mezclaba miedo, vergüenza y lástima, como si tuviera que decirle algo particularmente terrible y no se atreviera.

Extrañado, intentó tocarse la cara para ver por qué le molestaba tanto, pero ella le sostuvo la mano y lo detuvo:

– Ssshh, no te toques. Tranquilo. Todo se va a arreglar.

Él la miró con el desconcierto pintado en el semblante y ella suspiró hondamente, como intentando armarse de valor para hablar.

– ¿Recuerdas lo que te pasó?

¿Que si lo recordaba? Claro que lo recordaba, esta vez su memoria estaba perfectamente. Peter, ese bastardo... ni siquiera le dejó la oportunidad de desquitarse por haberlo humillado de esa manera. Con su asquerosa telaraña, le había devuelto su bomba calabaza y ésta le había estallado en las narices. Aún no se explicaba cómo seguía vivo.

– Según tu mayordomo, que fue quien llamó a la ambulancia, la cocina de gas de tu casa explotó muy cerca de ti. – prosiguió ella.

Bernard... el leal Bernard. Menos mal que él había inventado una excusa que disimulara su vergüenza.

– Pero estoy bien... ¿no? – repuso él hablando con dificultad – Yo me siento bien... salvo esta maldita cosa de la cara... y encima no veo por este ojo… ¿por qué me lo habéis tapado? – añadió mientras volvía a llevarse la mano a la mejilla, y de nuevo ella volvió a impedírselo.

– Sí, estás bien... Ninguno de tus órganos vitales se ha visto afectado, no tienes huesos rotos ni nada que ponga en peligro tu vida... Te has salvado de milagro.

Eso no hacía falta que se lo dijera, pensó él molesto.

– ¿Entonces...? – demandó, impaciente.

–... pero la explosión sí ha afectado a gran parte de la epidermis y dermis superior de tu cara y tu cuello, tienes quemaduras de segundo grado. Además, tenías cortes profundos, imagino que hechos por cristales que te saltaron a la cara durante la explosión. Y, tu ojo… tu ojo derecho ha perdido casi toda su capacidad de visión. – explicó ella con voz titubeante.

La incredulidad, luego la furia y por último la angustia lo invadieron.

– ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! – gritó y, pese a los esfuerzos de Liz para impedirlo, se precipitó fuera de la cama dirigiéndose hacia el baño, donde sabía que habría un espejo. Tenía que verse, tenía que ver por sí mismo la gravedad de los daños.

Cuando por fin llegó ante el espejo del baño y se miró, se detuvo durante un instante, sin aliento. Tenía un aspecto espantoso. Estaba pálido, tenía el cabello castaño revuelto y el ojo izquierdo inyectado en sangre. El lado izquierdo de su cara estaba desaliñado y sin afeitar, pero parecía incólume, salvo por un par de moratones hechos durante su intercambio de puñetazos con Peter. En cambio, su lado derecho...

El lado derecho de su cara, ojo incluido, estaba sepultado bajo una pequeña montaña de vendajes y gasas a través de las cuales aún se podía ver lo oscuro de la sangre y el desinfectante transparentándose.

– Oh, Dios... – jadeó, mientras empezaba a arrancarse a tirones los vendajes para ver qué había debajo.

Liz, que lo había seguido hasta el baño y que lo contemplaba llena de lástima, se lanzó a detenerle.

– ¡No, Harry!... ¡No hagas eso!

Pero él la alejó de un brusco empujón, diciendo "¡Suéltame!" con voz imperiosa, y siguió sacándose los vendajes hasta que todas las gasas ensangrentadas cayeron al suelo y él pudo ver, por fin, el lado derecho de su rostro desnudo, y contemplar estremecido las terribles laceraciones, el horror en que se había convertido aquella parte de su cara.

Gritó de agonía y de rabia y se dobló sobre sí mismo dejándose caer de rodillas en el suelo, incapaz de aguantar lo que suponía aquella nueva realidad. Gritó hasta que se cansó, y los gritos se volvieron apagados gemidos, unos gemidos llenos de horror hacia sí mismo y su futuro, y de rencor hacia quien le había dejado así.

Liz avanzó hacia él, con el corazón lleno de piedad y de pena, se agachó a su lado e intentó abrazarle, consolarle; pero él la rechazó.

– ¡Déjame!

– Tranquilo, Harry… – le contestó ella, sin ofenderse, y detuvo con un gesto de su mano a otro enfermero que en ese momento entraba en la habitación, jeringa de calmante en mano, al haber oído en los gritos – No te preocupes Sam, puedes irte. Estamos bien.

– ¿Seguro que no necesitas ayuda? – le preguntó el enfermero, mirando dubitativo la expresión furiosa y enajenada del joven Osborn.

– Seguro. Gracias.

Después de que el enfermero volviera a dejarlos solos, Liz se esforzó en hacer levantar a Harry.

– Vamos… vuelve a la cama.

Sin ser demasiado consciente, éste se levantó y obedeció como un niño, estaba demasiado aturdido y hundido en su aflicción como para pensar en resistirse. Liz lo hizo sentarse en la cama y lo empujó un poco hacia atrás para que se reclinara.

– Qué desastre te has hecho… – dijo, aludiendo al destrozo del vendaje – Te lo limpiaré y te lo cubriré de nuevo, no vaya a ser que encima se te infecte.

Mientras reunía los materiales que necesitaba para ello, intentó explicar a Harry todo lo que necesitaba saber.

– Parece más aparatoso de lo que es… Pero se curará y quedará mejor. Cuando estabas en el quirófano, el doctor tuvo que concentrarse en detener la hemorragia cuanto antes para salvarte la vida… las quemaduras y heridas eran espantosas. Y no pudo pararse mucho en dejarte, cómo lo digo… "bonito".

Sin embargo, Harry no parecía escucharla. Tenía la mirada perdida en el vacío, y ni siquiera parecía resentirse del escozor mientras Liz aplicaba el desinfectante a las zonas dañadas.

– Te va a quedar cicatriz, tienes que saberlo. Pero no te preocupes. – intentó animarlo – Ahora tenemos que dejar que cicatrice del todo, pero en cuanto lo haga… Conozco un par de cirujanos plásticos muy buenos; no son baratos, claro, pero eso para ti no es problema… Podemos intentar injertos de piel, láser… hay un montón de técnicas.

En realidad, él la estaba escuchando pero como de muy lejos. Al oírla intentar darle esperanzas, esbozó una mueca escéptica, y a continuación otra de dolor por haber forzado aquella parte de músculos faciales casi en carne viva.

– Dudo mucho que ningún cirujano pueda devolverme todo lo que he perdido… – gruñó – Mi rostro, mi vida.

Ella suspiró.

– Harry, has sobrevivido a una explosión que seguramente te habría matado. Tienes mucha suerte.

– ¡¿Llamas suerte a esto?! – le chilló, mientras se señalaba la mitad destrozada de su cara.

– Sí, eso es suerte, porque por lo menos puedes contarlo. La vida te ha dado una segunda oportunidad.

– Vaya segunda oportunidad… – refunfuñó sarcástico – Desfigurado de por vida. Derrotado y humillado. Ojalá no hubiera sobrevivido…

– No digas eso… – replicó ella con tristeza. – Sé que ahora parece el fin del mundo, pero ten paciencia. Tal vez te parezca que no, pero las quemaduras pueden sanar sin dejar demasiada señal.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes, por tu "amplia experiencia" de tres años como enfermera? – Harry seguía sin abandonar el sarcasmo, como si fuera una coraza que pudiera protegerlo contra el dolor, contra la indefensión. Pero Liz pareció ignorarlo.

– Sí, pero también por experiencia propia. Mira. – se recogió la manga izquierda de su uniforme de enfermera hasta el codo, y subió el brazo enseñando la parte inferior de su antebrazo. Allí, una buena parte de la piel, un trozo de unos veinte centímetros de largo, estaba algo más oscurecido que el resto, de piel rosada y suave. Parecía una quemadura antigua. – ¿Ves? Tampoco queda tan mal.

– ¿Cómo te hiciste eso? – Por un instante, Harry dejó de lado su mal humor movido por la curiosidad, y tomando el brazo de la joven, lo examinó atentamente.

– Como tú, en un accidente en la cocina. Apoyé el brazo en una plancha de asar sin darme cuenta de que estaba encendida, soy un despiste con patas... – sonrió despreocupadamente.

Aunque lo dijo con mucha soltura, producto de todas las veces que había repetido aquella excusa a lo largo del tiempo, por supuesto estaba mintiendo. Aquella quemadura era el resultado de uno de los ataques de mal humor de Mark ocurrido durante sus primeros meses de rehabilitación, cuando aún no había aprendido a controlar sus "capacidades" y estallaba literalmente en accesos de una furia ardiente y destructiva. En uno de ellos, involuntariamente, había herido a Liz, y los doctores de Ravencroft habían estado a punto de no volver a permitir a la muchacha seguir visitándolo, por la propia seguridad de ella, decían. Al final, Liz había tenido que porfiar y firmar un documento en el que asumía toda la responsabilidad sobre lo que le ocurriera con tal de que la dejaran seguir viéndolo.

– Sí… – rezongó Harry, sin mostrarse en absoluto consolado – Pero eso es el brazo, y ni siquiera es un sitio demasiado visible. Sería diferente si esa plancha te hubiera dado en la cara. Entonces entenderías lo que siento.

Liz no contestó; sólo suspiró de nuevo, pensando que ahora mismo Harry se parecía mucho al Mark de aquellos terribles primeros meses, cuando estaba furioso, confuso y asustado por su nueva naturaleza. No podía culparlo por mostrarse hostil o violento. Tenía que tener paciencia y ayudarlo en lo que pudiera.

Terminó de curarlo y adhirió varias compresas de gasa sobre las terribles heridas, sujetándolas con una delicadeza que él no pudo dejar de notar.

– Ya está… – dijo, asegurando las uniones de los vendajes – Ahora, sé bueno y no te lo toques. Si te duele, puedo darte unos calmantes…

– No quiero ningún jodido calmante. – la interrumpió él rudamente, pero ella no se molestó.

– Los querrás. Ahora mismo no te sientes demasiado mal porque aún quedan unos restos residuales de la anestesia en tu organismo, pero en cuanto se pasen sus efectos te dolerá cada vez más. Tienes que estar preparado, y saber que es normal. Pero pronto uno de los doctores se pasará por aquí y te mandará algo.

Él se encogió de hombros, indiferente. Por lo que a él respectaba, toda la humanidad podía tirarse por una ventana, le daba igual. Salvo Spiderman, claro. Eso hubiera sido una muerte demasiado rápida para él.

Pero éste ya le había vencido dos veces, mandándolo ambas al hospital, y Harry no estaba seguro de que el resultado fuera diferente una tercera vez. ¿Tendría que resignarse a la derrota? No, antes prefería morir.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo voy a estar aquí?

– Eso deben decirlo los médicos, pero en estos casos se suele estar dos o tres días en observación. – contestó ella – Aunque ya te han cerrado las heridas, y las placas no han revelado lesiones internas, nunca se sabe. Más vale prevenir. Tranquilo, tu mayordomo ha ido a tu casa a buscarte ropa como la otra vez, no creo que tarde. Y, Mary Jane…

Ante la mención de aquel nombre, Harry, que había estado escuchando con desgana, levantó vivamente la cabeza.

– ¿La has llamado?

– Aún no. Bueno, estuve a punto, pero en ese momento estabas como en shock y no dejabas de gritar tonterías, que no la llamara y eso. Y, en cuanto saliste del quirófano, me vine aquí para vigilarte, y supongo que se me olvidó con todo el lío. Lo siento, en cuanto salga será lo primero que haga.

– No lo hagas. – replicó él, bruscamente – Ni se te ocurra.

– ¿Por qué no? Debería estar aquí contigo. Ahora es tu novia… ¿no? – preguntó ella, extrañada – ¿Os habéis peleado o algo así?

En la parte visible de la cara del joven se dibujó una sonrisa desagradable.

– Sí, algo así.

– Entonces, puedo llamar a Peter… – sugirió ella con toda su buena intención, lo cual fue un tremendo error. Harry la miró como si se la quisiese comer, con el rostro enloquecido por un odio infinito.

– ¡¡A él, mucho menos!!

– ¿Pero por qué? – repitió ella, alarmada de ver a Harry tan furioso ante la simple mención de quienes ella creía que eran su novia y su mejor amigo.

– No te importa. – contestó él ásperamente. Ella empezaba a hartarse un poco de todas aquellas secas respuestas, pero, recordando a Mark, se armó de paciencia e intentó razonar con él.

– Mira, entiendo que te puedas sentir violento o culpable con respecto a Peter después de que le quitaras a su novia, pero él es muy buena persona y, por enfadado que esté, seguro que no te deja tirado en esta situación… – se detuvo al oír la amarga carcajada de Harry.

– ¡Yo, sentirme culpable!... ¡Y Peter, buena persona! Son los mejores chistes que he oído nunca.

"Realmente el shock le ha desquiciado…", pensó Liz con asombro.

– ¿Qué tiene de gracioso lo que he dicho?

– Nada. – respondió él, dejando de reírse y quedándose muy serio – La verdad es que nada en absoluto. No es gracioso, es macabro.

– No entiendo nada… – empezó a decir ella, pero él la interrumpió de nuevo. Incorporándose hacia ella, la cogió de las muñecas para atraer su atención y fijó sus ojos ardientes en los de ella.

– No tienes que entender nada, salvo una cosa: _no_ quiero que llames a nadie, no a Mary Jane y desde luego _no_ a Peter. _Bajo ningún concepto_. – le siseó con cierto matiz de amenaza en la voz – No me da la gana que ellos sepan que estoy aquí, ni lo que me ha pasado. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

Ella le devolvió la mirada, con un vago temor reflejado en sus ojos azules.

– Sí. Muy claro.

Él la soltó, tranquilizado.

– Buena chica. Ahora, déjame solo. No me apetece hablar con nadie.

Liz obedeció de nuevo. Levantándose, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

– Si te sientes mal o necesitas cualquier cosa, pulsa el interruptor que tienes al lado de tu cama y yo, o si no cualquiera de mis compañeras, vendremos enseguida.

Harry no contestó, sólo se quedó cruzado de brazos, mirando al vacío desde la cama, sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos, corroído por aquel malestar tanto físico como espiritual. Desde el umbral de la puerta, Liz se quedó mirándolo unos segundos con una mezcla de conmiseración y desconcierto, y después salió de la habitación.

En vez de dirigirse directamente a comenzar sus tareas de todos los días, se encaminó a la cabina de teléfono.

"Sí, muy claro", había respondido ante su orden de no hablar con nadie, pero su sumisión había sido totalmente falsa. Él aún no la conocía a ella… ¡ja! A Liz Allen nadie le decía lo que tenía que hacer. Dejando de lado cualquier prohibición que le hubiera hecho Harry, la curiosidad, o más bien la angustia por saber lo que había pasado con Peter y Mary Jane, eran más fuertes que ella, y si él no había querido contarle nada, MJ se lo aclararía. Además, Harry no era su padre ni su marido… ¿no? No tenía por qué obedecerle.

Mary Jane no estaba en casa y tenía el móvil apagado (para variar), pero le dejó un mensaje en su contestador.

– ¿MJ? Soy Liz. Dios, no hay quien te localice… Tenemos que vernos, he de hablar contigo. Es urgente.

* * *

Liz siguió a Mary Jane por entre las mesas del club de jazz hasta llegar a una de las más apartadas, y se sentó siguiendo las indicaciones de su amiga. La pelirroja se dirigió un momento hacia la barra y volvió con un par de capuccinos.

– Perdona que te haya hecho venir a esta hora, Liz… – dijo quedamente – Y siento no poder quedarme mucho charlando. Mi descanso sólo dura diez minutos.

Liz se quedó observando a su amiga muy seria, hasta el punto de que la hizo bajar la cabeza, avergonzada.

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te habían despedido de la obra y que ahora estabas trabajando aquí?

Mary Jane suspiró, y desvió la mirada.

– No sé, quería contártelo, pero supongo que en ese momento no estabas disponible. Y luego… pasaron muchas cosas y se me fue de la cabeza.

– ¿Sabes lo que le ha pasado a Harry?

– Qué… – preguntó Mary Jane, aún sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara.

Liz le explicó todo lo de la explosión de gas en casa de Harry y cómo había quedado éste tras haber recibido el impacto casi de lleno en la cara. Mary Jane la escuchó con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

– Dios, es horrible… – comentó casi sin emoción cuando Liz terminó – Pero… ¿qué quieres que haga yo?

– ¿Que qué quiero que hagas? – repitió ésta, atónita – ¡Tienes que ir a verle, por supuesto!... ¡No importa lo que diga, necesita tener a alguien a su lado! Y tú ahora eres su novia… ¿verdad?

La pelirroja sacudió la cabeza con firmeza y la habitualmente dulce expresión de su rostro se endureció.

– No, no lo soy.

– ¿Cómo que no? El otro día…

– Lo del otro día fue un malentendido.

Ahora fue Liz la que sacudió la cabeza, pero por la impaciencia. Otra que se andaba por las ramas.

– MJ… ¿me puedes contar de una vez lo que ha pasado entre vosotros? No me estoy enterando de nada.

Mary Jane, por fin, levantó la cabeza y miró a su amiga fijamente. Liz se alarmó un poco al ver sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

– Después de que me echaran de la obra y sólo pudiera conseguir este trabajo, me quedé muy deprimida. Necesitaba hablar desesperadamente con alguien. No pude localizarte, y por eso llamé a Harry…

– ¿Y por qué no a Peter? – la interrumpió la rubia.

Mary Jane se encogió de hombros. Su dulce rostro estaba apagado, parecía una rosa marchita por falta de agua.

– Digamos que las cosas no han ido muy bien últimamente entre Peter y yo. El caso es que lo llamé a él. Fui a su casa y… – se detuvo, sin querer seguir.

– Y la cosa se os fue de las manos. – acabó Liz la frase con voz grave. Mary Jane se tapó la cara con las manos.

– Oh… ¡ojalá nunca hubiera ido allí! Sólo fue un beso… y fue un terrible error. – se lamentó – Lo siento tanto, Liz… seguro que ahora me odias.

Liz se extrañó.

– ¿Odiarte?... ¿Por qué iba a odiarte?

– Porque te gusta Harry, y…

– Bueno, y qué. – respondió Liz intentando quitarle importancia – La vida está llena de pequeñas frustraciones. No voy a cometer el mismo error que cuando lo de Flash, ya te dije que no volvería a dejar que un tío se interpusiera en nuestra amistad. Harry pudo haber tonteado conmigo, pero supongo que a la hora de la verdad nunca tuve ninguna oportunidad… – suspiró algo triste, pero se rehizo. – Si Harry te prefiere a ti, no te voy a matar… ¿no? Ya he aceptado que a los tíos como él les van más las chicas como tú, modelos deslumbrantes y estrellas de Broadway.

Mary Jane se miró a sí misma, con su uniforme de camarera del bar de jazz, y sonrió con melancolía.

– No tengo mucha pinta de estrella de Broadway ahora mismo…

– Pero lo serás. – la animó Liz – Esto sólo es una mala racha, igual que lo que está pasando ahora Harry. Tienes que ir a verle. – insistió.

– No… no creo que sea una buena idea.

– Por favor, MJ. Puede que para ti fuera un error, pero tal vez para Harry no. Creo que tú le importas de verdad. Y…

Mary Jane no la dejó seguir:

– ¡No lo entiendes! Yo a Harry no le importo. Sólo quería utilizarme para hacerle daño a Peter, para vengarse.

– ¿Vengarse? – repitió Liz, incrédula – ¿Por qué iba a querer Harry vengarse de Peter, qué le ha hecho él?

– ¡¡No lo sé!! – exclamó Mary Jane con desesperación – Al principio creía que sólo había algo de tensión entre ellos porque yo antes salía con Harry y después me enamoré de Peter. Pero ahora creo que es algo más, algo muy grave ha debido pasar entre ellos… aunque ninguno de los dos me quiso hablar nunca de ello.

– Realmente, no puedo creer que Harry sea tan retorcido como para hacer algo así. – Liz estaba empeñada en no pensar lo peor, especialmente del chico que le gustaba.

– ¡Pues lo es! – repuso su amiga. – Es retorcido y peligroso… Y me obligó a renunciar a lo que más quería en el mundo… – murmuró afligida y apretó los labios para no ceder a sus impulsos y echarse a llorar en medio del café. Aquello habría sido demasiado para su orgullo.

– ¿Estás hablando de Peter? Vamos, no me irás a decir que Harry te puso una pistola en la cabeza para que lo dejases plantado.

– No… no exactamente… – respondió la pelirroja.

– ¿Quieres dejarte de rodeos y hablar claro de una vez? – Liz empezaba a impacientarse de nuevo.

– Liz, yo... Perdona, pero ahora mismo no tengo ganas de hablar del tema. – replicó Mary Jane, y su expresión se endureció de nuevo – Siento mucho que ahora esté así, pero por favor no me pidas que vaya a verle, es demasiado. Tardaré mucho en perdonarle… Y ahora, por favor, discúlpame. Mi tiempo de descanso ha terminado, tengo que volver al trabajo.

Liz, anonadada por la dureza con la que hablaba su normalmente compasiva amiga de quien se suponía que era su novio, se levantó y empezó a sacar la cartera para pagar los cafés. Mary Jane la detuvo con un gesto.

– Déjalo, invita la casa. Y… ¿Liz?

La rubia miró a su amiga con expresión interrogante.

– ¿Sí?

– Por favor, ten cuidado.

* * *

**NA**: Al final Liz sí llamó a Mary Jane… pero, poniéndonos en la perspectiva de MJ, si un tío te chantajea y te obliga con amenazas de muerte a que cortes con tu novio, lo normal es que, por lo menos durante un tiempo, no quieras ni verle la cara (bueno, yo en su lugar sí querría, pero para partirle la mitad que le ha quedado sana XD).

Pero Liz no quiere dejar las cosas así. ¿Con quién creéis que hablará a continuación? Sí InEsIkA1989, seguro que tú lo aciertas :-P Y las demás seguro que también.

* * *


	11. Cicatrices

**NA:** Hola! Un millón de gracias a las maravillosas chicas que le roban un rato a la playa, a la piscina o a la diversión para leer este dramón y, más aún, para comentar. A NMrsMolko le deseo que se lo pase genial en EEUU, a InEsIkA1989 como siempre le agradezco que me aguante tanto, y un saludo muy especial a una nueva lectora, masg, que me ha dejado alucinada con su superreview.

Aquí podréis ver a Emo!Peter siendo… en fin, él mismo. No sé si he captado muy bien su carácter, es que es _tan_ raro, que me es muy difícil cogerle el punto. Espero que os guste el capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Cicatrices.**

De camino a su casa, Liz reflexionó sobre su conversación con Mary Jane, que la había dejado más desconcertada aún que antes. Entendía que ella no quisiera contarle muchos detalles, después de todo habían estado alejadas varios años y ya no tenían la confianza de antes; pero no entendía por qué su amiga se había mostrado tan misteriosa, y se empeñaba en no querer arreglar las cosas con ninguno de los dos, Harry o Peter.

Liz sacudió la cabeza. No podía dejar el asunto así. Tenía que saber qué les había ocurrido a aquellos tres amigos inseparables para que en ese momento no pudieran verse unos a otros; sin duda algo muy grave había pasado. Y para ello sólo podía hacer una cosa más: hablar con el tercero en discordia, Peter.

No sabía el teléfono de Peter ni su dirección; siempre se había mostrado un chico reservado y hasta un tanto misterioso, así que Liz sólo conocía dos cosas de él: que ocasionalmente trabajaba en el _Daily Bugle_ como fotógrafo y que estudiaba en la Universidad de Columbia (1). Dado que Mary Jane le había comentado que su trabajo en el _Bugle_ era en plan _freelance_ y no quería estorbar a Peter preguntando por él en su lugar de trabajo, decidió probar suerte en el campus de la Universidad (por lo que sabía, Peter estudiaba Bioquímica en la Escuela de Ciencias). Si no lo encontraba allí, no tendría más remedio que preguntar en el periódico.

Después de comer y de cambiar turno con una compañera, mientras Harry descansaba, tomó el metro hasta el campus universitario. Recorrió los pasajes que comunicaban las diferentes facultades, buscando la Escuela de Ciencias. Era un día muy soleado, y era un placer caminar por entre los jardines, y ver la animación de los jóvenes alumnos que paseaban o charlaban sentados en el césped. El ambiente estudiantil gustaba mucho a Liz; a ella le habría gustado ir a la universidad tras acabar el instituto pese a que no había sido una estudiante demasiado brillante, pero las circunstancias de la vida la habían obligado a elegir otro camino.

Al llegar a la Escuela de Ciencias, Liz tenía pensado dar una vuelta por si lo veía o preguntar a sus compañeros, pero pronto vio que no le hacía falta. Había tenido suerte y Peter estaba justo en la entrada de la Escuela, conversando con una compañera; pero al principio, Liz estuvo a punto de no reconocerlo. ¡Qué cambiado estaba! Su flequillo, que de ordinario solía llevar pulcramente peinado hacia atrás, caía despreocupadamente sobre su frente dándole apariencia de desaliñado. La expresión de su rostro también era diferente: estaba más pálido, tenía ojeras, y miraba a su alrededor tortuosamente, entre fatuo y despreciativo. Hasta sus gestos y movimientos eran distintos: se movía inclinándose hacia la chica, una preciosa rubia platino, como si pretendiera comérsela con los ojos.

"¿Peter?", se preguntó Liz, estupefacta. Sabía que una mala ruptura podía cambiar a las personas, ella misma lo había experimentado cuando Flash Thompson rompió con ella, pero nunca había visto que provocaran un cambio tan radical. Parecía completamente otra persona.

En cuanto el joven Parker la vio aproximarse a él, sonrió sugestivamente. Todo en él era distinto: se movía con una seguridad, con una confianza en sí mismo, que Liz jamás había observado antes en él, ni en el instituto ni en aquellas últimas semanas que lo había tratado.

– ¡Vaya vaya, mira a quién tenemos aquí...! – la saludó con una alegría que a Liz se le antojó excesiva – ¡Liz Allen!... Es una agradable sorpresa que hayas venido a verme… – añadió, con una expresión a la que sólo le faltaba guiñarle el ojo.

Liz tragó saliva.

– Hola Peter, yo… tengo que hablar contigo.

– Contigo lo que quieras, ricura… – respondió él con una sonrisa torcida, y se dirigió hacia la belleza platino – Nos vemos luego, Gwen.

– Hasta luego, Peter… – se despidió la tal Gwen sonriendo dulcemente.

Liz estaba poco menos que alucinada. ¿Peter Parker actuando con tanto aplomo frente a una chica guapa?... ¿Y la chica, poco menos que derritiéndose por él? "Y qué pronto ha sustituido a MJ…", se dijo, algo molesta.

– Qué buen día hace… ¿verdad? – Peter agarró a Liz de la cintura mientras paseaban, ante la mirada desorbitada de ella.

– Sí, mucho sol… ¿no tienes calor con eso? – preguntó Liz, señalando hacia el pecho del muchacho. Había visto que, asomándole por debajo de la camisa, Peter llevaba una especie de camiseta oscura de plástico o goma, que seguramente debía pegarse mucho y en su opinión debía dar mucho calor. Peter miró hacia su pecho y pareció avergonzarse de que se le viera la camiseta, porque la soltó de inmediato para abrocharse rápidamente la camisa hasta arriba. "Se va a asfixiar", pensó Liz.

– En absoluto… – respondió él, intentando dar a su voz un tono despreocupado – ¿De qué quieres hablarme?

– De lo que ha pasado con MJ y Harry.

Ante la respuesta, Peter se detuvo y su mirada se oscureció.

– ¿Te ha enviado ella?

– No, ella no sabe nada. He venido por mi cuenta. ¿Qué ha pasado, Peter?

Éste se encogió de hombros de mala gana.

– Qué importa. Se acabó. Con los dos.

Liz notó la mirada herida en los ojos del muchacho, que por un momento le parecieron los suyos de siempre. Apiadada, puso una mano en su hombro para confortarlo.

– Oye, sé cómo te sientes.

Peter le devolvió una sonrisa despectiva.

– No creo que lo sepas.

– Sí lo sé. Yo lo pasé fatal cuando Flash me dejó para irse con MJ. Y ella también era mi mejor amiga. Me sentí doblemente traicionada, sola, engañada, humillada. Y muy dolida.

Él bajó la cabeza.

– Algo de eso hay…

– Pero escucha, creo que MJ está arrepentida. Creo que piensa que Harry la obligó a dejarte, o algo así.

Peter sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

– ¿Ah, sí? No me lo creo. A Mary Jane nadie le obliga a hacer lo que no quiere. Nadie la obligó a refugiarse en los brazos de Harry cuando la despidieron de la obra, en vez de buscarme a mí. Se fue con él porque quiso. – terminó diciendo amargamente.

– Bueno, da igual. En cualquier caso, sé que quiere volver contigo.

– ¿Te ha dicho ella que me digas eso, o es una impresión que tú sacaste? Porque creo que ella me dejó las cosas muy claras en el mismo momento en que le estaba pidiendo que se casase conmigo. – replicó él con rencor. Liz se sorprendió ante aquella inesperada revelación, pero siguió intentando convencer al testarudo muchacho.

– Por favor, Peter. No importa lo que haya pasado entre Harry y ella, MJ se siente muy mal. ¿No puedes perdonar y olvidar? Yo pude hacerlo en su momento, y eso que tenía la cabeza a pájaros en aquella época. Tú no. Tú siempre has sido bueno y generoso. Y aún la quieres, y ella aún te quiere. ¿No te basta con eso?

Él, que seguía con la cabeza agachada, pareció reflexionar ante las palabras de Liz, y contestó en voz baja:

–… No es tan sencillo. Pasan más cosas.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

De repente, Peter levantó de nuevo la cabeza y volvió a mirarla, otra vez con ese brillo oscuro y furioso en los ojos.

– Pasa que ya estoy fastidiado de jugarme el culo por los demás, para que justo las personas en quienes más confío me lo paguen de esa manera… – Su voz fue subiendo de volumen conforme iba hablando, llenándose de más rabia a cada segundo – Pasa que estoy cansado de hacer siempre lo correcto y que la gente me trate a patadas… ¡Pasa que estoy harto de ser siempre el buen chico! – acabó gritando con ira. Liz retrocedió un par de pasos.

– Peter, me estás poniendo nerviosa…

El joven se tranquilizó.

– Lo siento… Liz, tal vez no haya sido buena idea que hayas venido. En estas cosas, es el mensajero quien suele pagar el pato.

– ¿Sabes lo que le ha pasado a Harry?

Peter puso cara de "me importa un rábano lo que le pase", y se encogió de hombros.

– Qué. – preguntó a pesar de todo, por decir algo.

– Fue afectado por una explosión de gas en su casa. Quedó muy malherido, por poco no sale del trance. – le informó ella. Peter no pareció muy sorprendido, es más, su expresión era de completa indiferencia.

– Ah… ¿eso le ha pasado? – por un brevísimo instante, Liz creyó ver una sombra de sonrisa en sus labios – Cuánto lo siento. – añadió, pese a que estaba claro que no lo sentía en absoluto.

– Dios, estás rarísimo… – tuvo que decirle Liz – El Peter que yo conozco, por muy enfadado que estuviese, se preocuparía un montón ante una noticia así.

– ¿Tú crees? – De nuevo, aquella sonrisa torcida que Liz estaba comenzando a detestar – A lo mejor, tenéis que decirle "bye-bye" a mi viejo yo…

– Pues déjame decirte que el nuevo no me cae nada bien. – le espetó ella, empezando a irritarse.

Peter, sin molestarse, soltó una carcajada y volvió a agarrarla por la cintura, mirándola con lo que pretendía ser una expresión seductora. Liz se quedó tan anonadada que ni se le ocurrió resistirse.

– Olvídate de ellos, yo ya lo he hecho… – le susurró él de forma sugerente – ¿Por qué no nos vamos a tomar algo y hablamos de nosotros en algún sitio más… íntimo?

– ¿Estás… estás intentando ligar conmigo? – balbució Liz, con los ojos muy abiertos por el asombro.

– ¿Y qué, si fuera así? Se lo tendrían merecido. Harry y Mary Jane nos la han jugado, y si nos divirtiéramos un poco, y de paso se la devolviéramos a esos dos traidores… ¿qué tendría de malo?

– ¡Todo! – exclamó ella indignada, rechazándolo de un empujón – Ya sé que te han hecho daño y veo que estás muy resentido, pero eso no te da derecho a intentar utilizarme para vengarte. Yo no tengo nada contra ellos.

– ¿No? – Él soltó una risita maliciosa – Vamos Lizzie, no soy tonto. Es obvio que estás enamorada de Harry. Y Mary Jane te lo ha quitado, como te quitó a Flash.

– ¡Basta ya! – chilló ella, furiosa – ¡No es cierto, y esta conversación ha terminado! Tienes razón, no debí haber venido. Arregláoslas como podáis, yo ya me desentiendo del tema. – le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar: quería perder de vista a ese irreconocible Peter cuanto antes.

– En fin, tú te lo pierdes… – le oyó decir arrogante.

Liz se volvió hacia él de nuevo para lanzarle una última advertencia.

– Yo que tú, dejaría de meterme lo que sea que te estés metiendo, Peter… Además de que es peligroso, te está volviendo un completo gilipollas.

Éste le contestó con una risotada y una reverencia burlona.

– ¡Para mí también ha sido un placer!

Peter la vio alejarse, y poco a poco la sonrisa le fue desapareciendo de los labios, siendo sustituida por una vaga sensación de remordimiento. ¿Qué acababa de pasar ahí?... ¿Por qué se había comportado así? Él sólo quería demostrarle que no estaba tan afectado como podría parecer en un principio, que estaba bien sin ellos, pero todo había degenerado en una parodia horrible del tipo impasible y tal vez algo irónico que había querido mostrar. Y… ¿a qué había venido lo de insinuársele a Liz, y lo de burlarse porque Harry hubiera pasado de ella al igual que Flash? Había sido un golpe bajo por su parte, y Liz sólo había querido ayudar. Tal vez se había portado así de odioso porque le daba rabia que Liz fuera hasta allá, seguramente porque estaba preocupada por Harry. Harry no se merecía que nadie se preocupara por él.

Cuando pensó en Harry, las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa aviesa. Una explosión de gas, ya... Así que no había muerto, pero casi. Había estado de nuevo a punto de matarlo, y la diferencia con respecto a la primera vez es que ahora ya no lo lamentaba en absoluto. Ya estaba más que harto de aquella persecución por parte de su ex amigo con ese rollo de que "había matado a su padre, blablabla…" a pesar de todas las veces que había intentado explicarle la verdad, y desde luego no le perdonaba lo que le había hecho con Mary Jane. Había tenido paciencia mientras había podido, pero lo de Mary Jane había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso.

Mary Jane… Algo dentro de él le hacía sangrar de nuevo el alma cada vez que se acordaba de ella. Pese a sus esfuerzos por fingir que se encontraba bien sin ella, y pese a sus tonteos con Gwen, con Betty la secretaria de Jameson, con Liz o con cualquier chica que se le pusiera por delante, seguía amándola con todas sus fuerzas. Tenía a aquella pelirroja grabada a fuego en su corazón y no podría arrancársela jamás, a menos que se arrancara el corazón mismo.

Por eso le había dolido tanto que lo traicionara, y encima con Harry. Puede que al principio no lo buscara, o puede que sí, pero el resultado era el mismo. "Recurrió a él, antes que a mí", pensó lleno de rencor. Eso era lo peor de todo, como si él no hubiera estado siempre allí para ella. Bueno, a lo mejor había estado un poquito centrado en sí mismo aquellos últimos días, pero... ¿por qué ella no había tenido paciencia con él, o por lo menos le había explicado cómo se sentía? Él habría cambiado de actitud con sólo una palabra de queja de sus labios. Además... ¡coño, él era Spiderman! Ella tendría que haberse sentido la mujer más afortunada del mundo sólo por salir con él. Liz le había dicho que estaba arrepentida de lo de Harry, que quería volver con él… pero Peter no podía creerlo. Intentaba convencerse de que Liz mentía, y que sólo quería que Mary Jane volviera con él para que ella pudiera tener el camino libre con Harry. Últimamente se había acostumbrado a ver lo peor en las intenciones de todo el mundo, y ya no se fiaba de nadie.

La pequeña parte del viejo Peter que aún le quedaba en su personalidad le decía que debería seguir el consejo de Liz y aprender a perdonar y olvidar, pero el nuevo Peter, más agresivo y rencoroso, cada vez se abría más camino en su subconsciente y no sabía por qué, pero le hacía sentirse mucho mejor. "Bueno, qué hago…", se dijo. "¿Los perdono y les dejo estar?"… hizo una pausa mientras reflexionaba, para a continuación responderse a sí mismo: "¡Naaaah!".

Liz, mientras, caminaba apresuradamente para volver a coger de nuevo el metro, quería pasarse un momento por el hospital a ver a Harry antes de dirigirse a su cita con Mark. Aún seguía estupefacta ante la escena que acababa de vivir, todo aquello era el colmo. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Ninguna de sus conversaciones con cada uno de los tres le había hecho sacar nada en claro. Todo lo que sabía era que aquellos tres amigos inseparables, que tan unidos le habían parecido en el parque de atracciones, se odiaban entre ellos y además ninguno de ellos era el mismo que hacía apenas unos días. El simpático y atractivo Harry había acabado mutilado y odiándolo todo y a todos, Mary Jane ya no era más que una mustia sombra de la chica dulce y risueña que ella había conocido; y para acabar de rematarlo, Peter, que siempre había creído tímido pero adorable, se había convertido en un capullo odioso. Parecía el mundo al revés.

Aquella tarde, mientras jugaba al ajedrez con Mark, seguía con su mente fija en aquel misterio, y como era de esperar perdió en poquísimas jugadas.

– Jaque mate. – terminó diciendo Mark, mientras se comía a su rey con un movimiento de su brazo que acompañó a un crujido de su traje.

– ¿Qué? Oh… – Liz ni siquiera había estado prestando atención al juego, por lo que ni se había enterado de que había perdido hasta que su acompañante se lo dijo. Éste la interpeló preocupado:

– No estás aquí ahora mismo, Liz. Te veo abstraída. ¿En qué estás pensando?

Liz suspiró. Debido a la vida aislada de la sociedad que había llevado, no tenía apenas amigos. Hacía poco había reencontrado a Mary Jane, claro, pero ahora mismo no podía hablar con ella de aquel asunto. Sólo tenía a Mark, al igual que él sólo la tenía a ella. Y Liz se moría por desahogarse con alguien.

Así que le contó sucintamente todo lo ocurrido. Sólo le relató los hechos principales, no mencionó los nombres de sus amigos y mucho menos que se había liado con uno de los implicados. No añadía nada importante a la historia y a Mark no le haría ilusión saberlo.

– ¿Tú crees que las personas pueden cambiar de la noche a la mañana, Mark? – acabó preguntando dubitativa. Su interlocutor se encogió de hombros, haciendo crujir su traje de nuevo.

– Tú lo hiciste cuando empezaste a venir aquí… ¿recuerdas? – Ella sonrió y no contestó – Cuando ibas al instituto, eras una chica linda pero superficial. Pero ahora… – Mark se detuvo, como intentando encontrar las palabras – La chica que tengo ante mí no tiene nada que ver con la que eras entonces. Has madurado, ahora te preocupas por los demás. Te preocupaste por mí cuando nadie más lo hizo… ¿verdad? Y, además… ahora estás más bonita que nunca. – acabó susurrando con admiración.

Liz se ruborizó al principio, pero después soltó una carcajada, intentando dar a sus palabras una entonación despreocupada.

– Dices eso porque soy la única chica que has visto en tres años.

– Sí… la única… – murmuró Mark como para sí mismo.

– Y además, nuestro caso no tiene nada que ver con el de ellos. Nuestras circunstancias eran excepcionales, estábamos pasando una situación verdaderamente difícil.

– Tal vez tus amigos también estén pasando por circunstancias excepcionales.

Liz asintió, pensativa. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por conocer esas circunstancias excepcionales que estaban atravesando sus amigos para poder ayudarlos, pero ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a hablar… Y los problemas que los rodeaban parecían realmente graves.

Todo parecía haber empezado por un triángulo amoroso entre ellos, pero de las palabras de los tres se desprendía que había más, mucho más. Un oscuro enredo de traiciones y rechazos en el que los tres habían acabado más heridos de lo que querían dejar ver, y en el que ella no estaba segura de querer verse envuelta. Sabía que por lealtad debería ponerse de parte de su amiga, pero por otro lado, Harry era su debilidad desde que lo conoció y aún más ahora que lo veía tan vulnerable, pese que hubiera cambiado de carácter tan radicalmente.

De hecho, aunque había intentado disimularlo, las últimas palabras de Peter le habían dolido bastante. "Es obvio que estás enamorada de Harry, y Mary Jane te lo ha quitado…". Ninguna de las dos cosas era verdad… ¿o sí? De acuerdo, Harry le había gustado un poquito, pero no era nada a lo que ella no pudiera renunciar, por lo menos ahora que era el novio de su amiga (¿o no lo era?). Y, con respecto a que Mary Jane se lo hubiera quitado… ¿cómo podía quitárselo, si nunca había sido suyo? Liz suspiró. Parecía que Mary Jane, sin proponérselo, se quedaba con todos los chicos que le gustaban. Pero Liz no quería guardarle rencor; Mary Jane no tenía la culpa que todos los hombres se volvieran locos por ella. La Liz alocada y temperamental que había sido años atrás a lo mejor habría aceptado la propuesta de Peter de liarse con él para vengarse (además, Liz siempre había pensado que Peter era encantador, incluso en su etapa "nerd" del instituto), pero ella ya no era una cría. Era adulta, y tenía que comportarse con madurez, alguien tenía que permanecer cuerdo en todo este asunto de locos.

De cualquier manera, no sabía si las acusaciones de Mary Jane eran ciertas o no, y si de verdad Harry podía ser tan perverso como para interponerse entre una pareja que parecía adorarse únicamente por el placer de hacerle daño al que había sido su mejor amigo. Pero eso no importaba ahora; lo que contaba es que Harry estaba malherido, débil y hundido, y que necesitaba a alguien. Y si Mary Jane no quería estar a su lado, ella misma lo haría, alguien tenía que hacerlo. Daba igual lo que él hubiera hecho, simplemente no podía abandonarlo, al igual que en el pasado no había podido abandonar a Mark a pesar de todos los errores que éste también había cometido. ¿Que Harry era peligroso? Bien, un poco de riesgo nunca había echado atrás a Liz; no lo hizo con Mark y definitivamente no lo haría con Harry.

* * *

La tarde antes de que le dieran de alta en el hospital, Harry se miró al espejo por centésimo primera vez, examinando el lado herido de su cara. Estaba destrozado, como su vida. Y, como en su vida, el daño era irreparable. Le habían quitado los puntos hacía poco, pero no había quedado mucho mejor. La piel de toda esa zona de la cara y en menor medida del cuello y del pecho estaba erosionada por las quemaduras y cubierta de horribles costras, y su ojo derecho estaba ciego y cubierto por un turbio velo azulado e inquietante. Contemplar su imagen en el espejo le ponía de un humor de perros, pero casi lo prefería así. Era mejor estar furioso que abatido, y tenía la sensación de que si se le pasaba la cólera se hundiría en una humillante autocompasión.

Oyó unos golpecitos en la puerta y sintió cómo se abría. Se volvió para ver a Liz entrar con rostro animado y una alegre sonrisa en los labios. Aparte de los médicos y de Bernard, Liz había sido la única en visitarle diariamente, incluso en sus días de descanso. Algunos inversores y otros miembros de OsCorp habían ido el primer día por compromiso, y después habían dejado de venir. Mejor así, se dijo Harry, no tenía ganas de aguantar a nadie. Incluso la presencia de Liz, con su alegría forzosa y ese empeño en animarlo, le molestaba un poco, pero no se atrevía a admitir que si ella no hubiera estado allí se habría sentido aún peor.

– Hola… ¿cómo estás hoy, Harry? – le preguntó ella con el tono más alegre que pudo.

– Igual que ayer, e igual que mañana. Mutilado. – replicó éste sombríamente, mientras se tocaba la herida, que ya empezaba a cicatrizar. Liz suspiró en silencio. Ella intentaba animarlo lo mejor que podía, pero todos los esfuerzos eran inútiles: él seguía hundido en su depresión. – ¿Me has traído mis píldoras?

Era casi lo único por lo que él se alegraba abiertamente de las visitas de la joven. Ella había tenido razón: al principio él no había querido calmantes, pero en cuanto el dolor de la cara se volvió insoportable gritó y porfió para que le dieran algún analgésico. Morfina, codeína, lo que fuera; mientras fuera fuerte y calmara aquel tormento. Pero en aquella ocasión Liz miró su reloj de pulsera y negó con la cabeza, con gesto severo.

– No te tocan hasta dentro de cuatro horas, Harry.

– Las quiero ahora. – insistió éste – Ya me está molestando la cara. Haz una excepción, sólo por esta vez…

– Lo siento, pero no. – contestó ella – Lo que te estamos dando ahora es muy fuerte y no quiero que te habitúes. Sé bueno, aguanta un poquito, y esta noche te traeré a escondidas algo que te guste que no esté en el menú de la cena, helado o lo que quieras.

– No quiero un postre especial… ¡quiero mis píldoras! – exclamó él, cada vez más furioso – ¡Y deja de tratarme como a un niño!

– Pues entonces deja tú de comportarte como uno. – replicó ella, inflexible – No hay más píldoras hasta las 10, te pongas como te pongas.

Harry se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado. Ya la iba conociendo y, aunque él era obstinado, sabía que ella lo era mucho más; y que cuando se ponía así había ganado la batalla. El Duende que había sido ya la habría obligado por la fuerza a traerle lo que quería… pero él nunca usaría la fuerza contra ella, aún no había caído tan bajo.

Liz lo miró con pena, pero no podía darle lo que le pedía, era peligroso para él.

– Anda, no te enfades conmigo, sabes que lo hago por tu bien. – dijo con voz conciliadora. – Mira, para que te distraigas un poco, te he traído el periódico. – Liz dejó el _Bugle_ sobre la mesilla de noche y se dirigió a abrir la ventana, que Harry siempre tenía cerrada y con las cortinas corridas. – ¿Llevas con esto cerrado todo el día? Deja que entre el aire.

Harry cogió el periódico, pero lo dejó de nuevo con una mueca de asco cuando vio que en la portada salía de nuevo Spiderman. De nuevo era actualidad, esta vez porque se había demostrado su inocencia en un robo; unas fotografías que lo implicaban en el delito habían resultado estar trucadas. El _Bugle_, que siempre había desacreditado al Trepamuros, ahora estaba publicando una disculpa y había despedido al autor de las fotografías falsas. Por supuesto, la foto de la actual portada, ésta auténtica, estaba firmada por Peter Parker.

– Maldito seas, Peter… – masculló Harry entre dientes. Liz acercó una silla a su cama y se sentó junto a él, mirándolo con una mezcla de lástima y simpatía que él odiaba.

– ¿Aún no quieres hablarme de lo que pasó con él y MJ?

Harry desvió la vista. Sabía que ella sólo quería ayudar, pero así no ayudaba nada.

– Ya te he dicho que no. – respondió secamente, pero lamentando un poco su dureza, añadió con algo más de suavidad. – Por favor, no sigas preguntando. Cuanto menos sepas de eso, mejor.

– Es que no entiendo tanto secretismo de todo el mundo… – Ante ese comentario, Harry levantó vivamente los ojos.

– ¿Has hablado con ellos?

– N-no… – contestó ella, pero algo de inseguridad en su voz y en su rostro lo hicieron dudar.

– ¡¡Mientes!! – Furioso, la agarró fuertemente por la muñeca, atrayéndola hacia sí – ¡Te prohibí expresamente que les dijeras nada!... ¿Tanto te costaba estarte calladita?

Ella tuvo un escalofrío, pero intentó conservar la calma.

– Harry… me estás haciendo daño… – dijo, con tono tranquilo pese a que el temor se reflejaba en sus ojos. Él, dándose cuenta de que estaba apretando demasiado la frágil muñeca de la muchacha, la soltó inmediatamente.

– Lo siento… – se disculpó, arrepentido. ¿A qué venían esos ataques de ira? Dios, cuánta falta le hacían ahora sus pastillas. – No quería hacerte daño, sólo que… me cabrea mucho que me mientan.

– Perdona. Sé lo que me dijiste, pero sigo creyendo que te equivocas al no querer arreglar las cosas con Peter.

– Lo que ocurre entre Peter y yo no tiene arreglo posible. – replicó él, otra vez fríamente, pero la miró y su expresión se ablandó – Por favor, te ruego por última vez que no intervengas. Sé que tus intenciones son buenas, pero necesito que te mantengas fuera de este asunto.

– Está bien… – asintió ella. – Pero él siempre fue tu amigo…

Harry esbozó una ligerísima sonrisa no exenta de amargura.

– No lo entiendes, Liz. Lo he perdido todo por culpa de Peter. A MJ, a mi padre…

– Un momento… – lo interrumpió ella – ¿Tu padre no murió en un accidente?... ¿Qué tiene que ver Peter con…?

– Tiene mucho que ver, y no puedo explicarte más. Y Peter también fue responsable de aquel accidente hace unos meses que convirtió al doctor Octavius en un bicho psicópata, y que por poco lleva a la quiebra a OsCorp.

– ¡¿Octavius?!... ¿El que llaman el Doctor Octopus? – preguntó la joven sobresaltada – Ése fue el que mató a varios médicos de aquí y dos compañeras mías cuando intentaron quitarle los brazos mecánicos… Ese día yo tenía descanso, pero si no tal vez habría tenido que estar allí, y podría haber muerto con ellos…

– Sí, ése. Nos costó Dios y ayuda reflotar la empresa después del escándalo, y aún hoy tenemos que estar haciendo equilibrios, y todo gracias a que _él_ quisiera hacerse el héroe… – se lamentó él, y se llevó la mano a su cara – Y, ahora, estoy así… también por su culpa.

Liz entrecerró un poco los ojos y, como siempre, intentó razonar con él.

– Sé que parece lo más fácil, pero es un error echar a Peter la culpa de cada cosa que te vaya mal...

– ¡Pero es que la tiene! Créeme, la tiene. Ojalá pudiera explicártelo mejor, pero... no me apetece remover más en la mierda, ya he tenido suficiente de recuerdos jodidos, demasiado. Todo lo que tienes que saber es que por culpa de Peter no me queda nada. – "Nada, salvo mi venganza", pensó, pero no lo dijo en voz alta para no alarmar aún más a la muchacha.

– ¿Que no te queda nada?... ¿Estás de broma? Eres uno de los tíos más ricos de la ciudad.

– ¿Y de qué me sirve el dinero, si estoy solo? – preguntó él con amargura.

– Pero es que no estás solo... – lo contradijo ella. – Tienes a Bernard, y yo estoy aquí contigo... ¿ves? – añadió sonriendo animosa, y cogiendo la mano de Harry entre las suyas suaves.

Las palabras de Liz, junto con el tacto sedoso de su piel, tuvieron el mágico efecto de conmoverle, y hacer desaparecer de su alma un poquito de aquella agresiva melancolía en la que últimamente le gustaba obstinarse.

– Ya lo sé... y no sé qué puedo hacer para agradecerte que vengas aquí a aguantar mi mal genio... – susurró sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Ella siguió sonriendo, y oprimió ligeramente su mano en un ademán cariñoso y reconfortante.

– Se me ocurre algo que puedes hacer por mí. – contestó ella, y ante un gesto de interrogación del joven Osborn, agregó – Recuperar la esperanza, y dejar de mirar atrás. Ahora has de mirar al futuro. No te rindas, yo te ayudaré.

El futuro... qué gran cosa sería, se dijo, si a él le quedara futuro. Pero en ese momento no le importaba. Como aquella fatídica noche en la que había reconocido su debilidad con Mary Jane, ahora se encontraba contemplando ensimismado los ojos de Liz, perdido dentro de ellos. Ambas tenían los ojos azules y muy bellos, pero la sensación al mirarlos era distinta. Los ojos de Mary Jane eran como lagos azules y refrescantes en los que si te descuidabas podías naufragar. Los de Liz eran como el cielo de un día sin nubes, un cielo que invitaba a la tranquilidad. Ver los ojos de Mary Jane despertaba una admiración hipnótica; contemplar los de Liz, lo llenaba de paz.

Sin apenas darse cuenta, quitó su mano de entre las de la joven y la fue subiendo lentamente por su brazo, hasta rozar su rostro con ternura. Era la primera vez que lo hacía desde aquella noche del Astroland, y se sorprendió de haber olvidado la suavidad de aquella piel, y lo cálida que la sentía contra sus dedos. Ella se dejó acariciar sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, respirando anhelante, pero en cuanto él empezó a acercar su rostro al de ella para besarla, la sintió estremecerse y bajar la cabeza, rehuyéndole.

– Por favor, no sigas... – susurró con un hilo de voz.

Él inmediatamente se alejó y retiró la mano de su rostro, con tal velocidad que parecía que lo quemase.

– Lo siento. – volvió a disculparse.

– No estoy aquí para eso... – empezó a explicarse ella.

– Lo sé, lo sé, tienes razón. Perdóname. – El joven Osborn se volvió a recostar en su cama, sin querer mirarla, y volvió a tocarse la mejilla herida – Por un momento... olvidé que ahora soy un monstruo.

Liz se sintió miserable al oír aquello, y su voz tan triste, tan abatida.

– No hables así... no tiene nada que ver con eso.

– Vamos, no intentes consolarme. No soy estúpido... ¿vale? Tengo que acostumbrarme a la idea de que a partir de ahora no provocaré más que horror o lástima.

– Harry, eso no es cierto.

– Pero tampoco puedes soportar que me acerque. – objetó él – Tranquila Liz, sé afrontar la verdad, por cruel que resulte. He afrontado verdades muy duras durante los últimos tiempos y ésta no va a ser la que más daño me haga.

– Pero...

Harry no la dejó seguir.

– En serio, dejemos también esto... ¿quieres? Es humillante. – Estaba muy molesto y se apresuró a cambiar de tema – Es hora de que te vayas, tienes la visita a tu abuela... ¿verdad? – Recordaba vagamente que ella tenía una abuela enferma y que dedicaba todos los días unas horas a atenderla.

Liz, apurada, miró su reloj y maldijo entre dientes cuando vio que se le hacía tarde.

– Me da igual. Me quedo contigo.

– No. Tienes que estar con tu abuela. La familia es la familia, y es lo más importante del mundo. Yo aprendí eso demasiado tarde, y me faltó tiempo para estar con mi padre, para disfrutar de momentos juntos. No cometas tú el mismo error.

Ella pareció meditar sus palabras, y asintió cabizbaja, levantándose de la silla.

– Y preferiría que no vinieras más a verme, ni esta noche ni mientras siga en el hospital… – añadió Harry – Después de todo, me van a dar el alta mañana.

– ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? – le preguntó ella sin poder disimular un ligero matiz de pena en la voz. Pero él negó con la cabeza, sonriendo tristemente.

– ¿Cómo iba a estarlo? Tú has sido la única que se ha preocupado por mí estos últimos días… – suspiró – Pero no quiero que te quedes a mi lado por lástima.

– No estoy aquí por lástima.

– Ya, seguro… – dijo él sin creerla en absoluto. – En serio, no me gusta que me veas así. En cuanto esté mejor, te llamaré, y comeremos juntos… ¿vale?

Apenada, ella desvió la vista.

– Si es eso lo que quieres…

– Sí, va a ser lo mejor. Vete ya Liz, tu abuela te estará esperando.

La joven se despidió, y cerró lentamente la puerta tras de sí. Después, comenzó a caminar, conteniendo a duras penas el nudo en su garganta. Se sentía fatal. Había herido a Harry al rechazarle y eso era lo último que habría querido en el mundo. Él había pensado que lo había hecho debido a las cicatrices de su cara. "Ahora soy un monstruo", había dicho, y no había querido cambiar de opinión pese a todos los esfuerzos de ella por convencerle de lo contrario. Y, en realidad, Liz ni se acordaba de que estaban allí. Hacía mucho tiempo que se había acostumbrado a no impresionarse ni dejarse influir por el aspecto externo desde que atendía a Mark, y por supuesto un par de cicatrices, por feas que fueran, no la asustaban.

Pero tampoco podía decirle el verdadero motivo de por qué se había echado atrás pese a que se estaba muriendo de ganas de que la besara. En realidad, ése era el problema. Sabía que cualquier ternura que Harry le dedicara era por agradecimiento o seguramente por intentar llenar con ella el hueco que había dejado Mary Jane, y aquello le dolía más de lo que podría haber imaginado, más de lo que nunca le dolió que Flash la abandonara. Liz quería ayudar a Harry, y estaba convencida de que podría hacerlo al igual que lo estaba consiguiendo con Mark… pero no si se enamoraba en serio de él. Hasta ahora se había sentido un poco atraída hacia él, pero no era algo demasiado fuerte, era algo a lo que podía renunciar, o eso deseaba creer. Pero ahora estaba demasiado cerca de cruzar la línea entre una atracción trivial y un amor genuino que realmente la haría sufrir, porque estaba convencida de que Harry nunca podría corresponderla de verdad. Y eso la asustaba mil veces más que cualquier cicatriz.

Dentro de la habitación, y tras la marcha de la joven, Harry se quedó solo, mortificándose a sí mismo con su frustración, como últimamente era su estado de ánimo normal. Ya era la segunda chica sensacional que le rechazaba. Y lo peor era que en este caso sólo él había tenido la culpa. Desde el principio, Liz se había mostrado interesada por él, y siempre había sido abierta, sincera, sin secretos ni dobles juegos. Tal vez le hubiera podido ir bien con ella. Demonios, estaba seguro de ello. Era guapísima y generosa, y lo mejor: no estaba en lo más mínimo implicada en toda esa mierda de Spiderman. Pero Mary Jane había tenido que meterse en medio, con su carita de niña linda y sus ojos de cordero degollado, buscando consuelo por la desatención de Peter, pensó con rencor.

Pero no. No podía culpar a Mary Jane. Había sido él quien había hecho su elección, y había decidido erróneamente, apartando de su lado lo que podría haber sido una historia verdadera en favor de una pequeña posibilidad con Mary Jane. Ahora las había perdido a las dos. Mary Jane seguía y seguiría siempre enamorada de Peter (el bastardo afortunado), y si había accedido a romperle el corazón había sido sólo para protegerle. Y en cuanto a Liz, lo que hubiera podido sentir por él, él mismo se había encargado de aplastarlo cuando la despreció por MJ, y además ya no podía esperar que ella se sintiera atraída por él con su rostro desfigurado…

Si tan sólo se hubiese concentrado en sacar adelante su historia con Liz… si no hubiese tenido que envidiar a Peter por tener a Mary Jane, o si su plan no le hubiese obligado a destruir la relación entre ambos para dañar a Spiderman… tal vez él no estaría ahora allí. Habría podido ser feliz.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso. El amor le había sido negado y la felicidad también, así que, como se había dicho antes a sí mismo, sólo le quedaban el odio y la venganza.

Fijando su vista en la fotografía de Spiderman en la portada del _Bugle_ que estaba en la mesilla, arrancó la página en un acceso de rabia y la hizo pedazos.

* * *

(1) Es la Universidad de Columbia en el movieverse. En el comicverse, es la Empire State University, donde también fueron Harry, MJ, Gwen…

* * *


	12. No estás solo

**NA:** Como siempre, gracias por los reviews a masg, a InEsIkA1989 y a NMrsMolko! Me voy de vacaciones hasta agosto, pero antes os dejo este capítulo para que no os quedéis sin lectura.

Durante este capítulo, H/C (Hurt / Comfort) a montones. Si a alguien no le gusta, puede que se empalague. A mí, personalmente, me encanta; y la gente a la que le guste seguramente disfrutará de este capítulo. Este capítulo está inspirado por una escena del fic de ashthedragon, desde aquí le agradezco que me haya servido de inspiración.

Aviso: hago ciertas alusiones a un tema delicado como es la drogadicción. En los cómics, Harry efectivamente fue adicto a las drogas durante un tiempo (aunque era al LSD, droga más de moda en la época; yo lo he actualizado con lo de los analgésicos porque se adapta mejor a esta época y a la historia). Cuando se estaba desintoxicando conoció a Liz, que le ayudó significativamente en su recuperación, y yo he querido adaptar esto un poco. Supongo que este tema no ofenderá o escandalizará a nadie, aunque he elevado el rating por si acaso (y así me lo ahorro para cuando haya escenas "subidas de tono").

En este capítulo empiezo también a incluir estrofas de canciones que creo que por la letra le van genial a la historia, pondré algunas en algún que otro capítulo si encuentro alguna canción que le vaya bien. Todo lo que incluyo son traducciones libres, no copias literales, y cito las fuentes; así que espero que no haya problemas legales. Las estrofas que acompañan la parte de la relación de Harry con su padre (o al menos, con su fantasma), son de "_Open wounds_", de Skillet. Las de la parte de Harry con Liz son de "_You've got a friend_", de Carole King (bueno, es la del original, la versión que yo tengo es de James Taylor). Es una canción prehistórica pero le va genial.

* * *

**Capítulo 12: ****No estás solo**

_**Harry y Norman**_

_En la oscuridad, con la música encendida,_

_deseando ser otra persona,_

_sacando toda tu ira fuera de mí, que alguien me ayude._

_Prefiero pudrirme aquí solo_

_antes que pasar un minuto contigo._

_En el piso de abajo duerme el enemigo_

_con la televisión encendida_

_mirando los sueños que convertimos en estática._

_No importa lo que haga,_

_nada cambiará,_

_no soy lo bastante bueno._

De nuevo, Harry estaba en su ático, después de que el doctor le hubiera dado el alta, otra vez. Pero su vuelta a casa no había sido ni mucho menos tan feliz como la primera. Había vuelto solo, con Bernard como única compañía, y nada más llegar había hecho retirarse a su fiel mayordomo, ante la conmiseración silenciosa de éste. Desde entonces se había tirado todo el tiempo hundido en una profunda depresión. Se quedaba sentado en el sillón del despacho de su padre, trasegando whisky y tomando pastillas para aliviar el dolor de su cara… y el de su alma.

Los analgésicos que le habían recetado en el hospital no eran suficientes para él, y la oxicodona estaba muy de moda en el mercado de sustancias ilegales de Nueva York, muchas celebridades habían sido reconocidas consumidoras. Harry había oído hablar del nombre de aquel medicamento en una de las fiestas de la jet set neoyorkina a las que había ido; en dichas fiestas, el hecho de que los invitados fueran miembros de la más alta sociedad no era óbice para que el alcohol, la cocaína y otras sustancias corrieran a sus anchas, en realidad corrían mucho más que en las fiestas normales debido al alto poder adquisitivo de los consumidores. Aunque a Harry nunca le habían interesado otras drogas aparte del alcohol, sus circunstancias y su perspectiva de la vida habían cambiado por completo en aquellos últimos días; así que, en cuanto hubo llegado a su casa después de que le dieran el alta, había llamado a un conocido que le había pasado el nombre y teléfono de su proveedor, quien le había vendido un frasco de OxyContin (1) por un precio exorbitante, comparado con su precio dentro del circuito legal. Tan sólo tras tomar aquellas pastillas Harry se sentía un poco mejor, sumergido en el apacible olvido del narcótico, cayendo poco a poco en las garras de la dependencia sin darse apenas cuenta.

Cuando no estaba amodorrado por el alcohol o las píldoras, sus recuerdos y la conciencia de su fracaso volvían hacia él para aguijonearle como avispas furiosas. Contemplaba el retrato de su padre y, sin el menor reparo, conversaba con él como si verdaderamente fuera Norman Osborn el que lo observara desde aquel sillón pintado. Algunas veces se ahogaba en la desesperación y suplicaba perdón a su padre por haberle fallado; otras, el tono con el que se dirigía a él era más amargo, más irónico y rabioso:

"Sí, ya sé que te he decepcionado, pero qué importa. Y qué si soy un fracasado en todo. Tú tampoco me apoyaste mucho cuando estabas vivo que digamos. ¡Sí, soy un fracaso como hijo, pero tú también lo fuiste como padre! La culpa de que todo se desintegre a mi alrededor la tenemos los dos."

Por supuesto, no pensaba eso… todo el tiempo. Algunas veces, sí le culpaba por haberlo arrastrado a su situación actual; pero otras sólo se culpaba a sí mismo, se llamaba incompetente, inútil, desgraciado y mil insultos más. En esas ocasiones tenía ganas de meterse todas las pastillas a la vez para acabar con aquello de una vez por todas, pero entonces recordaba de quién era realmente la culpa de todo y se decía que tenía que seguir viviendo, aunque no fuera más que aquella penosa existencia que tendría que arrastrar hasta el fin de sus días.

"Spiderman… él, él es el verdadero culpable de mi desgracia. No puedo morir, aunque la muerte me parezca ahora mismo la solución más fácil; no le daré esa satisfacción. Algún día, él lamentará no haberse quedado a comprobar que yo estaba muerto".

Su padre no contestaba nunca a aquellas disertaciones sombrías con las que solía autotorturarse, cosa extraña porque siempre había estado a su lado antes… Cuando se trataba de su venganza y su odio hacia Spiderman, él siempre había estado ahí, apoyándolo y aconsejándole. Pero desde que Harry había vuelto del hospital, su voz había enmudecido y su imagen en el espejo no había vuelto a aparecer; lo cual Harry interpretaba como una muestra de la decepción y desprecio inmensos de su padre ante su fracaso. Cualquier médico le habría dicho que, en realidad, las ingentes cantidades de alcohol y potentes analgésicos que consumía tenían tan embotada su cabeza que hasta habían hecho desaparecer las alucinaciones por las que creía ver y hablar con su padre, pero en ese momento Harry no estaba para explicaciones médicas, en caso de que alguien se las hubiese dado.

Todo lo que él sabía era que hasta su padre lo había abandonado. Ahora sí que no tenía a nadie.

Estaba completamente solo.

_Y no puedes detener mi caída_

_porque mi autodestrucción es toda culpa tuya._

_Cómo pudiste, cómo pudiste, cómo pudiste odiarme_

_cuando tú eras todo lo que yo quería ser._

_Cómo pudiste, cómo pudiste, cómo pudiste amarme_

_cuando todo lo que me dejaste fueron heridas abiertas._

_**

* * *

**__**Harry y Liz**_

_Cuando estés hundido, y con problemas_

_y necesites una mano que te ayude_

_y nada, nada vaya bien,_

_cierra tus ojos y piensa en mí_

_y pronto estaré allí_

_para iluminar incluso tu noche más oscura._

_Si el cielo sobre ti_

_se hace más oscuro y se llena de nubes_

_y el viejo viento del oeste empieza a soplar_

_mantén la calma y llámame en voz alta_

_y pronto estaré llamando a tu puerta._

Después de varios días así, una tarde Bernard golpeó a la puerta de su despacho.

– ¿Señor? – preguntó rígidamente. Tal vez fuera debido a su nuevo comportamiento, pero Bernard ya no lo llamaba jamás Harry, una especie de distancia se había establecido entre ellos – Tiene visita.

– Que se largue… – fue todo lo que contestó Harry, con voz rasposa y hastiada – Esos pesados del comité no saben ni ir a mear sin mi firma… dile que les puse ahí para no tener que ocuparme yo de esas cosas, y que como no aprendan a manejar los asuntos de OsCorp solos, les pondré de patitas en la calle.

– Ejem, señor… No es uno de sus colegas del comité. Es una señorita.

Harry puso cara de extrañeza, a través de la neblina borrosa de su aturdimiento alcohólico.

– ¿Quién? – No creía que fuera Mary Jane, después de lo que le hizo. Tal vez…

– Creo que es una de las enfermeras que le atendió en el Bellevue, señor. Se identificó como Elizabeth Allen.

Liz… nunca pensó que ella llegaría a ir a verle a su casa. Cómo deseaba verla, y sin embargo…

– Dile que no me encuentro bien. – Lo cual era cierto. No quería que lo viera así.

– Ya se lo he dicho, señor, pero ella ha insistido en verle. Dijo que no se marcharía sin comprobarlo personalmente.

Maldita Liz… tan terca, tan empeñada en que siempre se tenía que hacer lo que ella dijera. Sí, en ese aspecto seguía siendo igual que cuando iban al instituto.

– Está bien, que haga lo que le dé la gana… – suspiró él con fastidio. Tenía la cabeza como un tambor, no quería ponerse a discutir.

Un par de minutos después Liz estaba subiendo por el ascensor al ático de Harry. Como siempre y para mayor mortificación de Harry, iba sonriente y animada, como si el ambiente oscuro y depresivo del lugar no pudiera alcanzarla. Éste no se había querido mover de su despacho y había sido Bernard el que había tenido que salir a recibirla.

– Señorita Allen, hemos hablado por teléfono alguna vez…

– Ah, sí… Bernard... ¿verdad? – le preguntó ella, y éste asintió – Es un placer conocerle al fin, pero por favor, llámeme Liz.

– Está bien, señorita Liz. El señor Osborn está en su despacho. Ya le advertí que no se encuentra bien.

– Bueno, para eso estoy aquí, para comprobar el verdadero alcance de su "malestar", y descartar que realmente tenga problemas.

El mayordomo condujo a la joven hasta el despacho que durante los últimos días había sido el lugar de encierro y único refugio de Harry.

– De hecho, efectivamente no se encuentra bien… pero su "malestar", como usted lo llama, es más psicológico que físico. – le advirtió – Tal vez no la reciba bien.

– Gracias por avisarme, pero ya contaba con ello. Los pacientes que acaban de sufrir algún tipo de trauma, especialmente si se refiere a un trauma físico que afecte a su capacidad para desenvolverse socialmente, se encierran en sí mismos, manifestando síntomas de hostilidad hacia el entorno que les rodea y aumentando aún más su aislamiento. – explicó ella – Es un círculo vicioso, y por eso no conviene que estén solos mucho tiempo.

– Vaya... – se asombró el mayordomo – Parece tener usted bastante experiencia en tratar este tipo de casos. ¿Es psicóloga?

– No, sólo enfermera… pero sí, tengo algo de experiencia en estos casos… – contestó ella distraídamente, y llamó a la puerta. "¡Adelante!", se oyó la voz áspera y algo irritada de Harry al otro lado. – Deséeme suerte, Bernard.

– Se la deseo de corazón, señorita.

Tras franquear el umbral, se detuvo para observar aquel despacho, decorado con la misma lujosa sobriedad que el resto de habitaciones de la casa. Se sintió incómoda cuando vio el retrato de Norman Osborn dominar por completo la estancia, demasiado grande y demasiado ostentoso para su gusto, contrastando con el buen gusto general del resto de la decoración. "Así que ése es su famoso padre…", se dijo. Mientras estaba en el hospital, Harry le había hablado de él un par de veces cuando se sentía parlanchín, lo cual tampoco ocurría a menudo. Aunque Liz no sabía mucho de psicología, entendía lo suficiente como para deducir del tamaño del cuadro y de la expresión arrogante del retrato que el señor Osborn padre debía haber sido un hombre con un altísimo concepto de sí mismo… y, por tanto, con un bajo concepto del resto del mundo. Los hombres así solían criar hijos con problemas de inseguridad y baja autoestima por la sensación de que nunca llegarían a satisfacer las expectativas de sus padres; o por lo menos eso le había contado una compañera psicóloga del hospital.

– Hola, Harry… – lo saludó, con un tono cuidadosamente neutro.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – le espetó éste por toda respuesta.

Liz dejó de mirar el retrato que atraía sus ojos como un imán y se detuvo a contemplar a Harry. Tenía peor aspecto aún que cuando se había despertado en el hospital. Estaba pálido, ojeroso, sin afeitar, con el cabello revuelto y los ojos inyectados en sangre; y las cicatrices en su cara no ayudaban en nada a mejorar su apariencia. Llevaba la ropa arrugada y con manchas y tenía todo el aspecto de no haberse duchado en varios días. Y parecía bastante bebido.

– Sé que me dijiste que esperara a que estuvieras mejor para que volviéramos a vernos, pero tenía que saber cómo estabas. – respondió ella, disimulando cuanto pudo la lástima que le producía verlo en ese estado. Siempre le había parecido tan guapo… y le rompía el corazón ver cómo se estaba desmoronando tanto física como psicológicamente.

– Pues ya lo has visto… – replicó él, con animosidad. – Y… ¿qué te parece?

– No tienes muy buen aspecto…

– No seas tan diplomática. Di más bien que estoy hecho una mierda. Es la verdad… ¿no?

Ella se cruzó de brazos, muy seria.

– Sí, se aproxima bastante.

– Bueno, pues ya que lo has visto, te puedes volver por donde has venido.

– No seas así… sólo me preocupo por ti.

– Nada te obliga a hacerlo.

– No, claro que no. Pero eso es lo que hacen los amigos: se preocupan por uno sin tener por qué hacerlo.

Él soltó una carcajada desagradable, sarcástica.

– ¡Amigos! Yo no tengo amigos. Nunca los he tenido.

– Sabes que eso no es verdad.

Él no respondió; aparentemente no estaba en condiciones de debatir sobre quién tenía razón, ni tenía ganas de escuchar los argumentos de ella al respecto. Suspirando, ella siguió paseando su mirada por el ampuloso despacho, observando con desagrado el caos que parecía reinar donde hasta hacía poco era un santuario de orden y seriedad: había libros y papeles tirados por todas partes durante alguno de los accesos de furia y desesperación de Harry, al lado del retrato había otra cosa en la pared, de tamaño de un cuerpo entero, que había sido tapado con una manta; y la mesa estaba atestada de más papeles olvidados, comida y latas de cerveza y botellas de whisky vacías. La anarquía se había apoderado de la habitación, ya que Harry hacía días que no salía de allí, y no permitía entrar a Bernard ni a nadie del servicio ni siquiera para limpiar. Los ojos de ella se detuvieron en la mesa, en un objeto que llamó su atención: era un frasco de pastillas.

Dirigiéndose hacia la mesa, tomó el frasco y lo sostuvo en alto para que Harry pudiera verlo.

– ¿Qué es esto? – le preguntó con severidad.

– Analgésicos para el dolor de la cara. Me los recetó el doctor.

– Sí, mientras estaba cerrándose la herida; pero ahora está cicatrizada y ya no los necesitas. Dudo mucho que el doctor aprobara que los siguieses tomando.

– Sí los necesito.

– Tal vez, pero no por el dolor. – Ella giró el frasco para poder ver la marca, y se escandalizó al reconocerla – Por el amor de Dios, Harry… Esto no es lo que te recetó el doctor, es mucho más fuerte. ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?... ¿Y sabes lo adictivo que es? – exclamó con dureza.

– Los necesito. – insistió él con voz hosca.

– De eso nada, y voy a acabar con esto.

Sin que él pudiera evitarlo, se dirigió al baño que estaba al lado del despacho, con el frasco en la mano. Él intentó alcanzarla, detenerla; pero estaba aún atontado por la reciente borrachera y se movía con bastante torpeza, por lo que ella consiguió llegar al baño mucho antes que él. Abriendo el frasco, arrojó todas las pastillas por el inodoro y tiró de la cadena.

Él no llegó a tiempo para poder detenerla, pero cuando vio lo que hacía su cara se desencajó y su expresión se convirtió en una oscura y furiosa. La agarró del brazo con violencia y tiró de ella para alejarla del inodoro, pero ya era demasiado tarde: sus queridas píldoras ya habían desaparecido por el desagüe.

– Pero… ¡serás estúpida!... ¡Eso valía un montón de pasta! – le gritó a la cara, lleno de cólera. Ella no pareció impresionada y la firmeza de su expresión no varió ni un ápice. Estaba acostumbrada a los estallidos de ira de Mark, que era mucho más grande que Harry, y hacía falta mucho más que eso para asustarla.

– Te estoy ayudando, Harry. Puede que ahora no te des cuenta, pero es lo que estoy haciendo. – respondió con calma.

Y, al igual que solía hacer con Mark, se decidió a tomar las riendas de la situación. Harry era mucho más fuerte que ella (y que cualquier persona normal), pero ahora estaba totalmente aturdido e inutilizado por el alcohol. Aprovechando esa circunstancia, Liz se las arregló para arrastrarlo a empujones por el baño y meterlo en la ducha vestido y todo, y cuando él intentó resistirse, no le quedó más remedio que meterse con él en la ducha para sujetarlo. A continuación, abrió el grifo de agua fría y un chorro helado los empapó a ambos.

– ¡¡Argh!! – Harry chilló de la impresión ante el brusquísimo descenso de temperatura, que hizo desaparecer la borrachera en un segundo – ¡Está fría!... ¿Te has vuelto loca?

Al ver que el joven parecía más sereno, Liz cerró el agua y, cogiendo una de las mullidas toallas que había al lado de la ducha, lo envolvió con ella como a un niño pequeño, frotando con delicadeza sus brazos y su pelo para absorber la humedad. Ella estaba tan empapada como él, pero ni parecía darse cuenta de ello.

– ¿Por qué coño has hecho eso? – le preguntó Harry enfurruñado, aunque dejándose hacer.

– Es lo más rápido para quitar las borracheras. Con Flash tuve que hacerlo montones de veces cuando estábamos juntos. Y él protestaba aún más que tú, pero yo siempre acababa saliéndome con la mía. – rió la joven, mientras cogía otra toalla y empezaba a secarse ella misma.

– Tal vez te dejó por eso. – le disparó él, arrepintiéndose de inmediato de haber dicho algo tan rastrero. Ella dejó de reírse, pero aparte de eso no pareció acusar el golpe y continuó secándose tranquilamente.

– Tal vez. Pero tú no eres mi novio ni nada parecido así que te fastidias. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

– No. – Estaba mintiendo; en realidad el agua lo había despejado mucho y le había hecho recuperar el uso de sus facultades mentales, aunque no había hecho desaparecer su mal humor.

Salió de la ducha y se quitó la camiseta mojada para continuar secándose. Su torso desnudo era esbelto aunque de hombros anchos y músculos perfectamente esculpidos, y ni siquiera las leves señales de quemaduras en su cuello y hombro derechos, dañados también durante la explosión, disminuían su atractivo. Liz se ruborizó y desvió la vista, turbada. En realidad, no era nada que no hubiera visto ya, pues lo había visto casi totalmente desnudo cuando había estado preparándolo para el quirófano antes de la operación. Pero en ese momento sólo lo había mirado como a un paciente. Era muy diferente verlo como a un hombre.

Él desapareció en otra habitación y volvió con una camiseta limpia puesta y con otra en la mano.

– Quítate eso. – le dijo a Liz, señalando su blusa. Ella puso una cara digna de un poema, antes de que él le mostrara la camiseta que llevaba en la mano – Tranquila, no te voy a violar. Pero te pondrás enferma si no te quitas eso mojado.

Ella asintió reluctante y cogió la camiseta que Harry le tendía, entrando de nuevo en el baño para cambiarse y cerrando la puerta. Lo que ella no sabía era que esa puerta estaba estropeada y no cerraba bien del todo, por lo que volvió a abrirse sin que ella se diera cuenta mientras se desnudaba. A través del reflejo en el espejo del baño, Harry pudo atisbar levemente a la joven mientras se cambiaba y, aunque sólo pudo verla en ropa interior, vio que tenía un cuerpo precioso, no perfecto pero lo bastante bonito como para que él deseara darse de cabezazos contra la pared cada vez que recordaba que había pasado de ella.

Liz salió del baño intentando conservar la dignidad, llevando puestos la camiseta de Harry (que le quedaba enorme) y sus propios vaqueros mojados; no estaba dispuesta a quitárselos delante de aquel chico por mucho que se arriesgara a enfermar. Aun así, era una visión encantadora, y Harry habría caído en su hechizo de no haber sido porque aún seguía muy molesto con ella por el asunto de sus píldoras.

– No tenías ningún derecho a tirar mis pastillas. – le reprochó, intentando no ablandarse.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

– Se acabaron las pastillas, Harry, en serio. No voy a dejar que te sigas agrediendo así.

El joven Osborn volvió a enfurecerse ante el tono exigente de la muchacha.

– ¿Crees que voy hacer lo que tú digas? – le preguntó desafiante – Nadie me da órdenes… ¡nadie! Sólo mi padre tenía autoridad para decirme lo que tenía que hacer, y él está muerto. ¿Crees que tirando esas pastillas te saldrás con la tuya, como con Flash? Lo llevas claro. Una de las ventajas de tener dinero es que sólo tengo que coger el teléfono y tengo servicio de entrega a domicilio, sin receta. En cuanto te vayas llamaré para que me traigan otro frasco, o diez si me da la gana.

Liz sacudió la cabeza, con una mezcla de lástima y decepción en su rostro.

– La oxicodona, mezclada con alcohol, puede matarte. Y, aunque no fuera así, ya tienes problemas con el alcohol… ¿quieres convertirte también en un drogadicto?

– Eso es mentira. No tengo ningún problema con el alcohol, ni mucho menos con las drogas.

– Todos los alcohólicos niegan tener problemas, pero ese montón de botellas de whisky vacías me dice otra cosa. Y, esa reacción cuando te he quitado las pastillas... es un síntoma claro de que te estás enganchando. – Se acercó a él, con expresión suplicante – Harry… ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que te estás destruyendo a ti mismo?... ¿Cómo puedes no verlo?

Sin poder argumentar nada en contra, éste optó por defenderse de la única forma que sabía: atacando.

– ¿Quieres dejar de meterte en mi vida?... ¿A ti qué más te da lo que me pase? – preguntó con amargura.

Ella sólo se le quedó mirando, muy seria. Tras unos segundos, contestó quedamente:

– No, no voy a dejar de meterme en tu vida. Debo hacer que _despiertes_, aunque tenga que obligarte. Porque aunque no lo creas, me importa mucho lo que te pase.

Él desvió la vista, volviendo a sentarse en su sillón con expresión atormentada.

– Pero yo no quiero tu ayuda, ni tu compasión… – murmuró – No las merezco. He hecho cosas que… Vete Liz, por favor. Sólo quiero quedarme aquí hasta que me muera, y que me dejen en paz.

Enojada, ella se inclinó hacia él y le sujetó de los hombros, sacudiéndolo para hacerlo reaccionar.

– Vale ya Harry, deja esa actitud de víctima que tienes. ¡Reacciona de una vez! – le espetó con aspereza – Te has caído, sí, pero tienes que volver a levantarte. Es en estos momentos duros cuando se ve de qué pasta está hecho cada uno. Y tú vas a ser fuerte y superar esto. Porque si no… ¿qué vas a ser, un niño de papá que se acobarda a la primera dificultad? – añadió, sin darse cuenta del cambio en la expresión de él, que se iba desencajando cada vez más a medida que hablaba ella – ¿Es eso lo que quieres que digan de ti, que eres un débil y un bland…?

– ¡¡_Basta_!! – rugió él, agarrándola de nuevo por los brazos, tan fuerte que le hizo daño – ¡Cállate!... ¡Hablas igual que _él_!

Ella lo miró impresionada por aquella inesperada y violenta reacción, y extrañada por aquella última frase.

– ¿Igual que quién?

Él la soltó y no contestó, pero sus ojos se dirigieron por un instante al retrato de su padre antes de agachar la cabeza desanimado. Ella lo comprendió todo y se arrepintió terriblemente de haberle hablado así.

– Lo siento… No quería decir esas cosas. Pero pensé que sólo podría hacerte reaccionar si te hablaba con dureza.

– No, si tienes razón... – respondió él, apenado pero de nuevo tranquilo – Ojalá todo el mundo fuera así de sincero conmigo. Sólo mi padre lo era, cuando estaba vivo, y su severidad me empujaba a continuar, a superarme. Tal vez… tal vez él tenía razón y sigo necesitando disciplina para no abandonarme a mis debilidades.

Ella se acuclilló ante él y le acarició con ternura el cabello aún húmedo, intentando consolarle.

– No, él estaba equivocado. No eres débil, Harry, sólo humano. Simplemente estás pasando por un mal momento y necesitas que alguien te eche una mano.

– ¿Sí? – Una pequeña y triste sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios – ¿Y quién será el masoquista que quiera ayudarme?

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, una sonrisa amplia y afectuosa que confortó el corazón del joven, la primera vez que algo lo reconfortaba desde que había comenzado aquel infierno.

– ¿Te valgo yo? Ya que estoy aquí… – dijo, mientras tomaba sus manos en un cariñoso gesto que le provocó a él un nudo en la garganta.

– No tienes por qué hacerlo. – se resistió aún un poco. Le molestaba la idea de que ella se quedara con él por lástima, pese a que tenerla a su lado ahora le parecía tan necesario como respirar.

– No, no tengo que hacerlo, pero _quiero_ hacerlo. – insistió ella y apretó sus manos para animarlo, entrelazando sus delicados dedos con los de él; y le hizo la misma promesa que le había hecho a Mark casi tres años antes. – No voy a abandonarte. Voy a cuidar de ti, y juntos vamos a superar esto… ¿vale?

Harry asintió, renunciando por fin a toda resistencia y a todo su orgullo, y sin poder contenerse, la rodeó con sus brazos y la estrechó con delicadeza, lleno de agradecimiento. Ella pareció sentirse algo tensa ante el abrazo pero no lo rechazó como en un principio temía él, sino que respondió al abrazo con cariño. Se quedaron abrazados durante casi un minuto, sin decir nada, mientras ella continuaba acariciando su cabello con la ternura de una madre y él se dejaba hacer con los ojos cerrados.

Aunque aquel gesto era solamente amistoso, Harry se abandonó a él y al afecto que le estaba mostrando aquella chica admirable, y tuvo que contenerse para no echarse a llorar como un niño. Los hombres no lloran, le había dicho su padre mil veces. Para Norman Osborn, los únicos sentimientos que era tolerable manifestar eran la ira y el odio, y aun así, sólo en dosis medidas; todo lo demás eran debilidades, mariconadas. Así que Harry, bien entrenado por su padre, sólo se había permitido dar rienda suelta a sus emociones una vez en toda su vida de adulto, y fue en el entierro de éste. Pero ahora, por primera vez desde entonces, volvía a tener esperanza, porque pese a todo lo que le había pasado y a todo lo que había hecho, ya no estaba solo.

_Sólo tienes que pronunciar mi nombre_

_y sabes que, desde dondequiera que esté,_

_vendré corriendo a verte de nuevo._

_Invierno, primavera, verano u otoño,_

_todo lo que tienes que hacer es llamarme_

_y estaré allí._

_Tienes un amigo._

* * *

(1) El OxyContin es un medicamento cuyo componente principal es la oxicodona. Esta sustancia es uno de los analgésicos más potentes que existen y provoca una seria adicción cuando se consume de forma incontrolada. También puede matar cuando se mezcla con alcohol u otros depresores del sistema nervioso. Aunque debe ser recetado por los médicos, debido a sus efectos, circula mucho en el mercado negro de estupefacientes de América. (Por si alguien se pregunta de dónde he sacado esta información, de la Wikipedia).

* * *

**NA:** Espero que os haya gustado. Pero para que no os canséis de tanto diálogo, en el siguiente capítulo ya pondré algo más jugoso. ¡Disfrutad del verano, nos vemos en agosto!

* * *


	13. Un rayo de esperanza I

**NA:** Como siempre, mil gracias a las fieles lectoras de esta historia, InEsiKa1989, NMrsMolko y masg. Si no fuera por vosotras, no estaría tan entusiasmada con este fic. Os lo agradezco de corazón, esto es tanto obra vuestra como mía.

Perdonad el retraso en actualizar, pero tras mis viaje de vacaciones (que acabó demasiado pronto), ciertos asuntillos del trabajo me lo han impedido (sí, en verano… ¬¬). Además, este capítulo me ha salido algo más largo de lo que habría querido (así que lo he dividido en dos), pero espero que sepáis perdonarme porque al final hay cierta escena que todas estábamos esperando ;-)

En ambas partes también pongo estrofas de canciones: "_I'll stand by you_", de Pretenders; "_Fall in the light_" de Lori Carson y Graeme Revell y "_This years love_", de David Gray.

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Un rayo de esperanza (I)**

_Oh... ¿por qué pareces tan triste?_

_Hay lágrimas en tus ojos,_

_vamos, ven a mí ahora._

_No te avergüences de llorar,_

_déjame ver a través de ti_

_porque yo he visto la oscuridad también._

_Cuando la noche cae sobre ti_

_y no sabes qué hacer_

_nada que puedas confesar_

_podría hacerme amarte menos._

Durante los siguientes días, Liz acudió todas las tardes al ático de Harry para pasar unas horas con él, controlar el progreso de cicatrización de sus heridas, vigilar que no cayera en la tentación de volver a emborracharse o llenarse de analgésicos y, en definitiva, acompañarlo un poco y que no se sintiera tan solo.

El problema era que no podía dejar tirado a Mark. ¿Cómo podía hacer para repartir su tiempo entre los dos sin que ninguno de ellos se resintiera porque los descuidara? Al final, no se le ocurrió otra solución que pedir vacaciones en el trabajo, para poder dedicar las mañanas a atender a Mark y las tardes a estar con Harry. Afortunadamente, le debían bastantes días de vacaciones atrasados ya que, con lo de Mark, hacía siglos que no se tomaba vacaciones, aunque tuvo que batallar con su jefa para poder cogerse todos los días de golpe y tan repentinamente. A Mark le dijo que le habían cambiado el turno y que sólo podría visitarlo por las mañanas y a Harry le contó el plan para distribuir el tiempo gracias a sus vacaciones... cambiando, como siempre, el nombre de "Mark" por el de "abuelita enferma".

A Harry le conmovió que aquella chica se tomara vacaciones únicamente para poder estar con él y animarle sin tener que descuidar sus deberes. Era realmente generosa, pensó, dedicando su vida sólo al trabajo y a cuidar a su abuela, relegando su vida social, salir con chicos o ir a fiestas. De todas las mujeres que había conocido, ella era la que parecía tomarse más en serio la familia, y Harry valoraba eso muchísimo. Después de perder a su padre, se había dado cuenta de la importancia de la familia y le encantaba coincidir en eso con ella. Se sentía un poco culpable de que Liz le quitara tiempo a los cuidados a la anciana para dedicárselo a él, pero, qué diablos… ella había tenido a Liz durante años y él la necesitaba tanto ahora mismo…

Si, la necesitaba. Se había dado cuenta de eso cuando ella llevaba apenas un par de días visitándole a su casa. Al principio, la había estado recibiendo con el mismo fastidio con el que la había acogido el primer día, básicamente porque, aunque doliera, le gustaba revolcarse en su autocompasión y no le hacía gracia que alguien viniera a molestarle con sus charlas y su alegría que casi quería imponerle a la fuerza. Pero, a medida que pasaba el tiempo con ella, empezó a darse cuenta de que ese estado de pena por sí mismo que tanto le había complacido en un principio era vergonzoso y humillante. Ese cambio de opinión fue produciéndose también a medida que conseguía pasar el tiempo sin pastillas o whisky, que ella le había suprimido prácticamente por completo. Los primeros días Harry se indignaba muchísimo, le cabreaba lo indecible dejarse dar órdenes por una mujer (su padre habría puesto el grito en el cielo), pero ella se hacía la sorda ante sus rabietas y él poco a poco dejó de protestar, o al menos de hacerlo tanto. De cualquier forma, no servía para nada.

Debido a su profesión, ella podía supervisarle con cierta autoridad. De otra manera, él nunca le habría hecho caso ni se habría esforzado para superar esa dependencia, sobre todo psicológica, que efectivamente había empezado a desarrollar hacia los analgésicos en tan poco tiempo debido a su abusivo consumo durante aquellos negros días. Desde que ella comenzó sus visitas, Harry ya no volvió a utilizar sus contactos para comprar oxicodona en el mercado negro; ella se encargaba de traerle otros analgésicos mucho más suaves e írselos racionando debidamente para que él no sufriera síndrome de abstinencia al cortar su consumo de golpe. Y aun así, no fue fácil, pero con ella a su lado pudo irlo superando poco a poco. Liz le recomendó que fuera a algún especialista, pero él no quería. Sólo se fiaba de ella.

Igualmente, también vigilaba cómo iban progresando las quemaduras de su rostro. Éstas iban mejorando poco a poco, pero, tal y como había predicho Liz, las cicatrices seguían claramente allí, como estigmas recordatorios de su desgracia; y Harry dudaba que pudiera quitárselas ni el mejor de los cirujanos plásticos, como ella había prometido. A pesar de que ella seguía intentando convencerle de lo contrario, nada podía quitarle a Harry de la cabeza la idea de que ahora se había convertido en un monstruo. Aún le asombraba que ella no saliera corriendo o pusiera expresión de horror o repugnancia cada vez que lo miraba a la cara. Por fortuna, fue acostumbrándose paulatinamente a que ella viera su nuevo aspecto y poco a poco dejó de hacer gestos reflejos como bajar la cabeza o apartarla cada vez que ella lo miraba.

Liz era, además de enfermera, una auténtica cuidadora profesional, en parte psicóloga y en parte animadora. Era como si supiera por instinto cómo manejar a tipos violentos y antisociales como él. Conocía todos los trucos para entretenerlo y lograr sacarlo del estado de profunda melancolía en el que se sumergía a veces, en los que necesitaba más que nunca una copa bien cargada o un par de pastillas para olvidar. Ella se lo quitaba de la cabeza, y se las arreglaba para tenerlo distraído con mil pasatiempos: veían la enorme televisión de plasma del salón de Harry y después jugaban a las cartas, a videojuegos, a juegos de mesa… ella le contaba chistes, le hablaba de libros que había leído o películas que había visto y le hacía reír (o al menos, sonreír) contándole divertidas anécdotas de su trabajo en el hospital o de los tiempos de instituto, aunque tenía bastante cuidado de no mencionar a Peter o a Mary Jane y sí en cambio, le contaba historias acerca de lo incorregible que había sido ella en esa época y lo patán que había sido Flash. Algunas noches incluso se quedaba a cenar, y ésas eran las noches que él más disfrutaba, porque siempre hacían algo diferente y él se olvidaba de aquellos oscuros pensamientos que normalmente lo invadían cuando la noche lo sorprendía estando solo.

Una noche, ella alquiló la trilogía de "La jungla de cristal" en DVD y la visionaron entera mientras comían pizza; hacía mucho tiempo que Harry no disfrutaba de un plan como ése, tan relajado y a la vez tan entretenido… concretamente, desde los tiempos en que compartía apartamento con Peter en el centro, cuando su padre aún vivía. Al principio, él miraba el televisor sin apenas interés, ya que había vuelto a perderse en su intrincado laberinto de oscuros deseos de venganza hacia Spiderman, pero pronto su atención empezó a centrarse en aquel festival de acción y violencia descerebrada y acabó pasándolo en grande con cada explosión y cada tiroteo. Era la primera vez que algo le producía auténtico placer desde que se lo había pasado tan bien jugándosela a Peter.

– ¿A que te has divertido? – había preguntado Liz sonriente, tras acabar la sesión de cine. Él sólo asintió, sorprendido consigo mismo por haber conseguido dejar de concentrarse durante un rato en sus pesimistas reflexiones.

– ¿Cómo lo sabías? – se asombró él. Era como si ella hubiera intuido que aquel tipo de películas en concreto, con efectos espectaculares y poca exigencia intelectual, era exactamente lo que él necesitaba para distraerse y dejar de pensar en sus problemas.

Ella sólo se encogió de hombros.

– Eran las favoritas de Flash.

Por una vez, fue Harry el que miró con compasión a Liz y no al revés. No había duda de que Liz había resultado muy herida cuando Flash la dejó por Mary Jane, y el hecho de que desde entonces no hubiera vuelto a salir con nadie más (que él supiera) parecía confirmar aún más esa teoría. ¿Seguiría aún enamorada de él?, se preguntó. Esperaba que no, porque Flash siempre le había parecido un bruto abusón que solamente tuvo una suerte inmensa al conseguir enamorar a las dos chicas más lindas y especiales del instituto: Mary Jane y Liz. En opinión de Harry, Flash nunca fue digno de Mary Jane, y ahora veía que tampoco había merecido a Liz. Había cometido una enorme estupidez al despreciar a una chica tan increíble, aunque fuera a favor de otra igual de increíble.

Pero Harry no era el más apropiado para opinar. Él también había cometido ese mismo error… ¿verdad? Había estado a punto de empezar con Liz una bonita historia con la que, estaba seguro, habría sido muy feliz… y lo había tirado todo por la borda al intentar liarse con Mary Jane; cuánto se arrepentía ahora. Últimamente había estado pensando mucho en eso. A veces habría deseado haber hecho las cosas de otra manera, poder resistirse al influjo magnético que la pelirroja ejercía sobre él. Tal vez, si aquella tarde que Mary Jane le había llamado desesperada él la hubiera convencido de que fuera a ver a Peter en vez de a él… nunca se habrían besado, ella nunca le habría rechazado, y el trauma no habría despertado todos aquellos horribles recuerdos en su cabeza, y nada de lo ocurrido después habría pasado nunca… Él habría seguido amnésico; tal vez con un amigo traidor al lado, pero lo que no hubiera sabido nunca le habría hecho daño… A veces, hasta le habría parecido mejor que lo que tenía ahora. Habría dado cualquier cosa por poder volver atrás.

Otra noche que cenaron juntos, mientras Harry fingía que veía un partido de béisbol en la tele y en realidad la observaba trastear en la cocina (ella se había negado categóricamente a que él la ayudase; afirmaba que podría arruinarle el plato), se acordó muchísimo de aquella fatídica noche que había estado allí, en esa misma situación con Mary Jane. Sólo que ahora los papeles se habían invertido: esta vez era él el solitario deprimido, y Liz la amiga comprensiva que cocinaba para animarlo a él. Sólo faltaba la canción _twist_. Era extraño lo mucho que se diferenciaba su relación con Liz de la que había mantenido con Mary Jane: con la pelirroja, se había portado amable, sensible, la había tratado como a una princesa… pero no había podido conseguir que dejara de amar a Peter. En cambio, Liz lo estaba viendo deformado, medio adicto y habiendo tocado fondo, y él no se estaba cortando un pelo en mostrarle su peor cara: violento, malhumorado… Y ahí seguía ella, apoyándole aun cuando el resto del mundo lo había abandonado. ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué se portaba tan bien con él? Él no había hecho nada para merecerlo.

– ¿Por qué estás aquí? – le disparó mientras ella mezclaba la nata con la mantequilla. Ella se volvió hacia él, sorprendida.

– ¿Pero tú no estabas viendo el partido?

– Respóndeme.

Ella se dio cuenta de lo serio que estaba e intentó hacerse la tonta. No se sentía preparada para afrontar aquella conversación.

– ¿Que por qué estoy en la cocina? – contestó, mirando de nuevo la sartén – Ahora estoy preparando la cena… – Él no la dejó acabar.

– Sabes perfectamente que no hablo de la cocina. ¿Por qué haces todo esto por mí?

Ella al principio no supo qué contestar. ¿Qué podía decirle? Se esforzó por sonreír y disimular.

– ¿Sigues pensando tan mal de la humanidad que no crees que pueda querer ayudar a un amigo simplemente porque sí?

– Pero tú y yo no somos amigos. En el instituto no lo éramos, prácticamente apenas nos conocemos. La única intimidad que hemos tenido fue cuando nos enrollamos aquella noche que fuimos al Astroland. – dijo muy serio, mientras que ella bajaba la cabeza sin contestar, turbada por el recuerdo – Sé que la cagué y que ya no puedes sentir nada por mí. ¿Es por lástima, entonces?... ¿Tanta pena doy?

– Otra vez estás con lo mismo, eres un pesado. – replicó ella gravemente, mientras se concentraba en ligar la salsa de nata con el parmesano – Si te cobrara como hacen los demás cuidadores… ¿me dejarías en paz? Porque esto no te va a salir gratis.

– ¿Ah, no? – preguntó él sorprendido. Jamás habían hablado de dinero.

– No, señor Osborn. Y, teniendo en cuenta que detesto cocinar, si no quieres que te acabe tirando la cazuela a la cabeza alguna noche exigiré como pago por mis servicios de acompañamiento y cuidados médicos que te pongas bien de una vez y que me invites a cenar a un restaurante de los caros. Y no aceptaré menos de un cinco tenedores.

Harry no pudo evitar reírse, aliviado. Aunque sabía que Liz sólo había evadido la pregunta para no admitir que realmente estaba con él por lástima, le encantaban aquellas salidas de ella. Realmente empezaba a encantarle todo de ella. Y aunque odiara cocinar, Liz se manejaba en la cocina muchísimo mejor que él: sus Fetuccini Alfredo le supieron deliciosos, y todos acabaron en los platos y en sus estómagos en lugar de en el suelo. Liz habría sido una esposa excelente, la mejor que él hubiera podido desear, de no haberse obcecado tanto con Mary Jane. ¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciego?

Ahora era demasiado tarde, claro. Liz le había dejado muy claro que se quedaría a su lado y que le ayudaría todo lo que pudiera mientras fuera sólo como amiga, y que nunca, _nunca_, debería intentar con ella nada más allá de ese ámbito. Harry había aceptado la prohibición de mala gana. Después de todo, él se lo había buscado… ¿no? Demasiado hacía ella quedándose a su lado después de lo mal que la había tratado él, y aunque no hubiese sido así, tampoco podía esperar atraerla ahora con su rostro desfigurado. Pero tenía que resignarse, como se había resignado ante todas las adversidades que le habían sucedido hasta entonces, y se tragó sus sentimientos al respecto. Con Liz lo había estropeado todo desde el principio y ahora tenía que pagar las consecuencias; era mejor tenerla como amiga que no tenerla en absoluto. Además, él era consciente de ser un conflicto andante, que sólo sabía decepcionar a todos los que lo rodeaban y confiaban en él: su padre, el comité de OsCorp, Bernard… no quería que Liz se sumara a ese grupo. Aparte de que aún tenía pendiente su ajuste de cuentas con Spiderman y lo último que deseaba en el mundo era que Liz se viera envuelta en ese sórdido asunto.

Concentrado en sus propios sentimientos, no se daba cuenta del caos que iba creciendo diariamente en el corazón de la muchacha. No podía sospechar que Liz estaba bien lejos de estar con él por lástima o de haberle olvidado como hombre. Sí, al principio había sido sólo preocupación altruista, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo con él sus sentimientos se iban haciendo más y más fuertes. Su determinación de no involucrarse sentimentalmente con él había resultado ser, además de ingenua, totalmente inútil: se estaba enamorando de él cada día más, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, y sin importarle que estuviera desfigurado, su lamentable estado anímico o psicológico o su incipiente adicción al alcohol o a las pastillas. Ya no era él solo quien la necesitaba; ahora era ella la que necesitaba estar a su lado, cuidar de él, hacerle sentir bien.

Pero eso no importaba, se decía ella. Estaba segura de que a Harry sólo le complacía su compañía porque Mary Jane no quería estar con él. Él aún amaba a MJ, estaba claro; lo deducía de la amargura que reflejaba el rostro del joven Osborn cada vez que hablaba de ella, y de cómo Peter se la había "robado". Sí, él parecía muy feliz y relajado con sus visitas, pero Liz sabía que no debía hacerse ilusiones. Si él estuviera curado totalmente, o Mary Jane estuviera dispuesta a darle otra oportunidad… Harry no vacilaría al elegir entre las dos. Y aunque le doliera, Liz lo aceptaba con resignación. Después de todo, ella estaba allí para ayudar a un amigo que la necesitaba y nada más, el resto eran fantasías románticas que ella sola se había montado en su cabeza.

Aunque… ¿cuánto tiempo más podría seguir soportando ser tan sólo su "amiga", su enfermera? Liz sabía perfectamente que él seguía sintiéndose atraído por ella, se lo decía la forma en que la miraba a veces, en que buscaba su contacto. Pero ella le cortaba todas las veces. Estaba convencida de que el único deseo de Harry era olvidar a Mary Jane en los brazos de otra, de quien fuera. Y, aunque Liz habría dado cualquier cosa para que Harry la sostuviera entre sus brazos y sentir sus labios como aquella primera noche, no quería que fuese a ese precio. No le importaba ser su paño de lágrimas o su confidente, pero no sería una simple sustituta para algo que no sería más que una imitación del amor que de verdad anhelaba. No sabía por cuánto tiempo podría seguir manteniendo su frialdad en este aspecto, pero tenía que obligarse a hacerlo. Su corazón estaba en juego.

* * *

Harry debió haberlo visto venir. Su identidad como Duende y su odio hacia Spiderman eran lo único que Liz no había visto aún de él, y que él jamás le mostraría si podía evitarlo. No se avergonzaba de ser el Duende, ni de que su padre lo hubiera sido (aunque tal vez no debió cargarse a toda esa gente en la World Unity Fair); pero ese asunto era familiar, de sangre, y ni siquiera Liz debía meterse. Además, él ya sabía qué habría pensado ella si se enteraba. Ya en tiempos de Norman Osborn, el Duende Verde siempre había tenido una prensa horrible, que lo calificaba de criminal (aunque su padre, al igual que él mismo, sólo había querido hacer justicia con aquéllos que lo habían arruinado); y Harry no dudaba que Liz huiría de él aterrorizada si descubría su secreto. Pero, aunque no hubiera sido así, habría dado igual: desde que la conoció, una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella era que era totalmente inocente e independiente de aquella vendetta, no sabía quiénes eran Spiderman o el Duende ni parecía importarle nada de todo aquello; y esa ignorancia le parecía a él un halo de pureza que parecía rodearla y que no debía desaparecer por nada del mundo. No, era esencial que ella no se enterara de quién era él ni de su objetivo contra Spiderman, y que siguiera tan ajena a todo eso como al principio.

Pero, como siempre, las cosas se le torcieron una vez más y hasta ese pequeño deseo estuvo a punto de verse frustrado por una maldita casualidad. Y, sin embargo, aquella dificultad pasajera provocó que todo acabara de una forma que él no se habría permitido ni soñar.

Había pasado casi una semana desde que ella comenzara a venir a su casa y, si no fuera por sus heridas, por su derrota y por su fracaso, casi podía decir que había sido una de las más felices de los últimos tiempos. Desde que Liz había empezado a hacerle compañía, había ganado en confianza y en ganas de recuperarse, de vivir. En realidad, lo que más le habría gustado era que la situación se mantuviera indefinidamente, con aquellas visitas de Liz que eran lo único que le ilusionaba del día, pero también le preocupaba porque sabía que aquello no podía durar para siempre. Tarde o temprano la joven se cansaría de aguantarlo, la compasión no sería suficiente para retenerla junto a él y se marcharía. O tal vez, como otras muchas veces, sería él quien la cagara. Y, aunque no fuera así… ¿qué pasaría cuando a ella se le acabasen los días de vacaciones y tuviera que volver al trabajo? No podía pedirle que dejara de lado a su abuela para estar con él. En cualquier caso, cualquiera que fuera la causa, ella se acabaría alejando de su lado, como todos. Eso lo asustaba.

Aquel día se había despertado con el propósito de poner en orden su despacho, que había quedado destrozado tras su encuentro con Peter y que había permanecido así desde entonces. Lo arreglaría todo tal y como estaba antes de la muerte de su padre, como una forma de salir del estado de letargo anímico en el que había estado hundido durante esos terribles días. Tal vez reconstruir su entorno externo contribuiría a poner orden en el caos que tenía dentro de su cabeza.

Y eso hizo. No dejó que ninguno de sus sirvientes lo ayudara, ni siquiera Bernard: en esa habitación había demasiados secretos que cualquiera de ellos podría descubrir con facilidad si les daba la oportunidad, un lujo que no podía permitirse. Por ejemplo, el espejo que comunicaba con su cámara del Duende, y que él y Peter habían roto en su reyerta, había permanecido roto, con el hueco a la cámara tapado con una simple manta (días antes Harry había sorprendido a una de las criadas a punto de quitar la manta para echarla a lavar, y le había gritado de tal manera que la pobre mujer huyó aterrorizada de la estancia). No quería volver a correr el peligro de que nadie descubriese su secreto por esa tontería, así que repuso el espejo. Mientras lo hacía, no dejaba de mirar al nuevo espejo inquieto, como si esperara que de un momento a otro su padre se manifestase allí, pero nada ocurrió. Aliviado, después de eso reparó además algunos muebles rotos, lo limpió todo de arriba abajo, sacó varias bolsas de basura acumulada y colocó un par de cristales de puertas y ventanales que habían destrozado también durante la pelea.

Le sorprendió lo bien que se sentía trabajando con las manos, y que, a pesar de haberse criado como un niño rico, el bricolaje casero no se le daba demasiado mal para ser la primera vez que lo intentaba. Si su padre lo hubiera sabido… él solía decir que no podía ni atarse solo los cordones de los zapatos. Él siempre se había sentido muy mal cuando oía a su padre hablar así, y en ese momento le habría gustado que él estuviera vivo, sólo para demostrarle que se equivocaba. "No soy un inútil como creías, papá…", pensaba mientras trabajaba. "Sólo que nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacer las cosas por mí mismo".

Entre una cosa y otra el día se le pasó volando sin darse cuenta, y en ese estado lleno de actividad, entre diligente y afanoso, se lo encontró Liz cuando llegó aquella tarde. En ese momento, Harry acababa de realizar todas las tareas de reparación y limpieza y había empezado con los papeles, que estaban también revueltos y desordenados. Arreglar esos papeles no era tarea fácil: aunque el grueso de la documentación de OsCorp estaba en el archivo de las oficinas de la sede, su padre era muy desconfiado y había guardado muchos documentos importantes en su casa, donde sabía que nadie más podía tocarlos aparte de él. Ahora era Harry a quien le tocaba poner orden en todo aquel lío al que no había prestado atención desde la decepción que fue el fracaso del proyecto de Octavius.

– ¡Hola! – lo saludó Liz, sorprendida pero también contenta por el cambio de actitud del joven. Aunque Harry en ese momento tenía más pinta de operario de construcción que de ejecutivo millonario, con unos vaqueros y una camiseta viejos, el cabello cubierto de polvo y el rostro sudoroso y cansado, a ella le pareció que casi recuperaba el atractivo de antes. Sí, ahí seguían las cicatrices, pero, más allá de eso, el joven Osborn había recuperado su expresión animosa y vivaz de antes del accidente. Era casi como si volviera a ser el de antes.

– Qué hay, Liz… – le devolvió él el saludo, sacando la nariz entre los documentos. Apenas había empezado a ordenarlos y había un buen desbarajuste de papeles y carpetas en la mesa y cubriendo parte del suelo, pero el resto de la habitación estaba impecable. Sonriente, agregó – He estado haciendo limpieza.

– Guau… ya veo. – Impresionada, la joven paseó su vista por toda la estancia, que no tenía nada que ver con la habitación que había visto ella apenas unos días antes – ¡Vaya cambio! No la reconozco. ¿Y lo has hecho todo tú?

– Yo solito. – asintió él, y se sintió enormemente satisfecho cuando vio que los ojos de la muchacha se abrían aún más por el asombro. Era agradable sentirse admirado. – Poner orden aquí fuera es, en fin, como poner orden en mi cabeza. Y es de lo más productivo. A papá le habría encantado… – murmuró, pensativo. Ese cuarto era como su santuario y a su padre le habría disgustado mucho ver todo ese desorden anterior. Ahora estaba a su gusto, era lo correcto.

– Lo importante no es lo que le habría gustado a tu padre, Harry… – repuso ella gravemente. Aunque intentaba tener paciencia, le costaba entender la veneración que él sentía hacia su padre, sobre todo con lo mal que, según parecía, éste le había tratado – Lo importante es como _tú_ te sientas a gusto.

– Es lo mismo… ¿no? – arguyó él, molesto.

– No. Él y tú sois dos personas distintas. Aunque ha sido un acierto limpiar toda esta leonera. Una cosa viscosa y peluda estaba empezando a crecer bajo la mesa y me preocupaba que en cualquier momento fuera a devorarte.

Él soltó una carcajada. Cada vez que la cosa se ponía algo seria, Liz solía salir con algún chiste que aliviara la tensión.

– Qué va. La tengo controlada. Le he puesto un plato con comida y ahora es mi mascota. La he llamado Lizzie 2. – replicó agudamente, siguiéndole la broma.

– Ja-ja. Graciosillo.

Las carcajadas de él aumentaron. Liz cogió lo primero que vio a mano (una memoria económica encuadernada en canutillo) y se lo tiró en represalia, y él lo esquivó ágilmente sin dejar de reírse. El cuaderno cayó al suelo, sobre un montón de carpetas que Harry aún no había tenido tiempo de examinar.

– ¡Oye, no me desordenes esto! Se supone que vienes aquí a ayudarme, no a ensuciar esto más de lo que ya estaba.

– Eres un grosero.

– Y tú una bruja.

Pronto ella se echó a reír también, olvidando su (fingido) enfado. Se aproximó sonriente y se inclinó hacia él, apoyándose sobre los codos en la mesa.

– Ya que te encuentro de tan buen humor… ¿qué te parece si salimos fuera? Te recuerdo que me debes una cena y… – se detuvo al ver que Harry desviaba la vista, incómodo.

– Aún no, Liz.

– Venga, nos divertiremos.

– Lo siento, pero no me apetece. Yo… estoy cansado. – No sabía cómo decirle que aún no estaba preparado sin dar impresión de debilidad. Ella se acercó más a él, sonriendo comprensiva.

– ¿Es por lo de tu cara?

– No… bueno, en parte… – admitió él.

– No puedes estar encerrado aquí toda la vida. Tienes que salir, enfrentarte al mundo. – le aconsejó Liz – Y, con lo de tu cara, en fin… si no le das importancia, al final la gente tampoco se la dará. – afirmó, y al ver el gesto escéptico del joven, añadió con mucho énfasis – A mí no me importa.

– Pero tú no eres como los demás. Tú eres especial. – replicó él. Por un momento se quedaron callados, mirándose el uno al otro, sin saber qué decir. Harry no pudo contenerse y, vacilante, extendió su mano hacia ella, tratando de coger una de las suyas.

Dios, cada vez le costaba más reprimirse cada vez que la tenía cerca. Para alguien con un carácter tan impaciente e impulsivo como el suyo, aquello era una tortura. ¿Por qué no podía mandarlo todo al diablo y, simplemente… besarla? Aunque ella lo rechazara y se fuera de su lado, al menos acabaría aquella insoportable incertidumbre.

"_No tienes huevos para hacerlo, Harry. Nunca has tenido huevos para nada_".

¡Mierda!... ¿Esa voz que oía dentro de su mente era la de su padre? No, seguro que no. Lo más probable fuera la voz de su conciencia reprochándole su cobardía (al igual que se la reprochaba el propio Osborn), retándole a hacer aquello que tanto deseaba y no se atrevía. Su padre había desaparecido, aunque eso ahora no era lo que le preocupaba.

¿Que si tenía huevos? Claro que los tenía, y lo iba a demostrar.

Lo iba a hacer.

* * *


	14. Un rayo de esperanza II

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 14: Un rayo de esperanza (II)**

Por desgracia para Harry, Liz no le dio la oportunidad de llevar a cabo su propósito. En cuanto los dedos de él rozaron los suyos, ella bajó la vista, rompiendo el hechizo del encuentro entre sus miradas; y se incorporó con una risita nerviosa, esquivando el intento de contacto del joven.

– OK, nos quedamos en casa. – dijo risueña, disimulando su turbación – Plan tranquilo: alguna peli en la tele y palomitas.

– Me parece bien. – respondió él, encubriendo con una sonrisa el dolor que le producía que ella se alejase cada vez que él intentaba acercarse. Pero se esforzó en no darle importancia, como siempre – ¿Quieres que le diga a Bernard que nos haga algo para cenar?

– Deja en paz a Bernard. Bastante trabajo tiene el pobre hombre con aguantarte todo el día. ¿Qué tal comida china?

– Bueno, pero antes iré a ducharme. Estoy hecho un asco de estar aquí trabajando todo el día.

– Vale, pero hazlo en otro cuarto de baño. La puerta del de aquí no cierra bien.

– ¿En serio? – disimuló él de nuevo, mientras sentía cómo el calor le subía a la cara – No tenía ni idea. Tendré que arreglarla también.

– Podrás hacerlo mañana. Por de pronto, ve a ducharte y en cuanto acabes veremos qué pedimos de cena, manitas.

Mientras esperaba a que Harry terminara con su ducha, Liz, aburrida, se paseó de nuevo por el austero despacho, observando el profundo cambio. Realmente, no parecía en absoluto la habitación de días pasados. Había recuperado por completo la elegante sobriedad que había poseído en vida del señor Osborn, y eso la intimidaba un poco. Casi le parecía ver a Osborn sentado en su mesa, dando órdenes.

Encogiéndose de hombros, se aproximó al espejo de cuerpo entero y empezó a arreglarse el pelo frente a él, sin imaginarse en ningún momento que aquel espejo ocultara algo más que lo que ella veía. Por un momento, se sintió observada y tuvo un escalofrío. Se volvió para comprobar que esa sensación era producida por el enorme retrato del señor Osborn, que parecía ser el tipo de retratos inquietantes cuyos ojos lo siguen a uno a todas partes. Cada vez que entraba en aquel sitio, más aversión le cogía a aquel dichoso cuadro. De forma irreverente, Liz le sacó la lengua e inmediatamente se arrepintió, con la vergonzosa impresión de estar cometiendo una blasfemia. Era como escupir al Cristo del crucifijo del altar de una iglesia.

Salvo que Norman Osborn no tenía nada que ver con Jesucristo, eso era obvio.

Apartando con dificultad los ojos de la imagen, se dirigió a la pila de carpetas del suelo para recoger el cuaderno que había tirado. Aunque sabía que Harry sólo bromeaba cuando le reprochó el estar desordenando la habitación, no era plan de irle estropeando el orden que estaba consiguiendo, ahora que él le había cogido gusto a arreglar cosas en vez de irlas arrojando por ahí, como hacía cuando estaba ido por el alcohol o las pastillas.

Al recoger el cuaderno de entre el montón de carpetas, algo llamó su atención. Casi todas las carpetas eran azules o marrones y parecían nuevas, pero había una, semienterrada entre las demás, que era diferente. Era negra y estaba muy rozada y gastada, y abultaba mucho más que las otras. Y, al contrario que las otras, que estaban rotuladas con fechas y conceptos económicos que no entendía, ésta no tenía ningún letrero que indicara su contenido.

Demasiada tentación. Liz era curiosa, como cualquier mujer, como cualquier ser humano. Echarle un pequeño vistazo no haría daño a nadie… ¿verdad? Y, mientras Harry estaba en la ducha… ¿por qué no? Seguramente estaba llena de aburridos datos de su empresa, o tal vez de oscuros secretos familiares, pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Pero, al abrir la carpeta, se quedó atónita al ver lo que contenía. No sabía qué esperaba encontrar, pero aquello, desde luego, no.

* * *

Entretanto, Harry terminó su ducha y se vistió tranquilamente con ropa limpia y cómoda. Estaba cansado por todo el trabajo del día y por la tensión de unos minutos antes, pero la ducha lo había refrescado y relajado, y de nuevo se sentía animado. Vale, al final no había sido capaz de besar a Liz. Tal vez era mejor así, de otra manera tal vez ella se hubiera asustado y se habría marchado. Aunque antes hubiera pensado lo contrario, eso era peor que la más terrible de las incertidumbres. Aunque fuera un suplicio no poder decirle lo que sentía, estar con ella era más que suficiente para lo que un paria como él se merecía. Se sentía tan bien a su lado… podía bromear y reír y estar relajado, cosas que pensaba que nunca podría volver a hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo. Definitivamente ella lo estaba curando, y no iba a estropearlo ahora.

Cuando entró de nuevo en el despacho, no pensaba en nada más profundo que en lo que le apetecía pedir al restaurante chino para cenar. Pero el tema se le olvidó inmediatamente al ver que Liz estaba sentada en la mesa del despacho, hojeando con mucho interés (y bastante divertida, a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro) los papeles de una de las carpetas que presumiblemente había sacado de la pila que le faltaba por ordenar. Harry frunció el ceño. Aquella carpeta le resultaba familiar…

– ¿Qué estás leyendo?

Ella levantó la mirada de las hojas del dossier y soltó una risita juguetona.

– Vaya Harry, pensaba que no te gustaba Spiderman… y resulta que coleccionas cosas de él, como un crío. Qué mono…

A Harry se le detuvo el corazón durante un segundo, y el ánimo jovial que lo había estado acompañando todo el día desapareció en un instante. Su carpeta de recortes de Spiderman… pensaba que la había perdido. Ojalá ella nunca la hubiese encontrado, y ojalá no le hubiese recordado que aquel "bicho" existía, acababa de arruinar lo que podría haber sido una tarde perfecta.

– Dame eso. – le ordenó con voz helada. Ella malinterpretó su expresión sombría y, creyendo que seguían bromeando como antes, se levantó y apretó la carpeta contra su pecho, con una sonrisa traviesa.

– No. Es mía. – rió maliciosa.

– Dámela. – repitió él, con un leve matiz de amenaza en la voz. Ella, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba provocando, siguió inocentemente con su juego.

– Vamos, no te tienes que avergonzar de ser fan de Spiderman. A mucha gente le gusta, aunque esto de tener una carpeta llena de recortes sobre él me parece un poco excesivo… ¡jeje, no sabía que fueras tan friki! – siguió riéndose, alejando la carpeta de él – ¿Sabías que Flash fundó el primer club de fans de Spiderman? La dirección viene en Internet…

– ¡¡_NO ME GUSTA SPIDERMAN, JODER_!! – rugió él, amedrentándola – ¡No vuelvas a decir eso en tu vida! – se dirigió hacia ella con una oscura expresión de odio en los ojos, y le quitó la carpeta tan violentamente que le hizo daño – Y dame eso _de una puta vez_.

Ella se quedó paralizada de la impresión ante aquel radical cambio de actitud; ni siquiera Mark tenía unos ataques de agresividad tan violentos e inesperados. No entendía nada. Hacía pocos minutos estaban bromeando y riéndose juntos y en un instante se había puesto hecho una furia… ¿por qué?... ¿Por una simple carpeta con recortes de periódicos?... ¿Tanto se avergonzaba de que hubiera descubierto esa afición suya? Tal vez le había sentado mal que ella se riera.

– Perdóname… – dijo en el tono más bajo y tranquilizador posible – No he debido reírme de ti. No hay nada malo en que te guste Spiderman, es tan respetable como cualquier otra cosa. No tienes que fingir para hacerte el "maduro".

Él se sentó, con aquella tenebrosa expresión en la mirada que casi daba miedo, contemplando los recortes de la carpeta con un extraño destello en los ojos.

– No estoy fingiendo. No me gusta Spiderman. – repitió. Aunque algo más tranquilo, su voz tenía un tono extraño, como si hablara consigo mismo, como si ella no estuviera allí.

Liz sacudió la cabeza, desconcertada.

– Entonces… ¿por qué tanto interés, por qué sigues todos sus movimientos?

Harry vaciló antes de contestar. De todas formas, y a juzgar por su expresión, ella ya pensaba que no estaba bien de la cabeza. Así que... qué más daba ya que se enterara.

– Odio a ese bicho… y quiero verlo muerto.

– ¡¿Qué?!... ¿Por… por qué? – le preguntó ella con la voz algo temblorosa. Aún seguía asustada por aquella desproporcionada reacción – ¿Qué te ha hecho? Ni siquiera lo conoces.

Él tardó en responder, ocupado como estaba en sacar recortes con fotos de Spiderman de la carpeta y rasgarlos entre sus manos.

– Ese… tío… me… jodió… la vida… – dijo lleno de rencor mientras a cada palabra iba rompiendo una foto – Por su culpa perdí a mi padre, a Mary Jane, mi cara…

Liz se cruzó de brazos con expresión escéptica.

– Decías que era Peter el que había tenido la culpa de todo eso.

– Pero es que Peter… – Él se detuvo antes de terminar la frase.

– Peter… ¿qué?

– Nada.

– ¿Cómo que nada? Acabas de decir…

– ¡Maldita sea, olvídalo! Deja ya de interrogarme.

Harry imaginaba cómo debía sentirse Liz. Perpleja, asustada… y herida también. Y era por su culpa; por culpa de su secreto. Ella quería saber el motivo de su reacción, pero él no podía satisfacer ese deseo. Quería decírselo, pero no podía. Porque, si empezaba a hablar, ya no podría parar. Si le revelaba la identidad de Spiderman, sólo era cuestión de tiempo que también le acabara desvelando la suya, y entonces la perdería.

– ¿Por qué has tenido que coger esa maldita carpeta, Liz? Lo has estropeado todo. – murmuró lleno de pesar.

– ¿Así que encima he sido yo la que lo ha estropeado? – replicó ella indignada.

– Has tenido que sacar ese asqueroso tema. Ya casi lo había olvidado… – respondió él con tristeza. – Pero nunca podré quitármelo de encima. Por mucho que lo intente, seguirá ahí.

– ¿Pero _qué tema_?

– No puedo... no puedo decírtelo.

Ella suspiró con los ojos en blanco, él había vuelto a cerrarse en banda. ¿Por qué se ponía tan nervioso, y desataba tanta furia ante algo aparentemente tan sin importancia? Sin embargo, para él sí tenía importancia, pero ella no podía entender por qué. No sabía qué relación podía tener Spiderman con Peter, y por qué Harry los odiaba a los dos. Aunque, ahora que lo recordaba, Peter era el fotógrafo oficial de Spiderman para el _Bugle_, y Liz pensó que tal vez Harry tuviera la fijación de que Spiderman estuviera ayudando a Peter a perjudicarle a él… porque otra cosa no se le ocurría. Recogió uno de los recortes de Spiderman que había caído rasgado por la acción rabiosa de Harry, y se quedó contemplándolo, sin saber qué hacer.

_Y si estás furioso, no importa,_

_no te lo guardes,_

_vamos y habla conmigo._

_Eh… ¿qué tienes que esconder?_

_Yo también me enfado a veces,_

_bueno, me parezco mucho a ti._

– Dios, Harry… – murmuró – Creía que estabas mejorando, pero vas a peor. En lugar de librarte de tus obsesiones, te limitas a buscar blancos sobre los que descargar tu frustración, y éstos cada vez son más absurdos. Primero Peter, ahora Spiderman… ¿no te das cuenta? Culpas de tus males a todo el mundo, salvo a ti mismo.

Éste sólo respondió con una amarga carcajada.

– Ahórrate tus intentos de psicoanálisis… ¿quieres? No sabes nada, no tienes ni la menor idea.

– Pues… ¿por qué no me lo explicas? – le rogó ella, desesperada – ¿Por qué no te abres del todo y me dejas ver qué es lo que tanto te atormenta? – Pero él seguía obstinado con la misma idea.

– ¡No! No quiero que te enteres. – Le dio la espalda, intentando que ella no se percatara del suplicio que era para él abordar siquiera ese asunto con ella – Tú eres buena, Liz, eres lo único puro que me queda. No debes contaminarte con toda esa basura. Te horrorizarías si supieras cómo soy realmente.

– No soy una flor delicada, he visto sin escandalizarme muchas cosas que te sorprenderían. – repuso ella, acercándose a él e intentando apaciguarlo – Si tú me contaras…

– ¡¡He dicho que no!! – bramó él de nuevo, sobresaltándola otra vez y haciéndola retroceder.

Liz lo miró con irritación. Por muy entera que intentase mostrarse, su paciencia tenía un límite.

– Harry… esto no va bien. – Se cruzó de brazos de nuevo, con gesto inflexible – Creía que podría ayudarte, pero tal vez me sobreestimé demasiado.

El joven Osborn se volvió hacia ella y la miró extrañado.

– ¿De qué estás hablando?

– Creo que no soy yo la persona que necesitas. Necesitas algo más que compañía, necesitas ayuda profesional. Yo aquí no estoy haciendo nada útil.

– ¿Qué? – En su corazón, la cólera y el odio contra Spiderman se desvanecieron en un segundo y dieron paso a la angustia. ¿Ella iba a irse?... ¿Tan pronto la había cagado? – Eso no es verdad. Me estás ayudando mucho.

– Yo creo que no. Tú no me dejas. Quiero ayudarte, de verdad, pero no puedo porque no confías en mí.

– ¡Claro que confío en ti! Ahora mismo, tú eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar.

– ¿De verdad?... ¿Y tantos secretos, tantos misterios, y esos cambios de humor sin explicación? No, no me digas que confías en mí. – replicó ella con la voz quebrada, mientras le daba la espalda y empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta. – Ya no sé qué más hacer y es frustrante. No sé… puede que viniendo aquí a verte yo sólo te esté perjudicando, impidiendo que te enfrentes al mundo exterior y ayudándote indirectamente a alimentar esas fantasías obsesivas tuyas. Tal vez debería dejar de venir...

Él salió detrás de ella y la retuvo, abrazándola. Sabía que, si dejaba que se marchara ahora, no volvería; y entonces se acabaría toda esperanza para él.

– No digas eso, ni siquiera lo pienses. – La sintió estremecerse entre sus brazos cuando él la estrechó, pero no respondió – Lo siento, de verdad, siento portarme como un gilipollas. Pero por favor, no te vayas, ni me obligues a desvelar el pasado.

Ella se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con él, con los ojos emocionados y brillantes, aunque él seguía sin soltarla, temiendo que, si lo hacía, ella continuara con su propósito de irse.

– Ya sé que duele, pero tal vez sea eso lo único que pueda salvarte…

– No. – la contradijo él – Lo único que puede salvarme es que estés conmigo. Sin ti no tendré fuerzas para luchar. Te lo suplico Liz, no me dejes. Te necesito.

Ésta siguió mirándolo a los ojos, a punto de llorar. Le dolía el corazón de tanto sentir piedad. Sólo que lo que sentía no era sólo piedad. Era impotencia, era... No podía entender lo que le ocurría si él no quería explicárselo, pero podía ver claramente su sufrimiento y la desesperaba no poder hacer nada. No podía confesarle sus sentimientos, pero eso no servía para nada, ya que tampoco podía ayudarle. No lo soportaba más. Era demasiado.

– Yo… tengo que irme. – murmuró evitando su mirada, e intentando que la voz no le fallara. – Suéltame, Harry. Quiero irme a casa.

Mentira podrida. Lo que realmente deseaba era estar eternamente entre sus brazos como en ese momento y decirle todo lo que sentía, lo mucho que había acabado amándolo. Pero tenía demasiado miedo de las consecuencias.

Como leyendo sus pensamientos, Harry la estrechó aún más contra sí. Sabía que deseaba quedarse tanto como él deseaba que se quedara, que él aún le importaba más allá de la mera compasión. Tenía que aferrarse a ello, no podía dejarla marchar. Ella le hacía demasiada falta.

– Liz… por favor… quédate conmigo. – le susurró al oído, haciéndola estremecer de nuevo.

Ella intentó con todas sus fuerzas ser fuerte, no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. "Es a Mary Jane a quien ama", le decía la voz de la razón; pero su corazón gritaba aún más alto: "Pero MJ no está aquí. Sólo estáis él y tú, y él necesita que lo quieran. Ésa es la raíz del problema, por eso no puede confiar en nadie. Nadie lo ha querido en su vida, ni su padre, ni MJ, y puede que ni siquiera Peter. Y tú lo amas. ¿Por qué sigues resistiéndote a demostrárselo?". Durante mucho tiempo, Liz había estado alejándose de él ante el temor de que acabara haciéndole daño. Pero llevaba demasiado conteniéndose y su frágil resistencia saltó, por fin, hecha pedazos. Ya nada importaba, salvo él. Quizás fuera un solo gesto de ternura lo que él necesitaba, lo que podía curarle. Tal vez, si le demostraba activamente que alguien podía amarlo de verdad, podría olvidar la amargura de aquel secreto que ella no podía comprender, pero que sabía que estaba corroyendo su corazón cada vez más, sin remedio. Y se decidió: correría el riesgo. Por él y por ella misma. Porque necesitaba amarlo tanto como él necesitaba que lo amaran… o tal vez más.

_Hay tanta lucha,_

_sé fuerte,_

_encuentra la fe que necesitas para continuar._

_Es una noche larga,_

_pero no estás solo._

_Sumérgete en la luz._

Temblando a medias, se puso de puntillas y, alzándose en todo lo que le permitía su estatura, hizo un gesto que Harry jamás habría imaginado: lo besó en la frente con dulzura maternal. Después, le besó en la mejilla, la de las cicatrices, que recorrió con besos leves como el aleteo de una mariposa, ante el asombro de Harry, quien no entendía cómo podía no sentir horror o repugnancia ante aquel tejido cauterizado, que a él mismo le asqueaba. Él cerró los ojos; su corazón le martilleaba en el pecho con violencia mientras cada contacto de los labios de la joven parecía encender una estela de fuego en su piel, que sentía arder igual que la noche de la explosión. Pero, al contrario que aquella noche, aquel fuego no dolía, y sólo le hacía querer más.

Cuando los labios de la muchacha rozaron la comisura de los suyos, Harry, que hasta entonces había permanecido inmóvil, no pudo soportarlo más. Dubitativo, adelantó la cabeza y buscó la boca de ella, rozándola ligeramente con la suya; y cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no lo rechazaba, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo acercó a él, profundizando en el beso. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Ahogándose en su propio deseo, el joven Osborn volvió a rodear con sus brazos el frágil cuerpo de la joven, estrechándola de nuevo contra el suyo, sin dejar de besarla, sintiendo cómo su ansia, su necesidad de ella crecían a cada segundo. Era como si jamás pudiera saciarse de aquellos labios que, ahora lo sabía, no había dejado de anhelar desde que los había probado por primera vez tras su visita al parque de atracciones. Al principio procuró contenerse, ser dulce y tierno como ella merecía, pero poco a poco sus besos empezaron a ser más apasionados, más impetuosos, y sus abrazos cada vez más intensos, como si temiera que alguna fuerza invisible pudiera arrebatarla de su lado.

Ella, sin ninguna voluntad ya para detenerlo, se aferró a su cuello y respondió a sus besos tanto o más apasionadamente que él; y sus lenguas se entrelazaron. Ambos habían estado deseando aquello con toda su alma durante tanto tiempo, que ahora que las barreras habían caído, parecía que ambos competían por ver quién daba mayor rienda suelta a su pasión.

Él sólo abandonó su boca para besar su mejilla y bajar por su cuello, y Liz se dejó hacer sin apenas aliento, cerrando los ojos y hundiendo sus dedos en los ondulados mechones oscuros del joven, mientras sentía cómo los labios de éste recorrían lentamente su mandíbula, su garganta, su clavícula, y se detenían en sus pechos, haciéndole sentir una oleada de excitación que le cortó la respiración. Después, él subió la cabeza de nuevo y volvió a devorar su boca, incapaz de mantenerse lejos de ella por demasiado tiempo. Ambos se movieron y Harry apoyó a la joven contra la pared, para poder descargarse sobre ella con todo su peso sin tirarla al suelo. Por casualidad, acabaron justo al lado del retrato de Norman Osborn, pero por primera vez Harry no miró el cuadro, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de dónde estaba. En ese momento, no se acordaba de su padre, ni de Spiderman, ni de nadie. Salvo Liz, el resto del mundo podía muy bien hundirse por lo que a él respectaba.

Entretanto, sus manos no se quedaron ociosas, pues no hacían más que explorar el cuerpo de la joven y acariciarla por todas partes, la cintura, los brazos, los costados, y cuando se sintieron más osadas incluso se atrevieron con sus nalgas y sus pechos. Liz no protestó, sólo gimió complacida, pegándose aún más a él, buscando el contacto de aquellas manos grandes y fuertes que la derretían con sólo tocarla. Ella tampoco dejaba de acariciarlo, aunque se limitaba tímidamente a su cuerpo de cintura para arriba, sin atreverse a bajar las manos a pesar de notar perfectamente cómo la excitación de él iba creciendo a medida que se besaban y se tocaban. Pero eso no la asustaba, al contrario: sólo la hacía ansiarlo más. Y en cuanto a él, ahora que tenía su memoria completa, podía decir con seguridad que jamás había deseado tanto a ninguna otra mujer.

Sin apenas darse cuenta, entre besos y caricias, llegaron a la habitación de Harry y a su cama, y pronto ella estuvo debajo de él. Acabaron de desvestirse el uno al otro, muy despacio, disfrutando de la dulce tortura de la espera; y él se quedó extasiado acariciando la piel desnuda de la muchacha y experimentando en sus dedos aquella increíble suavidad. Durante un segundo, por comparación, se acordó de nuevo de las cicatrices en su cara y se sintió incómodo, pero pronto aquel pensamiento se diluyó entre el mar de sensaciones que lo inundaba al sentir los labios de la joven recorriendo su piel y el cuerpo de ella bajo el suyo. Tras lo que le pareció una eternidad, se introdujo dentro de ella, hallándola totalmente dispuesta y preparada para él, y ella siguió su ritmo como si nunca hubiera hecho otra cosa. En ningún momento hubo esa vergüenza o dificultades típicas que surgen cuando una pareja hace el amor por primera vez; todo fue fácil y fluido. Era como si hubieran estado juntos toda la vida; o estuvieran destinados a estarlo. El placer de ambos fue aumentando en intensas oleadas hasta que los dos alcanzaron juntos el clímax; y tras la tensión del momento, él se derrumbó encima de ella, exhausto y sudoroso, mientras que ella, llena de felicidad, lo abrazaba con aquella ternura a la que él se había acostumbrado tanto y sin la cual ya no podría seguir viviendo.

Tras unos segundos, Harry quitó su peso de encima de ella, intentando recuperar el aliento, pasó su brazo por encima del hombro de la joven y la atrajo hacia sí, de forma que su cabeza descansara sobre su pecho. Durante un largo momento, se quedaron así en silencio, sujetándose mutuamente. El latido de sus corazones suavizó su ritmo y una paz maravillosa cayó sobre ellos. Él cerró sus ojos, ella también; y antes de la luna hubiera ascendido totalmente sobre el cielo de Nueva York, ambos habían caído profundamente dormidos, uno en brazos del otro.

_He estado esperando solo, demasiado tiempo_

_Cuando me abrazas como lo haces_

_se siente tan bien_

_que comienzo a olvidar cómo se rompe mi corazón_

_cuando el dolor lo invade_

_y me hace sentir como si no pudiera continuar._

Durante aquellas breves horas, Harry olvidó su dolor, inmerso en un paraíso donde no era el responsable de una empresa difícil, ni un supervillano derrotado por su peor enemigo y con el rostro desfigurado, ni un hijo fracasado. Durante aquellas horas, junto a Liz, sólo fue Harry Osborn, un hombre que, por fin, amaba y era amado.

* * *

**NA**: No sé si a lo mejor he introducido esta escena un poco precipitadamente; ya os lo he comentado a alguna. Pero mi idea era que estuvieran juntos antes de que él se marche a la fatal batalla (sip, donde la "palma") y tampoco puedo prolongarlo mucho si quiero respetar la línea temporal de la película; se supone que todo pasa en pocos días. Así que, lo siento si da la impresión de que queda algo forzada. Espero por lo menos que se os haya hecho linda de leer (algo empalagosa, pero así soy yo con el romance), y que eso os haga olvidar un poquito los fallos de desarrollo del ritmo

Es la primera vez que me atrevo con un lime en algo que publico y no estoy segura de si se me da bien, así que si me paso de empalagosa o con los clichés, pido disculpas, ya lo iré haciendo mejor.

* * *


	15. No es demasiado tarde

**NA:** Como cada vez, mil gracias por sus reviews y comentarios a mis queridas lectoras: InEsIkA1989, masg y NMrsMolko. Disculpad si estos días tardo en actualizar por culpa del trabajo; contestaré a vuestros emails tan pronto como me sea posible. Por de pronto, posteo el nuevo capítulo que ya tenía terminado para que no os aburráis. El capítulo pasado tal vez me quedó un poco meloso, demasiado romanticón. Aquí, para compensar, habrá mucho drama y mucho angst, y ya enlazamos con escenas de la película. A ver si os gusta.

Las estrofas que aparecen en medio del capítulo son: la primera, de la famosa canción de Roxette "_It must have been love_" (ya sabéis, la de Pretty Woman); y la otra de "_How to save a life"_ de The Fray, una canción que me encanta.

* * *

**Capítulo 1****5: No es demasiado tarde**

Cuando Harry despertó, el silencio dominaba la noche. El joven apartó un poco la manta que lo cubría, se desperezó con indolencia y echó un vistazo al despertador, que marcaba cerca de las 3 de la madrugada. Se giró sobre la cama y sonrió al ver a Liz durmiendo a su lado, respirando pausadamente y abrazada a una de las almohadas. La contempló un buen rato, conmovido. Dormida le parecía aún más hermosa, como si un ángel se hubiera colado en su habitación y se hubiera deslizado entre sus sábanas.

No tenía sueño en absoluto. Estuvo tentado de despertarla para poder volver a abrazarla y colmarla con sus besos, pero le dio pena y decidió dejarla dormir: ambos se habían agotado bastante aquella noche. Con mucho cuidado, rozó con sus labios los suaves y cálidos de ella. Liz se agitó un poco y pareció sonreír ligeramente en medio de su sueño. "Sshh. Sigue durmiendo, mi niña…", susurró él mientras acariciaba su mejilla con ternura, apartando algunos mechones dorados que habían caído sobre su rostro; y ella se dio la vuelta en la cama y su respiración volvió a sosegarse de nuevo.

Harry se levantó de la cama para ir al baño, y cuando salió, desvelado, se dirigió a su despacho, donde mejor solía reflexionar. Allí, ignorando la mirada como de reproche que salía del retrato de su padre, se estiró sobre su sillón favorito, con expresión soñadora. Por un momento miró la botella de cristal tallado llena de whisky añejo que aún había en una de las estanterías, pero decidió que también iba a dejar de beber del todo. Se sentía con un ánimo radicalmente diferente al que tenía las últimas veces que había estado allí y no podía dejar de sonreír.

La amaba. Si antes había tenido la menor duda de ello, ya no le quedaba ninguna. La amaba como nunca antes había amado a nadie; le parecía que todas las veces que antes había creído estar enamorado, incluidos sus sentimientos por Mary Jane, se desvanecían como el humo comparados con la arrolladora pasión que Liz había hecho surgir en su corazón. Tal vez fuera porque Liz había sido la única que le había correspondido de verdad, la única que le había entendido y aceptado tal como era, y la única a la que él le había importado lo suficiente para estar allí, junto a él. Pasara lo que pasara, a pesar de tener él la cara desfigurada, a pesar incluso de aquel secreto que no quería ni podía contarle: ni siquiera eso había logrado alejarla de su lado. Y quedándose con él, queriéndole, ella le había salvado; le había hecho olvidar su dolor y la amargura de todos sus fracasos. No es que Harry no recordara todo lo malo que le había ocurrido, todo ese deber supuestamente ineludible y aquella venganza contra Spiderman que aún debía cumplir, pero, junto a ella, nada de eso parecía tener importancia. Sólo contaban su alegría, la ternura de sus besos, y la inmensa felicidad de saber que, incluso habiendo tocado fondo, él nunca más estaría solo. Porque ya jamás dejaría que se marchara de su lado.

Pensar en su futuro con Liz lo llenaba de ilusión y esperanza pero también lo hacía sentirse un poco culpable. No podía dedicarse a vivir su vida con ella y a la vez estar concentrado en destruir a Spiderman. ¿Significaba eso que tendría que renunciar al odio y a su venganza si quería conservarla? Sentía que fallaba a su padre simplemente por sopesar la idea de dejar de lado su revancha. Pero, si tenía que elegir… como había dicho la propia Liz, debía dejar de obsesionarse con el pasado y mirar hacia el futuro. Su padre estaba muerto, y Liz estaba allí con él, en ese preciso momento. Y él deseaba tanto tener una vida normal, una familia... No estaba bien ignorar su deber para con su padre; pero si era el precio que tenía que pagar por ser amado y feliz, por empezar de cero, tal vez, sólo tal vez, tuviera que empezar a pensárselo.

Sumido en aquellas reflexiones, miraba al vacío, pero durante un momento sus ojos se posaron en el retrato de su padre y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando vio que la desaprobación en la mirada de éste se había convertido en un desprecio y una condena infinitos. Era como si hubiera estado leyendo todos sus pensamientos.

Y entonces oyó su voz, aquella voz surgida de dentro del espejo que habría deseado no volver a oír nunca más, sobre todo con aquel tono de juez implacable, que le recriminaba todas sus negligencias, el abandono de su deber.

"_Harry…_"

Oh, no… ¿por qué ahora? "Ahora soy feliz, papá… no me estropees esto. Por favor, déjame en paz", pensó el joven, pero no se atrevió a decírselo.

– Papá… – sólo pudo musitar con un hilo de voz, cuando vio aparecer su rostro en la pulida superficie del espejo. Su padre lo miraba con ojos duros, enojados, y en su rostro se podía leer claramente una amarga decepción. Como cuando estaba vivo, pero multiplicado mil veces. Aquello le trajo a Harry a la mente aquellas terribles palabras de Peter: "Él te despreciaba y se avergonzaba de ti". Él nunca había querido creerlo, pero la expresión de su padre en aquel momento parecía decir exactamente eso.

"_Veo que sigues sin aprender_".

– ¿A qué te refieres?

La imagen de Norman Osborn señaló con la mirada hacia la habitación de Harry, donde Liz dormía apaciblemente.

– ¿Liz? – Harry estaba desconcertado – No entiendo… ¿qué pasa con ella?

"_Ya te dije una vez cómo tenías que tratar a las mujeres… ¿recuerdas? Usarlas para el placer, pero nunca dejar que te dominen_".

– Pero…

"_Y estás haciendo todo lo contrario. De nuevo, te estás apartando de tu objetivo, y por culpa de esa mujer que sólo quiere tu dinero, al igual que la otra_", le escupió Osborn con desprecio. Harry intentó explicarle:

– No, eso no es cierto. Liz es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo. Sé que le importo. Ella se preocupa por mí…

"_¡¡Ella te hace débil!!_", rugió su padre, sobresaltándolo. "_Siempre has sido débil, pero si cedes a tus emociones, lo serás aún más. ¿No te he enseñado nada, hijo? Los sentimientos… son como cadenas: te esclavizan, te entorpecen. Tú no puedes permitirte tener ningún sentimiento más allá del odio y la ambición, o nunca podrás ser fuerte para consumar tu venganza. Deshazte de ella_".

Harry negó con la cabeza, sin poder creer lo que oía.

– Papá, no puedes pedirme eso…

"_No te lo estoy pidiendo… ¡te lo exijo!_"

– Por favor, papá… no puedo…

"_¿Vas a desobedecerme?... ¿Vas a negarme la justicia que legítimamente me corresponde?... ¿Quién murió a manos de Spiderman, sino yo?... ¿Vas a preferir a una oportunista entrometida a la que apenas conoces, antes que cumplir con una promesa hecha sobre la tumba de tu padre, de quien te dio la vida?... ¿Es eso lo que me estás diciendo?_"

Harry se frotó las sienes, empapado en un sudor frío. Su padre siempre sabía cómo decir las cosas para hacerle sentirse de lo peor, especialmente desde sus apariciones después de muerto. Chantaje emocional, lo llamaban. Y él siempre caía. Siempre.

– No, papá… no. Sabes que nunca podría hacerte eso. Pero…

"_Entonces, haz lo que te digo. Ella ha visto demasiado. Es curiosa, e indiscreta… como todas las mujeres"_ rezongó con desprecio. _"Tal vez ahora sea inofensiva, pero no podríamos asegurarlo en un futuro"._

– No digas eso. Confío en ella. Aunque supiera la verdad, sé que nunca haría nada para perjudicarme.

"_También confiabas en Peter antes… ¿verdad?_", murmuró Osborn aviesamente, y el joven agachó la cabeza avergonzado, sin responder. "_¿No te das cuenta? No hay nadie en quien puedas confiar, nunca se sabe cuándo un ser cercano se volverá un enemigo. La única verdad, hijo, es que estamos solos en este asqueroso mundo y cuanto antes te metas eso en tu dura mollera, mejor. Y tú no has protegido lo suficientemente bien tus secretos, esa chica sabe cosas que no debería. Deberías eliminarla_".

– ¡¿Qué?! – Harry se sintió hervir de la indignación, ante una idea tan horrible y también ante la certeza de que su padre efectivamente no valoraba la vida de nadie – No pienso hacerle daño. Preferiría morir yo antes que tocarle un pelo de su cabeza.

Osborn resopló, como armándose de paciencia.

"_Sabía que seguías siendo un pusilánime…"_ rezongó despectivo._ "Está bien. Entonces, échala de aquí, y más te vale que sea de forma contundente. Que no le queden ganas de volver por aquí"._

– ¿Pero cómo?

"_Invéntate lo que te dé la gana, pero que no vuelva a molestarte. Olvídate de ella, de una vez por todas._"

El joven se mordió los labios. ¡No, no quería hacerlo!... ¡Liz era ahora lo único que lo hacía feliz, que le hacía tener ganas de vivir! Aparte de su odio contra Spiderman, claro… Pero eso era lo que quería su padre: que no hubiera nada en su vida que lo impulsara a vivir más que su venganza. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso, exigirle que renunciara a lo único bueno y limpio que había tenido en mucho tiempo? Pero…

… pero él ya llevaba demasiado tiempo acostumbrado a obedecerle sin rechistar, mucho más que cuando estaba vivo. Era como un acto reflejo, simplemente no podía no hacer lo que le decía. No estaba preparado para rebelarse ante él, aun cuando el precio de seguir sometiéndose fuera tan alto. Además, tenía que demostrar que Peter se equivocaba. Él no sería una vergüenza para su padre. Tenía que conseguir que se sintiera orgulloso de él, era eso por lo que se había estado esforzando desde que podía recordar, lo que tanto ansiaba... ¿o no?

– Yo… está bien. Lo haré.

Norman Osborn sonrió complacido, y de nuevo la expresión de su rostro era paternal y cariñosa.

"_Así me gusta, hijo. Estoy orgulloso de ti._"

En cuanto la imagen de su padre en el espejo se desvaneció, Harry se encontró de nuevo mirando su propio reflejo. Del hombre dichoso y esperanzado que había sido apenas unos minutos antes no quedaba ya nada. Ahora estaba pálido, sus ojos brillaban de una manera enfermiza, y las cicatrices en la parte derecha de su rostro le parecían más visibles y odiosas que nunca.

Giró la cabeza, enfocando su vista hacia su habitación. Sus ojos revelaban la lucha desgarradora que tenía lugar en su interior. Cogió la botella de whisky y le dio un gran trago para infundirse valor. Renunciar a Liz sería lo más difícil que habría hecho en su vida. Pero no podía dejar de obedecer a su padre; se lo debía.

Volvió a su habitación con la botella en la mano y, atormentado, contempló de nuevo la tierna imagen de la joven durmiendo en su cama. Habría dado lo que fuera por ver esa imagen todas las noches durante el resto de su vida; pero ahora ya nunca sería así. Seguramente su historia hubiera podido salir bien de no tener él aquella obligación para con su padre, pero eso no importaba ahora, ya no importaría nunca. Cerró los ojos con una mueca de dolor, y a continuación endureció la expresión de su rostro, mientras cerraba la puerta con un fuerte golpe para despertarla.

El violento portazo arrancó a Liz de su sueño bruscamente.

– ¿Qué…? – Miró a su alrededor hasta que recordó dónde estaba, y cuando sus ojos encontraron al joven Osborn, sonrió con dulzura. Había tanto cariño en ellos que éste estuvo a punto de flaquear en su resolución – Hola, Harry… ¿has descansado?

Él se rehizo y la miró fríamente, dejando la botella de whisky en la encimera con un abrupto golpe que sobresaltó a la muchacha.

– ¿Qué haces aún aquí? – le preguntó secamente.

Ella parpadeó, sorprendida por el súbito cambio de actitud del joven.

– ¿Qué te pasa?

– Levántate y vístete de una vez.

Liz abrió mucho los ojos, aún más extrañada, pero obedeció.

– No entiendo. – protestó débilmente mientras lo hacía. – ¿Por qué estás así?... ¿He hecho algo que te molestase?

– Lo sabes perfectamente.

– No, no lo sé. ¿De qué estás hablando?

– ¿Por qué te has acostado conmigo?

La joven, atónita por aquella inesperada y ruda pregunta y sin saber qué responder, empezó a balbucear algo, pero Harry no la dejó terminar.

– Lo has hecho para atraparme… ¿no es así?

– ¡¿Qué?! – Ella se indignó – ¡Claro que no!

– Entonces… ¿por qué?... ¿Por lástima?

– ¡No! Harry, yo… yo te quiero… – Ella bajó la cabeza, un poco avergonzada por haber revelado sus sentimientos tan sin pensar. – ¿Por qué crees que he estado contigo todo este tiempo? Por favor, tienes que creerme.

Al oír aquella espontánea confesión, él se volvió y le dio la espalda, sin querer mirarla, y apretó los dientes y los puños, tanto que se hirió las palmas con sus uñas. Pero, firme en su papel y excepcional actor como había demostrado ser, ahogó su angustia en una carcajada diabólicamente sarcástica que hizo estremecer a Liz.

– ¿Me quieres?... ¿De verdad piensas que me voy a tragar eso? Por favor, no me hagas reír... – De pronto su risa degeneró en una mueca hostil, furiosa – Hemos echado un polvo y ya está, y ni siquiera ha sido de los mejores. ¿No ibas a irte? Pues vete de una vez, y no vuelvas. ¿O qué quieres de mí, dinero?... ¿Acaso quieres que te pague tus "servicios"? – Abrió su cartera, sacó un puñado de billetes y se lo tiró a la cara, lleno de desprecio – Bien, aquí tienes. Ahora, fuera de mi casa.

A pesar de intentarlo, Liz no pudo reprimir las lágrimas. No era la primera vez que Harry era brusco o grosero, pero sí era la primera vez que le hacía daño deliberadamente. Y él lo sabía, y lo que era peor, no le importaba.

– ¿A qué viene esto? – preguntó, herida en lo más profundo – ¿Por qué me hablas así? Yo sólo quería…

– Sé perfectamente lo que querías. No eres más que una cualquiera, una interesada que sólo quiere enredar al tullido rico para ver cuánto dinero puede sacarle, pero ya he me he dado cuenta de tu juego. ¡¡He dicho que te largues!! No quiero volver a verte.

Ella se enjugó las lágrimas con furia, su orgullo no pudo soportar aquel trato. Se dirigió hacia él y le cruzó el lado sano de la cara de una bofetada. Harry se dejó abofetear sin hacer nada para detenerla, y la expresión de su rostro no varió ni un músculo.

– Ahórrate los insultos. – siseó la joven, fuera de sí de rabia – ¿Quieres que me vaya? No te preocupes, me voy. Y no volverás a verme nunca más.

– Eso espero… – replicó él con desdén. – Aunque mi padre tenía razón, con las advenedizas como tú nunca se sabe.

– Muérete, Harry. – le contestó ella con odio, antes de agarrar su bolso y marcharse a toda prisa.

Él contempló cómo se iba con ojos fríos, sin hacer el menor gesto que delatara una emoción. Sólo segundos después de que ella cerrara la puerta de la habitación detrás suyo con otro violento portazo, su impasibilidad se quebró. Se precipitó de nuevo sobre la botella de whisky, medió su contenido de dos tragos largos y, en un paroxismo de ira y desesperación, estrelló la botella contra la pared. Su rostro se contrajo atormentado y se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones, tapándose la cara con las manos. No lloraba, no podía; pero ojalá hubiera podido, pues no tenía ningún otro modo de aliviar su pena.

"Espero que estés contento, papá…", pensó. "Ahora estoy mutilado también por dentro."

Liz atravesó a toda velocidad el corredor y bajó las escaleras más rápidamente de lo que lo había hecho Mary Jane la noche que había huido al igual que ella. Ella sí lloraba, y amargamente; el dolor y la rabia se entremezclaban de forma insoportable en su alma. Nunca antes le había importado tanto ningún hombre, ni Flash, ni siquiera Mark; y jamás se había entregado tanto, en todos los sentidos. Y nunca antes le habían hecho tanto daño. Él la había utilizado y, después de obtener de ella lo que quería, la apartaba de sí como a un perro. ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar que todo lo que había hecho por él había sido por el dinero? Desgraciado… desagradecido y cruel bastardo... Ojalá no volviera a verle jamás, pensó llena de rencor.

Los gritos de ambos jóvenes (especialmente los de Harry) y los portazos habían despertado a Bernard el mayordomo, quien, sobresaltado, se lanzó fuera de su cama y de su habitación, en bata y zapatillas, dispuesto a averiguar el motivo del escándalo y a descartar que fuera por alguna emergencia. Llegó a tiempo para ver a Liz dirigirse hacia el ascensor, llorando, y la interpeló preocupado.

– ¿Señorita Liz?... ¿Está bien?

Ella negó con la cabeza, sollozando.

– No… pero no se preocupe, siento que lo hayamos despertado. Adiós, Bernard. – contestó con la voz entrecortada, mientras entraba en el ascensor.

– Espere, señorita… ¿no quiere que llame a un taxi?... ¡Señorita! – la llamó, al ver que ésta no le hacía caso.

Pero Liz no le escuchó, y las puertas del ascensor se cerraron detrás de ella. No podía parar de llorar. No sabía cómo iba a volver a su apartamento, pero en ese momento todo le importaba un bledo. Sólo quería alejarse de allí cuanto antes, no volver a ver aquella casa, borrar todo recuerdo de Harry Osborn de su memoria. Y desde luego, no soportaba la idea de permanecer en aquel sitio ni un solo segundo más.

Bernard contempló las puertas cerradas del ascensor, lleno de conmiseración. Después, dirigió su mirada al interior de la casa, a la planta de arriba, donde estaba la habitación de Harry, y suspiró, sacudiendo tristemente la cabeza.

_Debió haber sido amor, pero ya se acabó;_

_debió haber sido amor, pero lo perdí de alguna forma._

_Debió haber sido amor, pero ya se acabó_

_desde el momento en que nos tocamos hasta que el tiempo se terminó._

* * *

_Dónde me equivoqué, perdí un amigo_

_en alguna parte de mi amargura_

_y me habría quedado contigo toda la noche_

_si hubiera sabido cómo salvar una vida._

Harry permaneció encerrado en su habitación el resto de la noche y todo el día siguiente. Habiendo perdido con Liz su única esperanza de olvidar todo aquello y comenzar una nueva vida alejado del odio y de la venganza, se había hundido en una depresión aún mayor, de la que ahora ya no tenía nada que le ayudara a recuperarse. Se pasó las horas muertas sin comer y sin dormir, sólo bebiendo whisky y mirando la televisión sin verla realmente.

Pero esa noche, al contemplar distraídamente los canales, el noticiario de las 9 trajo para él un suceso tan importante como para despertarle de su letargo:

"_Toda Nueva York contiene el aliento, pendiente de los acontecimientos del secuestro que se ha producido esta noche_", informó el locutor, y dio paso a la reportera que se encontraba en el lugar de la noticia:

"_Hace treinta minutos, la policía ha empezado a acordonar la zona donde permanece la joven rehén, que se encuentra atrapada en un taxi suspendido a ochenta pisos del suelo en lo que parece ser una telaraña gigantesca_.", explicó la periodista, mientras la televisión mostraba imágenes del taxi en las alturas.

"_Todos los intentos de la policía por rescatar a la rehén han sido frustrados por el Hombre de Arena_.", añadió el locutor, mientras se veía cómo una especie de bloque de arena hacía volcar los camiones de emergencias. "_El peligro ha aumentado con la aparición de una extraña figura vestida de negro. Informes anteriores lo identificaron como el Spiderman negro, pero ahora se le ha identificado como alguien completamente diferente_". Ahora, la cámara mostraba imágenes de una figura muy parecida a Spiderman, pero totalmente negra y con una boca enorme y dientes afilados, que atacaba ferozmente a los policías y a todo aquél que se atreviera a acercarse. _"La rehén ha sido identificada como Mary Jane Watson, una actriz que ha sido recientemente vista en Broadway. Y ahora conectaremos en directo con el escenario de los hechos, donde se encuentra nuestra reportera Jennifer Dugan. ¿Jennifer?_".

La reportera, enfocada por la cámara, avanzaba de espaldas hacia la zona del suceso, que era un caos por donde policías, bomberos y paramédicos se movían de un lado a otro, intentando prepararse ante todas las posibles emergencias.

"_Estoy a unos treinta metros de la zona de los hechos… Espera, parece que en la telaraña está habiendo actividad. Es como si alguien estuviera colocando un letrero gigante…_"

La cámara enfocó a la telaraña, e incluso desde el suelo se podía leer: "SPIDERMAN, DETENNOS SI PUEDES"

"_Aparentemente están retando a Spiderman_", comentó la reportera. "_Aunque no sabemos si podrá vencer a enemigos tan peligrosos_".

Harry, hastiado, apagó el televisor. Lamentaba que Mary Jane estuviera en peligro, desde luego, pero él no podía hacer nada. Y Peter se lo había buscado. Sabía que Spiderman nunca podría vencer al Hombre de Arena y aquel extraño ser pseudoclónico a la vez. Tal vez ellos pudieran tener éxito donde él había fallado. Pero, Mary Jane… suspiró. A ella nunca le había deseado ningún daño. Ya había desaparecido su ofuscación irracional por la pelirroja, pero aún seguía sintiendo el suficiente afecto por ella como para que se sintiera desgarrado por el horrible destino que iba a sufrir si Spiderman no conseguía rescatarla. Y, sin embargo…

Sin embargo, no movería un dedo para ayudar a Peter en aquel trance, ni siquiera por Mary Jane. No podía. Después de lo que le había hecho… y además, sentiría que estaba traicionando la memoria de su padre.

Caminó hacia el retrato de Norman Osborn y se quedó contemplándolo pensativo de nuevo.

– Harry… – La voz de Peter llamó su atención.

Al principio, Harry no desvió la vista del cuadro, sin querer mirar a Spiderman, el cual se había colado por su balcón, como aquella fatídica noche en que habían peleado a muerte y Harry había resultado el perdedor. Pero después, se volvió un poco hacia él y lo miró de soslayo. Allí estaba Peter, vestido de Spiderman aunque sin su máscara, mirándolo con expresión angustiada, suplicante. Era el Peter de antes, ahora que se había deshecho del traje simbionte que había oscurecido su personalidad, el Peter al que Mary Jane le importaba más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo.

– Harry, necesito tu ayuda. – repitió éste – No puedo vencerlos a los dos, no yo solo.

Harry se volvió del todo hacia él, y la expresión de Peter mostró un asombro y pena enormes cuando vio lo que la explosión de la bomba calabaza le había hecho a la mitad derecha del rostro del primero. Recordaba que Liz le había contado que había resultado muy dañado, pero él nunca se había imaginado eso.

– No mereces que te ayude. – declaró el joven Osborn, con el semblante grave y los ojos brillantes.

– Harry, por favor… ella nos necesita. – rogó Peter, pero el otro negó ligeramente con la cabeza, con una mueca de repugnancia. Se suponía que debía atacarlo, que para eso se había deshecho de Liz, pero en aquel momento no se sentía con ánimos para eso ni para nada. Sólo quería que lo dejaran en paz.

– Lárgate.

Peter se quedó un momento mirándolo, sin poder creer la tajante negativa de su antiguo amigo, intentando asumir que realmente no lo ayudaría. Después, asintió con tristeza y retrocedió, marchándose por donde vino.

Meditabundo, Harry se paseó por su cámara ya no tan secreta del Duende. Aunque el espejo había sido reparado, el resto de la cámara no, y seguía en el caos desde su pelea con Peter y la explosión de la bomba calabaza. Recogió su espada, pensativo. Mary Jane… en cualquier otra circunstancia habría acudido volando a auxiliarla. Pero ahora, no podía ayudar a Peter, ni siquiera para salvar a su amiga. Ayudar a Spiderman, el asesino de su padre, iba en contra de todo aquello en lo que creía.

La voz de Bernard lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Me permite hablar, señor? – dijo, mientras entraba en la cámara. No parecía estar sorprendido en absoluto de encontrarlo allí. Algo en su tranquila actitud sugería que no sólo sabía de la existencia de la cámara, sino que además la conocía de mucho tiempo atrás, tal vez desde antes que él: Bernard sabía muchas más cosas de las que quería hacer ver. Su siguiente frase confirmó aquella impresión – He visto cosas en esta casa de las que jamás he hablado.

– ¿Qué intentas decirme?

– La noche que murió su padre, yo limpié sus heridas; y las cuchilladas que atravesaban su cuerpo venían de su propio deslizador… – Harry se quedó estupefacto ante la revelación: así que era cierto, él siempre lo supo, antes que él. – Sé que está defendiendo el honor de su padre, pero no cabe ninguna duda de que él murió por su propia mano.

El joven Osborn bajó la cabeza confundido, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de oír, y lo que eso significaba. Su padre se había matado con su propio deslizador. Entonces, Peter… ¿era inocente? Tantas veces que había intentado explicárselo, y él no había querido escucharle…

– ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada hasta ahora?

El mayordomo sacudió la cabeza y suspiró apesadumbrado.

– Porque quería protegerle.

– ¿Protegerme? – repitió Harry, atónito.

– Sí, protegerle. En realidad, protegerles a ambos. Usted veneraba a su padre y anhelaba ser como él, aún lo hace. No sabía cómo reaccionaría al enterarse de que había muerto como… como un criminal, intentando arrebatar una vida. Pensé que era preferible que creyera que había muerto asesinado como un hombre inocente antes que sufrir la vergüenza de conocer su verdadero final… Así protegía la memoria de su padre, y le protegía a usted también. Pero no calculé las consecuencias, nunca pensé que se obsesionaría tanto con vengarle, y que acabaría convirtiéndose en lo que yo tanto temía. Intenté quitárselo de la cabeza, pero aun entonces no me atreví a decir la verdad. Porque… hay verdades que duelen mucho más que cualquier mentira.

La voz de Bernard era baja y ronca, y Harry se dio cuenta de que aquella devastadora verdad también había afectado duramente al fiel mayordomo, que reverenciaba a su señor; y había ido minando su corazón poco a poco, especialmente porque había estado cargando solo con el peso de ese terrible secreto durante todo aquel tiempo. Era el sufrimiento que había querido evitar a su joven amo, al que amaba como a un hijo.

– Después, usted perdió la memoria, y parecía feliz… – continuó aquél – y yo me alegré de poder dejar las cosas así. No podía sospechar que recuperaría la memoria, y que continuaría autodestruyéndose con su obsesión por la venganza. Cuando lo descubrí, tras su accidente, ya era demasiado tarde, así que… ¿para qué hacerle aún más daño, cuando ya nada se podía hacer? Durante un tiempo tuve la esperanza de que la señorita Liz podría hacerle olvidar su odio, pero por lo visto me equivoqué. Lo siento tanto, señor. Lamento de veras que haya tenido que pagar por mis errores.

Harry respondió con una sonrisa amarga, irónica.

– Qué más da. Ya no importa… ¿verdad? Lo hecho, hecho está.

Bernard se le acercó y puso una reconfortante mano sobre su hombro.

– Sí, pero aún hay cosas que deben hacerse. Yo quería a su padre, igual que le quiero a usted, Harry… como sus amigos lo quieren, y también la señorita Liz. – añadió, mientras Harry miraba al vacío caviloso. – Por eso me he decidido a hablar ahora, después de haber callado tanto tiempo. No hubiera querido que usted se enterara así, pero… Usted erró su camino en el pasado, al igual que su padre, pero sé que aún tiene buen corazón. Y sé también que, si deja morir a la señorita Mary Jane, se arrepentirá el resto de su vida. No cometa el mismo error que su padre, Harry. No deje que el Duende destruya lo bueno que hay en usted.

Harry asintió, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ya sabía lo que debía hacer. Había cometido infinidad de bajezas, había destrozado su historia con Liz y eso ya no tenía solución (maldita sea, si Bernard le hubiera contado aquello un poco _antes_…), pero aún le quedaba una última oportunidad para hacer algo bien. Y tenía que aprovecharla… fuese cual fuese el precio. "Lo siento, papá...", pensó. "Sé que pensarás que te estoy traicionando, pero es algo que _tengo_ que hacer". Tenía que ayudar a sus amigos, esperando reparar al menos una mínima parte del daño que les había hecho. Si aún no era demasiado tarde.

Tardó un poco de tiempo en reunir de nuevo todos sus accesorios y armas de Duende: sus cuchillas retráctiles, su espada, sus _razorbats _y bombas calabaza, y su planeador que se había averiado un poco de su última pelea con Spiderman. Con decisión, se enfundó en su traje de Duende y, saltando sobre su planeador en el balcón, desapareció en el cielo de la noche.

* * *

**NA:** No sé si os convencerá mi interpretación de la polémica escena del mayordomo (hijo… ¿hasta ahora no hablaste? XD). Me sigue pareciendo raro, pero si hay alguna explicación lógica (con énfasis en "si hay"), debe ser algo parecido a eso, según mi opinión. Por supuesto, debe haber otras explicaciones, pero ésta fue la que mejor se me ocurrió...

Se acerca el gran final… de la primera parte. Ya sabéis qué es lo que va a pasar… ¿verdad? De cualquier manera, no dejéis de leer el siguiente capítulo. A lo mejor cambia algo… o no. Bye!

* * *


	16. La redención de Harry

**NA**: Gracias como siempre, chicas (vosotras sabéis quiénes sois), por vuestros reviews y comentarios, y por seguir esta historia tan fielmente.

Lamento mucho el "parón", más largo que de costumbre. Todo ha sido cuestiones de trabajo y unos plazos de entrega que se me echaron encima (también como siempre). Es posible que eso haya afectado a mi escritura y el capítulo haya quedado corto y poco profundo en cuestión de perspectivas o intensidad dramática, pero tampoco quería prolongarlo más, ya que es un capítulo de transición que no aporta nada nuevo y que sólo sirve de introducción al capítulo siguiente que es cuando llega la sorpresa (así que no os enfadéis con lo que leáis aquí… ¿OK?).

Las estrofas de este capítulo pertenecen a otro clasicazo: "_Don't give up_" de Peter Gabriel y Kate Bush.

* * *

**Capítulo 16: La redención de Harry **

_En esta tierra orgullosa crecimos fuertes; _

_lo queríamos todo. _

_Aprendí a luchar, aprendí a ganar, _

_nunca pensé que podría fallar. _

_Sin rechazar ningún combate, o eso parece, _

_soy un hombre cuyos sueños han quedado atrás. _

_He cambiado mi cara, he cambiado mi nombre _

_pero nadie te quiere cuando pierdes. _

_(No te rindas, porque tienes amigos._

_No te rindas, aún no estás vencido. _

_No te rindas, sé que puedes hacerlo bien.) _

Harry llegó al lugar del secuestro algo después de que Spiderman hubiera comenzado su duelo con el Hombre de Arena y Venom (como los noticiarios habían empezado a bautizar a la extraña criatura negra que imitaba la apariencia de Spiderman), y nada más acercarse se dio cuenta de que éste tenía problemas. Una de las redes oscuras de Venom lo había hecho caer, y un gigantesco Hombre de Arena se estaba cebando sobre él, descargando sobre su frágil figura unos golpes fortísimos que lo estaban dejando fuera de combate. Peter miró desesperado hacia Mary Jane, quien seguía suspendida algunos metros más arriba de las telarañas negras. Él no lamentaba morir, sólo no poder salvar a aquélla a quien amaba.

Pero, cuando aquel gigante hecho de arena levantó de nuevo su puño para dar a Spiderman el golpe de gracia, se detuvo, extrañado. Sin que se hubiera dado cuenta, Harry se había acercado a su cabeza y había colocado una de sus bombas calabaza sobre la base del cuello.

Pocos segundos después, la cabeza del enorme monstruo estalló ante los vítores de la multitud que lo contemplaba, y éste perdió el equilibrio, escupiendo bocanadas de arena. Los focos que iluminaban la zona se desplazaron, alumbrando a un extraño objeto oscuro que se deslizaba por el cielo nocturno y que descendió a gran velocidad sobre la planta del edificio en construcción sobre la que estaba Venom, golpeándolo con dureza e impulsándolo varios metros atrás. Éste derribó un muro de ladrillos en su caída, quedando después tirado en el suelo e inconsciente durante unos instantes.

Spiderman, aún tumbado en la misma posición en la que Venom lo había dejado y bastante aturdido después de la descomunal paliza recibida, miró hacia el lado y no pudo dar crédito a sus ojos cuando vio a Harry aparecer en su planeador negro y verde y con su traje de Duende. Éste retiró su máscara retráctil de su cara y se acercó a él.

– Has venido… – jadeó Peter, entre aliviado e incrédulo.

Harry asintió, sonriendo, y le tendió la mano. Peter la tomó y el joven Osborn lo ayudó a levantarse.

– Veo que llego justo a tiempo… – comentó, y Peter se encogió de hombros.

– Bueno, un poco antes tampoco me habría venido mal… – bromeó, con la despreocupación típica de Spiderman, incluso en los momentos de mayor peligro.

– Qué se le va a hacer… – se rió Harry, pero no tenían tiempo para bromear. El peligro se acercaba a ambos lados de los dos amigos y cada uno de ellos se giró hacia un lado para enfrentarlos, cubriendo al otro.

Venom se había despertado y avanzaba hacia Peter, mientras que el gigante de arena, también recuperado del ataque de Harry, se inclinaba amenazadoramente hacia él. Estaban rodeados por ambos flancos.

– ¡Hey, me vendría bien algo de ayuda por aquí! – exclamó Spiderman mientras Venom se acercaba insidiosamente hacia ellos.

– ¡Ahora mismo estoy ocupado! – respondió el Duende sobre su planeador, manteniendo la guardia frente al enorme Hombre de Arena, cuya furia por su reciente ataque crecía por momentos y la distancia que lo separaba de él disminuía. Preparado para combatir, Harry hizo surgir sus cuchillas retráctiles de su brazo.

Todo ocurrió en pocos segundos. El descomunal ser de arena se lanzó contra ellos, al mismo tiempo que, por la otra banda, Venom se abalanzó sobre Spiderman con el rostro contraído de odio y las afiladas fauces abiertas.

– ¡Dame la mano, ahora! – gritó Harry, y, sujetando a Spiderman, desplazó su planeador moviéndolos a ambos. El Duende utilizó la inercia de sus movimientos para lanzar a Spiderman contra el ser de arena que los atacaba, y justo después contra el repulsivo simbionte. Spiderman logró hacer retroceder al arenoso gigante cuando su pie le desmenuzó parte de su cabeza, y tras eso, aprovechando el impulso dado por Harry, se lanzó contra Venom, enviándolo hacia arriba y haciéndolo chocar contra unas vigas de una de las plantas superiores.

Mientras, el Duende se dirigió hacia el aturdido ser de arena, y colocó su planeador de forma que el fuego resultante de la ignición que hacía volar al planeador le dio directamente sobre el brazo con el que el gigante intentaba protegerse de las llamas. El fuego hizo que la arena se cristalizara, y el brazo del ser se convirtió en un enorme trozo de vidrio que estalló cuando Harry lanzó su planeador contra él. Desde el suelo, los maravillados asistentes volvieron a prorrumpir en aplausos y los periodistas hicieron saltar sus flashes, intentando captar la mayor cantidad de imágenes posible de aquella épica batalla.

El Duende siguió manejando su planeador alrededor del gigante, esquivando ágilmente los intentos de éste por aplastarlo como si fuera un mosquito. Pero aquel David era más rápido y más hábil que el Goliat, y siguió atacándolo por todas partes con decisión y destreza.

Mientras, Mary Jane, que estaba suspendida en algún punto de aquella telaraña oscura, mucho más arriba de donde peleaban ambos héroes, y que hasta ahora había contemplado horrorizada y boquiabierta la encarnizada lucha, tuvo que moverse rápido para esquivar el taxi que, habiendo cedido las telarañas que lo sostenían al peso del vehículo, caía fatalmente sobre ella. Consiguió eludirlo por muy poco, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó, consiguiendo agarrarse a una de las telarañas con una mano.

– ¡Peter! – exclamó Harry, al oírla gritar – ¡Arriba!

Spiderman se columpió en una de sus telarañas hasta aterrizar en el planeador del Duende, que subiría mucho más rápido de lo que podría hacerlo él solo. Ambos amigos subieron a gran velocidad hacia donde ella se encontraba, esquivando al gigante de arena, pero tuvieron que volver a bajar cuando vieron que la joven no conseguía sujetarse por más tiempo y caía al vacío.

Al bajar, de nuevo tuvieron que evitar las gigantescas y amenazadoras manos del ser de arena que seguía empeñado en atraparlos. Mientras, Mary Jane continuaba cayendo inexorablemente.

– ¿Este cacharro no puede ir más rápido? – preguntó Peter, angustiado, mientras bajaban a toda velocidad, pero sin poder alcanzar a la muchacha. Harry lo ignoró.

– Tú sólo agárrate bien.

– ¿Pero a qué?

A pocos metros del final, Mary Jane veía el suelo cada vez más cerca. Apenas unos segundos la separaban de una muerte segura. Pero entonces, Spiderman y el Duende, que se habían acercado lo suficiente con el planeador del segundo, decidieron actuar a la desesperada.

– ¡Ahora, amigo!

Sujetando a Peter, Harry lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia abajo, intentando sumar la fuerza del impulso a la aceleración del planeador y a la gravedad, todo con el objetivo de alcanzar a la joven que estaba a punto de estrellarse. Spiderman voló hasta ella y la sujetó en el último segundo, lanzando su telaraña a uno de los pilares del edificio para poder frenar la caída de ambos y no acabar hechos papilla contra el suelo.

– ¡La tengo!

Los cuerpos de los dos se elevaron debido a la inercia de la frenada de la telaraña, como en una especie de curiosa y arriesgada práctica de "puenting". La multitud que presenciaba aquello, sin apenas respirar debido a la expectación, volvió a vitorear a su héroe que acababa de salvar a otra doncella en peligro.

Peter se balanceó con su telaraña con Mary Jane en brazos y, deteniéndose en una de las plantas de la construcción, la dejó ir en lugar seguro.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó, lleno de preocupación. Ella sólo alcanzó a mirarle intensamente a los ojos, a aquellos ojos que amaba tanto. Quería agradecerle que se arriesgara por ella, quería contarle tantas cosas… pero no era el momento.

– Sí. – Era lo único que podía decirle entonces.

– Bien… – asintió él. Todo lo demás tendría que esperar hasta después… si había un después.

– ¡Oye, Peter! – La voz de Harry los sacudió y les recordó dónde estaban – ¿Interrumpo?

Ambos dejaron de mirarse a los ojos y giraron la cabeza para ver que Harry se encontraba algo apurado. Sin dejar de moverse en su planeador, hacía verdaderos esfuerzos para evitar a la criatura de arena, quien parecía haberse tomado como meta personal atrapar a aquel extraño insecto negro y aplastarlo entre sus gigantescas manos. En uno de sus manotazos, acertó a darle y derribó a Harry de su planeador. Éste intentó agarrarse a él con las manos, pero el Hombre de Arena se dispuso a darle el golpe que lo tumbaría.

Spiderman no podía quedarse impasible y rápidamente saltó, colgándose de una de sus telarañas, a ayudar a su amigo como minutos antes éste lo había ayudado a él y, golpeando al ser de arena en la cabeza, consiguió distraerlo el tiempo suficiente como para darle a Harry la oportunidad de escapar. Furioso, el ser se dispuso a vengarse lanzando un enorme puñetazo que dio a Peter de lleno, lanzándolo contra una de las plantas superiores, donde quedó aturdido. Tras eso, siguió dedicándose a intentar atrapar a Harry.

Éste se alejó durante un instante, dando la vuelta a uno de los edificios, pero volvió preparando y activando algunas de sus bombas calabaza que lanzó contra el arenoso ser, y que impactaron detonando contra él. La criatura perdió el equilibrio, golpeó el edificio en construcción y después cayó al suelo, deshaciéndose como un castillo de arena cercado por las olas. La gente que había entre el público estalló de nuevo en vítores y aplausos, entusiasmada.

Pero el peligro no había pasado.

En la planta del edificio donde se encontraba Spiderman, un siniestro susurro informó a Peter de que no estaba solo. Venom estaba allí, y quería su sangre. El Trepamuros dio varias vueltas, mirando en todas direcciones, intentando discernir de dónde podría venir el peligro, pero no pudo saberlo. Por alguna extraña razón, su sentido arácnido no podía percibirlo.

No supo dónde estaba su enemigo hasta que sintió cómo lo atrapaban por arriba y lo izaban en contra de su voluntad, haciéndolo chocar contra unas vigas del techo y caer después contra una mesa y rodar por el suelo, aturdido.

Venom se apostó en una viga y, cuando vio que Peter tardaba un segundo más de la cuenta en reaccionar, decidió aprovechar su ventaja y lo maniató con sus telarañas oscuras. Después, saltando junto a él, cogió una barra de hierro y la descargó contra el joven Parker con brutalidad, quitándole la máscara y moliéndolo a golpes mientras éste no podía resistirse.

El simbionte retiró por un instante la cobertura de sus tentáculos de la cara de Venom y apareció el rostro de Eddie Brock, con una perversa sonrisa de triunfo.

– No deberías herir a quien no puedas rematar…

– Eddie… – intentó razonar Peter – Tienes que quitarte el traje… es peligroso.

Brock soltó una carcajada, como si encontrase eso muy gracioso.

– Eso te gustaría… ¿no, Peter? – contestó, mientras colocaba el afilado extremo de la barra contra el cuello del joven.

– Sé lo que se siente… – insistió éste – El poder, la fuerza, es una sensación maravillosa. Pero ese poder te acaba devorando, poseyendo. Por favor, Eddie, por tu bien y por el de los demás, tienes que quitártelo.

El ex fotógrafo sacudió la cabeza con satisfacción.

– Lo siento, pero me gusta eso de ser el malo… me hace muy feliz. – replicó, mientras los tentáculos del simbionte volvían a cubrir su cara y se convertía de nuevo en Venom. Levantó la barra para atravesar a Peter con ella.

Pero en ese mismo instante, algo rozó al híbrido, algo afilado, que le hizo daño y le hizo soltar la barra. Una de las _razorbats_ del Duende, que a Peter tan mal le caían, era lo que ahora acababa de salvarle la vida. A pocos metros de allí, Harry llegaba en su planeador todo lo rápidamente que podía, intentando distraer la atención de Venom de su amigo.

El ser, dolorido por los cortes hechos por la _razorbat_, rechinó lleno de cólera hacia el nuevo enemigo que llegaba. Harry lanzó contra él su planeador, haciendo aparecer las cortantes cuchillas ocultas en éste para empalarlo con ellas. Venom fue más ágil y saltó, esquivándolo, y aterrizó sobre el propio planeador. Desde allí, lanzó una telaraña negra a Harry que le hizo perder el equilibrio y chocar contra un montón de barrotes metálicos. Tanto el joven como las varas cayeron al suelo con un gran estrépito.

Venom se había apoderado del planeador, pero por alguna razón, en cuanto el estridente sonido del metal chocando contra el suelo llegó a sus oídos, se retorció de dolor y los tentáculos del simbionte parecieron inestabilizarse sobre el cuerpo de Brock. Peter no pudo dejar de observarlo y, recordando que él sólo había podido quitarse el traje negro aquella noche en la iglesia cuando la campana comenzó a tañer, se dio cuenta de que aquello era la clave para derrotar a aquel ser por lo demás invencible: determinados sonidos le hacían daño.

Sin embargo, en cuanto el sonido metálico desapareció, Venom recuperó su vigor y también su instinto asesino. Blandiendo el planeador con las afiladas hojas surgiendo de él, se lanzó contra su mayor enemigo, Spiderman, dispuesto a ensartarlo como a un pavo.

Pero Harry, aun aturdido, vio sus intenciones. Reaccionando con rapidez, se levantó y se precipitó velozmente hacia el ser, intentando proteger a su amigo. No lo dudó ni un segundo. No podía detenerle, ni tampoco podía desviarlo o quitarle el planeador, sabía que no llegaría a tiempo para nada de eso. Y, sin embargo, _tenía_ que salvar a Peter, sin importar el precio. Todo lo que podía hacer era… interponer su cuerpo en la trayectoria de la cuchilla.

La expresión de Peter se llenó de horror y de pena cuando vio cómo Harry se colocaba delante de él sin vacilar, y era atravesado por las cuchillas de su planeador en su lugar. Ambos amigos se miraron intensamente a los ojos durante un segundo. El rostro de Peter estaba incrédulo y lleno de angustia, y en el de Harry, aunque también mostraba cierta sorpresa, había también una firme determinación a pesar de que las punzantes hojas lo habían atravesado por completo, entrando por su espalda y saliendo por su pecho. Peter sacudió la cabeza, sin poder aceptar lo que estaba viendo. No, no podía ser, eso no podía estar pasando, tenía que ser una pesadilla… Y, sin embargo, era muy real.

Venom levantó el cuerpo del joven Osborn ensartado en el planeador y lo arrojó sin el menor miramiento por el hueco de las escaleras. El cuerpo de Harry cayó varios pisos chocando pesadamente contra el cementado de uno de los miradores, y quedó inmóvil.

– ¡¡_Harry_!! – gritó Peter, llegando al límite de su pena y de su furia.

Encolerizado, consiguió hacer la suficiente fuerza para liberarse de sus ataduras, y consiguió quitarse de encima a Venom con uno de los barrotes metálicos que Harry había tirado. A continuación, empezó a chocarlos entre sí para que el sonido dañara al simbionte. Y funcionó: el traje comenzó de nuevo a retorcerse y a desestabilizarse, aún más cuanto más ruido hacía Peter con el metal, de forma que éste consiguió disponer las barras en torno a Venom en forma de jaula, sin dejar de provocar aquellos sonidos que tanto daño parecían hacer a aquel ser alienígena. El traje _gemía_ encima de Brock, los tentáculos se retorcían y se convulsionaban sobre él, haciendo aparecer partes del humano que se empeñaba en no abandonarlo. Aprovechando su debilidad, Peter lanzó su telaraña sobre Brock y consiguió arrancarlo de las garras del simbionte, pese a la resistencia por parte de ambos. Puede que Eddie Brock fuera su enemigo y hubiera intentado matarle, pero él no le deseaba ese mal a nadie.

El simbionte, ya sin anfitrión que lo sustentara, se encolerizó y comenzó a expandirse, llegando a aumentar sus proporciones hasta el cuádruple de su tamaño; pero volvió a encogerse lleno de agonía cuando Peter volvió a hacer resonar las barras chocándolas contra su improvisada cárcel metálica. Decidido a acabar con aquello de una vez por todas, éste recogió con su telaraña una de las bombas calabaza que se le habían caído a Harry, la activó y la tiró al centro de la jaula, en pleno centro del simbionte.

– Peter… ¿qué estás haciendo? – preguntó angustiado Brock; e incapaz de renunciar al ser que, durante un breve tiempo, le había concedido todo el poder y libertad que había deseado, se lanzó de nuevo dentro de la jaula, a volver a reunirse con él. Todo fue tan rápido que Spiderman no pudo evitarlo.

– ¡Eddie! – sólo pudo exclamar su nombre mientras la bomba detonaba y destruía tanto al simbionte como a su anfitrión, que hasta su último instante intentaron fusionarse de nuevo. Después de la explosión, no quedó nada de ninguno de los dos.

Mientras todo eso ocurría, Mary Jane, que desde su emplazamiento donde Peter la había dejado había sido testigo del daño hecho a Harry y había visto su caída por las escaleras, había decidido renunciar a su seguro refugio y acudir corriendo a su lado; era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Bajó las escaleras a toda prisa y, cuando llegó a la planta donde había acabado, lo halló tirado en el piso, cerca de uno de los miradores.

Angustiada, sin saber qué hacer, la joven se inclinó a su lado:

– ¿Harry? – llamó con voz temblorosa.

Harry abrió los ojos al oír su voz, sonriendo al reconocerla.

– Mary Jane… – susurró en su agonía.

– Aguanta, iré a buscar ayuda. – le dijo ella, empezando a levantarse, pero Harry la cogió rápidamente del brazo y se lo impidió.

– No. Sólo quédate conmigo, por favor…

Aquello era el final. Harry lo sabía, y aunque no temía morir, tampoco quería hacerlo solo. Empezaba a amanecer y desde allí el cielo del horizonte se teñía de azul, rosa y naranja sobre Nueva York. Era una hermosa vista, y él se alegró de que lo último que vieran sus ojos fuera algo tan bello.

Algunas plantas más arriba, Peter dejó ir a Flint Marko, tras una reveladora conversación en la que el Hombre de Arena le explicó que la verdadera motivación de sus crímenes era conseguir dinero para curar a su hija enferma, y que la muerte de su tío Ben no había sido más que un desgraciado accidente. A veces las apariencias engañaban y Marko, pese a ser un delincuente, nunca había querido hacer daño deliberadamente a nadie. Sólo era otro desgraciado arrastrado contra su voluntad por las circunstancias, como la arena es transportada por el viento sin que pueda hacer nada para evitarlo. Peter comprendió sus palabras e hizo algo mil veces más heroico y difícil que todas las hazañas que hubiera hecho hasta el momento o haría en el futuro: le perdonó de corazón por la muerte de su tío; y toda la furia, todo el rencor, quedaron olvidados. Marko asintió y se deshizo en arena que la brisa arrastró por el cielo del amanecer; y Peter contempló su marcha con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Después, respiró profundamente un par de veces, intentando recuperar el aliento. Estaba verdaderamente hecho polvo, molido como nunca. Jamás pensó que sobreviviría a todo aquello. ¿Sería posible que, después de todo, la historia fuera a acabar bien para todo el mundo?

No, no lo era. Por un momento, había olvidado a Harry.

Bajando con su telaraña hasta el piso donde había acabado su amigo, encontró a Mary Jane arrodillada al lado del cuerpo moribundo de éste, y el corazón se le heló cuando recordó lo que Harry había hecho. Había interpuesto su propio cuerpo para que las cuchillas de su planeador no lo atravesaran, acabando (oh, qué ironía) igual que su padre el primer Duende Verde. Harry lo había odiado todo aquel tiempo y se había convertido en uno de sus enemigos más encarnizados, pero en el último momento se había arrepentido y había realizado aquel insuperable sacrificio de amistad, dando su vida por él.

Se precipitó al lado del cuerpo del joven Duende, cuya cabeza reposaba sobre el protector regazo de Mary Jane. Ella y Peter intercambiaron una mirada llena de emoción ante todo lo que había pasado, y ante lo que ambos sabían que era inevitable que ocurriera a continuación. Harry aún vivía, pero la vida se escapaba de su cuerpo por momentos. Su palidez casi fantasmal indicaba que ya había perdido mucha sangre, demasiada.

Tratando de contener las lágrimas que se empeñaban en cegarle, Peter lo llamó, intentando sin conseguirlo dar a su voz quebrada un tono despreocupado.

– ¿Cómo estás, colega?

Harry, que parecía adormilado, abrió los ojos y sonrió levemente.

– He estado mejor…

– Aguanta Harry, vas a salir de ésta… – intentó animarlo Peter, pero éste negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

– Sabes que no es verdad.

– No digas eso. Tienes que aguantar… ¡tienes que luchar! – suplicó el joven Parker. – Por favor, por favor, hazlo por nosotros.

_(No te rindas, porque tienes amigos. _

_No te rindas, no estás solo. _

_No te rindas, no hay razón para avergonzarse. _

_No te rindas, aún nos tienes a nosotros. _

_No te rindas ahora, estamos orgullosos de quién eres. _

_No te rindas, sabes que nunca ha sido fácil. _

_No te rindas, porque creo que hay un lugar, _

_un lugar para nosotros) _

Harry sonrió de nuevo. Le costaba un poco hablar, y una somnolencia mortal parecía apoderarse cada vez más de él mientras se desangraba. Pero se esforzó en hablar, seguramente aquellas palabras serían lo último que pudiera decirles.

– Sería inútil. Por fin he hecho lo que debía, y lo acepto con todas sus consecuencias. No me arrepiento, ni tengo miedo, sólo… – se detuvo un segundo, enfocando sus ojos con tristeza a lo lejos, hacia las nubes rosadas del amanecer y un cielo que cada vez se ponía más azul... como sus ojos, los ojos de Liz. Ojalá estuviera allí, ojalá hubiera podido verla por última vez, para poder explicarle... pero eso no sería posible. Nunca volvería a verla, nunca podría decirle cuánto la amaba. Tragó saliva. – Sólo decidle a Liz que lo siento… ¿vale? Ella... ella entenderá.

Mary Jane asintió, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por su dulce rostro tiznado por todos los percances que había sufrido. Tampoco Peter podía contener más su emoción. Estaba destrozado, iba a perder a su amigo justo cuando lo había recuperado. No era justo. En las últimas semanas, Harry le había hostigado sin cesar, llevado por el odio y el ansia de venganza, pero él también había hecho cosas de las que no podía estar orgulloso…

– Nunca debí haberte hecho daño, diciendo aquellas cosas tan horribles de tu padre… – empezó a disculparse. Tal vez no pudiera evitar que Harry muriera, pero no podía dejarle marchar sin decirle que lo sentía, lo mucho que lamentaba no haber podido proteger su amistad de todo aquel caos que se había cernido sobre sus vidas.

Pero éste no estaba interesado en disculpas, había comprendido que lo verdaderamente esencial no son los errores que uno comete sino lo que sientes hacia los demás; Liz le había enseñado eso. Peter y Mary Jane eran sus amigos, y siempre lo serían. Y, como una vez le había dicho a aquella enfermera del hospital, estaba orgulloso de haber dado la vida por ellos.

– Nada de eso importa, Peter… – dijo interrumpiéndole – Tú eres mi amigo.

Peter le cogió de la mano y se la apretó.

– Tu _mejor_ amigo. – añadió con la voz quebrada por las lágrimas.

Harry asintió, sonriendo, y a continuación cerró los ojos lentamente y su cabeza cayó a un lado, inmóvil; y una lágrima se deslizó rodando por su mejilla. La expresión de su rostro, aun con la mitad derecha desfigurada, reflejaba una pacífica serenidad.

Mary Jane se abrazó a Peter, sollozando contra su pecho. Éste la estrechó entre sus brazos con todas sus fuerzas, sabiendo que, de entre todas las personas del mundo, sólo ella podía comprender y compartir su infinita pena.

* * *

**NA**: Como os dije al principio, no os enfadéis, ya os prometí que habría un final alterno al de la película. Sin embargo, quería cambiar la menor cantidad de escenas de la peli posibles, y para eso Harry _tenía _que morir… Pero las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen. Espero que podáis aguantar hasta el siguiente capítulo.

* * *


	17. Lázaro

**NA: **Un millón de gracias, como siempre, a masg, a NextMrsMolko y a InEsIkA1989 por sus reviews y maravillosos comentarios, además de por su apoyo continuo al fic. Ya llegó, por fin, el momento de arreglar lo que no nos gustó de la película. Es decir, el famoso final alterno que os llevaba prometiendo (de la peli, porque del fic le queda bastante). Por cierto, he editado y cambiado el nombre del capítulo por una de mis series favoritas, que ha tenido dos o tres episodios trepidantes con una trama muy parecida a ésta. Uno de esos episodios se llama así y me encantó el título (aunque la comparación con Lázaro ya la tenía de antes).

Las estrofas de este capítulo son de "_Stay with me_" de Shakespeare's Sisters (adoro el videoclip de esta canción, en cierto modo me sirvió de inspiración para una de las escenas) y de "_Slipped away_", de Avril Lavigne. La última es un pequeño homenaje a InEsiKa1989, ya que ella hizo un precioso fanvid sobre Harry con esta canción que podéis encontrar en Youtube (http// www . youtube . com / watch?v R7ttIefkIqw , sin espacios). Muy emocionante, de verdad, os lo recomiendo.

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Lázaro**

En cuanto había visto a su amiga salir en las noticias como rehén de un peligrosísimo secuestro, Liz olvidó su abatimiento por lo que había ocurrido por Harry, su cita diaria con Mark, todo. Se abalanzó sobre un taxi y le prometió al conductor una cuantiosa propina si llegaba al escenario de los hechos en el menor tiempo posible. Aunque no podía hacer nada, _tenía_ que estar ahí.

Poco a poco, la zona se fue despejando en cuanto el viento fue dispersando el polvo de la lucha y la arena. Fue entonces en cuanto se vio toda la devastación que aquella batalla campal había producido.

La imprudencia de parte del público había tenido su castigo y había algunos heridos entre aquellos temerarios que se habían atrevido a acercarse demasiado a la zona cero saltándose el acordonamiento de la policía, para observar mejor o sacar mejores fotos de la pelea. Sobre ellos, había caído algo de material de la construcción procedente del edificio en obras, ingentes cantidades de arena y polvo tóxico que habían producido casos de asfixia entre quienes lo habían inhalado demasiado, y gruesos cascotes de vidrio originados cuando aquel misterioso aliado de Spiderman había hecho cristalizar parte del ser de arena y lo había hecho estallar. Liz, espantada con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, se había apresurado a dirigirse hacia la zona de las ambulancias y los paramédicos, por si podía ayudar en calidad de enfermera. Afortunadamente, casi todos eran heridos leves.

Cuando la mayoría de los heridos empezaron a ser llevados en ambulancias hacia diferentes hospitales, ella aún permanecía allí, sin querer subir a ninguna de ellas. Con el corazón en un puño, aguardaba expectante a saber qué había sido de su amiga.

Pronto, dos siluetas que también se iban alejando de la zona cero se fueron haciendo visibles entre las nubes de polvo y arena. Al distinguirlas, Liz salió corriendo hacia ellas. Una era la de Mary Jane. Liz se asombró cuando vio que la otra era la de Peter, y el corazón se le heló de angustia cuando reconoció el cuerpo que el joven estaba cargando en sus brazos.

– Oh, Dios… No, no, no…

Mary Jane, al verla, echó a correr también hacia ella y se echó en sus brazos, sollozando. Liz sólo pudo abrazarla con fuerza mientras contemplaba, aún aturdida por el shock, a Peter cargando con el cuerpo inerte de Harry.

– ¡Más ambulancias aquí! – gritó uno de los paramédicos, viendo el estado de Peter y de Harry.

– Maldita sea... ¿qué hacían esos chicos ahí? – preguntó otro de ellos. Pero, aparte de ese comentario, no hicieron más preguntas, ni mucho menos los relacionaron con Spiderman y el Duende, ya que Peter había sido realmente previsor en medio de su dolor. Se había cambiado el uniforme de Spiderman por ropa de calle que alguno de los obreros habría dejado en la construcción y había quitado a Harry el traje de Duende, bajo el cual llevaba su ropa normal. Así, podían pasar por jóvenes normales que, al igual que otros, se habían metido demasiado en el escenario de los hechos y habían pagado cara su imprudencia.

Varios de los asistentes corrieron hacia ellos y se apresuraron a descargar a Peter del cuerpo de Harry a pesar de la resistencia del primero en separarse de su amigo, examinando a ambos muchachos.

– Tíos, éste está muerto. – dijo el que inspeccionó a Harry.

Al oírlo, Liz sintió como si todo se derrumbara a su alrededor.

– No puede ser… – susurró, sin querer creerlo. – Harry… ¿muerto?

Mary Jane sólo asintió, sin dejar de llorar. Los paramédicos pusieron el cuerpo de Harry en una camilla y lo cubrieron por completo con una sábana, subiéndolo a una de las ambulancias; mientras que Peter, sentado en las traseras de una de las ambulancias y atendido por uno de los paramédicos, lo contemplaba como enajenado, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Liz, cerrando los ojos con fuerza como si con eso pudiera borrar todo aquel horror, estrechó a Mary Jane aún más contra sí, buscando e intentando dar consuelo, ambas cosas inútilmente.

Alguien las interrumpió, tocando el hombro de Mary Jane para llamar su atención.

– ¿Señorita Watson? – preguntó el capitán Stacy – ¿Está bien? Podemos hacer que la atiendan…

Mary Jane, desorientada, apenas alcanzó a negar mecánicamente con la cabeza. Estaba bien, pero sólo físicamente, porque por dentro se quería morir de pena.

– En ese caso, necesitamos que nos acompañe, señorita Watson. Tenemos que hacerle unas preguntas. – añadió Stacy. Como víctima de aquel espectacular caso de secuestro, debían tener su declaración cuanto antes.

– ¿Es realmente necesario hacerlo ahora? – les reprochó Liz, irritada. – ¿No ven cómo está?

– Lo siento, señorita… – replicó Stacy molesto – Pero ninguno de los dos criminales que han secuestrado a la señorita Watson ha aparecido. Debemos tomarle declaración mientras aún tenga los hechos frescos en su memoria.

– No creo que esos dos vuelvan a aparecer… – Peter los sorprendió con sus palabras, especialmente a Stacy.

– ¿Por qué piensa eso, chico? – preguntó éste, extrañado.

Peter, por toda respuesta, se encogió lacónicamente de hombros.

– Debe venir con nosotros, señorita Watson. – insistió Stacy – No se preocupe, antes de lo que cree estará de nuevo en su casa y toda esta pesadilla habrá terminado. – añadió, mientras la tomaba del brazo para encaminarla al coche patrulla. Al verlo, Peter se levantó bruscamente de donde estaba e intentó llegar hasta ella.

– ¡Espera Mary Jane, quiero ir contigo!... ¡No me dejes! – clamó desesperado, pero el paramédico que le estaba atendiendo lo sujetó.

– ¡Tranquilo chico…! Tú te vienes al hospital con nosotros. No sé dónde te has metido, pero estás bien machacado.

La preocupación del paramédico estaba justificada. Peter, a diferencia de Harry, estaba vivo, pero no tenía mucho mejor aspecto. Parecía que una manada de rinocerontes le hubiese pasado por encima. Tenía la cara totalmente magullada y parecía resentirse de dolor en un brazo. Pero aun así, Peter no estaba dispuesto a que lo separaran de su amada.

– ¡No!... ¡Mary Jane! – gritó.

En otras circunstancias, Peter habría podido perfectamente deshacerse de aquel hombre, pero después de aquella durísima batalla estaba muy lastimado y débil y por eso el paramédico pudo dominarlo. Así, tiró de él hasta meterlo en la ambulancia, mientras que Stacy arrastraba a Mary Jane hacia el coche patrulla.

– ¡Peter…! – lo llamó Mary Jane, angustiada, mientras levantaba un brazo como si eso pudiera cubrir la distancia que los separaba, y que cada vez se iba ensanchando más.

– Déjalo, estará bien cuidado… – le recomendó Liz. – Yo iré a comisaría contigo, no voy a dejarte sola.

– ¡No! Por favor, ve con él… – le suplicó su amiga, con la voz quebrada – Yo estaré bien. Él está herido, y acaba de perder a su mejor amigo. No quiero que esté solo…

Liz quería quedarse con su amiga, pero tenía que hacer lo que ésta le pedía; y el tiempo apremiaba. Por eso, a regañadientes, se separó de ella y corrió hacia la ambulancia donde habían metido a Peter, un segundo antes de que cerrara sus puertas.

– Yo lo atenderé. – dijo al paramédico. Éste, que estaba desbordado de trabajo, se encogió de hombros y se bajó de la ambulancia, para atender a otros heridos.

Mientras la ambulancia recorría a toda velocidad las calles de Nueva York, Liz empezó con la primera cura a Peter, en espera de otra más completa que le harían en el hospital. Empezó a limpiarle la sangre, y a desinfectarle las heridas y las magulladuras más grandes.

– Dios, estás hecho una pena, Peter… – murmuró, y se fijó extrañada en su ropa – ¿Cómo es que tienes tan mal la cara y en cambio tu ropa está intacta?

Peter se miró un instante y se encogió de hombros con expresión indiferente. Parecía estar en otro lugar.

– ¿Me puedes decir qué ha pasado? – insistió Liz – ¿Por qué estabais ahí dentro? Sabíais lo peligroso que era.

– No podíamos no ir… – musitó Peter – Mary Jane estaba en peligro…

– Sí… ¿y qué podíais hacer? – le reprochó ella severamente, estaba muy enojada – Spiderman estaba allí, y estaba haciendo su trabajo… ¿por qué os metisteis vosotros en medio, creíais que podíais hacerlo mejor que él? Mira lo que os ha pasado por tratar de haceros los héroes. Tú estás hecho un asco, y Harry… Harry está muerto. – acabó con la voz quebrada.

Peter bajó la cabeza, y Liz se arrepintió inmediatamente de su brusquedad cuando vio las lágrimas que le caían por las mejillas.

– Ya lo sé… Fue culpa mía… Lo hizo por mí, para salvarme… – Él empezó a llorar, y se llevó las manos a la cara lleno de desesperación – Era mi amigo, y no pude evitar que muriera… ni él ni tío Ben… – A estas alturas, ya apenas se distinguía su voz, tan entrecortada como estaba por los sollozos.

Liz tampoco pudo reprimir las lágrimas. Se había dado cuenta de que Peter volvía a ser el de antes, el chico amable y generoso de siempre, y que ahora estaba desgarrado por el dolor tras haber perdido a su amigo.

– No fue culpa tuya, Peter… – le susurró, y le abrazó para intentar reconfortarle. El joven negó con la cabeza, inconsolable.

– Quiero ver a Mary Jane… – hipó, como un niño que pide ver a su madre.

– Pronto la verás. – le prometió ella – Tú tienes que concentrarte en ponerte bien… ¿de acuerdo? Ella también lo ha pasado muy mal y te necesitará a su lado.

– Lo sé, lo sé, y… siempre estaré a su lado. Ahora más que nunca. Nada me apartará de ella.

– Claro que no, Petey. Ella te quiere más que a nada en el mundo.

Peter se separó de ella. Eso le recordaba…

– Antes de morir, Harry me pidió que te dijera… que lo sentía.

Ella desvió la mirada y asintió, mientras se mordía los labios y tragaba saliva para deshacer el nudo de lágrimas que se acumulaba en su garganta, y que amenazaba con estallar.

* * *

_Si este mundo se te está quedando pequeño,_

_y estás pensando en escapar._

_Iré a cualquier lugar contigo,_

_sólo envuélveme en tus cadenas,_

_pero si pretendes ir solo,_

_no creas que lo comprenderé._

_Quédate conmigo._

_Quédate conmigo._

El cadáver de Harry, trasladado por la ambulancia, llegó al Bellevue donde los médicos sólo pudieron certificar su defunción. Aún tenían que pasar unas horas hasta que llegara el forense que hacía las autopsias, aunque la causa de la muerte era obvia: dos incisiones que atravesaban su pecho de parte a parte, perforando todos los órganos que hubieran encontrado a su paso, y provocándole un rápido colapso por desangramiento y por fallo de funciones orgánicas. Como eso estaba tan claro, los médicos decidieron que su autopsia podía esperar un poco. Mientras, el cuerpo fue trasladado al depósito, donde fue colocado en una de las camillas, cubierto con una sábana y debidamente etiquetado en espera de ser diseccionado y examinado.

A esas horas aún no había demasiada actividad en el Bellevue y la mayoría de los empleados estaba desayunando o tomando café, incluidos los asistentes a cargo del depósito. Liz lo sabía, y sabía también que durante unos minutos esa sala se quedaba desierta antes de que llegaran el resto de auxiliares. En ese momento estaba en la habitación de Peter, quien permanecía profundamente dormido bajo el efecto de los sedantes que le habían administrado, más por su conmoción nerviosa que para calmar el dolor físico.

Y Liz no pudo resistir la tentación. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, que era morboso, que sólo le haría daño… pero tenía que verlo.

Se encaminó hacia el depósito, y entró cautelosamente en la sala desierta, estremeciéndose ante la temperatura varios grados más baja que en el resto de dependencias del hospital (a la fuerza debía ser así, si querían conservar los cuerpos el mayor tiempo posible). Se dirigió hacia la camilla del joven Osborn y levantó la sábana para ver su rostro y la mayor parte de su pecho. El cuerpo tenía una palidez marmórea y estaba helado, pero aparte de eso, no tenía el aspecto típico de los cadáveres. Casi parecía más dormido que muerto, tal vez porque apenas habían pasado unas horas desde su muerte. Liz se quedó contemplándolo un largo rato, con un nudo en la garganta y presa de mil emociones contradictorias.

"Muérete, Harry"… Eso había sido lo último que le había dicho. Y ahí estaba él ahora, ante ella, muerto. Era irónico: ningún hombre le había hecho caso jamás de una forma tan literal. ¿Por qué había ella tenido que decir aquellas horribles palabras? En aquel momento, cuando Harry la había echado de su casa tan brutalmente, ella estaba tan furiosa que casi había deseado de verdad verle muerto, pero tras el instante de ira aquel deseo había desaparecido por completo. Y ahora esas últimas palabras suyas resonaban de nuevo en su cabeza como una maldición, como si lo que había pasado hubiera sido culpa de ella, y de nadie más. Ojalá se hubiera mordido la lengua antes de hablar.

Aunque no debería sentirlo en lo más mínimo. Mientras que ella sólo había pretendido ayudarle y reconciliarle con los demás y consigo mismo, él había hecho todo lo posible para apartarla de su vida. Había sido rudo, despectivo y deliberadamente cruel. Había hecho que ella le entregara su corazón para a continuación pisotearlo y tirarlo a la basura. Debería odiarlo. Debería alegrarse de que estuviera muerto. O al menos, de eso intentaba convencerse, recitando la misma frase una y otra vez, como una letanía que no acababa de creerse:

"No me importa. No me importa. No me…"

De repente, de su pecho brotó un desgarrador sollozo la dejó sin respiración, resonando en los paneles metálicos de la estancia. Después de ése, otro, y otro más, haciendo que sus hombros se agitaran violentamente y le pareciera que el pecho le iba a estallar del dolor. Después de tanto tiempo conteniéndolo, el llanto había brotado con una intensidad y una violencia descontroladas; y, como en la presa de un río, una vez que había empezado a liberarlo ya no podía parar.

Deshecha, se abrazó al cuerpo inerte de Harry, y bañó su rostro en lágrimas. ¿De verdad creía que podría fingir que no le importaba?... ¡Qué ilusa! Se sentía totalmente destrozada. Se indignó consigo misma… ¿cómo podía seguir enamorada de alguien que se había portado tan mal con ella? Y sin embargo, así era. Nunca pudo apartar de sí la sensación, la esperanza, de que Harry era en realidad una buena persona y que, si ella hubiera podido darle el cariño y el ánimo suficientes, tal vez…

Pero había fallado estrepitosamente. Había tratado de devolver la esperanza al joven Osborn y había acabado enamorándose de él, pero él había seguido siendo un hombre amargamente atormentado hasta su muerte y lo único que había sacado ella de aquel asunto era su corazón roto. De todos modos, ya no importaba. Él había muerto y ella sentía como si todos sus sueños hubieran muerto con él.

_Te extraño, te extraño tanto;_

_no te olvido, es tan triste._

_Espero que puedas oírme,_

_lo recuerdo claramente._

_El día que desapareciste_

_fue el día que me di cuenta de que no sería lo mismo._

_No llegué a besarte_

_en la mano para decirte adiós_

_Ojalá pudiera verte otra vez_

_pero sé que no puedo._

_Ahora te has ido, ahora te has ido,_

_ahí te vas, ahí te vas_

_a un lugar de donde no puedo traerte de vuelta._

_Ahora te has ido, ahora te has ido,_

_ahí te vas, ahí te vas_

_a un lugar de donde no volverás._

"Perdóname, mi amor…", pensó, mientras depositaba un último beso sobre los labios fríos del joven. "De verdad lo intenté, pero no conseguí hacerte olvidar todo tu dolor, no fui lo bastante buena. Lo siento tanto… Espero que, donde estés, hayas encontrado al fin la paz. Nunca te olvidaré".

Lo cubrió de nuevo con la sábana y, conteniendo los sollozos, salió apagando las luces, y la sala quedó de nuevo a oscuras.

* * *

¿Estaba muerto Harry Osborn? Así lo creían todos, y así lo había certificado el doctor que le hizo el examen preliminar. Varios de sus órganos internos resguardados por su caja torácica habían sido traspasados por las cuchillas de su planeador. El shock había bastado para derrumbarlo herido de muerte, y apenas aguantó unos minutos antes de desangrarse. Con heridas como las suyas, ningún ser humano normal habría tenido la más remota posibilidad de sobrevivir.

Pero nadie contaba con una cosa… Harry ya no era un humano normal.

Al igual que Peter Parker había desarrollado características y habilidades superhumanas después de haber sido picado por aquella araña genéticamente alterada, el suero _Potenciador del rendimiento humano, _la _Fórmula Goblin_ de su padre que Harry se había autoadministrado cuando estaba obsesionado con fortalecerse lo máximo posible para derrotar a Spiderman, lo había dotado de ciertas habilidades y propiedades que trascendían las posibilidades del mortal común.

Norman Osborn había sido un exitoso empresario pero también un brillante científico (1) y, además de sustancias químicas, también había añadido componentes genéticos a su suero. En sus investigaciones se había mostrado muy interesado por los agentes y los efectos de las mutaciones genéticas, especialmente aquellos que podían resultar útiles para la creación de supersoldados. Tras años de esfuerzos y pesquisas, se las había arreglado para crear una fórmula que reprodujese poderes mutantes en humanos no mutantes. Algunos de esos poderes eran la fuerza sobrehumana o una agilidad y reflejos superaumentados; y otro, desconocido hasta el momento, era un cierto grado de _factor de curación_.

Normalmente, este factor curativo era limitado. Funcionaba paulatinamente con heridas no letales, curándolas más rápido de lo normal, pero aún a un ritmo relativamente lento, de forma que escapaba al ojo humano no observador. Por eso la herida que había recibido Harry en la cabeza durante su primer combate contra Spiderman se había curado aparentemente tan rápido sin dejar apenas señal; y las quemaduras en su cara habían cicatrizado tan sólo unos días después de la explosión de la bomba calabaza.

Sin embargo, como mecanismo de supervivencia, este factor curativo también podía activarse a pleno rendimiento, pero eso no ocurría hasta que todas las funciones del organismo del afectado colapsaban por completo; en otras palabras… sólo cuando el individuo estaba a punto de morir. En ese momento, dicho factor de curación se activaba en su máxima potencia e inducía a la persona en cuestión a un estado de hibernación muy parecido a la muerte. El corazón se detenía, la respiración también, y las funciones vitales se interrumpían; desde fuera, el sujeto tenía toda la apariencia de estar muerto... Sólo que, en realidad, no lo estaba.

Aquel letargo, muy similar al trance cataléptico, podía durar desde algunos segundos a varias horas, el tiempo necesario para que el factor de curación funcionara regenerando todos los órganos y tejidos dañados, y acelerando la mejora de los que ya estaban en proceso de curación (en el caso de Harry, su ojo derecho y la piel y músculos faciales). Sólo entonces, el individuo despertaría de su estado de animación suspendida, prácticamente tan ileso como si nunca hubiese recibido un rasguño. Por eso, tras su primer combate contra Spiderman, al joven Osborn se le había parado el corazón durante algunos minutos para despertar después sin apenas secuelas físicas.

Y, aunque en ese momento nadie lo supiera, el milagro se estaba produciendo de nuevo.

* * *

Lo primero que sintió Harry fue algo sobre su rostro. Algo líquido y candente caía sobre sus mejillas, sobre sus ojos. ¿Qué era? Le pareció oír sonidos de llanto. ¿Lo que sentía caer sobre su rostro eran lágrimas de otra persona?... ¿Quién lloraba así encima de él? Intentó abrir los ojos, pero no podía moverse, y la tenue luz que se filtraba entre sus párpados fuertemente cerrados era suficiente para herirle. Luego, un contacto maravilloso, suave y cálido, sobre sus labios, que le trajo evocaciones de momentos y sentimientos felices, cosas que habían ocurrido hacía muy poco. Intentó abrir los ojos, moverse, alargar su mano para poder tocar a la persona que estaba volcando tanto afecto sobre él; pero no pudo, estaba paralizado. Otra sensación, una tela cubriendo su cara y su pecho. Ruidos de pasos alejándose de él, y la hiriente luz desapareció, dando paso a la más completa oscuridad. Harry volvió a hundirse en una especie de semiinconsciencia marcada por la casi total ausencia de estímulos externos.

Otro fogonazo, pero esta vez procedente de su propia mente. Aún no podía moverse, pero su consciencia se estaba volviendo a activar a trompicones, como la batería de un coche cuando, tras descargarse, es recargada de nuevo. ¿Cuándo había despertado? No lo sabía, pero su cerebro, cansado de inactividad, se movilizaba con energía, transmitiendo a su memoria toneladas de evocaciones de todo tipo. Imágenes que se sucedían en su cabeza, una tras otra. Imágenes de escenas felices, y de momentos terribles. Imágenes de gente a la que conocía y amaba: su padre, Peter, Mary Jane… Liz.

Estaba muy aturdido, pero también ligeramente sorprendido… ¿no debería estar muerto?

Sus últimos recuerdos. Él, tendido en el suelo de uno de los pisos de aquel bloque en construcción, con su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Mary Jane, quien tenía los ojos arrasados en lágrimas. Peter, con su traje de Spiderman, despidiéndose de él. Su mejor amigo...

Aquellas palabras resonaban en su memoria. Su mejor amigo. Qué tarde lo había comprendido, cuánto había tardado en entender que Peter siempre sería su hermano, y que él y Mary Jane estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Dios, cuánto daño les había hecho… Consciente de eso, Harry había intentado redimirse de la única manera que sabía: arriesgando y, finalmente, dando su vida por ellos.

No lamentaba haberlo hecho, y desde luego volvería a hacerlo diez, cien veces más si hubiera sido necesario. Como había dicho en ese momento, no le asustaba morir. Sólo había echado en falta una única cosa: poder ver el dulce y amable rostro de Liz antes de hacerlo, y despedirse y pedirle perdón también a ella.

A ella también le había hecho daño, más que a nadie. A ella, quien había sido la más inocente de todos, la única que no había tenido participación ni conocimiento en aquella amarga historia que le había llevado a él a la locura y al crimen. A ella, la única persona que se había preocupado por él todo el tiempo, incluso en sus momentos más bajos, y que le había entregado su corazón confiadamente sin esperar nada a cambio. Después de todo lo que había hecho, y lo que le había hecho a ella… ¿se merecía él un regalo tan maravilloso, siendo tan indigno de ello? Seguro que no, y sin embargo… si él hubiera tenido que escoger una sola razón para querer vivir de nuevo, sería volver a verla, estrecharla entre sus brazos y aspirar de nuevo aquel embriagador aroma a lavanda. También se había dado cuenta tarde de eso: la amaba más que a su propia vida, pero su padre lo había obligado a renunciar a ella, y después, al morir, había perdido eso también.

Pero no, no estaba muerto. Lo había estado, pero aún podía volver; no sabía cómo, pero podía. Y tenía que agarrarse a esa remota posibilidad. Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que intentarlo…

"¡Vamos idiota, despierta!", se dijo a sí mismo. Tras un supremo esfuerzo, consiguió abrir los ojos.

Se incorporó, perdiendo casi el equilibrio. Se sentía algo mareado. Estaba desnudo, tapado apenas por una fina sábana, y descansaba sobre una camilla metálica con ruedecillas. Se estremeció: en aquel lugar hacía bastante frío.

Miró a su alrededor analizando atentamente lo que veía, hasta que se dio cuenta, atónito, de que se encontraba en un depósito de cadáveres.

Parpadeó desorientado. Se sentía raro, incluso su visión se le antojaba rara. Después de tantos días acostumbrado a usar sólo el ojo izquierdo, ver de nuevo con los dos se le hacía muy extraño. Se miró el pecho: nada. Parecía incólume, apenas una sombra oscura donde debería haber habido dos terribles heridas. Y recordaba muy bien la sensación más allá del dolor, entre fuego y hielo, cuando las cuchillas de su propio planeador le habían atravesado de parte a parte. ¿Lo habría soñado? Pero aquel recuerdo era demasiado vívido para no ser real.

Le picaban las cicatrices de la cara, y se rascó distraídamente. De nuevo, notó algo anormal en sus dedos mientras lo hacía: apenas las sentía. Levantándose, andando por el frío suelo con sus pies desnudos, se acercó a uno de los paneles metálicos del depósito, escudriñando su borroso reflejo en ellos. No podía verlo bien, pero aquel reflejo era engañoso, le hacía parecer como sus cicatrices fueran mucho más pequeñas, prácticamente habían desaparecido. Normalmente no se dejaría engañar por lo que parecía una ilusión óptica, pero sus sensaciones táctiles se lo confirmaban: aunque le picaba un poco, tenía la cara casi igual que antes de la explosión de la bomba calabaza. ¿Estaría soñando _ahora_?

Daba igual. Sea como fuere, tenía que salir de allí. Aquél era un sitio para los muertos, y, maldita sea, él estaba vivo. Muy vivo.

Las enfermeras y visitantes que pasaban por ahí se quedaron estupefactos al ver salir de la sala del depósito a aquel joven prácticamente desnudo, apenas cubierto por la cintura con una funda de las que solían utilizar para cubrir los cadáveres. Seguramente los lugareños de Betania no debieron mostrar mayor asombro cuando vieron a Lázaro salir andando de su propia tumba.

* * *

Liz se había pasado los últimos veinte minutos en el baño de mujeres de la planta, lavándose la cara con agua helada para hacer desaparecer (o, al menos, intentarlo) las señales de su llanto. Ya se le había quitado la cara congestionada, pero no podía hacer nada para disimular sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos.

Tendría que bastar. Peter despertaría en cualquier momento y ella no quería que lo hiciese solo; le había prometido a Mary Jane que estaría a su lado. Tenía que ser fuerte y ser el apoyo para ellos dos que eran quienes realmente tenían derecho a llorar; Harry era su amigo, no el de ella. Y… ¿qué había sido Harry para ella? Amor y éxtasis al principio y después dolor y desolación, pero no quería que sus amigos se preocuparan por sus problemas. Demasiado tenían ellos encima.

Entretanto, Mary Jane se había librado de las preguntas de Stacy con toda la rapidez de la que había sido capaz. No sabía nada, no recordaba nada. ¿Que por qué la habían secuestrado a ella? No tenía ni idea. Quizá sólo estaba en el momento y el lugar equivocados, había declarado la pelirroja, habría podido ser cualquiera. No, no había visto adónde se habían dirigido sus secuestradores después de que Spiderman la liberara. Ni había visto adónde habían ido Spiderman o aquel misterioso aliado vestido de negro. No sabía nada.

Cuando Stacy, bufando de la frustración, la dejó marchar sin sacar absolutamente nada en claro, MJ tomó un taxi al que hizo circular a más de la velocidad máxima permitida para llegar al Bellevue. Daba igual todo lo malo que había ocurrido entre Peter y ella aquellos últimos días. Él había arriesgado su vida para salvarla. Y siempre lo haría, de eso podía estar segura. Daba igual lo idiota que se pusiera, que se hiciera el fatuo, que tonteara con otras chicas ante ella para darle celos o que se hubiera puesto extrañamente violento sin que ella hubiera podido saber por qué. A la hora de la verdad, sabía que él daría su vida por ella sin dudarlo un segundo, y eso jamás cambiaría, era un hecho tan cierto como que el sol salía cada día.

Recordaba aquella mirada en sus ojos cuando la hubo salvado (¡otra vez!) de una muerte cierta y la había dejado en un lugar seguro de aquel edificio en construcción. Aquellos ojos le decían que había vuelto a ser el mismo, el Peter amable y protector que ella conocía y amaba tanto, el Peter humano. Y, cuando Harry murió en sus brazos ("Oh Dios, Harry…", pensó con un nudo de lágrimas en la garganta), sintió la desesperación de Peter mientras la abrazaba, y era una desesperación tan terrible, tan punzante, que ella lloró casi más por la tristeza de él que por la suya propia. Él podría tener fallos, pero siempre sería Peter. Y ella siempre lo amaría. Tenía que estar con él.

Cuando por fin llegó a la habitación cuyo número le había indicado la recepcionista, encontró al joven durmiendo aún por los sedantes y a Liz sentada en el sillón, velando su sueño. Ambas amigas se saludaron sin hablar, apenas con un movimiento de la cabeza y una débil sonrisa, y se abrazaron; aunque fue un abrazo más calmado y menos histérico que hacía unas horas, después de la liberación de MJ, cuando ambas intentaban digerir todo el horror del secuestro y sus espantosas consecuencias.

– ¿Cómo está? – susurró Mary Jane, dirigiéndose hacia la cama donde reposaba Peter, contemplándolo emocionada.

– Mejor. – contestó Liz en idéntico tono – Uno de los médicos ya le ha reconocido. Está muy magullado, pero afortunadamente todas son heridas superficiales. Sólo necesita descansar.

La pelirroja asintió, observando a su amiga. Parecía serena, pero tenía los ojos enrojecidos. ¿Habría estado llorando? No olvidaba que ella siempre pareció sentir algo por Harry, y ahora él estaba muerto…

– Y tú… ¿cómo estás?

– ¿No debería ser yo la que te hiciera esa pregunta a ti? – Liz sonrió quedamente – Eres tú la que ha sido víctima de un secuestro. Y te veo supertranquila.

Mary Jane sólo se encogió de hombros. Si ella supiera… No era la primera vez que se veía en ese tipo de trances. La primera vez, hacía más de dos años, cuando aquel monstruo del Duende Verde la había arrojado desde el puente de Queensboro para obligar a Spiderman a bajar la guardia; y hacía unos meses cuando el Doctor Octopus la había capturado y la había usado de rehén para evitarse interrupciones en aquel peligroso experimento. Y ahora, aquellos dos extraños seres habían estado a punto de matarla… de nuevo. No, no podía decir que no había pasado miedo (había pasado _muchísimo_ miedo), pero aquello no había sido nuevo para ella, por lo que no le había causado ningún trauma. Más traumático había sido lo de Harry. Para todos.

Las dos jóvenes vieron atraídas su atención por unos tenues sonidos procedentes de la cama: Peter estaba despertando. Ambas se precipitaron a su lado.

– ¿Qué tal estás, "Tigre"? – le preguntó Mary Jane con cariño.

– Más o menos… – contestó el joven Parker, algo amodorrado – ¿Alguien apuntó la matrícula de ese camión? – bromeó, haciendo reír ligeramente a las chicas.

– Ay, Peter… no cambiarás nunca. – sonrió Liz, pero el rostro de éste se demudó en cuanto recordó lo que había ocurrido.

– Lo de Harry no ha sido un sueño… ¿verdad? – preguntó tristemente.

– No, cariño; no lo ha sido. – le contestó la pelirroja con idéntico tono, y los ojos de Peter volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

– Ojalá hubiera podido evitarlo. – balbució con la voz quebrada. – Ojalá…

– Ssshhh, calla. – Mary Jane le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y ambos se abrazaron con fuerza – No te tortures más. No fue culpa tuya. Él lo hizo porque quiso, porque te quería. Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo en su lugar, aunque entonces no sé cómo habría seguido yo sin ti. – Peter no respondió, sólo se echó a llorar contra su pecho.

Silenciosa, Liz empezó a retroceder hacia la puerta de la habitación, dejando a la pareja abrazada y consolándose el uno al otro. Con ellos juntos, ahora ella estaba de más, no quería entrometerse. Afortunadamente, todo parecía apuntar a que se reconciliarían y ella se alegraba mucho, algo bueno saldría de todo aquello.

Pero, a la vez, los envidiaba. Ellos harían las paces y volverían a estar juntos, a quererse, mientras que ella…

Antes de que llegara a la puerta, unos golpes bruscos en ella la hicieron detenerse y atrajeron también la atención de Peter y Mary Jane. Inmediatamente la puerta se abrió y apareció una de las compañeras de Liz.

– ¿He despertado a alguien? Bueno, siento interrumpir. Lizzie, tienes que ver esto. – parecía excitadísima, como una niña que ha presenciado un truco de magia espectacular.

– Buf… Heather, no estoy para cotilleos. – rezongó Liz fatigada. A menudo, entre las enfermeras solían llamarse en el hospital si se daban casos curiosos o divertidos que ver, pero ella no estaba de humor para chismorrear con sus compañeras.

– No, Liz. _Tienes_ que venir y ver esto, y tienes que verlo con tus propios ojos. Si no, no me creerás.

– ¿Pero qué es lo que hay que ver?

– Un tío ha _resucitado_.

– ¡¿Qué?! – saltaron los tres casi al unísono.

– Uno de los fiambres ha salido del depósito andando por su propio pie. Te lo juro, ahora se está paseando por el hospital con la sábana de los cadáveres y la etiqueta de identificación en el dedo del pie… No te lo puedes perder.

Peter y Mary Jane intercambiaron una mirada en la que brillaba una chispa de esperanza. ¿Acaso, tal vez…? Sería demasiado pedir, pero ambos tenían un presentimiento.

– No puede ser… – murmuró Liz, desconcertada.

– Te lo juro por lo que quieras. – dijo su compañera, casi ofendida. – Que me muera aquí mismo si miento.

– No creo que mientas, sólo que ha tenido que haber algún error en el diagnóstico, o…

– Que no Liz, que ese tío ingresó esta mañana más muerto que mi abuelo, y ahora está vivito y coleando… – insistió Heather – Pero sabía que no me creerías si no lo ves personalmente. Además, te gustará verlo, el chico está como un tren… Vamos, ven conmigo. – añadió, mientras cogía del brazo a Liz y la arrastraba hacia la zona del depósito, sin que ella pudiera casi resistirse. Peter saltó de la cama, olvidando todo el dolor y lo hecho polvo que se encontraba, y las siguió, acompañado de Mary Jane.

Cuando llegaron cerca del depósito, se dieron cuenta de que Heather había dicho la verdad: había una gran afluencia de gente, pacientes pero sobre todo personal, que se había concentrado asombrada alrededor de un hombre de cabello oscuro, que estaba siendo atendido por un par de médicos. El hombre estaba de espaldas, así que no podían verle la cara, y sólo estaba cubierto con una sábana anudada a la cintura y miraba a su alrededor, como desorientado ante todo el revuelo que estaba provocando.

De pronto giró la cabeza y los tres se quedaron petrificados al ver que aquel hombre, el de la resurrección milagrosa, era… ¡¡era Harry!! Y además… ¿qué demonios?... ¿Era su impresión, o ya casi no tenía esas cicatrices en la cara?

Aunque… ¿acaso eso importaba lo más mínimo?

Sin pararse a pensar, tanto Peter como Mary Jane echaron a correr hacia él y le echaron los brazos al cuello, apretándolo tan fuerte que estuvieron a punto de ahogarlo, y los tres amigos se fundieron en un abrazo lleno de cariño y alegría. Peter y Mary Jane reían y lloraban a la vez, sobre todo ésta última; mientras Harry se limitaba a devolverles el abrazo, sonriendo levemente, aún un poco aturdido por lo que estaba pasando. No todos los días se vuelve de entre los muertos.

Mientras seguía abrazado a sus amigos, el joven Osborn observó a su alrededor, desconcertado al tener tanto público de su "resurrección", y su corazón se detuvo un momento al verla entre la multitud, mirándolo fijamente.

"Liz…", murmuró.

Ella no reía, ni siquiera parecía alegre como Peter o Mary Jane. Por el contrario, estaba muy pálida, aún más que él, y por la expresión de su cara parecía estar viendo un fantasma, como si aún no podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos enrojecidos y brillantes por las lágrimas.

"No soy un fantasma, Liz", pensó él. "He vuelto. He vuelto de la muerte para estar contigo".

Separándose suavemente del abrazo de sus dos amigos, comenzó a caminar hacia ella, pero cuando Liz se dio cuenta de que él se dirigía hacia ella, palideció aún más y retrocedió con gesto atormentado, sacudiendo la cabeza. Y, antes de que él pudiera detenerla, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo, huyendo de aquel lugar, de él.

– ¡¡_Liz_!! – la llamó él, pero ella no pareció escucharle.

"Liz, por favor… no me dejes", pensó Harry, triste y desconcertado. Sabía que ella debía estar terriblemente dolida y enfadada por lo ocurrido entre ellos la última noche, pero… ¿tanto como para que no soportara verle, para que lo rehuyera como si fuera el demonio? Era sorprendente, ella que nunca había mostrado miedo ante sus ataques de ira o su rostro deformado ahora huía de él con horror. "Dios, debo haberle hecho tanto daño…", se dijo lleno de pesar.

– No te preocupes. – Mary Jane se acercó a él y puso una reconfortante mano en su hombro. – Seguro que ha reaccionado así por el shock. Debe sentirse casi más confusa que tú.

Él agradeció aquel intento de consuelo, pero negó con la cabeza. Mary Jane no sabía cómo había insultado a Liz aquella noche, ni había visto la expresión herida de su rostro cuando lo hizo. Seguro que ahora le odiaba, y la idea era aún más punzante que las cuchillas del planeador que habían atravesado su pecho.

Pero ella si le odiaba… ¿por qué tenía los ojos enrojecidos, como si hubiera estado llorando?... ¿Por qué los labios que había sentido presionarse contra los suyos cuando estaba semiinconsciente en el depósito le habían recordado tanto a los de ella?

¿Acaso aún quedaba una esperanza?

* * *

(1) En los cómics Norman Osborn sólo es un empresario y la _Fórmula Goblin_ es desarrollada por un tal Dr. Mendel Stromm, pero en el movieverse (que es el contexto del fic), Osborn también es un científico, y él y Stromm (creo que es el técnico al que mata poco después de administrarse la Fórmula) desarrollan la _Fórmula_ juntos.

* * *

**NA**: Bueno, pues por fin tenemos a Harry de vuelta, no sólo vivito y coleando, sino además tan guapo como siempre (porque lo de destrozarle la cara nunca ocurrió en el cómic, así que quise reparar esa metedura de pata de la película, al igual que lo fue que muriera tan pronto).

Sobre la justificación para resucitar a Harry, con eso del factor curativo de la _Fórmula Goblin_, también tiene base canon en los cómics (eso ocurre realmente aunque no con Harry sino con otra persona, y no comento más para no revelar spoilers). Millones de gracias a la inestimable sugerencia de InEsIkA1989. Personalmente, me parece una buena justificación, porque la historia de Spiderman transcurre en el mismo universo Marvel de los mutantes. Me ha costado mucho desarrollarlo de forma coherente, espero que os parezca satisfactorio también a vosotras.

En el siguiente capítulo, Harry está de nuevo en acción y arreglará sus diferencias con Peter y Mary Jane… ¿también arreglará las cosas con Liz?

* * *


	18. Empezar de cero

**NA:** Hola de nuevo! Gracias por los reviews a las de siempre: masg, NextMrsMolko e InEsIkA1989. Me alegra mucho que os gustara el capítulo de la resurrección; era complejo y quería hacerlo bien porque sabía que un final así era lo que habríamos querido ver todas las fans de Harry. En los siguientes capítulos seguiremos con la trama de la turbulenta relación entre Harry y Liz… la cual no ha terminado, ni mucho menos. Volverá a haber acción, pero no será hasta dentro de unos cuantos capítulos. Por ahora, drama, angst y romance. Siento actualizar tan poco a menudo, pero ya sabéis que ando fatal de tiempo. Esto iba a ser un solo capítulo pero como me quedó tan largo lo corté en dos como otras veces.

Las estrofas de este capítulo son de "_The reason_" de Hoobastank, que seguro que le suena a alguien XD ; y he añadido otra canción que también le va muy bien y, aunque es un poco antigua, me sigue emocionando cada vez que la escucho: "_Hello_" de Lionel Richie.

* * *

**Capítulo 18: Empezar de cero.**

_No soy la persona perfecta,_

_hay muchas cosas que desearía no haber hecho._

_Pero sigo aprendiendo, _

_nunca quise hacerte esas cosas a ti._

_Y tengo que decir antes de irme que sólo quiero que sepas._

_He encontrado una razón para mí,_

_para cambiar la persona que solía ser,_

_una razón para empezar de nuevo,_

_y esa razón eres tú._

_Siento haberte hecho daño,_

_es algo con lo que tengo que vivir todos los días._

_Y todo el dolor que te causé, desearía poder borrarlo_

_y ser quien seque tus lágrimas._

_Es por eso por lo que necesito que me escuches._

Los médicos del hospital se apresuraron a recluir a Harry en una de las habitaciones, principalmente para sacarlo de aquel tumulto de público y restablecer la normalidad en la planta. Además, tenían que examinarlo aunque aparentemente no presentara problemas externos. Tampoco sabían cómo reaccionar ante un caso como ése. ¿Una persona que ingresaba cadáver y después se levantaba como si nada hubiera pasado?... ¿Cuántas probabilidades había de que un hombre mortalmente herido curara espontáneamente? Los médicos estaban incrédulos y estupefactos.

Pero no más confusos que el propio Harry. Según lo que oía y cómo se había sentido, todo apuntaba a que debería estar muerto. ¿Cómo había podido reestablecerse como si nada? Si lo hubiera oído de terceros, jamás habría dado crédito a una historia tan absurda; pero era difícil no creérselo cuando él mismo era el protagonista de aquel drama de resurrección. Él, desde luego, se sentía perfectamente. No le dolía el pecho, ni ninguna de las lesiones que se había hecho en su combate contra el Hombre de Arena gigante, y lo más increíble: de nuevo veía por el ojo derecho, que había recuperado su color castaño oscuro original, y las cicatrices de quemaduras de su rostro habían desaparecido casi por completo; no dejaba de contemplarse en todas las superficies reflectantes de la habitación donde lo habían aislado, sin acabar de creérselo del todo. Si los médicos estaban desconcertados, él mil veces más; pero eso no impedía que se sintiera feliz por haber sobrevivido, y por tener el aspecto normal de antes. Su dicha habría sido completa de no haber sido por la reacción de Liz al verlo. Al recordarlo, se entristecía y le parecía que su victoria y todo lo que había recobrado dejaban de tener importancia. Sólo podía tener esperanza de poder solucionar también eso, porque ya no estaba dispuesto a continuar con su vida sin que Liz estuviera en ella.

En cuanto les dieron permiso, Peter y Mary Jane entraron como una tromba en la habitación de Harry; por fortuna, éste ya estaba un poco más vestido, aunque fuera con ropa del hospital. De nuevo se precipitaron a abrazarlo, de una forma mucho más profunda y emotiva ahora que estaban solos en la intimidad, y permanecieron un rato unidos en aquel estrecho lazo y emocionados, sobre todo Peter y Mary Jane. Nadie podía culparlos, después de todo, lo habían visto _morir _ante sus ojos.

Mary Jane no podía contener las lágrimas de felicidad, al igual que no había podido contener las de pena horas antes, en aquel edificio en construcción.

– Estoy tan contenta… creí que te habíamos perdido para siempre.

– También yo, MJ. – contestó Harry – Aún no me lo creo.

– No es sólo que estés vivo, también es… déjame ver. – murmuró Peter, acercándose un poco a su amigo y examinando su rostro – Las cicatrices de tu cara han desaparecido prácticamente del todo en apenas unas horas... ¿cómo es posible?

El joven se encogió de hombros. Antes, la posibilidad de que aquella deformidad desapareciera como por arte de magia le parecía tan imposible como… bueno, como resucitar después de que te atravesaran el pecho con dos cuchillas puntiagudas. Pero allí estaba. Normalmente estaría alucinando con lo de su cara, pero después de aquella noche, había comprendido que había cosas infinitamente más importantes que la vanidad física. Se alegraba mucho más de haber recuperado a sus amigos que de haber recuperado su cara.

– No lo sé. Pero es lo de menos, después de todo lo que ha ocurrido esta noche. Tú siempre has sido el cerebrito de los dos… ¿me puedes dar alguna explicación de por qué está pasando todo esto?

– ¿Estás hablando de por qué ya no tienes cicatrices o de por qué estás vivito y coleando cuando tendrías que estar muerto?

– Las dos cosas.

– Pues no tengo ni idea. Yo que te lo iba a preguntar a ti…

– A mí no me mires. Ya sabes que a mí las Ciencias nunca se me han dado nada bien.

– Mi tía May diría que no tiene que ver con la ciencia, sino con Dios. – Pero Peter había decidido no contarle absolutamente nada de todo aquello a su tía. Era muy mayor y aunque su salud era buena, no sabía cómo podía afectar la impresión de una cosa así a su corazón.

– ¿Y tú, qué dirías? – quiso saber Mary Jane.

– Creo en Dios, pero también creo que tiene que haber una explicación científica… pero que me maten si sé cuál es. Y no te lo tomes de forma literal, Harry.

Ambos rieron por la broma. Era bueno poder tomarse ya a broma esas cosas, aunque fuera una broma de humor negro, después de todo lo que había pasado.

– ¿Te das cuenta? Ahora todo el mundo te conocerá como "Harry, el chico que vivió"… – añadió Peter para hacer otro chiste y Mary Jane dejó escapar una risita.

– Ja-ja-ja. Muy buena, Pete… – El joven Osborn le aplaudió algo sarcástico, aunque de buen humor. – Más me vale que esto no se difunda. Muchos aprensivos accionistas de OsCorp saldrán corriendo llevándose toda su pasta de la compañía si corre el rumor de que el director ejecutivo es un zombi resurgido de entre los muertos.

– Saldrían corriendo con mayor rapidez si se enteraran de tu hobby nocturno, Harry… – replicó Peter recuperando la seriedad. – Afortunadamente pude cambiarnos la ropa antes de salir ante la policía y esconder el planeador y tus cachivaches de Duende bajo uno de los montones de escombros de la obra. Cuando salga de aquí pasaré a recogerlos y los tiraré… es decir, si te parece bien.

Harry asintió, también muy serio. Le disgustaba un poco que hablaran de esas cosas delante de Mary Jane, pero tenía que recordar que ahora ella también conocía su identidad secreta, la de ambos.

– Hazlo. Lo del Duende se acabó.

– ¿De verdad, Harry? – se alegró Mary Jane – Eso sería maravilloso.

– Entonces… ¿realmente enterrarás al Duende… y todo lo que implica? – preguntó Peter lleno de expectación – No sé qué te hizo cambiar de opinión y venir a ayudarme contra ésos dos, pero ya que vuelves a hablarme, te lo pido por favor, Har: no más venganzas, ni más "tú mataste a mi padre", ni más persecuciones. Estoy realmente cansado de todo eso.

– Nada más de eso. – prometió éste, cabizbajo – Ahora sé que nunca habrías hecho daño a mi padre a propósito. Él mismo causó su propia ruina, y nadie más. Pero no me culpes por intentar creer lo contrario. Cómo podía imaginar que mi propio padre era... era un… – se detuvo, demasiado dolido como para acabar la frase. Dándose cuenta de ello, Peter se apresuró a quitar hierro al asunto.

– Lo sé… olvídalo, no pienses más en eso.

– Soy consciente de que te he machacado hasta el límite… os he machacado a los dos. Os he hecho cosas espantosas. – dijo el joven Osborn lleno de pesar, dirigiéndose a la pareja. – No tengo derecho a pediros perdón, pero…

– Olvídalo. – respondió Mary Jane con firmeza. – El pasado es pasado. Eso lo hizo el Harry que murió. Tú eres un nuevo Harry, y si la vida te ha dado una segunda oportunidad, nosotros no vamos a ser menos.

Peter asintió, confirmando las palabras de la joven. Emocionado, Harry volvió a abrazarlos, con tanta intensidad que Mary Jane empezó a quejarse por la excesiva fuerza del abrazo.

– Lo siento. – se disculpó él, con lágrimas en los ojos – Gracias, de verdad. Sois formidables, tíos. Los dos sois personas maravillosas, y hacéis una pareja aún mejor, ahora lo sé.

Peter y Mary Jane se miraron durante un momento, no sin cierta tristeza. Aunque estaba claro que aún había fuertes sentimientos entre ellos, y que cada uno era la principal prioridad del otro, aún quedaban por resolver muchos malentendidos y muchas desconfianzas para que pudieran volver a estar juntos como pareja al igual que antes. Pero ocurriría. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo y ambos lo sabían.

– Sí… – murmuró Peter. – Pronto todo podrá volver a ser como antes.

Pero Harry, muy serio, se sentó en la cama cabizbajo, mirando hacia el suelo.

– Pero yo no quiero que las cosas sean como antes. – dijo – Antes, tú y MJ os teníais el uno al otro, pero yo estaba solo.

– Nunca has estado solo, nosotros estábamos contigo… – empezó a decir Peter, pero éste negó con la cabeza.

– No lo entiendes. Vosotros siempre os habéis tenido el uno al otro, siempre os habéis querido. Y yo envidiaba eso. Por eso quería tenerte, MJ. Necesitaba saber lo era ser querido y admirado tanto como veía que tú querías y admirabas a Peter. Pero así tú no eras feliz, porque las cosas no estaban donde debían estar; ni yo tampoco, porque sabía que a pesar de todo lo que tenía, en realidad nada era realmente mío, porque todo era una ilusión.

Mientras hablaba, sus ojos se fijaron en Mary Jane, y ésta le sostuvo la mirada, conmovida. Él les estaba abriendo su corazón, por primera vez les dejaba ver sus inseguridades, sus debilidades. Cuando había salido con él hacía tanto tiempo, su relación se fue deteriorando rápidamente porque siempre tuvo la sensación de que él no la quería de verdad, de que ella no era más que un simple trofeo para él. Ahora veía por qué. Siempre serían amigos y eso no cambiaría, pero ella nunca había estado realmente enamorada de él; y ahora veía que él tampoco de ella. Y si habían tonteado cuando él estaba amnésico, era porque los dos se encontraban muy solos y necesitaban consuelo.

– Ahora que todo está en su sitio, por lo menos con vosotros dos, sé que no quiero vivir de ilusiones ni tener a la fuerza el amor que le corresponde a otro. – prosiguió Harry, lleno de melancolía – Quiero empezar de cero, tener mi propia vida. Y no quiero estar solo como antes. Quiero tener a alguien a mi lado a quien poder amar, alguien que me acepte y me quiera tal y como soy. Alguien como… Liz… – acabó murmurando. Enternecida, Mary Jane se sentó a su lado, intentando confortarle.

– La quieres de verdad… ¿no?

– Más que a nada, MJ… – respondió él con voz ronca – Pero ahora ella me odia.

– No, no te odia…

– Sí que me odia. Si no… ¿por qué salió corriendo en cuanto me vio? Aunque no puedo culparla. En realidad, yo me lo he buscado. No sabéis cómo me porté con ella.

– Bueno Har, si con ella fuiste la mitad de "encantador" que con nosotros, seguramente esté bastante enfadada contigo. – intervino Peter – Pero si nosotros hemos podido perdonarte, ella también lo hará. Sobre todo porque está enamorada de ti.

Harry esbozó una ligera sonrisa amarga, escéptica.

– ¿Tú crees? Y... ¿no crees que, a fuerza de poner el amor a prueba, éste termine aplastado por todas las dificultades?

– Dios, espero que no… – contestó Peter, pensando en Mary Jane.

Una de las enfermeras entró para pedirles que fueran acabando la visita para dejar descansar a Harry. Éste, al principio, oteó esperanzado cuando vio entrar a la enfermera y bajó la cabeza desilusionado al comprobar que no era quien deseaba.

– Pero si estoy perfectamente, no necesito descansar… – protestó, pero Peter y Mary Jane optaron por hacer caso a la enfermera. Aunque físicamente estaba bien, había sido una noche muy tensa para él, para todos. Lo mejor sería dejarlo descansar y dormir ellos también un poco.

Cuando salieron de la habitación, se sorprendieron al ver que afuera los esperaba Liz, quien había vuelto de su repentina espantada. Parecía pensativa y tenía la mirada perdida en el vacío.

Decir que estaba confusa era una manera muy suave de describir sus sentimientos. En realidad, en su alma reinaba una vorágine caótica de estupor, miedo, rencor y amor. ¿Cómo había podido resucitar Harry? "Ahora que ha vuelto podremos estar juntos", se dijo sin darse cuenta, y rápidamente desechó ese pensamiento. Él nunca la había querido… ¿verdad? Pero aunque lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, no conseguía arrancarse aquella esperanza que seguía aferrada a su corazón como un parásito que lo iba devorando lentamente.

Ni siquiera sabía bien por qué había reaccionado así cuando lo vio vivo. Al principio había creído que estaba soñando o sufriendo una alucinación, y cuando por fin se convenció de que sus ojos no la engañaban había tenido que echar mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no lanzarse a sus brazos como habían hecho Peter o Mary Jane. Pero, por otro lado, estaba aterrorizada. Cuando él se dirigió hacia ella, había tenido que salir corriendo. No podía soportar verlo, y mucho menos que él le hablara o intentara tocarla. Dolía aún más las quemaduras que le provocaba Mark sin querer cuando se enfadaba.

Pero, pese a todo, no podía evitar seguir preocupada por él, confirmando así el argumento de Peter. En cuanto les vio, se levantó de su asiento con la inquietud reflejada en su rostro.

– ¿Cómo está?

– Perfectamente. Como si no le hubiese pasado nada.

Liz suspiró llena de alivio.

– Eso es todo lo que quería saber. – repuso mientras cogía su bolso. – Hasta luego, chicos.

– ¡Espera! – la detuvo Mary Jane – ¿No quieres verlo?

Ella pareció pensarlo un momento, y luego negó con la cabeza.

– Mejor que no.

– Pero él tiene muchas ganas de verte… – añadió Peter.

– Lo dudo mucho.

– Ha preguntado por ti.

De nuevo, otra pausa durante la cual Liz siguió sin querer mirarlos.

– Eso es porque se siente culpable. – dijo al final, y se alejó por el pasillo dando grandes y zancadas antes de que pudieran detenerla, buscando alejarse de allí lo antes posible.

En el fondo, Liz sabía que no tenía sentido intentar engañarse a sí misma negando sus sentimientos, pero aun así seguía intentándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Lo que más rabia le daba era que lo había visto venir, y que no había hecho nada para evitarlo; al principio había intentado resistirse, pero al final había acabado abandonándose sin recelo a aquel amor... y ahí estaban las consecuencias. Pero Harry nunca la querría de verdad. Liz estaba convencida de que él seguía amando a Mary Jane y que sólo quería volver con ella para poder olvidar a la que era novia de su mejor amigo, pero que en cuanto volvieran a tener el menor problema él volvería a hacerle daño al igual que aquella noche. Ella nunca se había sentido tan mal como esa noche y definitivamente no quería repetir la experiencia, por enamorada que siguiera de él. La única manera de no volver a sufrir así (o al menos, de intentarlo) era no verle, no volver a mirar sus penetrantes ojos oscuros, no oír su voz, borrarlo de su vida. Si podía.

* * *

Tras la milagrosa "resurrección", en cuanto las cosas se hubieron calmado un poco, Harry fue internado en otra habitación como un paciente normal. Sólo sus médicos y el par de enfermeras que atendían la planta de día y de noche conocían toda la historia, pero tenían prohibido irse de la lengua con detalles con nadie, para evitar el escándalo que se había formado el primer día.

En teoría, tras los exámenes preliminares, Harry estaba completamente bien, era el paciente más sano que hubiera tenido el hospital en toda su historia. Incluso parecía tener mayor resistencia y reflejos que la mayoría de personas sanas normales. Pero, como nunca se sabía, el médico encargado del caso de Harry, uno de los de mayor prestigio del hospital, decidió tenerlo internado unos días más. Tanto para descartar que hubiese lesiones internas como para intentar averiguar qué demonios había pasado. Casi habían descartado del todo un error en el diagnóstico de fallecimiento, aunque era lo más lógico y las posibilidades que quedaban eran casi imposibles y por lo demás inquietantes.

Harry había aceptado quedarse allí algunos días tolerando que le hiciesen todas las pruebas médicas que quisieran y más aún, sobre todo porque estando allí tenía más posibilidades de poder encontrarse con Liz y hablar con ella, pero pronto se percató contrariado de que Liz parecía haber desaparecido del mapa. No se la encontraba ni por casualidad, ni en la planta, ni en los trayectos a las diferentes áreas donde le hacían las pruebas, ni el par de veces que se escapó y deambuló por los pasillos del hospital buscándola antes de que lo descubrieran y lo devolvieran a su habitación. Nada. Y ni hablar de localizarla por el teléfono: Harry perdió la cuenta de las veces que la llamó tanto al móvil como al fijo de su casa, y de los mensajes que le dejó en ambos números, mensajes que nunca tuvieron su respuesta. Ella seguía sin dar señales de vida y Harry se habría preocupado por su seguridad de no ser porque las demás enfermeras y Peter y MJ le decían que ellos sí la habían visto y que estaba bien, aunque fuera físicamente.

"Genial. No le ha pasado nada, tan sólo me odia", volvía a decirse, rumiando la amargura del sarcasmo. "No debía esperar otra cosa". No podía expresar con palabras lo arrepentido que estaba de su comportamiento hacia ella de aquella fatídica noche; siempre que se acordaba le entraban ganas de darse de cabezazos contra la pared. Cada vez le quedaban menos esperanzas de que ella le perdonara, pero aun así, seguía preguntando por ella cada vez que veía a alguien que la conociera. Necesitaba verla, aunque sólo fuera para decirle lo mucho que lamentaba haberle hecho daño. Pero era inútil.

_He estado solo, contigo en mis pensamientos_

_y en mis sueños he besado tus labios mil veces._

_A veces te veo pasar por mi puerta._

_¡Hola!... ¿Me buscas a mí?_

_Puedo verlo en tus ojos, puedo verlo en tu sonrisa:_

_tú eres todo lo que siempre he querido_

_y mis brazos están abiertos para ti._

_Porque siempre sabes qué decir y siempre sabes qué hacer_

_y quiero decirte lo mucho que... te amo._

_Anhelo ver la luz del sol reflejada en tu cabello_

_y decirte una y otra vez cuánto me importas._

_A veces siento que mi corazón va a estallar._

_¡Hola! Sólo quería que lo supieras._

_Porque me pregunto dónde estás y me pregunto qué haces._

_¿Estarás en alguna parte sintiéndote sola o habrá alguien amándote?_

_Dime cómo ganar tu corazón, porque no tengo ni una pista_

_pero déjame empezar diciéndote que... te amo._

Los primeros días desde de su ingreso, nada más entrar la enfermera, oteaba esperanzado a la puerta deseando que fuera ella. Después, al ver que no era así, preguntaba a la que entraba:

– ¿Tampoco hoy está Liz por aquí?

La enfermera, una de las pocas que conocía toda la historia del "chico del milagro", incluido su interés por una de sus compañeras, sonreía conmovida y algo apenada.

– No, querido… Ya te lo dije, su turno no es en esta planta.

– La última vez que estuve aquí ingresado sí lo era.

– La han cambiado de planta… cosas de los horarios. Lo siento, muchacho.

Harry suspiraba desalentado.

– Cuando la vea… ¿puede decirle que se pase por mi habitación, aunque sólo sean cinco minutos? – preguntaba, intentando mantener la esperanza.

– Claro, guapo… Se lo diré. Pero recuerda que todas estamos aquí muy ocupadas, así que tal vez no tenga tiempo para venir.

Pero Harry sabía que tanto su petición como la amable pero evasiva respuesta de la enfermera no significaban nada. Bien porque ésta no le transmitiera los recados, o lo que era más probable, porque Liz se negara sistemáticamente a verle a pesar de sus demandas, el caso era que ella jamás fue a visitarle y a él no se le permitía salir de su habitación más que para las pruebas, por lo que no había vuelto a verla y mucho menos a hablar con ella desde su supuesta "resurrección". Y eso lo estaba volviendo loco.

Pero lo que él no sabía era que, cada día, cuando la enfermera Susan salía de su habitación, había alguien esperándole para pedirle detalles sobre él con rostro ansioso, alguien que no era precisamente ni Peter ni Mary Jane:

– ¿Cómo está hoy, Susan?

– Perfectamente, como siempre. Liz, sigues viniendo cada día a preguntarme cómo está, y él cada día sigue preguntando por ti. ¿Por qué no te dejas de tonterías y entras de una vez a verle? – le preguntó un día su compañera, extrañada. – Sé que te mueres de ganas.

Liz palideció y clavó la vista en el suelo.

– No puedo.

– Vamos… ¿tan horrible fue lo que fuera que te hizo? Los hombres son así. ¿Por qué quieres que sigamos mintiéndole? Me da mucha pena, parece muy enamorado.

La joven sacudió la cabeza con expresión sombría.

– No te dejes engañar por las apariencias. Y te suplico que sigas diciéndole que no estoy, será un favor que te debo.

Susan se encogió de hombros y se marchó con paso apresurado, tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Liz siguió mirando durante un momento hacia la habitación de Harry. Después, sacudiendo de nuevo la cabeza, se enjugó las lágrimas que como otras veces amenazaban con desbordar sus ojos. Le había resultado muy difícil volver al trabajo, sabiendo que Harry estaba ingresado en el hospital, a pocos metros de donde ella tenía que pasar tantas horas al día. Desde que había vuelto, se había buscado mil excusas y trucos para no tener que coincidir con él, y había suplicado a sus compañeras para que siguieran cubriéndola. Se sentía ridícula haciéndolo, no sabía cuánto tiempo podría seguir evitándole, pero lo haría mientras pudiera.

"Lo siento, pero no estoy preparada para enfrentarme a ti.", pensó, mientras apoyaba la frente en la puerta de la habitación. Era el contacto más estrecho con Harry que podía soportar en ese momento, la única manera de estar cerca de él sin tener que verlo. "Tal vez nunca vuelva a estarlo. Por favor, olvídate de mí... ojalá pudiera olvidarte yo a ti."

Porque no podía olvidarlo. De otro modo… ¿por qué seguía yendo a verle?... ¿Por qué en todos sus ratos libres seguía rondando el pasillo de su habitación como un alma en pena, sin atreverse a entrar? A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, era más fuerte que ella, como un imán. Sólo deseaba tener la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para no ceder al impulso de entrar en la habitación y lanzarse en sus brazos. Eso sería con mucho lo peor que podría hacer. Tenía que recordarse a sí misma constantemente no sólo el daño que le había hecho, sino, y sobre todo, el que aún podía hacerle si ella volvía a mostrarse débil ante sus emociones.

* * *

El doctor Michael Morbius, un hombre pálido de cabello oscuro, ojos penetrantes y nariz respingona, se levantó de la mesa del despacho y levantó una de las múltiples placas y radiografías que le habían hecho al joven Osborn, examinándola a la luz de una lámpara. Mientras, éste, sentado al otro lado de la mesa, aguardaba su veredicto. Llevaban reteniéndole en el hospital varios días, practicándole pruebas de todo tipo. Harry ya se sentía un poco prisionero y conejillo de Indias, y tenía unas ganas enormes de salir de allí de una vez.

– Es increíble. Realmente esto no tiene explicación médica. – comentó Morbius sin poder salir de su asombro – Después de todas las pruebas, no hemos encontrado casi nada fuera de lo normal.

En realidad, habían encontrado una tasa de glóbulos rojos ligeramente alta, pero no habían detectado ninguna enfermedad que causara esta anomalía. También habían descubierto que el paciente tenía una fuerza y unos reflejos muy superiores a la media común, pero eso tampoco explicaba nada, sólo les creaba más interrogantes. Tal vez una exploración exhaustiva del ADN de Harry habría permitido advertir las alteraciones que la _Fórmula Goblin_ había causado en su organismo, pero no habían podido hacerla en tan poco tiempo y con los escasos recursos de investigación genética que tenían allí. Eso se hacía en las universidades y laboratorios especializados, no en hospitales de atención general. Morbius continuó exponiendo:

– Puedo aceptar un error del médico que certificó su defunción, pero lo que no puedo explicarme es cómo se han curado las graves heridas de su pecho, que claramente tenía usted al ingresar aquí; y, aún más, cómo ha podido reintegrarse correctamente toda su estructura facial, el ojo y todo lo demás.

Harry tampoco lo sabía, pero le importaba poco menos que nada. Él se había entregado, dispuesto a morir, pero por algún azar caprichoso la muerte lo había desdeñado por esta vez y lo había dejado vivir. No sabía la razón, pero estaba dispuesto a aceptar aquel regalo del destino y aprovechar su nueva oportunidad.

– Entonces… ¿estoy bien?

– Mejor que bien. Si no fuera porque soy agnóstico, tendría que empezar a hablar de milagros y esas cosas. – ante aquellas palabras, Harry se acordó del comentario de Peter sobre lo que habría dicho su tía May. A lo mejor sí que era un milagro, después de todo. – En serio… ¿no tendrá un hermano gemelo, y que sea él quien haya muerto en lugar de usted?

Harry se rió ligeramente.

– No, lo siento. Soy hijo único.

– Sigo sin comprenderlo… – murmuró de nuevo Morbius, como para sí mismo, pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a esperar mientras éste seguía perdido en sus divagaciones.

– Entonces, no hay problema en que me den el alta mañana mismo… ¿verdad?

Morbius pareció un poco reticente.

– En teoría no, pero me gustaría que se quedara. Verá, si mis sospechas son ciertas, estamos ante un caso único, una regeneración celular espontánea en toda regla, capaz de restablecer lesiones fatales. Me gustaría tener más tiempo para estudiar qué ha podido provocarla. Podría comentar su caso con un colega mío que es especialista en eso, el doctor Curt Connors, que enseña en la Columbia. Si descubriéramos qué factor ha impulsado su curación, podría suponer un avance médico sin parangón hasta la fecha. Hasta ahora, había oído casos de curación espontánea en mutantes, pero…

– ¿Me está llamando mutante, doctor Morbius? – preguntó Harry suavemente, y éste se alarmó. Los mutantes no eran socialmente bien vistos y el científico se dio cuenta de que insinuar a alguien que podría ser mutante se podría interpretar como un insulto… especialmente si ese "alguien" era un empresario rico y poderoso.

– No, no, desde luego… Pero… – empezó a justificarse, pero Harry no lo dejó terminar.

– El asunto es, doctor, que quiero salir de aquí _ya_. Si no hay motivos médicos que lo impidan, no veo por qué deban retenerme aquí por más tiempo. Y, si es el avance de la ciencia lo que le preocupa, podríamos llegar a un acuerdo. Seguramente una generosa donación monetaria o de material de OsCorp sería más útil para cualquier investigación que mi superflua presencia… – dejó caer como sin darle importancia. Harry era joven, pero había aprendido de su padre a utilizar el dinero para conseguir sus objetivos. Para eso estaba… ¿no?

Tras pensárselo un minuto, Morbius accedió a dar el alta a Harry. Sabía que no podía obligarlo a quedarse para hacerle pruebas para su investigación, sobre todo siendo el propietario de una empresa tan influyente, y además conseguía el beneficio inesperado de un ingreso extra que le vendría genial para sus investigaciones sobre la regeneración de las células sanguíneas para combatir enfermedades de la sangre.

– Sólo le pongo una condición: quiero absoluta discreción. – añadió Harry – No quiero nada de publicidad, ni que la gente vaya chismorreando por ahí sobre mi supuesta "resurrección". No quiero convertirme en un fenómeno de circo.

– Desde luego, señor Osborn. Las implicaciones éticas de nuestro oficio nos exigen ser totalmente discretos acerca de nuestros pacientes. – aseguró Morbius. – Difundiremos un comunicado declarando que lo de su supuesta muerte y posterior resurrección no fueron más que rumores sin fundamento.

– Hágalo, y asegúrese de que tanto el personal como los pacientes mantengan la boca cerrada. No me gustaría tener que demandarlos por negligencia al certificar una muerte que al final resultó ser falsa. No olviden que estuve varias horas en ese depósito de cadáveres esperando a que me hicieran la autopsia, lo cual habría resultado bastante molesto.

Harry hablaba calmadamente y con buen humor, pero se aseguró de que Morbius comprendiera la advertencia. Según decía su padre, sólo había algo más poderoso que el dinero para que la gente hiciera la voluntad de uno: el temor. Sobornando al hospital por un lado, a través de Morbius; y amenazándolo por otro, estaba seguro de que ninguno de esos matasanos diría una palabra sobre el asunto. No estaba dispuesto a que ahora la prensa se le echara encima, ni que locos religiosos creyeran que su vuelta a la vida era el signo de un supuesto milagro. Sólo quería que le dejaran tranquilo. Seguramente debía existir una explicación lógica para todo aquello, pero tampoco tenía intención de quedarse allí indefinidamente hasta que comprobasen cuál era. Había aguantado aquellos largos días y todas aquellas pruebas a cuál más incómoda por la esperanza de ver a Liz, y sabía que ella había estado escondiéndose de él, pero eso no le serviría de nada, se prometió. Impaciente como él era, decidió que era la hora de salir de allí y pasar a la acción directa. Haría lo que fuera para recuperarla.

* * *

**NA:** En alguno de los siguientes capítulos a lo mejor tenemos "estrellas invitadas", personajes del fandom de Spiderman. Alguno será importante para la trama más adelante, pero la mayoría serán cameos, apariciones breves y secundarias. Lo digo, por ejemplo, por Michael Morbius (para quienes no lo conozcan, es un personaje que en el cómic se convierte en un vampiro debido a un efecto secundario en su cura para una enfermedad sanguínea; aparece en la serie animada). Me cae muy bien ese personaje, por eso lo he hecho aparecer como el médico que atiende a Harry, pero eso no significa que vaya a hacer una trama de vampiros ni nada de eso; la trama de esta 2ª parte del fic ya está decidida y no quiero meter más "villanos" que los que tengo pensados, para no complicar la historia más de la cuenta. Aunque, si os gusta la idea, me encantaría ver un fic con Spiderman y Morbius… ¿alguien se anima a hacerlo?

* * *


	19. No es tan fácil

**NA: **Hola a todas, de nuevo. Como siempre, gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios, NextMrsMolko, masg e InEsIkA1989. Como os dije, este capítulo formaba parte del anterior, pero como siempre se me escapó de las manos y por eso he tenido que cortarlo y ponerlo en otro, para no hacer un solo capítulo demasiado largo, que sé que es muy cansino de leer. De todas formas, espero que os guste.

Las estrofas son de "_Sorry_" de Chris Daughtry, una de mis canciones favoritas para este fic.

* * *

**Capítulo 19: No es tan fácil.**

_¿Escucharías mi historia?, será sólo un minuto._

_¿Cómo puedo explicarlo?_

_Lo que fuera que ocurrió, querida, nunca quise hacerte daño._

_¿Cómo pude causarte tanto dolor?_

_Cuando digo que lo siento… ¿me creerás?_

_Escucha mi historia, di que no me dejarás._

_Cuando digo que lo siento… ¿puedes perdonarme?_

_Cuando digo que siempre estaré ahí… ¿lo creerás, creerás en mí?_

_Todas las palabras con las que salí fueron como gasolina en las llamas._

_No hay excusa, ni justificación._

_Créeme que si pudiera deshacer lo que hice mal,_

_renunciaría a todo lo que poseo._

"Pobre papá…", no podía evitar pensar Harry. No estaba haciendo nada de lo que él deseaba. Había abandonado su venganza contra Spiderman, y también iba a desobedecerle en la otra cosa que le había exigido: no volver a acercarse a Liz ni descuidar sus "supuestos" deberes por culpa de sus sentimientos hacia ella. Así pues, Peter, a pesar de haberse retractado de aquellas palabras, había acabado teniendo razón: definitivamente, él sería siempre una continua decepción para su padre. Pero ya no le importaba, o al menos no tanto. Le dolía, pero tenía que seguir su instinto, su sentido común. Tenía que rehacer su vida, y eso implicaba construir la vida que _él_ quería, no la que le habría gustado a su padre… ¿o no?

Le resultaba raro rebelarse aunque fuera interiormente, después de tantos meses cumpliendo a rajatabla lo que a su padre le habría parecido bien, lo que su padre habría hecho de estar vivo… Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que, a pesar de haberse esforzado tanto por seguir sus pasos, nunca se había sentido mejor ni más valioso; al contrario: aquel período había sido el más amargo de toda su vida. Ahora que sabía la verdad sobre Peter (_toda_ la verdad), podía olvidarse de su rencor y su juramento de venganza, y era mejor así; no tenía tantos amigos como para ir por ahí intentando matarlos. Y, si ya no tenía que vengarse, podía centrar su atención en lo que realmente había deseado siempre, como había manifestado a sus amigos: tener una vida normal, una familia, alguien que le quisiera.

Y todo eso le conducía otra vez en la misma dirección: Liz. Tenía que lograr que volviese con él, empezar de nuevo. Sólo quería una oportunidad más, ya no volvería a meter la pata como antes. Pero para eso tenía que lograr que le perdonara lo horriblemente que se había portado con ella la última noche que la vio antes de luchar junto con Peter. Aquella noche sólo había querido alejarla de él, cumpliendo, como siempre, instrucciones de su padre. Ahora tenía que lograr el objetivo contrario, pero conocía a Liz y sabía que ella no le pondría las cosas fáciles, ni mucho menos. Quizás, si él le pedía perdón humildemente y le juraba que nunca más la trataría así, tal vez…

O quizás debiera darle una sorpresa, algo que la impresionara tanto que no le quedasen dudas de su amor por ella. Algo romántico y peliculero, eso siempre les gusta a las mujeres, se dijo. Pensó divertido en secuestrarla en plan bandolero. La idea era muy romántica, o por lo menos así se lo había comentado una vez Mary Jane cuando salían juntos (le encantaban esas novelas de amor en las que un guapo jeque secuestraba a la heroína y la mantenía retenida hasta que ésta se enamoraba de él); pero seguramente Liz no lo encontrara tan romántico. Es más: con lo resentida que estaba, lo más probable es que se enfadara aún más y que hasta le denunciara. Mejor que no.

Se rompió la cabeza pensando un montón de ideas románticas que pudieran ablandar el corazón de la chica. Primero pensó en invitarle a una cena bajo las estrellas, pero sabía que ella no se presentaría. Peter le sugirió escribirle una bonita carta de amor en la que le hablara de todos sus sentimientos, pero a Harry se le daba fatal expresarse por escrito y rechazó la oferta de Peter de ayudarle con la carta: sólo faltaría que se repitiese la historia de Cyrano y que Liz se rindiera, pero a las palabras de Peter. ¿Hacerle un regalo caro? Descartado también, eso la ofendería aún más que cuando la acusó de ir detrás de su dinero. Maldita sea, no se le ocurría nada.

– Mándale flores. – le sugirió Peter, tan "original" él, cuando se les acabaron las ideas. – A las chicas les encantan las flores, y los clásicos nunca fallan. Tú siempre mandas ramos de flores para todo, supongo que vienen igual de bien para pedir disculpas.

– Pete, te recuerdo que intento aplacar a alguien que ahora mismo me odia a muerte. – objetó él. – Un simple ramo de flores no va a arreglar nada, ni se acerca.

– Pues mándale más de un ramo.

La respuesta en principio parecía una simpleza, pero le hizo acordarse de una cosa. Durante el tiempo que Liz le había estado cuidando tras la explosión que le dañó la cara, una de las noches habían visto una película llamada "Mil ramos de rosas". No había otra cosa en la tele (ni siquiera en el cable) y Harry, al que no le gustaban las películas románticas, hubiera preferido jugar a los videojuegos. Pero a Liz le entusiasmaba el actor protagonista, así que Harry se aguantó; después de todo, ella se había tragado toda la trilogía de tiros de "La jungla de cristal" por complacerle a él. Aquella película le pareció un bodrio empalagoso e inverosímil, pero se dio cuenta de que a Liz le había encantado la historia del chico tímido que enviaba flores un día tras otro a su amada.

Pero él no era tímido en absoluto, y la idea de estar día tras día esperando mientras mandaba flores no iba con él. Si a Liz le gustaban las sorpresas con flores, le daría una a lo grande. Tras dar instrucciones a Bernard para que hiciera los pertinentes encargos en la floristería, Harry aguardó impaciente a que llegara el momento para poder verla de nuevo.

* * *

Liz estaba agotada. Había perdido la cuenta de las horas que llevaba en el hospital. Había hecho su turno, el de otra compañera, y habría realizado un tercero de no ser porque ya le tocaba la visita a Mark. Durante esos días, trabajar hasta la extenuación era la única manera de olvidarse un poco de sus problemas sentimentales.

El momento en que le habían dado el alta a Harry había sido muy duro y a la vez un alivio para ella. Llena de melancolía, había contemplado su marcha desde una de las ventanas del hospital, viendo cómo subía a su limusina acompañado de Peter y de Bernard. En realidad se moría por que él mirara hacia arriba, se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí y subiera a buscarla a toda prisa. Pero seguía resistiéndose con todas sus fuerzas a seguir sus impulsos. No sabía si lo que la contenía era odio, orgullo, celos o miedo, aunque lo más probable era que fuese una mezcla de todo.

Desde entonces habían pasado dos días, y desde entonces había cesado todo intento de comunicación por parte de Harry. No había vuelto a intentar llamarla, ni a mandarle un solo mensaje de móvil de las dos docenas que antes solía dejarle diariamente, nada. Liz asumió que se había rendido, algo que en teoría habría debido alegrarle, pero que en realidad la deprimía aún más. Así era Harry Osborn. Un hombre impetuoso y entusiasta, pero cuyas opiniones cambiaban de un día para otro. Tenía que suponer que se había cansado de intentar pedirle perdón y se había dicho lo de "a otra cosa, mariposa". Tal vez no con Mary Jane, que estaba a punto de hacer las paces con Peter; pero Nueva York estaba llena de chicas guapas y complacientes y seguro que había más de una dispuesta a servir de consuelo a un joven y atractivo millonario.

"A lo mejor he sido demasiado dura…", se lamentó ella. Pero ya era tarde para arrepentimientos, y tal vez fuera mejor así. Aunque le doliera, Harry estaba definitivamente fuera de su vida, o eso creía.

Resopló cansinamente mientras subía las escaleras con la energía de una anciana artrítica; quería pasarse un momento por su casa para refrescarse y cambiarse antes de dirigirse a Ravencroft a ver a Mark. Girando la llave sobre la cerradura, Liz abrió la puerta y se quedó muda ante lo que vio: la entrada y el salón de su casa habían sido transformados prácticamente en un jardín. Había ramos de flores por todas partes, en las mesas, en las sillas, sobre la televisión, por el suelo; de todo tipo y de todos los colores. Rosas rojas y blancas; adornos de lavanda por todas partes, bouquets de flores silvestres y cestas y cestas que mezclaban flores tan diversas y vistosas que algunas hasta ni las conocía.

– ¿Pe-pero esto qué es…? – murmuró, sin poder salir de su asombro. Dio unos pasos dentro del salón, aunque no se atrevió a avanzar mucho, porque hasta el suelo estaba alfombrado de rosas que inundaban toda la habitación con su característico perfume. No se veía otra cosa que flores. Liz nunca había visto tantas en su vida, salvo en aquella estúpida película que había visto una vez con…

Comprendiéndolo todo, frunció el ceño y se cruzó los brazos con gesto severo. "Lo que me faltaba", se dijo, molestísima. "Si se cree que montando este número va a conseguir ablandarme, va listo. Además, me tiraré horas limpiando todo esto". Lo que realmente quería era endurecerse, aparentar que aquella demostración romántica no la había impresionado en absoluto, aunque en el fondo hubiera sido todo lo contrario. No estaba nada acostumbrada a sorpresas de ese tipo; Flash, el único novio serio que había tenido, no había sido precisamente un chico de detalles románticos. Aun así, no podía permitir que la comprara con esos shows baratos, aunque ése en concreto fuera bien caro: allí debía haber una pequeña fortuna en flores. Pero ese gasto no significaba nada para alguien como Harry Osborn. Y todas las flores del mundo no compensarían lo mal que lo había pasado ella por su culpa.

– ¿Te gustan? – oyó su voz detrás de ella asomándose por la puerta que ella había dejado entreabierta, y le pareció que el corazón se le detenía por un segundo, para después empezar a latir como loco. Inspiró para intentar tomar fuerzas antes de volverse hacia él, y enfrentarlo con una mirada fulminante.

Su intención era demostrar en todo momento su hostilidad, pero su voluntad de odiarle, por férrea que intentara ser, se resquebrajaba al tenerlo delante, tal y como había temido. Después de tantos días sin verle, le parecía más guapo que nunca. Vestía de sport, con un pantalón negro y un polo beige que parecía de marca; estaba pulcramente afeitado y peinado, y en sus ojos oscuros brillaba de nuevo aquella firmeza y seguridad que no le había visto desde antes del accidente que le había marcado el rostro. Y su rostro… en cierta parte de la piel de la frente y de la mejilla derecha se notaban unas levísimas irregularidades, restos nimios de la grave quemadura que lo había afectado, pero había que fijarse mucho para verlas y no afeaban en absoluto el atractivo que la había hechizado la primera vez que lo había encontrado en el hospital. La hizo sentirse más deslucida en comparación, vestida con ropa cómoda y poco favorecedora, el pelo recogido de cualquier manera y su palidez y sus ojeras producto del cansancio. Era como si el príncipe se le hubiera aparecido delante a Cenicienta pero cuando ésta seguía vestida de criada.

Desvió la mirada, intentando mantenerse fría. Debía recordar que no tenía por qué preocuparse de no lucir bonita delante de él, porque él ya no le importaba. En realidad, sus intentos de fingir indiferencia ahora que lo tenía delante eran un autoengaño tan enorme como cuando creyó tener su cadáver ante ella, pero aun así siguió intentando resistirse con todas sus fuerzas.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó secamente. Nada de "Me alegro de que estés vivo" ni el abrazo o la afectuosa bienvenida que había recibido de Peter o Mary Jane, pero él ya se esperaba eso. Sonrió conciliador.

– Como sabes, me dieron el alta el otro día.

– Pues qué bien. – contestó ella con voz helada – Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta. ¿Y cómo has conseguido entrar en mi apartamento para montar todo este tinglado, si yo nunca te di la llave?

– Tu casera. Le dije que era tu novio y que quería darte una sorpresa, y ella se enterneció y me dejó pasar. – explicó él con la misma sonrisa seductora con la que seguramente habría convencido a la vieja casera, pero que no tuvo el mismo efecto en Liz.

– ¿Y te creyó, así sin más?... ¿Y si hubieras sido un psicópata? Así está la seguridad en esta ciudad… – gruñó ella. Entró en el salón, ya sin miedo a pisar las rosas, y se quitó su gabardina, tirándola sin miramientos contra un bello centro de lirios y orquídeas. – Eso se llama allanamiento de morada, y podría denunciaros a los dos a la policía.

– Vamos, Liz, dame un respiro. Tenía que verte, aunque sabía que tú no estarías demasiado… receptiva.

– ¿Y por eso montas todo este teatro? Te creía más serio.

Él se encogió de hombros con timidez ante la severidad del tono de la rubia, que no parecía conmovida ni un ápice ante toda aquella profusión floral. Al contrario, se veía irritada.

– No sé. Supuse que te impresionaría, aunque… veo que no es así… – añadió en un murmullo como para sí mismo.

– No, no es así. Yo lo encuentro más bien pretencioso.

– No sabía qué hacer. Desde que volví, me evitas, no devuelves mis llamadas ni mis mensajes, ni me has dado la oportunidad para hablar contigo.

Ella siguió sin mirarle.

– No hay nada de qué hablar, así que puedes largarte con viento fresco. – dijo tajante mientras comenzaba a encaminarse la cocina, pero pareció pensárselo mejor y se detuvo, volviéndose y encarándose con él. – Aunque, ya que estamos, yo sí que tengo que aclararte algo respecto a nuestra última "conversación". Nunca tuve la menor intención de "enredarte", como tú lo llamaste. Jamás me importó tu cochino dinero… ¿te enteras?

– Lo sé… – empezó a decir Harry – Liz, escúchame…

– No, escucha tú. Mi padre nunca fue tan rico como el tuyo, pero sí tenía una posición muy desahogada y en mi casa jamás tuvimos problemas económicos. Si yo trabajo en vez de ejercer de "niña bien", y vivo de alquiler en un apartamento modesto es porque yo elegí eso. Jamás quise aceptar nada de mi padre, así que mucho menos lo necesito de ti… Nada de lo que hice contigo, ni aquella noche ni antes, fue por dinero, y fue una enorme bajeza por tu parte creer algo así de mí.

– Liz… – intentó hablar él, pero ella estaba desatada y no se detuvo.

– La culpa es mía, por intentar ayudarte. Si es que soy tonta… – siguió despotricando, cada vez más deprisa – Pensé que había aprendido con Flash, pero no…

– Liz…

– Pero por mí, puedes volver a encerrarte en tu torre de marfil con tus odios imaginarios si eso te gusta. Así te aseguras de que nadie pueda aprovecharse de ti. ¡Ah! Y también puedes meterte tu dinero por…

– ¡Liz! – exclamó Harry alzando la voz, ya que era la única manera de detener el torrente de amargura que ella estaba liberando.

Sorprendida, ella calló por fin y lo miró ceñuda.

– ¿Qué?

– Jamás he pensado que fueras tras mi dinero.

– ¿Ah, no? – preguntó ella con sarcasmo – Aquella noche lo disimulaste muy bien. Si no lo pensabas… ¿por qué me dijiste todo aquello? Un poco más y se diría que lo estabas haciendo a propósito para herirme.

Él no contestó, sólo bajó la cabeza algo avergonzado; y ella lo comprendió todo.

– Sí que lo hiciste a propósito… – murmuró, sin poder creer lo que estaba diciendo. – Sólo era una excusa para que me alejara de ti.

– Sí… – admitió él. – Lo fue.

– Pero… ¿por qué? – preguntó ella desconcertada – Quiero decir, entiendo que te arrepintieras de lo que pasó esa noche, pero hubieras podido ser sincero conmigo y decirme la verdad. Yo lo habría comprendido.

– ¿Arrepentirme? Liz, jamás me he arrepentido de lo que pasó entre nosotros. Fue una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado nunca, una de las pocas buenas.

– ¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? – Ella lo miró inquisitiva, pero él desvió la vista. No se le ocurría ninguna excusa convincente, pero si le contaba la verdad sólo lograría alejarla aún más de él.

– Me vi obligado a hacerlo. – fue lo único que le salió. – Es difícil de explicar.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa despectiva en los labios.

– Olvídalo. – replicó tajante. – Ya no importa.

– ¡Sí importa! Te hice daño, y es lo que más lamento. No te culpo por odiarme, pero no puedo soportar estar lejos de ti. Por favor, Liz... – le suplicó él mientras avanzaba hacia la joven, pero ésta retrocedió, manteniendo la distancia entre ambos.

– Basta. – le cortó, sin mirarlo a los ojos – No, no te odio. Pero tienes razón, me hiciste mucho daño aquella noche. No sé si podré volver a confiar en ti.

Harry volvió a sentirse fatal por enésima vez. Porque las palabras de Liz le confirmaban lo bastardo que había sido y también por lo último que había dicho. Dios, que esa última frase no significara que todo había terminado entre ellos, rogó interiormente.

– Lo siento de verdad, por favor, créeme… – siguió disculpándose con torpeza – Si tan sólo pudieras darme otra oportunidad…

– ¿Otra oportunidad, para qué?

Él se quedó asombrado por la pregunta, y por el tono amargo con que ella la había formulado.

– Creí que, después de lo que pasó, sabías lo que siento... – empezó a decir, pero ella lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano, con los ojos brillantes de rabia.

– Sé exactamente lo que sientes. – le espetó – Aunque no hubiera ocurrido eso aquella noche, tú y yo nunca podríamos llegar a nada. No pienso ser el segundo plato de nadie.

– ¿Segundo plato? No te entiendo...

– Por favor, Harry... ¿me has tomado por imbécil?... ¿Crees que no sé que sigues enamorado de Mary Jane?

Éste, pillado por sorpresa, no supo qué contestar. Ella, con los ojos echando chispas, continuó:

– Sí Harry, lo sé, siempre lo he sabido; al igual que sé que ella no te corresponderá nunca porque ama a Peter, y que por eso estás buscando a otra tonta, cualquier otra, que la sustituya. Pues créeme que yo no pienso ser una pieza de reemplazo.

– Eso no es verdad… – empezó a decir él, pero pareció pensárselo mejor y se corrigió – Bueno, tal vez lo fuera al principio, pero ya no lo es. Mary Jane ya no me importa. Ella era… sólo un capricho de adolescente, que me empeñé en mantener vivo porque envidiaba a Peter. Sólo creía estar enamorado… pero cuando estuve a punto de morir abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que no era así. Después de todo este tiempo contigo, me di cuenta de que era a ti a quien am…

– ¡Cállate!... ¡No sigas! – le interrumpió ella. De todas las cosas que _no_ quería oír, ésa era la que más quería evitar. – Ahórrate las excusas… ¡no voy a creerte!... ¿Así me pagas mi ayuda, torturándome?

– ¿Tor-torturándote? – repitió él, desconcertado.

– ¡Sí, torturándome! No ha sido fácil... ¿sabes? Estar a tu lado todo ese tiempo, sabiendo que tu corazón era de ella. – le confesó, atormentada – Dolía, y mucho. Pero lo hice porque estabas solo, sufriendo, y no tenías a nadie más. Pero ya no estás solo, ni sufres. Has recobrado a tus amigos, tu empresa va mejor, incluso tu cara está bien otra vez; has recuperado tu vida. Ya no me necesitas, así que no intentes fingir que sí y _déjame en paz_.

– No es cierto. Sí te necesito, ahora más que nunca. Liz, te quiero... – le dijo al fin.

Había estado tanto tiempo deseando decírselo, desde el mismo momento en que creyó que se estaba muriendo, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna de Liz, quien se quedó cabizbaja y silenciosa ante la declaración. Durante mucho tiempo, ella había soñado en oír esas palabras de su boca, pero ahora que las había oído no sabía cómo reaccionar, si alegrarse o entristecerse.

Harry tampoco sabía qué más hacer, se sentía tan torpe… no tenía nada de práctica en pedir perdón a la gente, ahora que tanta falta le hacía. Se aproximó a ella y la tomó entre sus brazos, sin que esta vez ella se resistiera. Rindiéndose a un impulso irresistible, buscó su boca y la besó, deleitándose con aquellos labios tan anhelados por primera vez desde su "resurrección". Ella siguió inmóvil, sin rechazarlo pero sin corresponderle tampoco, aunque él la sintió estremecerse en sus brazos.

Por un momento, Liz se dejó arrastrar por la sensación celestial de estar entre sus brazos y besar al hombre al que una vez había creído muerto y perdido para siempre. Estuvo a punto de apretarse contra él y responder a su beso con todo el deseo que la consumía, olvidando todos los rencores y desconfianzas, pero entonces recordó la última vez que se había sentido así. Fue aquella noche, la misma noche en la que su prudencia cedió a sus emociones y habían pasado juntos la noche más maravillosa de su vida… para que continuación él la echara de su lado con brutalidad. ¿Y si volvía a pasar? No podría soportar otro rechazo semejante.

– No. – dijo simplemente, apartándolo con suavidad hacia atrás. Harry no opuso resistencia, y se sintió muy mal cuando, al separarse, vio que ella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

– Lo siento… No quería ofenderte.

Ella no respondió a su disculpa, pero en cambio empezó a decir con voz quebrada:

– Si de verdad te importo, si de verdad me agradeces que te ayudara durante esos días que estabas mal…

– Sabes que sí. – declaró él con mucho énfasis.

– _Si_ de verdad es así, te ruego que no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más, ni vengas a verme a mi casa ni al trabajo. – susurró ella, mientras se deshacía de su abrazo suavemente y desviaba la vista – Así sólo me haces daño.

– Lo siento, no sabes lo mal que me siento por todo lo que te he hecho… ¡ya no sé qué más decirte para disculparme! Te lo ruego, Liz… – suplicó él, cada vez más desesperado – ¿No puedes siquiera pensártelo? Haré cualquier cosa, lo que me pidas, con tal de que me perdones.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

– Ya es demasiado tarde. No es cuestión de perdonar y ya, no es tan fácil. No te guardo rencor, o intento no hacerlo, pero… No quiero seguir con esto, se acabó. Por favor, márchate.

– No, Liz, por favor… De verdad que he cambiado, si me dejaras demostrártelo…

– ¡He dicho que te vayas! – exclamó ella con exasperación, fingiendo una falsa furia para alejarlo de allí.

Derrotado, él retrocedió. Sólo podía hacer lo que ella le decía.

– Vale, como quieras. Me voy. Yo… lamento mucho todo esto.

Ella se volvió y le dio la espalda, para que él no pudiera ver cómo las lágrimas empezaban a deslizársele por las mejillas.

– Yo también, Harry.

Volviendo sobre sus pasos, él salió del apartamento de la joven y bajó a la calle, donde lo esperaba un Peter ansioso por ver el desenlace del encuentro.

– ¿Cómo te ha…? – empezó a preguntar éste, pero se detuvo al ver la expresión de absoluto abatimiento de su amigo. No hacía falta que dijera nada. – Oh. Bueno, Har, no pierdas la esperanza. A lo mejor la próxima vez… – añadió para animarlo.

– ¿Te importa que vuelva solo a casa, Pete? – fue todo lo que le contestó él. – No soy muy buena compañía ahora.

– No me importa, no te voy a dejar tirado ahora…

– Pero es que me apetece estar solo.

Ante aquello, Peter asintió y lo dejó marchar.

– Si me necesitas, sólo tienes que llamarme.

– Claro.

El joven Parker se quedó contemplando con lástima cómo su amigo se metía cabizbajo y desanimado en su limusina. Era extraño, pensó. Harry tenía todo lo que se podía desear en la vida: era rico, joven, atractivo, había solucionado sus problemas con sus amigos por lo que ya no tenía ningún rencor que guardar y en cambio le quedaba toda la vida por delante, habiendo resucitado de la nada después de que todos le hubieran dado por muerto. Pero a pesar de todo, por una cosa u otra, seguía siendo desdichado. ¿Es que eso nunca cambiaría?

Algo similar se preguntaba el propio Harry, quien, tras ordenar a su chofer que lo llevara de vuelta a casa, se sirvió un whisky para el camino, el primero de todos los que vendrían después en su ático. Se sentía tan hundido que lo único que se le ocurría para olvidar era beber hasta perder el conocimiento.

"Ya está, se acabó, la he perdido", se dijo lleno de pesar, y añadió con rencor: "Esto también te lo tengo que agradecer a ti, papá… Me arrastraste a esa venganza sin sentido que me ha costado perder lo único que habría podido hacerme feliz…".

Pero enseguida se rehizo, y recordó las palabras de la propia Liz: "Es en los momentos duros cuando se ve de qué pasta está hecho cada uno". También su padre le había dicho muchas cosas equivocadas, pero había tenido razón en una: no podía permitirse ceder a la debilidad, y aún menos ahora. Había vuelto a la vida y ahora tenía un nuevo objetivo. Ella era el amor de su vida, y no la dejaría escapar.

"No... no seré el niño de papá débil y blando que todos me creen, no me dejaré vencer por el desánimo…", pensó mientras arrojaba el contenido del vaso en el cenicero. "No voy a rendirme, Liz. No sé cómo, pero conseguiré que me perdones y me quieras de nuevo." Si había podido resucitar… ¿no podría hacer eso también? Pondría en ello tanto empeño como había puesto en el pasado en su venganza contra Peter.

_Si te dijera que he estado limpiando mi alma_

_y si te prometiera que volveré a tomar el control,_

_¿abrirás tu puerta y me dejarás entrar _

_y me aceptarás por quien soy, y no por quien he sido?_

* * *

"Se acabó. Seguramente no volveré a verle, es lo mejor. Pero, si es lo mejor… ¿por qué me siento tan mal?", se preguntaba, y a continuación ella sola se respondía: "Porque soy idiota de remate. Soy la persona más idiota sobre la faz de la Tierra".

Después de que Harry se marchara de su casa, otra vez Liz había vuelto a desmoronarse y tirarse un buen rato llorando. Nunca se había sentido tan en contradicción consigo misma. Se había agobiado lamentando que él dejara de hacerle caso y cuando él le había salido con la sorpresa más linda y romántica que jamás le hubieran dado, ella se había vuelto a dejar llevar por el pánico y había vuelto a rechazarlo. Era superior a sus fuerzas: no podía dejar de amar a Harry con toda su alma, pero tampoco podía olvidar la lección que la experiencia le había enseñado: cuanto más amas a alguien, más daño puede hacerte esa persona. Gato escaldado del agua fría huye, decían. Y las heridas estaban aún demasiado recientes.

Antes, Liz pensaba que después de que Harry hubiese sido dado de alta y que ella lo hubiera alejado por fin de su vida por fin tendría un poco de paz, pero ahora que todo eso había ocurrido sólo se sentía peor. Harry lo superaría pronto, estaba segura. Seguía teniendo a Peter y a Mary Jane para apoyarlo (sabía que era una estupidez, pero no podía evitar seguir hirviendo de celos cada vez que pensaba en Harry y ella, aunque supiese que la pelirroja sólo lo veía como un amigo); y si no, ya lo consolaría cualquier amiguita que quisiese echarse, seguro que no tendría problemas en conseguir chicas cien veces mejores que ella misma. ¿Pero y ella? No tenía a nadie.

Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto. Aún tenía a Mark. Él era la única persona en la que podía refugiarse aun cuando quisiera esconderse del resto del mundo. Es más, si lo que quería era aislamiento, la celda de Mark era sin duda el lugar ideal para ello.

Durante aquellos últimos y duros días, Liz había estado pasando con Mark todo el tiempo que no estaba trabajando o descansando. Normalmente, siempre le solía dedicar varias horas diarias, pero esos días había estado ocupando con él la totalidad de su tiempo libre. Cuando estaba sola se deprimía, tampoco soportaba ver a Mary Jane o a Peter durante mucho tiempo porque le recordaban a su amor perdido (y eso que les había prohibido hablarle de Harry), y, en ese momento, sólo la presencia de Mark era sedante para ella. Tener que ocuparse de otra persona le hacía olvidar sus preocupaciones, al menos durante un tiempo.

Pero aquella tarde, ni siquiera cambiar de escenario o la compañía de Mark pudieron distraer a Liz de su desconsuelo. Aquel difícil encuentro con Harry la había dejado particularmente hecha polvo, y eso se traslucía en su rostro. Ya desde hacía varios días la luz en su mirada estaba opacada por la melancolía, su semblante estaba mustio, como consumido por las horas sin dormir; y su boca estaba permanentemente curvada hacia abajo en un rictus de tristeza, ella que siempre había sido toda jovialidad y sonrisas. Normalmente se las ingeniaba para disimular delante de Mark para que éste no se diera cuenta de lo triste que estaba, pero aquella tarde no se sentía con fuerzas ni para eso. Y Mark no era estúpido. Durante esos días la había encontrado rara, aunque ella intentara negarlo, pero lo de esa tarde era demasiado. Parecía que se fuera a echar a llorar en cualquier momento, aunque se esforzara por aparentar normalidad.

– Liz, últimamente pasas mucho tiempo aquí... ¿no crees? – le preguntó para tantearla. Ella forzó una sonrisa.

– Qué pasa… ¿no puedo querer pasar más tiempo con mi chico favorito? – contestó animadamente, mientras frotaba con cariño el brazo cubierto con amianto del hombre, en lo que pretendía ser un gesto afectuoso.

Sin embargo, éste la agarró por la muñeca suave pero firmemente, y atrayéndola hacia él, la obligó a mirarle a los ojos. Liz tenía aspecto normal, ni siquiera tenía ya los ojos enrojecidos debido al colirio que se había aplicado para disimular las marcas de llanto, pero Mark la conocía demasiado. La escrutó durante unos segundos, con gesto escéptico.

– Nunca has sido buena actriz. Tú no estás bien.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, desconcertada.

– Claro que lo estoy, Mark. ¿Por qué dices eso?

– Por tu cara. – Con ternura, el hombre deslizó sus dedos metálicos por la mejilla de la joven – Conozco esa mirada, Liz. Sólo te la he visto una vez antes, y fue cuando Flash te abandonó. ¿Lo recuerdas? Viniste a mí y lloraste en mis brazos durante horas.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada con cierta irritación, disgustada porque hubiera sacado a colación aquel episodio tan penoso, y humillante. Le avergonzaba que le recordaran que entonces se había mostrado débil y vulnerable, igual que ahora.

– Venga ya. ¿Tú me ves llorando? – le respondió con la mayor indiferencia que pudo, aguantándose las ganas que efectivamente tenía de llorar.

– Te estás conteniendo; tal vez no confías en mí como antes. Pero aunque intentes fingir, yo aún puedo leer dentro de ti como entonces. Tus ojos me dicen que estás sufriendo, aunque no sé por qué.

Liz desvió la vista, incómoda, y se apartó de la inquisitiva mirada de su interlocutor... ¿por qué tenía que conocerla tan bien? Mark continuó intentando sonsacarla.

– ¿Es por el trabajo?

– Claro que no.

– Tu padre…

– Que no. En casa todo va bien, o ya me habría enterado.

Mark hizo una pausa; le resultaba difícil plantear la última posibilidad. Cuando lo hizo, no pudo evitar que sus palabras sonaran como una amenaza.

– ¿Es algún tío, entonces? – Ella no contestó, fingiendo que no le había oído – Liz… ¿has estado saliendo con alguien sin decírmelo?

– ¿A qué viene eso? Sólo dices tonterías… – replicó ella con énfasis para parecer más creíble, pero sin ser capaz de mirarle aún a los ojos – Por supuesto que no. Sabes que llevo años sin salir con nadie.

Técnicamente, decía la verdad. Harry y ella nunca habían tenido una cita a solas en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Pero la pregunta era si había salido con alguien, no si alguien le había roto el corazón.

– Espero que digas la verdad y que no intentes proteger a nadie. – dijo Mark con engañosa calma – Porque si me entero de que has estado viendo a alguien y te ha hecho daño, le mataré.

Ella no contestó y, soltándose, se levantó y puso un disco de ópera de los que tanto le gustaban a él, tanto para calmarlo como para terminar con aquella inquietante conversación. Aquellas últimas palabras la habían hecho estremecerse, porque ni por un momento dudó que Mark hablaba completamente en serio. Por la especial naturaleza de su relación, él se había vuelto muy posesivo y celoso con ella y, pese a las veces que había intentado razonar con él en ese aspecto, seguía sin soportar la idea de que ella estuviera con otro hombre. No sabía si era por simple afán de protección, si era por miedo a perderla o... porque sintiera por ella algo más de lo que debiera.

Eso, unido a su acentuada inestabilidad mental y a sus temibles poderes, lo hacían una grave amenaza para todo aquél que tuviera en su punto de mira. Liz quería muchísimo a Mark, pero no podía dejar de alegrarse de que siguiera confinado, y sobre todo de que no conociera la existencia de Harry. Tenía que admitir que, hasta que aprendiera a contener del todo su ira y su propensión a la violencia, Mark sería un peligro en las calles, y Liz sabía que si alguna vez él llegaba a averiguar lo que había ocurrido entre Harry y ella, no vacilaría en escapar, y no pararía hasta encontrarlo y vengarse de él de la manera más terrible. Y, pese a todo, no le deseaba nada malo a Harry. Deseaba que fuera feliz, aunque fuese sin ella.

Viendo que la tristeza se había apoderado de nuevo de su rostro, Mark se le acercó y la estrechó entre sus brazos para consolarla, mientras las primeras notas de música envolvían aquella prisión forrada de material ignífugo y disfrazada de celda hospitalaria. Se esforzó en hacerlo lo más débilmente que pudo, claro; porque si lo hubiese hecho con fuerza, habría acabado aplastando a la joven. Tuvo que concentrarse para ello, ya que intuía que ella le había mentido y eso lo enfurecía.

"Espero estar equivocado, y que de verdad no haya nadie ahí fuera lo bastante estúpido como para intentar quitármela", se dijo, intentando disimular su rabia. "Pero, si lo hay… que Dios le ayude cuando yo salga de aquí".

* * *

**NA:** Lo sé, parece que la trama no avanza mucho respecto al anterior capítulo, pero recordad que esto era parte del anterior capítulo así que los personajes siguen en el mismo plan. Como veis, Liz es un poco dura de pelar, pero Harry tampoco va a darse por vencido. Y como ya os adelanté, Mark, pese a lo buenazo, tiene un fondo muy peligroso. Hasta el próximo capítulo.

* * *


	20. Otra oportunidad

**NA:** Gracias por los reviews y comentarios a las de siempre: masg, NextMrsMolko e InEsIkA1989. Podría decir que este fic es ya más vuestro que mío.

Lamento el retraso, sabéis cómo ando de trabajo. De hecho, tengo que daros una mala noticia: éste será el último capítulo que publique hasta después de Navidades como mínimo (y puede que tarde más tiempo). Estoy en la recta final de mi tesis y voy más retrasada de lo que creía. Como comprenderéis, ahora tengo que dedicar absolutamente todo mi tiempo y mis energías a eso y no distraerme con otras cosas, por mucho que me gusten. Siento desilusionaros, pero lo primero es lo primero. Pero tranquilas, que no tengo intención de dejarlo (de hecho ya tengo cierto material escrito para capítulos posteriores), y en cuanto me vea libre de esta maldita tesis (en marzo a lo más tardar), volveré con fuerzas renovadas, o eso espero. Igualmente, mis emails también se verán espaciados (aún más), así como los reviews a vuestros fics. Disculpad las molestias.

Yendo al capítulo, no sé si es muy bueno, pero no podía perder demasiado tiempo en pensar algo mejor y quería dejaros algo para avanzar la trama y dejar resuelto lo de Harry y Liz "haciendo las paces" (o algo parecido XD) como habéis estado esperando. Como siempre, me ha salido muy largo, pero tampoco he querido pararme a cortarlo. Además, como va a pasar tanto tiempo hasta que actualice, así os dejo más material para leer. Tiene varias canciones porque todas significan algo especial en algún momento del capítulo. Las estrofas del principio son de "_One more try_", de Timmy T; la canción que canta Mary Jane, aunque también lo aclaro en el texto, es "_Mad about the boy_" de Dinah Washington (qué le voy a hacer, me encantan los clásicos); y las del final son de "_Sway_" de The Perishers (¡va por ti masg!).

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Otra oportunidad**

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me dejaste. _

_No quise hacerte llorar; _

_no quise decepcionarte, _

_no quise mentirte. _

_Y después de todo lo que hemos pasado _

_¿no me dejarás decirte por qué? _

_Una oportunidad más, yo no sabía cuánto te amaba. _

_Una oportunidad más, déjame abrazarte. _

_Viviendo todas estas solitarias noches sin ti, _

_oh nena... ¿podemos darnos otra oportunidad? _

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te besé, _

_siempre se sentía tan bien. _

_Y si supieras cuánto te echo de menos, _

_me perdonarías, si pudieras. _

_Ahora que nos hemos encontrado el uno al otro, _

_¿no podemos darnos otra oportunidad? _

El "Jazz Boom" estaba ubicado en la esquina de una pequeña calle que desembocaba en la famosa Amsterdam Avenue. A aquellas horas, el rótulo de neón ya estaba encendido y los alegres colores verdes y rojos destacaban en la semioscuridad del anochecer. "Música nocturna. Comidas, bebidas y baile", rezaba una pequeña inscripción bajo el nombre del club en el letrero luminoso. La puerta era de una madera oscura artificialmente envejecida y las paredes de la fachada aparecían empapeladas con carteles publicitarios de la actuación de tal o cual artista en el local. No era de esos establecimientos elegantes del centro, pero parecía un sitio íntimo y agradable para cenar o ir a tomar una copa con los amigos mientras se escuchaba buena música. Aunque a Mary Jane Watson seguía sin caerle muy bien, por lo menos mientras tuviera que seguir trabajando allí de camarera. Seguía asociándolo a su caída en desgracia profesional tras ser despedida de aquel musical de Broadway.

Como la primera vez que entró allí para entrevistarse con su amiga semanas atrás, Liz avanzó sorteando las mesas donde los clientes, en esta ocasión mucho más numerosos debido a la hora, tomaban cervezas o combinados. La joven pasó al lado de la pista de baile, donde unas cuantas parejas se movían al ritmo de los clásicos interpretados por la banda musical que tocaba en el escenario, en la cual el piano y el saxo dominaban al resto de instrumentos.

Habían transcurrido un par de semanas desde toda aquella vorágine del secuestro de Mary Jane, el combate de Peter y Harry contra el Hombre de Arena y Venom y la aparente muerte y milagrosa recuperación del segundo. Todas las heridas, físicas y emocionales, habían empezado a curarse en ellos, y especialmente Liz se sentía ya más tranquila. Por fin, Harry parecía haberle hecho caso y no había vuelto a intentar ponerse en contacto con ella, aunque de vez en cuando a veces la joven se encontraba una rosa en el buzón de su casa. Aquello le hacía ilusión y la irritaba a partes iguales. Aún se sentía deprimida cuando se acordaba de él, pero se obligaba a no hacerlo. Centrándose en su trabajo y en Mark, se esforzó en hacer su vida como si nada hubiese ocurrido, avergonzada por las crisis de llanto que la habían aquejado los primeros días. Siempre se había considerado una chica fuerte e independiente y le molestaba haberse mostrado tan vulnerable. Jamás habría pensado que un romance fallido hubiera podido afectarla así.

Aquélla era de las primeras noches que salía. Mary Jane la había convencido de que debía dejar de enclaustrarse como una ermitaña y que tenía que salir y divertirse. Tras pensárselo un poco, Liz finalmente aceptó, quedando con Mary Jane para ir a verla al club donde trabajaba. Distraerse una noche no le haría daño a nadie, y quién sabe, tal vez podría conocer a otros chicos que le hicieran olvidar el mal trago. Después de todo, Harry Osborn no era el único hombre del mundo, aunque su corazón a veces se empeñara en decirle lo contrario. Liz estaba convencida de que acabaría superando todo aquello aunque fuera poco a poco; sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Ambas amigas se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, y Mary Jane condujo a su amiga hasta una de las mesas que más cerca estaban de la orquesta, como deferencia. Liz dejó su gabardina verde en el respaldo de su silla y se sentó, y pronto MJ estuvo de nuevo allí con una copa de vino blanco.

– Este sitio es genial. Ni vacío ni demasiada gente, buena música… me encanta. – comentó la rubia, contemplando el ambiente a su alrededor.

– Porque no trabajas aquí… – suspiró Mary Jane.

– También me gusta el hospital. Pero menos. – Las dos amigas rieron.

– ¿Te cuento un secreto? – Mary Jane se inclinó hacia ella, siempre vigilante de que su jefe no la pillara hablando demasiado rato en una sola mesa. – Con un poco de suerte, pronto no tendré que seguir trabajando de camarera.

– ¿Y eso?

– Pasado mañana tengo una audición, para una obra de Eugene O'Neill. Es un papel secundario, pero tengo buenas vibraciones.

– ¡Qué bien! Seguro que lo consigues.

– Es un pequeño paso atrás con respecto a lo que tenía antes, pero un avance sobre lo que tengo ahora… – suspiró Mary Jane – Creo que dejaré los musicales por una temporada, por lo menos hasta que tenga más tablas. Me encantaba cantar en "Memorias de Manhattan", pero ahora pienso que el papel tal vez me venía un poco grande. Necesito más experiencia.

– No te preocupes, MJ. El camino de un artista nunca ha sido fácil. Pero ya verás cómo al final triunfas. Además, te has hecho bastante famosa con eso de que tu secuestro saliera en la tele.

– ¡Vaya fama! La eterna víctima de los "supermalos"… – rezongó la pelirroja – Ya me estoy cansando de eso.

– Sigue siendo fama, y te vendrá muy bien para tu profesión. ¿Sabes? Ya tienes admiradores entre mis compañeros del hospital, un par de ellos me pidieron que les consiguiera un autógrafo tuyo. También me preguntaron si tenías novio, pero no supe qué decirles, porque yo tampoco lo sé. – sonrió Liz maliciosamente.

Mary Jane no respondió, pero se ruborizó un poco y sonrió, con una inequívoca expresión de felicidad que Liz captó al instante.

– Entonces, Peter y tú… ¿os habéis reconciliado?

– Sí. – contestó la pelirroja con el rostro radiante, sin poder ocultar su alegría – Al principio ambos estábamos muy dolidos por todo lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros, lo de esa compañera suya del laboratorio, todas las peleas que habíamos tenido y tal, pero hace una semana Peter vino al club a pedirme perdón. Yo estaba cantando, nos miramos a los ojos y… no hizo falta más.

– Qué bonito… – suspiró Liz, soñadora – Me alegro mucho por vosotros.

– Tú también podrías tener un final feliz.

Liz frunció el ceño, poniéndose seria por primera vez desde que había llegado al bar.

– No empecemos, MJ. Te dejé muy claro que sólo venía con una condición: que no me sacaras a colación ese tema.

– ¿Qué tema? – preguntó Mary Jane, con expresión inocente – ¿El que empieza por "H" y termina por "arry"? – sonrió pícara mientras su amiga la fulminaba con la mirada.

– Ja-ja. Deberías ser actriz cómica, me matas de risa. – refunfuñó ésta sarcástica – Sí, ese tema. No quiero ni oír mencionar su nombre.

– ¿Porque le odias, o porque aún le amas?

– Porque… – se detuvo bruscamente, al darse cuenta de que había estado a punto de traicionarse – ¿Y qué más da?

– Peter y yo hemos podido arreglar las cosas, y eso que era difícil. ¿Por qué vosotros no lo intentáis?

– Porque no, porque es distinto totalmente. A ti Peter te adora, y en cambio Harry… ¡oh, no me hagas seguir hablando de él! No quiero volver a verle en mi vida, ni oír hablar de él, nada. Se acabó, ya está olvidado. Por lo que a mí respecta, ese tío ya no existe.

– Si lo hubieras olvidado de verdad, no te dolería tanto que habláramos de él…

Liz empezó a levantarse de la silla.

– Me voy.

– ¡No, no! Lo siento, no volveré a mencionar el tema… mis labios están sellados. – prometió la pelirroja, mientras hacía el gesto de cerrarse la boca con una cremallera – Anda, quédate. En diez minutos tengo que salir a cantar, quiero que me veas, ya que no pudiste en el musical… Y cuando acabe el turno, podemos irnos por ahí.

Liz volvió a sentarse, a regañadientes.

– Me quedo un rato a verte cantar, pero después tengo que irme a casa.

– ¡Aguafiestas! Con lo que tú has sido...

– De verdad, que mañana madrugo.

– Bueno, por lo menos te quedas hasta que yo acabe el turno. Así saludas a Peter, que viene todas las noches a verme y a llevarme a casa en su moto cuando salgo, aunque hoy llega tarde… – dijo mirando a su reloj. – En fin, tendrá trabajo. Oye, se me olvidó avisarte, a veces Harry también…

– ¡Hey! – la detuvo Liz, enfadada – ¿Qué te acabo de decir?

– Vale, ya me callo, pero quédate. Me voy, que mi jefe me matará si me ve charlando tanto rato. Además, tengo que cambiarme para el show. – El dueño del club había descubierto que tener a Mary Jane en el escenario atraía a muchos clientes y por eso le había reducido las horas de su servicio de camarera a cambio de que estuviese más tiempo cantando y se arreglara más, con lo que ya no salía a cantar con su uniforme de camarera, sino que solía ponerse algún bonito vestido.

La joven se marchó y Liz se quedó sola en la mesa. Mientras esperaba que su amiga se cambiara de ropa y saliera por fin al escenario, disfrutaba de la música de la orquesta mientras iba dando pequeños sorbitos a su vino, paladeándolo con parsimonia para que no se le subiera a la cabeza. Sintió que alguien llamaba su atención tocando su hombro y se sobresaltó. Por un momento temió que fuera uno de esos buitres que van a la caza de cualquier chica sola, pero al volverse comprobó con alivio que era Peter, que ya había llegado. Respiraba agitadamente y estaba algo sudoroso, como si hubiera venido corriendo.

– Hola, Liz, qué sorpresa verte por aquí. – la saludó, intentando recuperar el aliento.

– ¡Hola, Petey! – sonrió la aludida. – Qué bueno verte de nuevo.

– Igualmente. ¿Te molesta si me siento aquí?

– No, no, por favor. – Liz hizo un ademán de invitación hacia una de las sillas, que Peter ocupó. – Tienes muy buen aspecto… – observó ella. Ya no se le notaban en absoluto las marcas de las lesiones recibidas en el combate con Venom y el Hombre de Arena, por las cuales habían tenido que hospitalizarlo.

– Gracias. Pero tampoco estaba tan mal.

– No, sólo estabas molido por todos lados… – bromeó ella. – Eres más duro de lo que pareces.

– Sí, jeje… – él pareció avergonzado – Pero tampoco es tanto mérito. Quiero decir, si Harry pudo resucitar, por qué no voy yo a… – se detuvo al ver que Liz palidecía y bajaba la mirada, turbada ante la alusión al joven Osborn – Perdona, no me he dado cuenta.

– No te preocupes. – Liz se esforzó por quitarle importancia. Por lo menos lo de Peter había sido un lapsus y no la insistencia machacona de Mary Jane, se dijo, e intentó cambiar de tema – Si vienes a buscar a tu chica, está cambiándose. Supongo que en nada saldrá al escenario.

– Qué suerte, creí que no llegaría a tiempo. Normalmente estoy aquí más temprano, pero hoy no he podido llegar antes, y pensaba que me había quedado sin mesa. Qué suerte que estés aquí hoy.

– Siempre estás llegando tarde a todas partes, Petey. Desde el instituto tienes esa mala costumbre… – Éste se encogió de hombros, y sonrió algo tímidamente, aún un poco acelerado. – ¿Y hoy por qué ha sido?

– Lo de siempre, eeeh… una emergencia. Fotos. Para el _Bugle._

– ¿Por casualidad no será ese derrumbe en un bloque de los suburbios que he oído en la radio mientras venía para acá?

– Sí, eso. – Con la garganta seca, Peter tomó un trago de la soda que le había traído otra de las camareras.

– La radio decía que hasta Spiderman ha tenido que intervenir y ayudar a los bomberos a sacar a los que habían quedado atrapados bajo los escombros, y que mientras estaba con eso se cayó otra parte del edificio. Y que si no hubiera sido por él, habría muerto mucha gente. ¿Es verdad?

– Sí, pero vamos, tampoco ha sido tan espectacular.

– ¿Entonces, tú lo has visto?

– Sí claro, bueno… – el joven pareció algo azorado, e intentó disimular – Yo estaba allí haciendo las fotos, ya sabes, como siempre. Me han salido unas fotos geniales.

– Y apostaría a que para hacer esas fotos tan buenas te has metido en pleno ojo del huracán. – comentó Liz. – Hace dos semanas por poco te aplastan esos _freaks_ en su lucha y sigues corriendo hacia el peligro, eres un temerario… – le riñó cordialmente – Parece que te guste meterte en esos líos. Tienes que pensar en MJ… ¿cómo se quedaría si a ti te pasase algo? – Peter se sintió avergonzado al oír aquello.

– Tengo todo el cuidado que puedo. Y además, es mi trabajo. Alguien tiene que hacerlo.

– Pues deberías pedirle a tu jefe que te pagara un plus de peligrosidad.

– ¡Eso sí que sería una tarea de alto riesgo! – rió de nuevo Peter, pensando en la respuesta de Jameson si él se atreviera a pedirle un aumento.

La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando Mary Jane salió por fin al escenario y todo el mundo la contempló admirado, no sólo ellos dos sino casi todos los clientes que se encontraban en el club. Como siempre, con cualquier cosa que se pusiera estaba espectacular. Llevaba un vestido negro con escote halter, sencillo pero a la vez muy sensual, y su colgante con forma de corazón reposaba sobre su pecho. Robaba las miradas y hasta suspiros de la mayoría de espectadores masculinos; pero ella no parecía percatarse de ello, actuando con normalidad mientras estudiaba con el pianista las canciones que iba a cantar.

Por supuesto, Peter había sido el primero que se había quedado arrobado contemplándola. Mary Jane había mirado en su dirección y había sonreído con ternura, agitando la mano para saludarlo y haciendo a continuación un gesto para indicar que hablarían después de la actuación. Sólo con eso, al joven Parker se le puso una cara de felicidad casi cómica. Liz pensó divertida que en cualquier momento vería brotar corazoncitos de él.

– ¿Te traigo un cubo para la baba?

– ¿Qué? – Peter pareció despertar de su ensueño, y se puso un poco colorado – Bu-bueno, yo…

– Tranquilo, estaba de broma. Ya me ha contado MJ que os habéis reconciliado. Me alegro por vosotros.

– Gracias, y yo. Los milagros existen después de todo.

– Qué dices, si se veía venir. Ya se lo dije aquel día que vine aquí a hablar con ella, antes de que fuera a verte al campus.

Ante el recuerdo de aquella escena, el rostro de Peter enrojeció aún más, entre la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento.

– Aún no te he pedido disculpas por lo estúpidamente que me comporté y por todas las tonterías que te dije ese día. Me siento fatal.

Parecía que a todo el mundo le había dado por ir disculpándose con ella. Pero en realidad, ella ya no se acordaba de los detalles más bochornosos de aquel suceso, que habían quedado difuminados ante todo lo que había ocurrido después. Además, Liz había atribuido el desagradable comportamiento de Peter al dolor de estar separado de Mary Jane, por lo que no le había resultado difícil disculparlo. Era extraño que hubiera olvidado la ofensa de Peter tan rápidamente y que en cambio no pudiera perdonar lo que le había hecho Harry. Seguramente fuera porque, para ella, lo de Peter había sido una niñería que no la había herido de verdad.

– No te preocupes. Ya está olvidado.

– La única excusa que puedo darte es que en ese momento no era yo mismo.

– Tranquilo, te entiendo. Gracias a Dios, ya has vuelto a ser el de antes. A veces las personas solemos actuar muy raro cuando lo pasamos mal.

– Es cierto. – asintió Peter – Pero afortunadamente, supiste ponerme en mi sitio.

– Sí… – rió ella.

– Y también me hablaste de algo… – añadió él – Algo sobre perdonar y olvidar, y que cuando dos personas se quieren eso es lo único que debería importar.

– Sí, ya me acuerdo… me alegro de que por fin siguieras mi consejo.

– Entonces… ¿no sueles seguir tú misma tus propios consejos?

Liz se quedó mirando a Peter durante un instante antes de entender lo que estaba insinuando.

– ¡Oh! – exclamó, casi indignada – Recurrir a mis propias palabras para hacerme quedar mal… eso es juego sucio.

Él se echó a reír.

– Sólo lógica, Liz.

– Oh no, tú también no. No sigas por ahí. Ya le dicho a MJ que no quiero hablar del tema… – protestó ella sombríamente, pero él negó con la cabeza.

– No puedo dejar de hacerlo. Harry lo está pasando muy mal.

La joven no dijo nada al principio, sólo se mordió los labios y fulminó a su amigo con una mirada entre rencorosa y dolida. Tuvo el impulso de hacer lo mismo que con Mary Jane, levantarse y marcharse para no oír una sola palabra más, pero con Peter no tenía tanta confianza como con MJ, y dejarlo plantado con la palabra en la boca le pareció muy descortés.

– Yo tampoco me estoy divirtiendo con esto, pero las cosas son así y forzarlas sólo las estropeará aún más. – acabó susurrando – Hay algo de Harry que no sabes…

– Sé lo suficiente para comprender que te quiere.

– No, Peter. Él siempre ha querido a… no, olvídalo. – se detuvo, arrepentida de haber comenzado la frase. Ahora las cosas entre ambos amigos estaban bien y no quería ser ella quien las estropease con aquella peligrosa información. Pero Peter parecía saber de qué hablaba desde el principio.

– Lo que intentas decirme es que él amaba a Mary Jane… ¿verdad?

Ella se quedó boquiabierta.

– ¿Lo sabías?

– ¿Que si lo sabía? Liz, yo estaba allí cuando salieron juntos. Tuve que tragarme mi decepción, y mi dolor. Fue duro.

– ¿Cómo pudiste aguantarlo?

Él se encogió de hombros.

– Quería que mi amigo fuera feliz, pero sobre todo quería que _ella_ fuera feliz. Y, si ella lo hubiera sido con él, eso habría bastado para mí.

Liz sacudió la cabeza.

– Pero ella está contigo ahora, y te quiere a ti. Mientras que Harry…

– Harry _estuvo_ enamorado de Mary Jane, pero ya no lo está. Cuando MJ lo dejó lo pasó mal, pero yo nunca lo había visto tan mal como ahora; por lo menos por una chica. Ahora está realmente desesperado, y es por ti.

Ella no contestó, sólo se quedó mirando al vacío, cavilosa. Él insistió, sabiendo que su frágil resistencia comenzaba a resquebrajarse.

– Vamos, dale otra oportunidad, sólo una más. Y dátela a ti misma. Mereces ser feliz… ¿no crees? Y él también.

– No lo entiendes. – intentó aún resistirse ella – Aunque fuera así, no podría permitirme… mi vida es demasiado complicada ahora.

Peter sonrió de forma un poco misteriosa.

– La mía también lo es, mucho más de lo que imaginas. Pero precisamente por eso necesito a MJ a mi lado. – De nuevo se volvió a contemplar con ternura a su novia – No importa las pruebas que la vida me ponga por delante… si tengo amor, puedo soportarlo todo.

Liz suspiró. Había tanto amor en los ojos de Peter cada vez que miraba a su chica… Se alegraba por ellos, pero también le daba mucha envidia. Él podía permitirse tener amor que le ayudara a continuar, pero en el caso de ella era muy distinto.

Mary Jane fue anunciada y subió a la tarima del escenario, con una sonrisa en los labios y dispuesta a empezar su canción. Peter sonrió al ver a su adorada pelirroja, pero después se giró de nuevo hacia Liz y no pudo evitar sentir compasión por ella. Aunque intentara disimular, parecía tan desanimada… Se sintió algo culpable por haber alardeado ante ella de su felicidad junto a Mary Jane, sabiendo que ella también estaba sufriendo por Harry. Aunque él y MJ ya habían resuelto todos sus problemas, a Peter le costaba ser feliz si a su alrededor había gente pasándolo mal: por eso se había convertido en Spiderman. Por eso y por su tío Ben.

– ¿Quieres bailar? – le ofreció a Liz para distraerla – En plan amigos. – aclaró rápidamente, ante una mirada de sospecha de la joven, quien aún recordaba lo del campus.

– Eh… ¿a MJ no le molestará?

"Si no te beso cabeza abajo, no", pensó Peter algo azorado, pero se encogió de hombros.

– Claro que no.

Liz accedió y los dos amigos salieron a la pista a bailar. Era la segunda vez que el joven Parker bailaría con una rubia delante de su novia en aquel bar, pero por supuesto las circunstancias y las intenciones eran totalmente diferentes. Peter dirigió una mirada de interrogación hacia Mary Jane y ésta asintió, indicando que lo comprendía y que le parecía bien que quisiera animar a su amiga. "Aunque espero que no vuelvas a intentar lucirte en la pista", pensó la muchacha. Pero no tenía de qué preocuparse. El afán de Peter por llamar la atención y sus modales a lo Tony Manero habían desaparecido junto al traje simbionte.

Mary Jane comenzó su canción, que resultó ser una versión del clásico "Mad about the boy" de Dinah Washington.

_Loca por ese chico,_

_sé que es estúpido, estar loca por ese chico,_

_me da tanta vergüenza, pero debo admitir las noches en vela que he pasado_

_por ese chico._

_En la pantalla,_

_él derrite mi tonto corazón en cada escena,_

_aunque sé bien que aquí y allá hay rasgos de canalla_

_en ese chico._

Liz frunció el ceño cuando su amiga comenzó a cantar, mientras se dejaba llevar por la pista por Peter. De todas las canciones del mundo, Mary Jane tenía que cantar precisamente ésa. ¿Lo estaría haciendo a propósito?

– Voy a matar a tu novia en cuanto se baje de esa tarima. – le susurró a Peter, de muy mal humor – Lo que no consiguieron esos bichos lo voy a hacer yo, y esta vez no la va a salvar ni Spiderman.

– ¿Qué?... ¿Por qué? – El joven la miró sorprendido, sin entender. Para él, sólo era una canción más. Además, prácticamente ni se daba cuenta de la letra, estaba en éxtasis, perdido en la voz de su amada.

– ¡Porque me está provocando! Ha escogido esa canción a propósito para seguir pinchándome con el tema.

– ¿Canción? Oh, vaya… – repuso él, cayendo en la cuenta – Que no Liz, que ella sólo canta lo que le mandan. Y ahora tocaba ésa.

– Ya, qué "casualidad"… – rezongó Liz, escéptica.

_El Señor sabe que no soy una chica tonta,_

_de verdad no debería importarme._

_El Señor sabe que no soy una niña de escuela_

_en el ardor de su primer amor._

Liz se mordió de nuevo los labios cuando Mary Jane llegó a esa estrofa y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran. Aquello describía tan bien lo que sentía… Su afán por intentar negar sus sentimientos por Harry, por deshacerse de ellos apelando a su lado racional; y su impotencia y su frustración al no poder conseguirlo. De verdad él no debería seguir importándole… pero le seguía importando. Y mucho.

– Liz… ¿estás llorando? – preguntó Peter, alarmado.

– No. – contestó ella hoscamente, limpiándose las lágrimas que empezaban a caer por sus mejillas y bajando la cabeza para que él no pudiera verla así. Aquello era el colmo de la humillación.

– Si quieres, podemos dejarlo… – empezó Peter, pero se vio interrumpido por una voz masculina que salió detrás de ellos.

– Me parece que ella no está muy conforme con cómo bailas, Pete.

Sorprendidos, ambos se giraron hacia el recién llegado y Liz se quiso morir cuando vio quién era. Lo que faltaba.

– ¡Vaya!... ¡Harry! – exclamó Peter, asombrado. Éste le sonrió para saludarlo, pero en realidad no dejaba de mirar a Liz.

– Qué hay, Pete. ¿Me permites? – añadió, pidiéndole permiso para sustituirlo de pareja de baile con la joven.

– ¡No! – contestó ella adelantándose a Peter. Harry se sintió algo herido por una negativa tan rotunda, pero no iba a darse por vencido.

– Vamos, Liz, sólo un baile. Medio baile… – insistió – la canción casi va a terminar.

– ¡He dicho que no! Petey, no me dejes sola con él… – suplicó ella, aferrándose a éste para que no pudiera soltarla, ante el asombro de Harry.

– Pero si no me como a nadie…

Peter miró a su alrededor avergonzado, aquello era muy embarazoso. Los dos estaban hablando cada vez más alto y empezaban a llamar la atención de la gente.

– Por favor chicos, no montéis escándalo aquí… – les rogó en voz baja – Bastante tuvimos con la que lié aquel día. – añadió, recordando el final de su desastrosa cita con Gwen Stacy. – Podríais buscarle problemas a MJ.

– Pues entonces, que Liz acceda a bailar conmigo. – sonrió Harry, y Liz lo miró con odio.

– Eres un chantajista. – dijo, pero se rindió, soltándose de Peter, y Harry ocupó su lugar. El joven Parker se retiró discretamente, regresando a su mesa.

_¿Alguna vez se acabará_

_esta extraña diversidad de la miseria y de la alegría?_

_Me siento totalmente insensata y joven de nuevo_

_y todo porque estoy loca por ese chico._

Harry estaba feliz. A pocos metros de ellos, en el escenario, Mary Jane seguía cantando con su rostro de ángel y su belleza etérea, pero él no tenía ojos más que para la chica que tenía en ese momento entre sus brazos, la chica que verdaderamente amaba. Al sentirla tan cerca de él le parecía estar en el cielo, aunque ella estuviera allí de mala gana. 

– Esta noche estás especialmente guapa. – le susurró al oído. Liz se estremeció al sentir el cálido aliento de él tan cerca de su oreja y su rostro. Por un momento lo miró a los ojos, y se arrepintió cuando se dio cuenta de que él la estaba contemplando con la misma expresión embelesada con la que Peter miraba a Mary Jane.

– Deja de adularme, y borra esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara. – le espetó para cortarlo – Sólo he dicho que sí para que no te pusieras pesado y MJ no tuviera líos en el club. En cuanto la canción acabe, me largaré y no volverás a verme.

– Ya lo sé. Pero aun así, quiero disfrutarlo.

– Me los voy a cargar a los dos. – gruñó ella, mirando con odio a la mesa donde se había vuelto a sentar Peter con cara de inocente – Esto es una encerrona en toda regla, no se lo pienso perdonar.

– Ellos no tienen nada que ver. – replicó Harry indiferente – Vengo bastante a menudo al club para ver a Peter o a MJ y a charlar con ellos; es el único rato que pillo libre a Peter. No sabía que ibas a estar aquí hoy, aunque confieso que cada noche entraba con la esperanza de encontrarte aquí.

– Mentira. Si vinieras aquí con frecuencia, alguno de los dos me habría avis… – se detuvo cuando recordó que ella había interrumpido a Mary Jane precisamente cuando estaba tratando de decírselo. – Oh, maldita sea.

Él se rió suavemente.

– Vamos, no te enfades. He hecho exactamente lo que me pediste. No querías verme en tu trabajo o en tu casa, y no he vuelto a esos sitios. Pero no me dijiste nada del club de jazz.

– ¿Esperas que me crea que vienes a ver cantar a Mary Jane varias veces a la semana con la esperanza de encontrarme aquí?

– Bueno, y porque son mis amigos. No seguirás celosa de MJ... ¿no? – preguntó con una sonrisilla maliciosa. Ella no respondió; y él añadió divertido. – Quien calla, otorga...

– Vete al infierno. – le escupió Liz, y la sonrisa divertida de él se ensanchó.

Durante la conversación, Harry siguió oprimiéndola suavemente contra sí mientras bailaban, a pesar de los intentos de ella por alejarse. No podía soportar que la tocara, sobre todo porque… porque deseaba que aquello no acabara nunca. Quería ser fuerte, no quería ceder, pero no podía evitar temblar con su simple contacto, al igual que aquella noche. Lo odiaba. Se odiaba a sí misma por ser tan estúpida. No lo había superado como había creído; nada había cambiado desde la última vez que se habían visto. Nuevas lágrimas, esta vez de rabia, empezaron a brotar de sus ojos. Esta vez se las limpió con un gesto impaciente antes de que empezaran a correr por sus mejillas, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para que Harry no lo notara.

– ¿Lloras por mí?

– Más quisieras, imbécil. – le escupió ella con voz quebrada. Ahora era ella la que le daba contestaciones bruscas y él quien tenía que armarse de paciencia y comprender su dolor, su ira – Odio… odio en lo que me he convertido. Pensé que había aprendido con lo de Flash, que nunca volvería a llorar por ningún tío, que nunca volvería a dejar que me hicieran daño. Y aquí estoy. Detesto ser tan débil.

Él sonrió levemente.

– ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste una vez? Ser humano no es una debilidad.

– Esto no es ser humana, es ser idiota.

– Entonces… ¿eres una idiota por quererme?

– No te quiero. – respondió ella con los ojos centelleantes de furia – Me gustaste un tiempo, pero eso ya acabó.

– Aquella noche me dijiste…

– No importa lo que dijera. – lo interrumpió la joven, desviando la mirada – No era cierto.

– ¿Ah, sí? Pequeña mentirosa… – él sonrió con ternura – Si es así, entonces… ¿por qué lloraste sobre mi cuerpo cuando creías que estaba muerto y me besaste?

_Así que, ojalá pudiera emplear_

_algo de magia para poder destruir finalmente_

_este sueño que me duele y me esclaviza_

_pero no puedo porque estoy loca…_

_estoy loca por ese chico._

Liz lo miró vivamente, aturdida por la sorpresa.

– ¡¿Quién te ha dicho eso?!

– No tuvo que decírmelo nadie, yo lo sentí. Estaba medio inconsciente, pero me di cuenta de todo.

Ella bajó la cabeza de nuevo, avergonzada.

– No tendrías que haberte enterado de eso. Y, además, no significa nada.

– Para mí lo significa todo. Significa que aún tengo una oportunidad.

Mientras los dos conversaban, Mary Jane desgranaba los últimos versos de la canción:

_Me siento totalmente insensata y joven de nuevo_

_y todo porque estoy loca… por ese chico._

– No, no hay más oportunidades. – replicó Liz, separándose bruscamente de Harry tan pronto como los aplausos empezaron a inundar la sala, y, tras acercarse a la mesa de Peter a recoger su gabardina y murmurar un rápido "adiós", comenzó a sortear a la gente para salir del local, huyendo de él justo como aquella vez en el hospital.

Pero esta vez Harry no la dejaría marchar tan fácilmente. Despidiéndose con un gesto de Peter y Mary Jane, quienes contemplaban la escena perplejos, salió corriendo detrás de ella. Liz no quería correr para no llamar aún más la atención y sólo andaba apresuradamente por la calle, de modo que Harry pudo alcanzarla a los pocos metros.

– Por favor, espera… – le rogó, pero ella no aminoró el ritmo ni le miró; sólo escudriñaba la calle, buscando inútilmente un taxi mientras se ponía la gabardina. Sin saber qué hacer, él la agarró del brazo intentando dosificar su fuerza para no hacerle daño pero a la vez que ella no pudiera escaparse. Liz intentó revolverse, pero no tenía nada que hacer contra la fuerza sobrehumana del joven adquirida por la _Fórmula Goblin_, aunque él sólo estuviera utilizando una mínima parte.

– ¡Suéltame!

– No quiero hacerte daño. Sólo quiero que dejes de huir de mí. – Harry aflojó el brazo con que la sujetaba, pero siguió sin soltarla.

– ¿Pero por qué no me dejas en paz? – exclamó ella, desesperada.

– Sólo quiero hablar.

– Ya nos hemos dicho todo lo que teníamos que decirnos.

– No, _tú_ has dicho todo lo que tenías que decirme. Yo no.

Ella se soltó de un tirón, pero se quedó quieta y cabizbaja, enfocando su vista en la calzada iluminada por las farolas.

– No me importa. Todo serán mentiras.

– No. Te quiero de verdad.

– ¡Te he dicho que no digas eso! – chilló ella, dejándose llevar de nuevo por la ira. Cualquier cosa antes que volver a llorar. – ¡Es mentira, sé que lo es!... ¡Sólo has aparecido en mi vida para amargármela! – Sin poder contenerse, empezó a empujarle y a golpearle el pecho con los puños, y hasta a abofetearle – ¡Te odio!

Harry no dijo ni hizo nada. Los golpes de Liz no le dolían; sus palabras sí. Pero permaneció impávido, dejándose golpear sin mover un músculo; sólo se limitó a mirarla intensamente, con una expresión que dejaba sin aliento a la joven. Cuando se cansó de pegarle, ella se dejó caer contra su pecho, agotada, y él la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

– ¿Has acabado ya?

Ante su tono calmado, habitualmente impropio de él, Liz se sintió avergonzada de su propio comportamiento, que se asemejaba más a la rabieta de una niña pequeña. Aquel hombre despertaba tanto lo mejor como lo peor de ella.

– Lo siento... – murmuró sofocada – Pero aún sigo furiosa contigo. – Trató de separarse de Harry, pero él no la dejó. La siguió sujetando con sus fuertes brazos y la acercó más hacia sí, de forma que sus rostros sólo se separaban por centímetros. Ella tragó saliva al volver a tenerlo tan cerca pero no pudo moverse; no tenía fuerza física ni psicológica suficientes para rechazarle.

– Está bien. – contestó él – Puedo aceptar que estés furiosa, y hasta que me odies. Pégame más si quieres; desahógate. Pero no aceptaré estar lejos de ti, ni que digas que miento cuando digo que te quiero, porque no es verdad. Y en el fondo tú también lo sabes. Te necesito, y esto no tiene nada que ver con sustituir a Mary Jane. ¿De verdad crees que, si me diera igual una chica que otra, estaría aquí haciendo el ridículo en plena calle persiguiéndote, dejándome aporrear por ti y lo peor de todo, suplicándote? Detesto hacerlo, nunca he suplicado nada a nadie en mi vida.

– Ya… los poderosos Osborn siempre consiguen lo que quieren sin tener que rogar… ¿verdad? – replicó Liz cáusticamente, y Harry le respondió con una media sonrisa.

– Eso decía mi padre, y yo siempre había estado de acuerdo con él, pero he descubierto que hasta en eso hay excepciones, cuando se trata de cosas que realmente merecen la pena. Y ésta es una de ellas. La fastidié contigo, Liz, metí la pata hasta el fondo y lo sé; ojalá pudiera deshacer todo el daño que te hice, pero no puedo. Lo único que puedo hacer es pedirte, _suplicarte_, que me perdones y que me des otra oportunidad, la última. Déjame hacerte feliz para compensarte todo el mal que te hice, cariño… por favor…

Su expresión era tan sincera e intensa que Liz no podía dejar de mirarle, de nuevo estaba como hipnotizada por aquellos ojos oscuros como la propia noche y aún más profundos. El corazón de la muchacha estaba en conflicto de nuevo, como aquella noche en la que él le había suplicado que se quedara con él y eso había desencadenado todo entre ellos. Deseaba tanto decir que sí, pero también tenía tanto miedo de que volviera a hacerle daño. ¿Hacía bien siendo precavida, o en realidad estaba siendo una cobarde al negarse a sí misma y a él la oportunidad de ser felices juntos porque él hubiera cometido un error, un error del que estaba claramente arrepentido? Si él la decepcionaba de nuevo, sería muy desgraciada, eso estaba claro… pero aquellas semanas sola, sin él, también se había sentido muy infeliz. Y, como se había demostrado, no lo había superado, sino que cada día era peor. ¿Debía arriesgarse de nuevo, entonces? La última vez que lo había hecho había resultado un desastre, pero… ¿debía por eso vivir para siempre teniendo miedo al amor?

– Oh, no sé, Harry… – murmuró ella, sacudiendo la cabeza. Él, dándose cuenta de que su resistencia empezaba a ceder, redobló sus esfuerzos.

– Di que me perdonas. Di que me darás otra oportunidad. Sé que aún me quieres… – susurró, y se acercó aún más a ella, buscando su boca. Estaba seguro de que, si conseguía besarla, la pasión destruiría los últimos restos de su firmeza y que acabaría cediendo a sus sentimientos.

Pero ella lo detuvo con un brazo y lo obligó a alejarse, al igual que la última vez en su apartamento.

– No. – volvió a decir, suavemente pero con decisión.

– ¿Pero por qué? – preguntó él, con la frustración y la cólera empezando a quebrar la serenidad que se las había arreglado para mantener hasta el momento. – ¿Lo haces para castigarme?

– ¡Lo hago para protegerme! Y no hablo sólo de aquella noche. Aquello fue sólo la gota que colmó el vaso, pero desde antes ya venías jugando conmigo. – sacudió la cabeza, y ante la expresión desconcertada de Harry, explicó – Primero parece que te gusto, haces que me vuelva loca por ti y entonces me rechazas; ya me lo has hecho varias veces.

– Esta vez no, Liz. Se acabaron los juegos.

– ¿Ah sí?... ¿Va a cambiar algo esta vez, o volverás a echarme de tu lado cuando te canses de mí, o decidas que no te convengo?

– No Liz, eso no va a pasar. ¿Cómo podría cansarme de ti? Eres lo mejor que… – empezó a decir él, pero ella le interrumpió.

– Y cuando vuelva a ocurrir algo, alguna de todas esas cosas tan "importantes" que de las nunca has querido hablarme… ¿qué pasará entonces?

Harry calló un instante, avergonzado porque en realidad, todo aquel lío era culpa de esas "cosas", de su secreto. Pero estaba decidido: ya jamás dejaría que eso volviera a amenazar su felicidad.

– "Todas esas cosas" ya no importan ni volverán a importar. Y aunque volvieran a hacerlo, te juro por la memoria de mi padre que jamás dejaré que vuelvan a interponerse entre nosotros. Por favor, confía en mí. Nada de eso será más importante que tú; nada me alejará de ti. – le prometió, mortalmente serio.

"_Sí… ya sabemos cómo cumples tú tus promesas_", creyó oír en algún lugar de su cabeza con un insoportable tonillo sarcástico, pero lo ignoró. En ese momento no estaba para ir haciendo caso a lo que oía o dejaba de oír en su cabeza. Toda su atención estaba puesta en Liz, en su reacción. No la dejaría marchar hasta que lo perdonara.

Ella suspiró, mordiéndose los labios, porque cada vez se le hacía más difícil seguir resistiéndose. Si le diera una oportunidad, una sola más... como había dicho Peter, también estaría dándosela a sí misma. En la vida y en el amor había que arriesgar para ganar; y después de todo, ella nunca había dejado de amar a aquel hombre mezcla de ángel y demonio que la había llevado al límite en tantos sentidos. Liz inspiró hondo.

– Está bien, supongo que... ¡eh, espera! – exclamó cuando él volvió a lanzarse a besarla, deteniéndolo en seco, aunque necesitó una gran fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo. – No te embales y escucha lo que tengo que decirte. Puedo perdonarte, pero con una condición.

– Lo que sea. – afirmó él ansiosamente.

– Si quieres que todo vuelva a ser como antes, que de verdad pueda haber algo entre tú y yo, necesito que me des tiempo. Quiero que las cosas se arreglen, pero… – desvió la mirada, incómoda – necesito algo de tiempo para volver a confiar en ti. Ser sólo amigos, aunque sea durante una temporada. – aclaró ante la expresión alarmada de él – Darnos tiempo a conocernos el uno al otro antes de lanzarnos a hacer nada de lo que podamos arrepentirnos.

– Dudo mucho que yo me arrepintiera de… oh, está bien, capto el punto. – Harry se alejó algo más de ella, para que percibiera su total disposición a complacerla – Vale, como quieras. Supongo que tienes derecho a pedirme eso, lo cual no quiere decir que me haga gracia. Pero si es tu condición, tendré que aceptarla. Me conformaré con ser amigos... sólo por el momento.

– Sería todo más fácil si pudiéramos partir de cero, empezar de nuevo… – murmuró ella, como si reflexionara en voz alta. Harry sonrió. La esperanza de poder recuperar a la mujer que amaba, aunque fuera a largo plazo, volvía a ponerlo de buen humor. Después de todo, ahora sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

– Pues hagámoslo. Empecemos de cero. – se inclinó y le hizo una reverencia, besándole el dorso de la mano. – Me alegra volver a verla, señorita Allen.

Ella no pudo evitar reírse: con todo lo que habían compartido y pasado juntos, volver a tratarse de usted resultaba un poco ridículo. Pero había sido una buena manera de aliviar la tensión.

– No seas tonto, sabes que no hace falta que te andes con ceremonias. Llámame Liz, como siempre.

– Vale, Liz. – rió él.

– Y ahora… ¿qué tal si me invitas a un café? – Madrugar al día siguiente le costaría horrores, pero merecería la pena.

– ¿A estas horas?

– ¿Por qué no? Es decir, si no supone un descalabro para tu patrimonio, claro…

Él se echó a reír.

– Creo que podré permitírmelo. – contestó para seguir la broma.

Ella le dio un suave coscorrón, y luego se cogió de su brazo.

– ¿Adónde vamos?

– Adonde quieras. Tú eliges la cafetería. Yo decidiré el restaurante. – dijo Harry, y ante una mirada de interrogación de ella, explicó – Recuerda que te debo una cena en un cinco tenedores.

– ¡Cierto! Y me la pienso cobrar, créeme. Pero vayamos poco a poco. – repuso ella.

– Oh, qué pena… yo que quería tener nuestra primera cita a solas cuanto antes… – refunfuñó él, algo desilusionado – Aquella vez me dijiste que en cuanto saliéramos a solas podría volver a besarte. ¿Cuenta el café como cita?

– Me temo que no. – rió ella.

– Buf… – Harry se enfurruñó aún más, y las risas de ella aumentaron.

– Nada de besos por ahora… Va, si te portas bien a lo mejor luego te doy un beso en la mejilla.

– Un beso en la mejilla, vaya cosa… ¡Y cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes de tratarme como a un crío!

– Lo haré cuando tú dejes de comportarte como uno, o sea nunca. – ella sonrió, feliz, y apoyó la cabeza contra el brazo de Harry mientras caminaban. – ¿Te das cuenta? Ahora empezamos a parecer viejos amigos. Espero que no tardemos en volver a serlo.

_Te hablo como a una amiga, espero que sea eso lo que has llegado a ser._

_Parece que nos hubiéramos reconciliado, _

_como si al final hubiéramos encontrado la forma._

_Fuiste tú quien recogió los pedazos cuando yo era un alma rota_

_y los recompuso, devolviéndome lo que otros me robaron._

_No quiero hacerte daño,_

_no quiero hacerte cambiar de opinión,_

_como sé que he hecho antes,_

_ya no lo haré más._

_Siempre he sido un soñador,_

_siempre he tenido la cabeza en las nubes,_

_ahora que estoy cayendo_

_¿serás tú mi tierra firme?_

_Te miro y veo una amiga, espero que sea eso lo que quieras ser._

_¿Hemos vuelto a donde empezó todo, me has perdonado finalmente?_

Harry sonrió también, apaciguado su mosqueo, y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Aunque lo hizo de forma meramente amistosa, la hizo sentirse segura y protegida como nunca.

– Yo también, Liz. Yo también.

* * *

**NA:** Ya que vamos a empezar la segunda parte y que tengo los cómics que narran la historia entre Harry y Liz, aparte de basarme en esa historia para el fic, también voy a adaptar escenas que me gustaron particularmente. No copiándolas literalmente, pero sí incluyendo algún diálogo que otro, ajustándolo por supuesto para que encaje en la historia que llevo hasta el momento. Por ejemplo, para el final del capítulo, he adaptado un par de viñetas muy simpáticas pertenecientes a _Amazing Spiderman nº 157_, que corresponde a la primera cita de Harry y Liz. Me despido hasta dentro de un tiempo que espero no sea muy largo. Bye!

* * *


	21. Conclusiones equivocadas I

**¡Hola, ya estoy aquí de nuevo! Espero que estéis teniendo un buen invierno, os hayan ido bien las pasadas Navidades y todo eso. Yo me las he pasado trabajando, pero ahora, aunque no he terminado del todo, he querido tomarme un tiempecito para actualizar, por lo menos este capítulo, mientras me dure la idea. Como siempre, agradezco a mis amigas InEsIkA1989, masg y TheNextMrsMolkoX3 los reviews al anterior capítulo, su apoyo y su paciencia, tanto con mis retrasos en las actualizaciones como con mi tardanza a la hora de contestar los emails (¡pronto os contestaré, lo prometo!).**

**Este capítulo me ha costado bastante (mi escritura creativa está oxidada del parón). No acababa de quedarme contenta con cómo me quedaba y todavía ahora sigo sin estarlo, pero me he dicho que o lo dejaba ya así o no actualizaba nunca. Ésta es la primera parte del capítulo (como siempre me salió muy largo y como soy incapaz de cortar, lo he dividido en dos), que os pongo en espera de que acabe de arreglar la segunda parte, que espero poder publicar pronto. Sí, lo sé, aun así queda largo.**

**Para este capítulo, adapto (que no copio) alguna que otra escena del _Amazing Spider-man_, vol. 1, nº 163.**

* * *

**Capítulo 21: Conclusiones equivocadas (I)**

Durante los meses siguientes, todo pareció estabilizarse. Peter obtuvo, por fin, su ansiado puesto fijo como fotógrafo en el _Daily Bugle_. Desaparecido Eddie Brock, no había nadie que le hiciera competencia; y con el apoyo de Joe Robertson, el editor en jefe, consiguió convencer a Jonah Jameson de que le diera una oportunidad para entrar en nómina, por todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando para el diario y por la calidad de su trabajo gráfico (no había otro periódico en NYC que consiguiera unas fotografías tan buenas de Spiderman, el héroe local). Por un golpe de suerte, consiguieron pillar a Jameson en uno de sus escasísimos "prontos" generosos y acabó aceptando, algo de lo que Peter fue el primer sorprendido.

Igualmente consiguió pasar de curso en la universidad con las más altas calificaciones, convirtiéndose en el alumno favorito de Curt Connors. Éste le prometió que, si para cuando acabara la carrera seguía manteniendo un expediente tan brillante, él haría todo lo posible para que le concediesen una beca en su Departamento, de forma que podría dedicarse a la pura investigación, algo con lo que Peter siempre había soñado.

Su relación con Mary Jane también progresó de manera perceptible, ya que ambos se esforzaron en limar sus diferencias. Peter no dejó nunca más que su éxito como Spiderman se le subiera a la cabeza, habiendo comprobado la oscuridad que podía apoderarse de él si permitía que su vanidad lo dominara. El agradecimiento y la admiración de la gente eran fantásticos, pero no podía basar su labor heroica como Spiderman sólo en eso, ni podía dejar que aquello lo infatuara, porque eso hacía daño a Mary Jane. Ésta, por su parte, se comprometió a ser siempre sincera con Peter y no refugiarse nunca más en terceras personas. Su amor había madurado a la vez que ellos mismos, y ya nada ni nadie podría separarlos.

Y, sin embargo, no se decidían a dar el paso definitivo. Tras lo sucedido con el Hombre de Arena y Venom, Peter se había echado atrás en su decisión de pedirle matrimonio: la idea que tanto le había ilusionado, ahora le daba más miedo que enfrentarse a cualquier supervillano. Los acontecimientos le habían demostrado que no estaba preparado para ser un marido y ponerla a ella por encima de todo, tal y como le había aconsejado su tía May. Eso significaría ponerla por encima de su misión como Spiderman y Peter no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo. Tenía una responsabilidad hacia toda la gente de Nueva York… ¿cómo podía ignorar eso?

Pero, ante todo, tenía miedo de obligarla a afrontar esa vida llena de peligros que indudablemente tendría que llevar si se convertía en su esposa: ya iban tres veces en que intentaban atacar a Spiderman a través de ella, y le aterraba que hubiera una próxima vez en que él no pudiera salvarla. Por tanto, decidió dejar aquella trascendental decisión en espera y tomarse un tiempo para pensarlo. Tenía claro su amor por Mary Jane, pero en lo demás estaba hecho un mar de dudas. Sólo se atrevía a sincerarse con Harry, con el cual había retomado la amistad que los había unido como hermanos en su época de instituto. Éste le animaba continuamente a que se declarara a Mary Jane, diciendo que quería ver casados de una vez a sus dos amigos más queridos, pero Peter seguía sin decidirse.

A principios de aquel otoño y gracias a su nuevo sueldo fijo en el periódico, Peter consiguió ahorrar lo suficiente al mes para poder pagar una moto nueva a plazos, un teléfono móvil con el que estar comunicado y hasta cambiar de piso. Nada lujoso ni grande, desde luego, pero ahora podía permitirse un apartamento para él solo, lo cual era nadar en la abundancia en comparación con el minúsculo cuarto sin baño que ocupara en la casa de huéspedes del sr. Ditkovitch. Ahora tendría cuarto de baño y cocina para él solo las 24 horas del día, lo cual era estupendo para su intimidad, algo que con su segunda ocupación valoraba más cada día.

Con ayuda de Mary Jane y Liz, se puso a buscar apartamento, pero no le gustaba nada de lo que había en alquiler. La solución la ofreció Randy Robertson, el hijo de su jefe, al que Peter se encontraba de vez en cuando en las oficinas del _Bugle_ y del cual había acabado haciéndose amigo. Randy le comentó que uno de los apartamentos del bloque donde vivía su novia había quedado libre y él no iba a ocuparlo, ya que tenía su propio piso. Ante el interés de Peter, Randy se ofreció a hacer el contacto con la casera de su chica, la señora Muggins.

Acompañado de Mary Jane, Peter fue a ver el apartamento y quedó encantado. Se trataba de un confortable estudio en Chelsea Street, no muy lejos del elegante Greenwich Village. Era espacioso para su precio, y lo mejor: tenía una claraboya ideal para sus escapadas en mallas. Y aunque la señora Muggins era una vieja bruja gruñona, el resto de vecinos, encabezados por la novia de Randy (una chica muy simpática llamada Glory Grant) eran muy agradables. Así que cerraron el trato y pronto, con ayuda de MJ, Liz, Harry y tía May, la mudanza quedó hecha en un santiamén; aunque tampoco es que Peter tuviera muchas cosas que trasladar.

Lo más duro fue tener que dejar al señor Ditkovitch y a la dulce Ursula. Aunque pareciera extraño, se había encariñado con su estrafalario casero y sobre todo con aquella frágil muchachita que hacía las mejores galletas de nuez caseras del mundo, y quien le partió el corazón al ponerse a llorar en la despedida. Ursula siempre estuvo un poquito enamorada del joven inquilino de su padre aunque sin menor esperanza de ser correspondida y su padre lo sabía mejor que nadie, así que, en cuanto Ursula se abrazó sollozando al cuello de Peter, Ditkovitch se apresuró a arrancarla de ahí diciendo "No des importancia; las mujeres de mi país, muy sentimentales. Vuelve a visitarnos alguna vez, chico. Y trae algo, pizza está bien".

Peter no recordaba de dónde era exactamente el señor Ditkovitch, pero salió de su antigua pensión muy afectado por la demostración de pena de la pobre Ursula y también cargado con más de un kilo de deliciosas galletas de nuez que la joven le había horneado como regalo de despedida.

* * *

Mary Jane también había encontrado un trabajo más o menos fijo: su agente, Jonathan Caesar, le había conseguido un papel en una telenovela llamada "_Secret Hospital_". Trabajar en un culebrón no era como actuar en Broadway, pero tampoco era el bar de jazz y era un sueldo regular nada despreciable; y después de meses haciendo equilibrios con su sueldo de camarera e irregulares ingresos por pequeños trabajos como modelo, aquello era un respiro económico para ella. Además, Caesar le aseguró que trabajar en televisión era una manera rápida de hacerse famosa y, con un poco de suerte, de conseguir papeles para el cine.

Un jueves por la tarde, poco después de que Peter comenzara a vivir en su nuevo apartamento, la pareja quedó para ir al cine. Tras acabar la película, Mary Jane alegó que se encontraba cansada y pidió a Peter si podían acabar la velada en casa de él, en vez de ir a cenar y a bailar como habían planeado en un principio. Peter se extrañó un poco: había pocas cosas en el mundo que le gustaran más a su novia que salir a divertirse, pero pensó que debía encontrarse cansada del rodaje de aquel día, así que accedió sin problemas a su petición.

Tras girar la llave en la cerradura, Peter empujó la puerta de su apartamento y accionó el interruptor de la luz, pues toda la casa estaba oscura como la boca de un lobo. Al instante siguiente, sus ojos fueron heridos por la luz y sus oídos por el tremendo grito colectivo:

– ¡¡SORPRESA!!

Aún deslumbrado, Peter pudo constatar lleno de asombro que el salón de su casa estaba lleno de gente y la habitación estaba adornada con cadenetas de papel en las paredes y globos de colores, además de una pancarta enorme colgada del techo. Ésta rezaba "Bienvenido a tu nuevo apartamento, Peter".

Éste se giró hacia su novia con cara de interrogación.

– ¿Y… y esto?

– No pensarías que te ibas a quedar sin fiesta de inauguración de tu piso, "Tigre". – respondió ella con una sonrisa traviesa, besándole la mejilla. – ¿A que no sospechaste nada?

– Ni por un momento.

– Recuerda que soy actriz profesional… – Mary Jane pareció satisfecha – Le comenté a tu tía May acerca de preparar una reunión con tus amigos y le pareció buena idea.

– MJ es un sol, Peter. – intervino la aludida llena de cariño hacia la joven – Ha organizado todo esto ella sola.

– Bueno, tía May y Liz también han ayudado. – matizó la pelirroja modestamente.

El joven Parker asintió, mirando a su alrededor a los invitados a la fiesta, distinguiendo a bastantes amigos y conocidos. Además de Mary Jane y su tía, estaban Harry, Liz, el matrimonio Muggins, su nueva vecina Glory Grant y el novio de ésta Randy, el señor Ditkovich y su hija y muchos otros. También había venido gente de su trabajo: Betty Brant, Joe Robertson y un periodista veterano que se había hecho bastante amigo de Peter, Ben Urich. Peter se alegró de no ver a Jameson. Aunque seguramente él no se habría dignado en aparecer aunque hubiera sido invitado, su sola presencia habría sido suficiente para echar a perder cualquier reunión social.

Liz se adelantó y lo saludó con un cariñoso abrazo, felicitándolo por su trabajo y su apartamento; y después fue Harry el que avanzó hacia Peter y los dos se estrecharon la mano sonrientes.

– Qué hay, colega…

– Me alegro de verte, "chico que vivió". – bromeó Peter en respuesta.

– Menos guasa. Sigues vendiéndote tan caro como siempre, no hay quien te vea. Hay que hablar con tu tía o con MJ para saber de ti. – Peter se encogió de hombros con una cómica expresión de resignación.

– Ya sabes, lo de siempre, ando…

– "Muy _ocupado_", ya lo sé. – completó la frase Harry, enfatizando la palabra para indicar que conocía de sobra a qué se refería. – Pero te compraste un móvil para algo… ¿no? Pues no lo parece, no lo coges en la vida.

– En realidad, casi nunca lo llevo encima, y cuando lo llevo la mitad de las veces está descargado…

– Vaya cabeza que tienes.

En realidad, Harry sabía perfectamente por qué Peter no llevaba nunca el móvil, y tal conocimiento quedaba implícito en su forma de hablarle. Pero, habiendo comprobado la inocencia de su amigo en la muerte de su padre (se había esforzado por borrar de su mente la idea de éste y Peter luchando a muerte, aunque hubiera sido culpa del primero), a Harry ya no sólo no le molestaba que Peter fuera Spiderman sino que le parecía divertido, ya que él también tenía su propia identidad secreta aunque no fuera tan popular como él. Además, tras el rescate de Mary Jane, sentía que tenía derecho a considerarse tan héroe como Peter, y le encantaba lanzarle a su amigo indirectas y frases con doble sentido en relación al tema. Era como si compartieran un divertido secreto.

A Peter no le hacía tanta gracia porque siempre se había tomado su secreto mucho más en serio, pero se sentía aliviado de que su doble identidad ya no fuera fuente de conflictos entre ellos y de que Harry lo viera como una forma más de complicidad, así que no protestaba. Sobre todo, se alegraba de que su amigo fuera otra vez el de antes. Con la diferencia de que ahora su memoria estaba perfectamente, lo veía tan animado y jovial como cuando había estado amnésico. En realidad, era reconfortante verlo así. En muchas ocasiones había lamentado que Harry hubiera tenido que sufrir tanto sin merecerlo, sólo por la mala suerte de que su padre se hubiera convertido en el Duende Verde. Afortunadamente, todo eso ya había terminado por fin, o eso esperaba.

Pronto, la fiesta estuvo de lo más animada. Entre tía May, MJ, Liz y Glory habían preparado aperitivos, refrescos y ponche para todo el mundo y la música sonaba a un volumen tan alto que habría provocado las quejas de los vecinos, de no ser porque estaban todos en la fiesta. Pronto los más juerguistas estuvieron bailando en medio de la sala de estar, encabezados por, cómo no, Mary Jane.

Peter y Harry, a los que no les gustaba mucho bailar, se quedaron sentados en dos sillones con sendos vasos de ponche. Hacía mucho que no podían hablar tranquilamente de sus cosas como en los viejos tiempos.

– Oye, cuéntame, Pete. ¿Qué tal tu "doble vida"? – inquirió el segundo con una risita maliciosa.

– Caray. Dicho de ese modo suena fatal, como si fuera bígamo o algo así.

– Me entiendes de sobra. Hace tiempo que no veo noticias de luchas de Spiderman contra más villanos con superpoderes. ¿Entonces, vencimos de verdad al Hombre de Arena y a ese espantajo negro?

– Ssshh, habla más bajo hombre, que te pueden oír. – le reconvino Peter, aunque la música estaba tan alta que dudaba que nadie pudiera oírlo, si casi no podía oírlo ni él. Pero le intranquilizaba que Harry fuera tan poco cauteloso a la hora de abordar el tema de sus identidades secretas. – Sí, creo que sí. Al Hombre de Arena lo dejé marchar…

– ¡Venga ya! – protestó Harry – Con lo que me costó derrotarle…

– No creo que vuelva a dar problemas, Har. La última vez que hablé con él, no sé, parecía arrepentido, y sinceramente preocupado por su hija enferma. Hay que darle una oportunidad si quiere reformarse.

– Pfff, eres muy blando Pete. – resopló su amigo. – ¿Y el otro? Ya sabes, el bicho. El de verdad. – puntualizó, recordando que a menudo se había referido despectivamente a Spiderman como "el bicho".

– Sí, a ése sí tuve que destruirlo.

– Menos mal, porque con lo que me hizo, me habría molestado un poco que lo dejaras ir.

– Ése no era humano. Al menos, no del todo. Y la parte que era humana no parecía dispuesta a enmendarse… – añadió con tristeza.

Seguía lamentando el destino de Eddie Brock, por mucho que éste le hubiera odiado, y sentía no haber podido salvarle, pero había sido él mismo quien se había lanzado hacia la muerte sin que él hubiera podido evitarlo. Ahora su preocupación se encauzaba hacia la muestra de simbionte que le había dado al doctor Connors para que la analizara, no se había acordado de ella hasta ahora. ¿Qué había sido de ella? Esperaba que el doctor Connors la cuidara bien, porque en malas manos podía ser muy peligrosa, y la simple idea lo llenaba de inquietud.

– Cambiemos de tema… ¿vale? – rogó a Harry – No me gusta hablar de esto en una habitación llena de gente. Háblame de ti, cuéntame cómo te va en la empresa.

El joven Osborn había continuado su trabajo en la presidencia de OsCorp, y al frente de Proyectos Especiales, su departamento favorito. Había madurado al igual que sus amigos y se esforzaba realmente en su trabajo, y para sorpresa de todos, había resultado ser un hombre de negocios muy competente; no era el tiburón de las finanzas que había sido su padre pero se defendía bastante bien. Gracias a su trabajo en la gerencia, Industrias OsCorp se mantenía en un cómodo equilibrio entre los primeros puestos de las empresas de I D de los Estados Unidos.

– Estupendamente. – contestó, recostándose sobre su sillón con su habitual expresión de suficiencia – Ahora estamos líderes en nuestro sector, y en nada vamos a inaugurar la nueva planta química en las afueras de la ciudad.

– No sabía que hubierais estado construyendo una nueva planta. – comentó Peter.

– En realidad, no la hemos construido sino reformado. – explicó el joven empresario – Era una antigua fábrica de OsCorp al lado del río Hudson, donde se producía material aislante. Luego se construyó otra mayor en la parte Este de la ciudad, y el edificio quedó inoperante. Poco antes de morir, mi padre estuvo diseñando los planos para reformarlo totalmente e instalar allí la planta química.

– ¿Y no crees que emplazar una planta química al lado de un río podría ser peligroso?

– En teoría no. Además, para facturar los productos químicos para los que está diseñada la planta, necesitamos un suministro de agua continuo, y tener el río al lado nos asegurará ese suministro sin tener que excavar pozos o recurrir al suministro urbano que es carísimo para usos industriales. Además la corriente subterránea que pasa por parte del subsuelo de la planta ayudará a enfriar unas máquinas que funcionan como alambiques gigantes. Intentamos optimizar los recursos naturales de que disponemos.

Peter puso cara de no muy convencido.

– No hay nada de qué preocuparse. – insistió Harry – Tenemos todos los permisos, ya las autoridades medioambientales examinaron el proyecto de mi padre cuando vivía y le dieron luz verde. Y lo hemos reformado de arriba abajo, las instalaciones tienen lo último en dispositivos de seguridad. Es virtualmente imposible que allí se produzca un escape o un vertido por accidente.

– ¿Tú crees? – preguntó Peter, dudoso.

– Claro. Tranquilo, esto ya se ha hecho antes, me he informado y es totalmente seguro. No es como lo de Octavius. Hay muchas plantas de este tipo funcionando al lado de ríos y otros acuíferos y jamás ha pasado nada.

"Ya. Nunca pasa hasta que pasa…", pensó Peter, pero no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta. Harry estaba muy confiado en este proyecto, y no quería dar él la nota pesimista; ni que su amigo le acusara de ser pájaro de mal agüero después de que había comenzado a levantar cabeza. Además, no tenía por qué ocurrir nada. Ya funcionaban muchas plantas de ese tipo al lado de reservas de agua (aunque Peter sospechaba que los permisos obtenidos para esas instalaciones a menudo eran comprados a la Administración, y seguramente el obtenido por Norman Osborn podría serlo también), y nunca había habido problemas; tenía que dar un voto de confianza a su amigo. Harry se cercioraría de cuidar al máximo la seguridad, por la cuenta que le traía.

Éste no pudo evitar sonreír ante la expresión de preocupación de Peter, pensando que su amigo se pasaba de prudente. Con curiosidad, paseó su mirada por el lugar de la fiesta, contemplando a los diferentes grupos y conocidos de Peter mientras bailaban, bebían, comían y reían. Cuando sus ojos localizaron a Liz, que se encontraba en el otro extremo del salón departiendo con Mary Jane y las demás chicas, volvió a experimentar aquel doloroso y familiar anhelo.

Desde que las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, él también se había esforzado en comportarse como antes, como si no tuviera ningún problema, y en realidad era así, no le faltaba nada... salvo lo que más había querido conseguir. Ahora que Peter y él volvían a ser los mejores amigos, y que había aclarado sin lugar a dudas sus sentimientos hacia Mary Jane (seguía teniendo mucho cariño por ella pero ya sólo podía verla como la "chica de Peter"), lo único que necesitaba ahora para ser feliz era que Liz accediera por fin a ser su novia.

Le había costado mucho respetar su decisión de ser "sólo amigos", ya que estaba como loco por recuperar el tiempo perdido con ella, pero Liz parecía no decidirse a avanzar en la relación. Sí, se llamaban a menudo y salían de vez en cuando, y siempre surgía entre ellos ese chispazo que los atrajo aquella primera vez; pero, ante cualquier intento por parte de él de llegar más lejos, aunque fuera un simple beso, Liz se tensaba y enseguida mantenía las distancias. Y él no sabía por qué, pero tampoco quería presionarla. Estaba convencido de que tenía que pagar de alguna manera por recobrar la confianza de la muchacha, después de lo mal que la había tratado en el pasado.

Pero aquella espera le frustraba muchísimo. Era casi peor que cuando ella le odiaba, porque por lo menos entonces no tenía por qué reprimir sus sentimientos. Eso siempre le había costado horrores, y aquella noche, en la fiesta, no era la excepción. Deseaba poder pillarla a solas en algún momento de la noche para hablar de ellos dos, pero tampoco se hacía muchas ilusiones: Liz parecía no despegarse de Mary Jane.

Él no lo sabía, pero en ese momento, ambas chicas estaban manteniendo una conversación que le habría interesado mucho, porque giraba precisamente en torno las dudas que tanto le mortificaban. De hecho, Mary Jane estaba intentando, por enésima vez, sonsacar a Liz sobre el estado actual de su relación con él.

– ¡Pero qué pesada eres! – protestaba ésta – Ya te he dicho mil veces que Harry y yo sólo somos amigos.

– Eso ya lo sé. – repuso la pelirroja – Lo que te estoy preguntando es cuándo demonios vas a dejar de lado tus dudas y te vas a lanzar con él de una vez.

– No lo sé. – contestó Liz, sintiendo el calor acudir a sus mejillas, como siempre que salía el tema. – Aún no hemos hablado de eso. Además, no sé si estamos preparados aún para tener una relación; por ahora estamos bien así…

– ¿A quién intentas engañar, a mí o a ti misma? – la interrumpió su amiga, riendo – Sabes de sobra que Harry está loco por ti y que está deseando que le digas una sola palabra para tenerlo a tus pies. Y que si no lo tienes ya ahí es porque lo cortas continuamente. Y no entiendo por qué, ya que tú también te mueres por él.

Liz no tuvo valor para negarlo.

– No es malo ser prudente. – arguyó, en cambio. – Harry puede ser encantador cuando quiere, pero también tiene muy mal genio, es mandón y pierde los nervios enseguida.

– ¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas? Acuérdate que salí con él durante un tiempo…

– Buf, no me lo recuerdes… – rezongó la rubia de mal humor.

– ...pero tú también tienes mal genio cuando te pones y eres tan mandona como él, así que hacéis la pareja perfecta.

– Hombre, muchas gracias. – contestó Liz con sarcasmo.

Ella tampoco sabía bien por qué no acababa por decidirse a ir en serio con él, cuando todo lo que decía Mary Jane era verdad. Pero el caso era que, a pesar de que se sentía muy feliz cuando estaba con Harry, aún le costaba confiar en él lo suficiente para entregarle de nuevo su corazón sin reservas. Y, aunque le daba vergüenza confesárselo a su amiga (al menos con tanta gente delante), sabía que el secreto que el joven guardaba tan celosamente tenía en gran parte la culpa.

Porque… ¿cómo podía confiar del todo en él si sentía que él no confiaba en ella? Liz siempre había esperado que en cuanto su amistad se afianzara él se acabaría abriendo, pero, hasta el momento, no sólo no le había dicho una palabra sobre el motivo que le había llevado a actuar tan despiadadamente en el pasado con ella y con sus amigos, sino que no parecía tener intención de hacerlo. Y con esa duda, ella no podía estar segura de cómo era en realidad el hombre al que amaba, si era una buena persona como ella deseaba creer o un individuo cruel que volvía a esconderse tras la sonrisa de príncipe encantador. Liz había intentado sondearle un par de veces de forma indirecta y todo lo que lograba de él eran evasivas. ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué era lo que tenía que ocultar, tan terrible era?

"De acuerdo, yo tampoco le he hablado de Mark…", se decía, intentando racionalizar sus dudas. "Pero es diferente. Mark es asunto exclusivamente _mío_, y jamás permitiría que influyera en mi vida ni en mi relación con él. Lo que esconde Harry debe ser más grave. Algo que tiene que ver con sus impulsos autodestructivos, algo que le llevó al límite hasta el punto de casi destrozar tanto su amistad con sus amigos como lo que empezábamos a tener él y yo. Ojalá supiera lo que es, ojalá pudiera estar segura de que tenía una buena razón para hacer las cosas que hizo. Si pudiera comprenderle, todo sería distinto".

* * *

Poco después, Peter recibió la segunda sorpresa de la noche cuando le comunicaron que iban a darle los regalos que le tenían preparados.

– ¿¿Regalos?? – preguntó él, asombrado.

– Claro, Pete. – al ver la expresión de su amigo, Harry se echó a reír, olvidando sus preocupaciones – ¿Cómo iba a ser una fiesta sin regalos?

Peter se quedó abrumado otra vez y enrojeció hasta las orejas cuando vio que sus amigos tenían preparados regalos para que pudiera amueblar mejor el apartamento (que, en realidad, no tenía muchos muebles y aún lucía un tanto despoblado con las pocas cosas que había traído él). Se sintió emocionado cuando vio que muchos de ellos habían hecho su mejor esfuerzo para regalarle cosas que realmente le gustaran, lo cual demostraba cuánto le apreciaban. Bueno, los Muggins le regalaron un pez vela disecado horroroso, otro vecino había traído un sillón de segunda mano en el que uno se hundía tanto que luego no se podía levantar, y no faltaron las consabidas tostadoras, pero en general fueron buenos regalos.

Tía May había ahorrado durante varios meses para comprarle una cámara digital profesional, sus compañeros del trabajo le habían comprado entre todos un sillón de despacho ergonómico, el señor Ditkovich le había traído una planta de su antigua habitación en la pensión "para que no extrañara tanto su antiguo hogar" y Ursula le había traído un nuevo cargamento de esas galletas que tanto le gustaban, además de un soberbio pastel de chocolate del que pronto no quedaron ni las migas. Pero la puntilla la puso el regalo conjunto de Harry, Liz y Mary Jane: un fantástico ordenador portátil.

– ¡Es fabuloso! – exclamó el joven fotógrafo sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía – ¿De verdad es para mí?

– No, es para el vecino de enfrente. – respondió mordazmente Harry.

– Para que no tengas que hacer los trabajos de la universidad en esa máquina de escribir prehistórica. – añadió Mary Jane, contenta al ver a su novio tan entusiasmado – En realidad Harry es el que ha pagado la mayor parte, pero…

– Eso no importa. – le quitó importancia éste. – Cada uno ha aportado lo que podía.

– Bien dicho. – aprobó Liz. – Tiene conexión a Internet, así que esperamos que no te envicies con los videojuegos – le advirtió riendo.

Peter habría podido llorar de felicidad. Sólo había estado cerca de un ordenador en los laboratorios de la Universidad cuando ayudaba al doctor Connors y cuando había vivido con Harry. Y tener un ordenador propio no sólo le permitiría hacer los trabajos para la universidad más rápido que con su antigua máquina, sino también retocar las fotos que hiciera con la nueva cámara regalo de tía May.

En pocos minutos Randy Robertson, que era un fanático de los ordenadores, le instaló el sistema operativo y la conexión a Internet. Pronto hubo un corrillo, sobre todo de chicos, mirando el ordenador y las diferentes opciones que ofrecía, merced a las explicaciones del chico Robertson.

– Aquí tienes el navegador, desde aquí puedes acceder a Internet, a todo lo que quieras. – explicó Randy, mientras tecleaba una dirección en el buscador – Esto os va a interesar: un _fansite_ dedicado a Mary Jane.

– ¿Un _fansite_?... ¿Ya tengo de eso? – preguntó la aludida, enrojeciendo. También Peter estaba sorprendido, y la idea no le hacía mucha gracia. Le disgustaba que un montón de desconocidos pudieran acceder a fotos de MJ online, había mucho pervertido suelto.

– Es normal, después de todo, eres una estrella de la tele. – respondió Liz.

– De hecho, ya eras famosa antes de ser un personaje de "_Secret Hospital_". – puntualizó Glory – Con eso de que tu secuestro y tu rescate por Spiderman saliera por la tele, te empezaron a salir muchos fans.

– Te lo dije. – añadió Liz divertida.

– Incluso hay vídeos del rescate en la página, tanto de las noticias como grabados por aficionados. ¡Qué pasada! – agregó Randy excitadísimo, señalando una sección de enlaces a vídeos de Youtube. Aquello provocó una gran conmoción en los presentes.

– ¿A ver?

– ¡Pincha uno!

El único que no parecía curioso ni entusiasmado ante la idea de volver a ver aquello era Peter:

– No creo que sea muy buena idea ver vídeos de eso ahora, quiero decir, es una falta de tacto con respecto a MJ…

– Oh, da igual. – respondió ella despreocupadamente. – Ya he visto fotos en los periódicos. Yo también tengo curiosidad.

– ¡Ahí está Spiderman! – gritó Glory compartiendo el entusiasmo de su novio, mientras señalaba el vídeo que Randy había puesto a reproducir. Durante un instante, se pudo ver una fugaz imagen del Trepamuros balanceándose en su telaraña con MJ en sus brazos. – Sales muy bien, Mary Jane…

– Gracias. – La aludida se ruborizó un poco. – Eso creo que es de segundos después de que me salvaran de estamparme contra el suelo.

– ¿Tú no tienes fotos de eso, Pete? – preguntó Betty Brant con curiosidad, haciendo sentirse algo apurado al joven Parker.

– Eeehh… no. Con el jaleo me cayeron trozos de vidrio encima y la cámara y el carrete se me estropearon.

– Qué pena. Jameson se puso hecho una furia cuando vio que no tenía fotos del rescate del año, más que las que había hecho él con una cámara que pilló por ahí y que le costó una pasta. Y encima le salieron movidas. – rió la simpática secretaria.

– Y mirad esto. Es un vídeo del otro. – añadió Randy, pinchando otro enlace de la lista y dejando ver la pantalla al grupo. La grabación no era demasiado buena y no se veía mucho; apenas un oscuro bulto móvil que de alguna manera se confundía con el negro cielo nocturno.

– ¿Qué otro?

– El enmascarado misterioso que ayudó a Spiderman.

– No sabía que hubiera otra persona, aparte de él. – comentó Glory.

– Ahí puedes ver que la hubo, y fue ese tío quien dejó fuera de combate al monstruo de arena. Era el que iba en ese cacharro volador que parecía una tabla de surf.

– No era una tabla de surf. – intervino Harry con cierto orgullo ofendido. – Era un planeador de combate monoplaza de alta tecnología que…

– ¡Ejem…! – Peter carraspeó ruidosamente y lo fulminó con la mirada.

–…Vamos, eso es lo que decían en las noticias. – se apresuró a añadir el joven Osborn. Puede que Peter estuviera acostumbrado a mantener el secreto, pero él no.

– ¿Tú no lo viste, MJ? – preguntó Liz.

– Lo cierto es que en ese momento estaba demasiado asustada y no me acuerdo de mucho. – se excusó la joven. Aunque había pasado mucho miedo, rememorar lo sucedido durante su secuestro no la traumatizaba tanto como hubiera esperado en un principio. Sin embargo, sí le afectaba recordar que Harry estuvo allí ayudándola, y cómo acabó. Aunque ahora su amigo estuviera sano y salvo y celebrando la fiesta junto a ellos, en ese momento todos lo habían pasado fatal, creyéndole muerto. No era algo agradable de recordar.

– Me pregunto quién sería. Qué misterioso… ¿verdad? – dijo Randy, escudriñando mejor la grabación, sin resultado alguno.

– He oído teorías. – comentó Ben Urich, el veterano periodista que siempre estaba al tanto de todos los rumores que circulaban por la ciudad, por extraños que fueran. – Hay quien dice que ese personaje no es otro que el Duende Verde.

Peter y Harry intercambiaron una rápida mirada, éste último de forma inquieta; pero se mantuvieron en silencio y, aparte de eso, la expresión de ambos no cambió ni un ápice.

– ¿El Duende Verde? – preguntó Liz con curiosidad.

– Sí, ya sabéis. Ese supervillano que luchó contra Spiderman hace unos años.

– ¿Por qué piensas eso? – preguntó Joe Robertson a su compañero – El traje es diferente. El del Duende Verde era, en fin, verde. El del aliado de Spiderman, puedes verlo ahí, es negro.

– Sí, pero el resto de armas, las bombas, el planeador, la forma de combatir, todo lo que se ve en los vídeos, son iguales que los del Duende Verde. A lo mejor sólo se ha cambiado de traje.

– Puede ser. Pero si luchó contra Spiderman en el pasado… ¿por qué iba a ayudarle ahora? – inquirió Randy.

– A lo mejor se ha reformado. – repuso Glory, en su habitual estilo optimista.

– Imposible. – la contradijo el mayor de los Robertson. – Ese tío no era de los que se reforman. Hace dos años, en el Festival de la Unidad Mundial, asesinó a varios ejecutivos de la empresa que patrocinaba el Festival… espera… ¿no era OsCorp, Harry?

El aludido, a quien de repente se le había quedado la garganta seca, sólo pudo asentir con aire ausente. Robertson prosiguió:

– Y poco después, secuestró un vagón de teleférico lleno de niños y sólo Spiderman pudo evitar que los lanzara por el puente de Queensboro. Tú lo sabes, Ben, estabas allí, cubriste la noticia… ¿no? – El aludido asintió – Ese tío era un monstruo, un verdadero psicópata; y espero que éste se trate de otra persona o tendremos mucho de qué preocuparnos.

– Estoy de acuerdo, sr. Robertson. – coincidió Liz – Si de verdad es quien dice, debería estar pagando por sus delitos en la cárcel. Sé que ayudó a salvarte, MJ, pero ese tipo de personas me da escalofríos; nunca sabes si se han reformado del todo o no. Realmente espero no tener nunca cerca a gente como ésa.

Tratando de pasar desapercibido, Peter echó un rápido vistazo hacia Harry, intentando calibrar el alcance de las duras palabras de Liz sobre el ánimo de su amigo; y advirtió con preocupación que había palidecido y su expresión, tan animada hacía unos pocos minutos, estaba ahora demudada. El joven Osborn había procurado mantenerse en un segundo plano y, salvo Peter, nadie del resto del grupo, atentos al ordenador y de los vídeos que Randy estaba reproduciendo en la pantalla, se había percatado del cambio radical de su rostro.

La preocupación de Peter aumentó cuando vio que Harry se separaba del grupo y, cogiendo y abriendo una lata de cerveza, se dirigía hacia la puerta. Rápidamente fue hacia él y lo cogió cuando se disponía a salir del apartamento.

– Har… ¿te encuentras bien?

Éste esbozó una sonrisa claramente forzada.

– Claro, Pete. Es sólo que… el ambiente está muy cargado, el humo y todo eso. – Peter no quiso contradecirle señalándole que casi nadie estaba fumando.

– Escucha, de lo que estaban diciendo, no tienes que hacer caso. Eso es pasado y…

– Déjalo, Peter. – Harry desvió la mirada y la exigua ilusión de alegría que estaba manteniendo se desvaneció – No quiero hablar de eso.

– Harry, no puedes dejar que te afecte cada vez que…

– ¡Estoy bien! – exclamó irritado, antes de volver a bajar el tono. – Estoy bien. – repitió con más calma – Sólo necesito tomar un poco de aire. Me subo un rato a la azotea, ahí parece que se está fresco.

– Bueno, como quieras. No tardes demasiado o no quedará nada de comer cuando bajes.

– Tranquilo, no voy a tirarme a la calle ni nada parecido. – bromeó Harry, aunque con desgana.

Peter tuvo que conformarse, aunque no se quedaba tranquilo ni mucho menos. Lamentaba que aquella fiesta y esos regalos tan fantásticos hubieran conducido a esa situación. Sabía que su amigo se había sentido dolido por aquellos severos comentarios (sobre todo el proveniente de Liz), y no podía dejar de sentirse preocupado por él. Esperaba que realmente se encontrara bien como había afirmado.

Pero Harry no estaba bien. De hecho, se sentía enfermo, física y anímicamente. Había estado muy animado durante toda la fiesta, e incluso había visionado los vídeos sobre el rescate de Mary Jane y oído lo que la gente decía sobre el tema con un leve orgullo secreto. Pero tras sacar el tema del Duende Verde, había sentido que el mundo se le caía encima después de oír, a través de Joe Robertson, la opinión que mucha gente tenía de él, o de su padre, que tanto daba. Y además, estaba lo que había dicho Liz. Si había tenido alguna duda, ya se la había acabado de despejar: si alguna vez ella descubría el secreto de su doble identidad, ya podía despedirse de ella. Lo había dejado bien claro, temía y desconfiaba de la gente como él.

Pero… ¿qué podía esperar?... ¿Que la gente lo considerara un héroe porque había ayudado a salvar a Mary Jane, o porque casi hubiera muerto para salvar a Peter? Aunque eso último sólo era conocido por MJ y por el propio Peter, y tampoco es que pudieran ir proclamándolo por ahí.

Sí, tal vez eso era lo que había esperado: no sólo redimirse de sus anteriores culpas, sino verse a sí mismo y que los demás lo vieran como un hombre nuevo, alguien como Peter, heroico, perfecto. Pero Peter, incluso habiendo tenido que enfrentarse a la crítica en sus primeros tiempos, nunca había cargado con el lastre de los crímenes de otra persona. Harry siempre había estado orgulloso de recoger el manto del Duende Verde e identificarse con su padre, pero ahora descubría con consternación que, mientras los identificaran, el mundo le consideraría un criminal.

La azotea estaba solitaria y desde las alturas, la calle y los coches y peatones que la atravesaban se veían pequeños puntos diminutos como hormigas. A Harry le gustaban las alturas, ver a la gente en pequeño le hacía sentirse a él más grande. La primera vez que se subió al deslizador Duende, pudo comprender por qué su padre se había disfrazado y lo había usado para surcar los aires. La sensación de libertad, de poder, era maravillosa. Y aunque Peter no lo admitiera, seguro que él debía sentir algo parecido cuando se enfundaba sus mallas de Spiderman y se balanceaba con su red por los rascacielos de la ciudad.

Pero Peter nunca había matado a nadie. Ni él tampoco, pese a que el motivo de convertirse en el Nuevo Duende fuera ejecutar a éste para tomarse su supuesta venganza. Tal vez hubiera tenido valor para matar a Peter cuando se encontraba en su estado máximo de ira, pero jamás habría hecho daño a nadie inocente. En cambio, su padre… ¿de verdad había intentado matar a unos niños? No podía, no quería creerlo.

Y había asesinado a sangre fría a todo el consejo administrativo de OsCorp, aquel día terrible en el Festival de la Unidad Mundial… Harry, en su frenesí vengador, jamás había relacionado a su querido padre con el aterrador personaje que los había atacado en el palco de OsCorp, y que no sólo había acabado con todos aquellos hombres sino que había estado a punto de matarlos también a él mismo y a Mary Jane…

Aún recordaba cómo, después del atentado y de ver que MJ y él se habían salvado, se había alegrado muchísimo de la feliz "casualidad" que había hecho que su padre se hubiera sentido repentinamente indispuesto y no hubiera acudido al palco. Y la reacción de su padre cuando él le contó lo que había pasado: parecía aturdido, ausente. En ese momento lo atribuyó a que su padre estaba en shock por haber perdido a todos sus colegas de la empresa y haberse salvado él por los pelos... qué inocente, qué estúpido era entonces.

No obstante… ¿cómo podría haberlo sabido? No ignoraba que su padre mantenía unas relaciones tensas con el resto del consejo de administración, pero… ¿ponerse aquel disfraz extravagante y matarlos a todos delante del resto del mundo? Era una locura.

Ésa era la clave. Locura. En ese sentido le había hablado Bernard de la causa del cambio de su padre durante sus últimos días. Según su mayordomo, había sido ese maldito suero potenciador del rendimiento humano, la _Fórmula Goblin_, lo que había transtornado su mente, transformándolo en un asesino psicótico. Lo cual también era inquietante, ya que él mismo había consumido también una dosis de ese suero, aunque no había notado ningún efecto adverso, por lo menos hasta el momento.

Aunque, en fin, él siempre había tenido mucho genio, y aunque no se había percatado conscientemente de ello, desde que se autoadministrara el suero le era mucho más fácil exteriorizar su frustración o sus enfados de forma violenta; eso sin contar las visiones del fantasma de su padre, aunque eso ya le ocurría antes de inhalar el gas verde. Cabía preguntarse entonces si su padre había sido un hombre perverso con impulsos homicidas latentes aun sin la influencia del suero o si había sido el suero lo que le había transformado en un monstruo, lo que quería decir que él mismo estaba también en peligro de serlo. Ambas opciones eran igualmente horribles.

Con esos tortuosos pensamientos rondándole por la cabeza y atormentándole sin compasión, apuró la lata de cerveza que se había llevado con él y la apretó. Apenas realizó una mínima presión, pero la lata quedó completamente aplastada como un trozo de papel. Harry la contempló asqueado de sí mismo, antes de tirarla, y la lata salió despedida perdiéndose en el cielo.

El mundo le veía como un peligro, y tal vez tenían razón. Desde niño, su mayor anhelo había sido ser igual que su padre, imitarle en todo, pero ahora deseaba todo lo contrario. No quería convertirse en lo que se había convertido él, tuviera éste el motivo que tuviera, pero… ¿tenía elección? Era espantoso desear ser como la persona a la que más se ha admirado siempre, y a la vez temer serlo.

"¿Por qué, papá?", suspiró, volviendo a dejar caer la vista metros abajo, en la transitada calle. "¿En qué punto perdiste tu camino? Ojalá lo supiera. No puedo cometer los mismos errores que tú… ¡no quiero!". Esta vez, la voz de su padre no le contestó, ni siquiera dentro de su mente. Al igual que cuando estaba vivo, Norman Osborn nunca estaba cuando Harry realmente lo necesitaba. Probablemente él tampoco habría tenido una respuesta para las preguntas de su hijo, y éste, aunque de forma inconsciente, lo sabía.

* * *

Liz no había podido evitar percatarse de la expresión tan seria de Mary Jane, Peter y Harry cuando había manifestado su opinión sobre el Duende Verde. Esperaba no haberlos ofendido; era de suponer que sus amigos tenían que sentirse agradecidos hacia ese hombre por haber colaborado en el rescate de MJ, pero a ella no le gustaba ser hipócrita. Sí, temía y desconfiaba de los mutantes y demás metahumanos… ¿y qué? Durante el tiempo que llevaba asistiendo a Mark durante su reclusión en Ravencroft, había visto muchos metahumanos, y la gran mayoría eran peligrosos. Había de todo: transtornados maníaco-depresivos (empezando por el propio Mark), megalómanos, y muchos de ellos directamente psicópatas.

La doctora Kafka, la directora de dicho Instituto, solía decir que la mayoría de los humanos normales no estaban psicológicamente preparados para tener poderes sobrehumanos, y que muchos al recibirlos sufrían graves consecuencias emocionales, siendo una de las más comunes los delirios de poder y grandeza. Siempre había excepciones: por ejemplo, estaban esos cuatro astronautas que habían desarrollado diversos poderes como resultado de haber sido irradiados por rayos cósmicos en el espacio; parecían bastante cuerdos y uno de ellos incluso era un prestigioso científico que trabajaba para el Gobierno (1). Pero, en general, Liz se habría sentido incómoda y hasta asustada de haber tenido en su entorno a alguien con superpoderes, del mismo modo que no habría estado a gusto cerca de una persona con un arma cargada. Por mucho que aparentara tener buenas intenciones.

Como por ejemplo, ese Duende Verde. Sí, había ayudado a Mary Jane, pero eso no hacía desaparecer sus anteriores crímenes. No devolvía la vida a las personas que había asesinado durante el Festival de la Unidad Mundial, las cuales se enteraba ahora con asombro que pertenecían nada menos que a OsCorp. ¿Por qué Harry nunca le había hablado de ello?

Intrigada, esperó a que la gente se aburriera de ver vídeos en el ordenador y se dispersara para continuar con la fiesta y se conectó a Internet, con la excusa de que tenía que revisar su correo electrónico. Pero en lugar de eso, accedió a la hemeroteca virtual de dos de los principales periódicos de Nueva York, el _Bugle_ y el _Daily Globe_.

Mientras buscaba en el archivo retrospectivo de dos años atrás, recordó haber leído o visto en televisión noticias sobre el atentado en dicho Festival, que había ocasionado la cancelación de éste para los años siguientes. En ese momento, aparte de la consternación típica que cualquiera podría sentir ante ese tipo de noticias, tampoco le había prestado mucha más atención; estaba muy lejos de imaginar que el apellido Osborn acabaría siendo tan importante para ella. Pero ahora rebuscó entre el listado de noticias llevada de una especie de corazonada, y entrecerró los ojos al dar con lo que buscaba:

"_TERRORISTA URBANO ATACA EL FESTIVAL DE LA UNIDAD MUNDIAL Y ASESINA A VARIAS PERSONAS. SÓLO LA INTERVENCIÓN DE SPIDERMAN PUDO EVITAR UNA CATÁSTROFE MAYOR_", rezaba el titular publicado en el _Globe_.

El del _Bugle_ iba en un tono diferente: "_TERROR EN LA GRAN MANZANA. SPIDERMAN Y EL DUENDE VERDE __CAUSAN EL CAOS EN EL FESTIVAL DE LA UNIDAD MUNDIAL DE OSCORP, DEJANDO VARIAS VÍCTIMAS Y DECENAS DE HERIDOS_". Bueno, nadie ignoraba que el _Bugle_ consideraba a Spiderman el enemigo público nº 1 y que no se cortaba en manifestarlo. Y, ahora que lo pensaba, no dejaba de ser curioso que Peter les permitiera usar sus fotos en noticias que desprestigiaban al héroe que supuestamente él y MJ admiraban, se dijo Liz. Pero en fin, había que ganarse la vida de alguna manera.

Liz desplazó el cursor, examinando tanto las noticias como las fotografías que las acompañaban. ¿Había muerto el padre de Harry en ese atentado? No; por lo que parecía, se había salvado milagrosamente. Una reseña afirmaba que el señor Osborn, el presidente de la compañía, se había puesto enfermo horas antes y que por eso no había acudido al acto. Una suerte para él, si bien le duró poco, porque por lo que Liz sabía, había muerto poco después… ¿pero cómo? Harry apenas le había comentado algo de un accidente, pero un día ella preguntó a Bernard y éste afirmó que había sufrido un infarto. En ese momento, Liz no había dado importancia a la contradicción atribuyéndola a una equivocación del mayordomo, pero ahora no podía dejar de pensar que era muy extraño.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en una de las fotografías, que mostraba el caos que había creado el Duende Verde en el palco de OsCorp tras su ataque (prácticamente había derrumbado media galería con sus granadas), y cómo los médicos atendían a las víctimas supervivientes. Se quedó muy sorprendida al constatar que, si bien Norman Osborn no había estado presente en el lugar del atentado, Harry sí había estado. Aparecía en un segundo plano en la fotografía, y uno de los paramédicos le estaba curando una herida en la cabeza, una herida parecida a la que tenía la primera vez que lo vio en el hospital, meses atrás. En aquella foto, Harry tenía un aspecto muy diferente al que tenía en la actualidad. En la imagen, se le veía mucho más joven, algo asustado… y muy perdido.

Así que, aquel atropello no era la primera vez que Harry se enfrentaba a la muerte. La primera vez había sido en ese atentado, y en esa ocasión había sido visto el Duende Verde… al igual que la última vez, durante el rescate de Mary Jane. ¿Era casualidad o el indicio de que ocurría algo siniestro? Los principales directivos de la compañía habían muerto en un violento atentado perpetrado por el Duende Verde; todos salvo Norman Osborn, pero éste también fallecía misteriosamente poco después.

Y posteriormente, después de que Harry heredase la compañía y ocupase el puesto de su padre, empezaba a sufrir misteriosos accidentes: el atropello, la explosión de gas que le había desfigurado la cara temporalmente y por último, aquel incidente durante el rescate de Mary Jane, en el que virtualmente había muerto para volver después a la vida como por arte de magia. Liz recordaba que aquella vez, cuando fue a ver su cuerpo al depósito de cadáveres, había observado en su pecho dos profundas incisiones como si le hubiesen clavado cuchillos… ¿qué accidente fortuito podía producir eso?

Aunque tal vez… ¿y si _no_ eran accidentes?

Se levantó del ordenador con un respingo. Se sentía helada y a la vez febril, y todo el barullo de la fiesta parecía haberse apagado; sus oídos le zumbaban y lo único que podía percibir con ellos eran los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Recorrió el salón con la mirada, buscando a Harry por todas partes, pero éste no estaba. Con el corazón en un puño, se apresuró a abordar a Peter:

– ¿Dónde está Harry?

– Arriba, en la azotea. Ha subido a tomar el aire…

– ¡¿Y lo has dejado ir solo?! – se angustió ella, precipitándose hacia la puerta del apartamento.

– Y por qué no iba a dej… ¿Liz?... ¡Liz!

Ella ya no le escuchaba. El ascensor era desesperantemente lento y no acababa de bajar, por lo que ella se impacientó y decidió ir por las escaleras, subiéndolas de dos en dos. Estaba muy asustada: si sus sospechas eran ciertas… ¡Harry podría estar en peligro!

* * *

(1) Obviamente estoy hablando, como podéis suponer, de los Cuatro Fantásticos, famosos en el Universo Marvel y de los pocos grupos de metahumanos verdaderamente respetados (también están los Vengadores, pero es caso aparte).

* * *

**Espero que no os molestéis mucho por el desafortunado comentario de Liz que, lamentablemente, ha deprimido a nuestro Duende favorito uu Pero es que esta chica es un poco prejuiciosa con respecto a la gente con superpoderes y a los personajes disfrazados; no tanto como Jameson pero digamos que no le gustan mucho. De hecho, en Ultimate Spiderman tiene fobia a los mutantes, qué le vamos a hacer, no es perfecta (bueno, Harry tampoco lo es). Además, tiene justificación para pensar así, como ya habéis leído; y puede que vaya cambiando de opinión a medida que avance la historia (o puede que no).**

**En la segunda mitad del capítulo, habrá conflictos y malentendidos pero también escenas dulces, os gustará (eso espero X3).**

* * *


	22. Conclusiones equivocadas II

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, y gracias a todas por leer (y a masg por su supercomentario). Aquí tenéis, por fin, la segunda parte del capítulo. Espero que os guste.**

* * *

**Capítulo 22: Conclusiones equivocadas (II)**

Harry había logrado serenarse e ir olvidando poco a poco la desazón causada por sus reflexiones en la azotea del bloque del apartamento de Peter. Aunque estaba muy a gusto allí, en esa calma y tranquilidad solitarias y con una vista similar a la que tenía desde su ático, empezó a pensar en bajar de nuevo al piso de su amigo, para no preocupar a éste. "No sea que crea que me he tirado a la calle de verdad", se dijo con una media sonrisa.

Se giró cuando oyó el estrépito de la puerta metálica de la azotea abriéndose de golpe, y advirtió asombrado que era Liz. La muchacha atravesó la azotea corriendo hacia él con expresión demudada, lo que le sorprendió aún más. Cuando llegó hasta él, empezó a palparle la cara, el pecho y los brazos, de forma parecida a una madre examinando a su hijo que se ha caído para comprobar que no ha sufrido daño.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – dijo Harry extrañadísimo, ya que no tenía ni idea de a qué se debía aquella actitud tan chocante. ¿Acaso Peter le había dicho alguna cosa, o algo le había hecho pensar que efectivamente se iba a tirar?... ¡Qué tontería! Él podía ser algo inestable (¿y quién no?), pero desde luego no tenía tendencias autodestructivas. Bueno, al menos ya no.

– ¡Gracias a Dios que te encuentro! Dime… ¿estás bien? – inquirió ella llena de angustia, sin hacer caso a su pregunta.

– Sí, pero… – se dio cuenta de que Liz no le escuchaba, se había puesto a inspeccionar los alrededores de la azotea con recelo. Cuando comprobó que todo estaba en orden, el temor de la joven se transformó en alivio, pero también en cólera.

– ¡Idiota!... ¿Cómo se te ocurre desaparecer sin avisar? – le increpó exasperada, golpeándole un hombro con su puño. – ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

Harry se quejó, pero más por la sorpresa del ataque que por el golpe en sí.

– ¿Pero qué mosca te…?

Ella no le dejó terminar. Antes de que él se diera cuenta, se había echado en sus brazos y lo estaba besando apasionadamente. Por un instante, él se quedó petrificado, tan estupefacto que no supo cómo reaccionar. Pero tras ese primer momento, enlazó sus brazos en torno a su cintura y, estrechándola enardecido, le devolvió el beso con todas sus fuerzas; y sólo se separaron cuando empezaron a quedarse sin aire.

"¿Por… por qué?... ¿Por qué ahora?", estuvo a punto de decirle, pero la pregunta murió en sus labios. ¿Qué más daba por qué había cambiado de opinión? Tal vez Mary Jane la hubiera convencido por fin, o quizás se había dado cuenta de que él se sentía mal. O tal vez ella hubiera bebido alcohol en la fiesta y eso la había desinhibido. No importaba. Lo que importaba era que había ocurrido en el momento más oportuno. Justo cuando él había empezado a hundirse de nuevo al reflexionar sobre la tragedia de su padre, ella había acudido junto a él, y con un solo beso le había devuelto la felicidad.

Lo que quería ahora no era hablar ni razonar. Sólo quería tenerla entre sus brazos y desear que aquel momento perfecto durara para siempre. Volvió a abrazarla, esta vez con más ternura, y lo demás a su alrededor pareció desaparecer.

– Liz… – murmuró besando su cabello, pero se separó de ella cuando se dio cuenta de que, si él se hallaba emocionado, ella lo estaba aún más, casi demasiado. De hecho, como constató alarmado, parecía al borde de las lágrimas. – ¿Qué te pasa?

– Perdóname Harry. – La muchacha hundió el rostro contra su pecho, con la voz quebrada. – ¿Cómo podía saberlo?

El desconcierto, sumado a la preocupación, creció aún más si cabe en el ánimo del joven.

– ¿Saber _qué_?

Pero ella, en vez de responder a su pregunta, escudriñó el cielo nocturno con mirada inquieta y volvió a aferrarse a él casi con desesperación, como escudándole con su cuerpo. Como si temiera que algo surgiera de entre los cielos y se lo arrebatara.

– ¿Por qué no bajamos? Este sitio no me gusta. No es seguro.

"¿Seguro?... ¿De qué está hablando?". Definitivamente había debido pasarse con el alcohol, pese a que en su boca no hubiera reconocido más que el dulce sabor del ponche preparado por la tía May. De todos modos, a él no le apetecía volver a bajar al bullicio del piso de Peter, lo que quería era estar a solas con ella. Y ya le daba igual lo que los demás pudieran pensar al respecto.

– ¿Por qué? A mí me gusta. Se está muy bien aquí… ¿no crees?

Ella levantó el rostro y lo miró con ojos brillantes, dejándolo sin aliento.

– Yo estoy bien en cualquier sitio, si estoy contigo. – le susurró con infinita ternura; y Harry volvió a besarla, suave y dulcemente esta vez, apenas rozando sus labios. – Pero, por favor, vayamos a otro lado… ¡adonde tú quieras! – insistió de forma tan suplicante que Harry se sintió incapaz de negarle nada.

– ¿Quieres que vayamos a… a mi casa? – sugirió.

Ella se ruborizó y bajó la vista, y Harry se arrepintió de la propuesta al segundo después de expresarla. "Me he pasado", se reconvino agriamente. "Es muy pronto para eso; y acabo de arruinar la ocasión perfecta que había tardado meses en llegar. ¡Mierda!". Pero no había podido evitarlo. Llevaba deseándola durante meses, con tan sólo el recuerdo de aquella primera noche como único consuelo, y esos besos habían avivado la llama de aquel doloroso anhelo a proporciones gigantescas. Ahora sólo podía pensar en volver a tenerla entre sus brazos y sentir su cuerpo como aquella vez, pero seguramente era ir demasiado rápido para ella. Diría que no, y encima se enfadaría. La había vuelto a fastidiar.

¿O tal vez no? El joven Osborn creyó que estaba soñando cuando ella sonrió levemente, algo turbada pero en absoluto molesta. Después, volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, aún sonriendo.

– Me gustaría mucho. – dijo finalmente.

Él volvió a quedarse de piedra (otra vez), y los ojos se le abrieron como platos. En absoluto había esperado que ella aceptara, pero ahora que lo había hecho, le parecía que se le abrían las puertas del paraíso. Asintió, pero ninguno de los dos añadió nada más; no había nada que decir que no se estuvieran diciendo ya con los ojos.

Bajaron de nuevo al piso de Peter y se despidieron de los demás con tanta rapidez como lo permitía la cortesía. La fiesta estaba en su punto álgido y casi todo el mundo se sorprendió de que quisieran marcharse, salvo Peter y Mary Jane, quienes reconocieron en los ojos de ambos el brillo inequívoco de la pasión. Cuando la pareja se marchó, el fotógrafo y la actriz brindaron celebrando la reconciliación de sus mejores amigos.

Con una cautivadora Liz en el asiento del copiloto, Harry enfiló su Aston Martin a una velocidad endiablada hacia su ático. Cuando llegaron, bajaron del coche y corrieron hacia la puerta del edificio, hechizados en una especie de ardiente frenesí. Ya en el ascensor, no pudieron contener su pasión y empezaron a besarse y acariciarse sin freno, sin poder ni querer reprimir el deseo que les embargaba cada vez que estaban cerca el uno del otro, cada vez que se miraban, que se tocaban.

Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor en el ático, él la cargó en brazos para poder llevarla a su dormitorio y a la vez besarla todo el tiempo sin tropezarse ambos al caminar abrazados. Y así recorrió todos los majestuosos corredores, casi sin fijarse en su camino, sintiéndola liviana como una pluma, sin dejar de besar sus labios, su cara y su cuello.

Enseguida llegaron a su habitación, donde él la dejó caer con cuidado en la cama donde su cabellera dorada quedó esparcida por el raso oscuro de las sábanas. Harry se detuvo un momento y contempló, fascinado, aquella imagen que resultaba tan bella y sensual como se había imaginado tanto tiempo atrás. Aquello era como hacer realidad una fantasía. _Estaba_ haciendo realidad una fantasía.

Pero pronto se cansó de la simple contemplación y avanzó hacia la cama, donde ella lo rodeó con sus brazos, anhelante, y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa. Él se dejó hacer; estaba muy ocupado acariciándola. La deseaba tanto que dolía.

Fue igual de maravilloso que la primera vez, pero a la vez fue diferente, porque aquella noche él sólo estaba concentrado en superar en los brazos de Liz todos sus complejos y problemas. Aquella primera noche se habían amado sólo para aliviar el dolor de él. Ahora, en cambio, ya no había dolor, ni angustia que olvidar. Sólo pasión y amor, a raudales. Ambos sabían que cada uno ya pertenecía al otro en cuerpo y alma. Y esa noche no existió nada más que eso.

* * *

Harry despertó cuando empezaba a amanecer. Desde las ventanas del ático, se filtraban los primeros rayos del sol, mezclados con los bellos colores del alba. Aquellos colores tan hermosos se parecían mucho a aquellos que vio antes de "morir", y era una deliciosa casualidad que fueran los mismos que veía aquella mañana, en la que esta vez su corazón era el que parecía haber resucitado.

Volvía a estar feliz más allá de toda expresión. Feliz y esperanzado de nuevo, así era como le hacía sentirse ella. Giró la cabeza esperando encontrarla a su lado en la cama, pero no estaba.

– ¿Liz?

Algo inquieto, se levantó y la buscó en el baño, sin éxito. La sensación de alarma se intensificó en el pecho del joven. ¿Y si, esta vez, había sido ella la que se había arrepentido y se había marchado?

– Liz… – la llamó, buscándola por todas las habitaciones adyacentes a su dormitorio. Peinaría todo el ático, si era necesario. – ¡¡Liz!! – "Maldita sea…", pensó, comenzando a enfurecerse. "Si se ha ido, juro por Dios que…"

– Estoy aquí. – La voz de ella, desde el balcón, apagó instantáneamente su cólera y lo llenó de alivio. Gracias a Dios, no se había ido. Seguía allí y él nunca permitiría que lo abandonara.

Se precipitó hacia el balcón, pasando por el despacho de su padre y evitando deliberadamente mirar su retrato. En su mente, creyó oír una especie de débil eco, con el timbre de la voz de su padre, que le susurraba con desprecio: "_Sabía que no tendrías valor para alejarte de esa furcia. Eres _tan_ débil…_". Él lo ignoró. "Di lo que quieras, no te escucharé. No voy a escucharte nunca más", se dijo interiormente con toda la firmeza de la que fue capaz. El eco se acalló en su cerebro y él llegó a la puerta del balcón.

Liz se encontraba apoyada sobre la balaustrada de piedra tallada, contemplando la imponente vista que se divisaba desde aquel lugar, con el semblante sosegado y reflexivo.

Harry avanzó un par de pasos hacia ella, pero en vez de llamar su atención enseguida se quedó observándola unos segundos. Era tan hermosa… le resultaba sensual incluso vestida con una de las camisetas de él, que le quedaba enorme; y con su rubia melena ligeramente mecida por la brisa matinal. Todo en ella emanaba serenidad.

Salvo sus ojos. Sus ojos, muy claros al reflejarse en ellos la luz del sol de la mañana, tenían una expresión atribulada, como si tuviera una gran preocupación en su corazón.

– ¿Estás bien, cariño? – le preguntó, también él inquieto. Ella se sobresaltó ligeramente al oír su voz, pero giró el rostro hacia él y le sonrió con dulzura.

– Sí… – musitó, mientras volvía de nuevo el rostro hacia el horizonte – Nunca he estado mejor.

Él se tranquilizó y avanzó hacia ella, abrazándola por la espalda, estrechando contra sí su frágil cuerpo con toda la ternura del mundo.

– Me alegro. Yo me siento igual. – respondió mientras besaba suavemente su cuello, haciéndola estremecer y cerrar los ojos con deleite durante un instante. – ¿Has dormido bien?

– He dormido poco. Pero lo poco que he dormido no ha estado nada mal, tu cama es fantástica. Podría acostumbrarme a pasar más noches en ella, a menos que te moleste o que pienses que estoy siendo una interesada o una cazafortunas. – bromeó, pero él se puso serio.

– No menciones eso ahora, ni nunca más. Me siento tan mal cuando lo recuerdo… – Harry agachó la cabeza, avergonzado, pero ella se encogió de hombros.

– No te preocupes, eso es agua pasada. Pero si alguna vez vuelves a decirme algo parecido, no volveré a abofetearte o a gritarte; me limitaré a tirarte por el balcón. – añadió con dulzura, y él no pudo evitar reírse un poco ante la broma, olvidando la amargura de aquel pasado.

Por fin la felicidad de Harry estaba completa. Liz estaba con él, y de nuevo volvía a ser la chica que conocía: aquella chica divertida y cariñosa que le hacía reír, y la única persona, aparte de Peter, con la que había podido ser él mismo y aun así sentirse querido y admirado. Pero a pesar de las bromas, se dio cuenta de que ella seguía levemente inquieta: continuaba oteando el horizonte con expresión preocupada, como la noche anterior.

– ¿Buscas algo?

Ella volvió a mirarle y todo aparente rastro de preocupación de su rostro desapareció.

– Nada, sólo admiraba la vista que se ve desde aquí, es espectacular. Pero… ¿qué tal si entramos a desayunar? – dijo desperezándose indolente, de forma que él no se percató que lo que quería era hacerle entrar en la casa cuanto antes.

– ¿Tienes hambre?

– Oh, me muero de hambre. Me comería un caballo entero.

– No sé si tengo de eso. – rió él.

– Mmm, entonces me conformaré con huevos revueltos y tostadas.

– Trato hecho.

Entraron en casa, y a pesar del hambre que decía tener, Liz se demoró cerrando y atrancando una por una las pesadas compuertas de hierro que protegían las mamparas de cristal que accedían a la terraza, cosa que Harry nunca acostumbraba a hacer.

– ¿Cómo se cierra esta cosa? – preguntó, bufando y forcejeando con el herrumbroso pasador del postigo de la puerta principal, que se había atascado. Harry la ayudó a acabar de cerrarlo, riéndose un poco pero también algo extrañado.

– ¿Para qué quieres cerrarlo? Estamos en un piso cincuenta. ¿Crees que puede entrar algún ladrón a esta altura?

– Hay corriente, y podría colarse algún pájaro.

– ¿Y también tienes que atrancar las compuertas? – preguntó divertido. – ¿Qué clase de pájaro crees que puede entrar? – Liz se encogió de hombros.

– Me siento más segura con todo bien cerrado. Es una manía que tengo.

Harry lo encontró muy raro, pero no quiso discutir ni enfadarla por algo que no parecía tener importancia. Sólo quería complacerla en todo lo que pudiera.

Una vez en la cocina, él insistió en cocinar. Lo había hecho para Mary Jane, y Liz no iba a ser menos. De nuevo preparó la mezcla de huevos y la echó en la sartén, empezando a removerla. Mientras, Liz lo observaba divertida, sentada sobre un taburete cerca de la mesa y balanceando las piernas.

– Te pones muy guapo cuando cocinas. – le piropeó, lisonjera.

– Sí, en la cocina soy irresistible… – bromeó él, y ella soltó una carcajada.

– Y modesto.

– Eso siempre. ¿Te gustan los pimientos? – preguntó. Tuvo una ligera sensación de _dejà vu_ al decir eso, era lo mismo que le había dicho a Mary Jane la última vez que ésta había estado en su casa, antes de… de que empezara todo aquello y él volviera a cometer aquel terrible error. Pero tenía curiosidad por saber lo que respondería Liz.

– ¿Con los huevos? Puaj, ni hablar. A los huevos se les echa beicon, o nada. Bueno, el jamón también vale, pero nada de porquerías vegetarianas.

– Vale, vale… – intentó aplacarla riéndose, mientras buscaba el beicon. También en eso Liz era totalmente opuesta a Mary Jane, y tal vez eso era lo que le gustaba tanto de ella.

Acabó de hacer los huevos con beicon bien tostado y crujiente y lo complementó con café, tostadas, zumo de naranja, bollos, fresas y todo lo que encontró en la despensa, que Bernard tenía, como siempre, fantásticamente surtida; y se sentaron a desayunar. Durante los siguientes minutos ninguno de los dos habló, concentrados en disfrutar de las viandas que Harry había preparado.

– Entonces… ¿esto es ya oficial? – inquirió él, tomándose una pausa y dejando de comer – ¿Estamos juntos?

Ella levantó la cabeza de su plato para mirarlo con una sonrisa divertida.

– ¿Me estás pidiendo que sea tu novia?

– ¿Todavía lo preguntas? – cuestionó él a su vez – Sabes que llevo queriendo hacerlo desde hace mucho, pero nunca me has dejado. Y no estoy seguro de si lo de anoche fue un simple impulso o el comienzo de una vida juntos.

Liz meditó sus palabras durante un instante mientras jugueteaba con el tenedor en sus huevos revueltos.

– No, no fue un simple impulso. – declaró al final – Visto desde fuera, tal vez pudo parecértelo, pero no fue así. En realidad, era algo que deseaba hacer desde hace mucho, sólo que no me atrevía.

– ¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? – quiso saber él – ¿Acaso MJ te dijo algo?

– Mary Jane no me dijo nada. Bueno, nada que no me hubiera dicho antes.

– Entonces… ¿qué cambió en esos quince minutos en que estuve en la azotea?

La expresión de la joven se volvió algo más seria.

– ¿De verdad quieres que hablemos de eso ahora?

– Claro. – respondió él, sintiéndose cada vez más intrigado.

– Caí en la cuenta de algo que me hizo comprenderte. Entender por qué te portaste así con todo el mundo, por qué estabas tan deprimido y agresivo, por qué estabas tan enfadado con Peter y por qué quisiste alejarme de ti.

– Eso pertenece al pasado, Liz. ¿No habíamos quedado en eso? – replicó Harry, poniéndose a la defensiva. El rumbo que había tomado la conversación lo estaba poniendo nervioso y ya no estaba tan seguro de querer continuarla.

– Sí, pero _necesitaba_ resolver tu misterio, poder llegar a ti. Y ayer lo conseguí. Adiviné tu secreto, y eso me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas.

– ¿De qué secreto hablas?

– Del Duende Verde y tú.

A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón, y sintió la garganta seca. La nube de felicidad en la que había estado flotando hasta entonces se desvaneció, convirtiéndose en pesadilla.

– No sé de qué me estás hablando. – intentó zafarse, desviando la mirada.

– No mientas. ¡Ya no tienes que hacerlo! Debiste contármelo todo desde el principio. Habría sido todo más fácil para los dos.

– ¡Basta! No sé qué crees que sabes, pero no es cierto. – empezó a ponerse agresivo de nuevo. No sabía de qué otra manera comportarse cuando estaba asustado, y ahora lo estaba.

– Cariño, tranquilízate. – le pidió Liz calmadamente. – ¿Ves? Antes me daba miedo que te pusieras así, pero ahora que sé el motivo, lo entiendo. Pero no hay razón para que te escondas. Lo sé todo.

Bruscamente, el joven Osborn apartó su plato con repugnancia; había perdido el apetito además del color. Se levantó y le dio la espalda a Liz, apoyándose en el fregadero; en ese momento no soportaba mirarla. Siempre había temido que pasara aquello, pero la escena se estaba desarrollando de una forma muy diferente a lo que había imaginado. ¿Por qué ella estaba tan tranquila?... ¿No debería estar asustada de él, sobre todo después de lo que había dicho en la fiesta? Pero en lugar de eso, no sólo parecía serena, sino conciliadora.

– Ha sido Peter… ¿verdad? Él te lo ha contado. – dijo él de repente. Decir aquello era aceptarlo todo, pero ya de nada servía disimular. "Como de verdad haya sido él, lo mataré", pensó para sus adentros. "Da igual que ya no tenga el traje, ahora sí que lo mato".

– Peter tampoco me ha dicho nada, nadie lo ha hecho. Sólo estuve atando cabos. Después de lo que dijeron ayer sobre el rescate de MJ, y sobre el atentado en el Festival de hace dos años, y con todo lo que ha pasado en medio… era fácil deducirlo todo.

Harry se giró de nuevo, haciendo un esfuerzo para enfrentarla con la mirada. Ya no podía huir de eso ni mentir. Lo que más le desconcertaba, mucho más que su extraña actitud de la noche anterior, era que ella se lo estuviera tomando con tanta calma.

– Liz, yo… está bien. Tienes razón. Eso fue una parte oscura de mi vida, que ya acabó. – confesó, intentando encontrar en vano las palabras correctas para justificarse. – Por favor, no pienses mal de mí, ni tengas miedo. No lo soportaría.

– Claro que no, amor mío. – ella se levantó y fue hasta él, abrazándolo con ternura. – Te quiero, y nada ni nadie harán que me aparte de ti. Ni siquiera ese monstruo.

Al tenerlo tan estrechamente abrazado, la joven no se pudo dar cuenta de la expresión desconcertada que apareció en el rostro de Harry.

– ¿Ese... monstruo?

– Sí, ese ser perverso. El Duende Verde.

¿Había oído mal o le estaba tomando el pelo? Sospechando, Harry la tomó por los hombros y la alejó un poco para poder escudriñar su rostro. No, no estaba jugando con él. Su expresión era aún más grave que la suya propia.

– No entiendo lo que estás diciendo. ¿Qué es lo que sabes exactamente?

– Sé que, por alguna oscura razón, ese criminal ataca a todos los altos mandos de OsCorp. – explicó ella – Mató a todos aquellos directivos en el Festival de la Unidad Mundial hace dos años. Tu padre se libró por casualidad, pero después fue a por él y también acabó con su vida. No fue Spiderman quien lo mató, sino el Duende Verde… ¿verdad? Y por eso estabas tan furioso con Spiderman, porque no consiguió evitarlo; y con Peter, porque aun así seguía poniéndose de su parte.

Harry desvió la mirada y tragó saliva, aún sentía la amargura de aquello como si hubiese ocurrido ayer. Aunque se equivocaba, las palabras de Liz tenían un cierto sentido real. En cierto modo, había sido el Duende quien había matado a su padre.

– Sí, podría decirse que ocurrió así. – se las arregló para decir.

– Y después, cuando tú heredaste, fue a por ti. – continuó Liz – En el palco de OsCorp te dejó vivir porque aún no eras importante, pero en cuanto ocupaste el puesto de tu padre, también empezó a perseguirte… ¿no es cierto? Cuando te ingresaron por primera vez en el hospital, recuerdo que tenías algunas heridas muy raras, nada comunes en una víctima de atropello. No fue un accidente; él trató de matarte. Y cuando sobreviviste, lo intentó de nuevo, con lo que todos creímos una explosión de gas en tu casa… pero ahora que lo pienso, yo estuve en la cocina de tu casa después de eso y no parecía haberse hecho ninguna reforma, cosa que habrías tenido que hacer si hubiera explotado…

– No fue en la cocina. Fue con un hornillo para picnic... – quiso improvisar él, pero la mirada escéptica que le devolvió ella lo hizo desistir.

– No fue con un hornillo para picnic. Fue con una de esas granadas con las que derribó al Hombre de Arena durante el rescate de Mary Jane… ¿verdad? – replicó tan convencida que él no intentó persuadirla de lo contrario. – Lo cual nos lleva a tu último "accidente", a _esto_. – prosiguió, señalando con el dedo al pecho descubierto del joven, donde unas levísimas marcas aún delataban el sitio donde lo habían atravesado las cuchillas del planeador. – Es la prueba principal de que ese mal nacido ha engañado a todo el mundo. No fue allí porque se hubiera reformado, para ayudar a Spiderman a salvar a MJ; eso y su combate contra el Hombre de Arena sólo fueron una distracción. Incluso puede que él mismo planeara el secuestro... ¿por qué si no secuestraron precisamente a Mary Jane de entre toda la gente de Nueva York? Porque él sabía que MJ había sido tu novia y que acudirías allí preocupado por ella y con la guardia baja; y por tanto, que lo tendría fácil para acceder a ti, para rematar la faena. Y casi lo consigue. – añadió, volviendo a abrazarlo y a punto de llorar. – Casi te pierdo.

– Liz… – empezó él, pero no sabía cómo seguir. Y ella todo lo contrario: no podía detenerse.

– Mi pobre Harry, no puedo imaginar lo que debes haber pasado durante todo este tiempo, sabiendo que eras el objetivo de un asesino sin escrúpulos y que estabas en peligro de morir en cualquier momento. – agregó, conmovida. – Por eso estabas tan deprimido, y no supe verlo. Por eso te peleaste con tus amigos y te alejaste de ellos, para no ponerlos en peligro. Y por eso me apartaste de ti, para protegerme. ¡Cuánto debes haber sufrido! Y yo he sido tan egoísta y cruel contigo… ¿podrás perdonarme?

¿Qué podía decir él? Por un momento, había querido morirse, creyendo que Liz había descubierto el secreto de su doble identidad, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que estaba equivocada. No sólo equivocada, sino total y terriblemente equivocada. Los indicios en los que se había basado eran todos ciertos, pero la conclusión no podía ser más errónea. Y él no sabía si eso lo hacía sentirse aliviado o aún más angustiado.

Esa convicción de Liz explicaba su extraña actitud la noche anterior y esa mañana. Por eso se había asustado cuando él desapareció de la fiesta, y por eso parecía empeñada en alejarlo de todos los espacios abiertos y altos: la azotea de Peter, la terraza de su casa… escudriñando el cielo como si buscara algo y porfiando en atrancar las puertas de la terraza. Temía que el aterrador Duende Verde viniera volando en su planeador y lo atacara de nuevo. Si ella supiera…

Liz debía haber llegado a esa conclusión porque simplemente no le cabía en la cabeza que él pudiera tener malos sentimientos, ni hacer cosas malas porque sí. Y, tomando todos aquellos hechos aislados, había creado aquella historia que lo hacía parecer la víctima en lugar del verdugo; un mártir, más aún: un héroe. Lo cual habría estado genial de no ser porque era todo mentira. Y porque, cuanto más lo encumbrara ella, más caería él si algún día ella averiguaba la auténtica verdad. Tal vez lo correcto fuera sacarla de su error y contarle esa verdad desde _ya._ Tenía que confiar en que su amor pudiera hacerle comprender…

– Claro, cariño. – se oyó decir, en cambio, antes de pensar en otra cosa. – Todo eso ya pasó.

– Ayer, cuando vi que no estabas en el piso de Peter, me asusté muchísimo cuando pensé que podía haberte pasado algo otra vez. – confesó ella, estremeciéndose ante el recuerdo – Sólo la idea de que se repitiera lo de hace unos meses se me hizo tan insoportable que comprendí que seguía queriéndote más que a nada. No he dejado de hacerlo en ningún momento, desde que te vi por primera vez en el hospital.

Aquella declaración lo emocionó. Era lo que tanto había soñado con oír desde hacía meses, y sabía que, si truncaba la dulce fantasía de Liz con la desagradable realidad, las palabras de ésta serían muy diferentes.

– He sido una estúpida, al no haberme dado cuenta antes de lo que pasaba. – prosiguió ella, llena de dureza consigo misma – Pero ahora que lo sé, no dejaré que pases por esto solo. Iremos a la policía, contrataremos a los mejores guardaespaldas, te mudarás a una casa que esté menos al descubierto…

– No, Liz. – la interrumpió él. – Ya no tienes que preocuparte de eso. Ese… _Duende_, es historia. Me deshice de él hace tiempo, y no volverá.

No estaba mintiendo, y sin embargo tampoco le estaba contando toda la verdad. Pero no tenía valor para hacerlo. Liz era la primera persona que había creído algo bueno de él, contra todos los indicios que indicaban lo contrario… ¿cómo decirle que se equivocaba? Ahora comprendía a Bernard cuando dejó que él creyera que su padre había muerto asesinado como un hombre inocente, en vez de como un malhechor. "Hay verdades que duelen más que cualquier mentira", había explicado el viejo mayordomo. En ese momento le había costado asimilar esa afirmación. Ahora la entendía perfectamente.

Al oír sus palabras, Liz abrió mucho los ojos, esperanzada:

– ¿De verdad ya no estás en peligro?... ¿No me lo dices para que no me preocupe?

– Te lo prometo.

– ¿Pero cómo…? – Él le puso un dedo sobre los labios para hacerla callar.

– Eso es lo de menos. No preocupes tu linda cabecita con esos detalles ni me hagas a mí recordarlos. El asunto se acabó, y basta. – replicó con un tono dulce, pero firme, que la convenció de no seguir indagando más.

No podía contarle toda la verdad, pero sí le diría la única verdad que ella necesitaba saber:

– Liz, eres lo que más quiero en el mundo. Y ahora que por fin estamos juntos no dejaré que nada vuelva a ensombrecer nuestras vidas, ni el Duende, ni nadie. Sólo quiero olvidarme de ello y mirar hacia delante, como tú me dijiste aquella vez. Así que sólo te pido una cosa: que no vuelvas a sacar nunca más el tema. ¿Harás eso por mí?

Ella asintió y él, complacido por su docilidad, volvió a tomar su rostro entre sus manos y a besarla con dulzura. Se sentía terriblemente aliviado y realmente tenía la esperanza que el tema muriera allí. Ella le echó los brazos al cuello aferrándose a él y correspondió a su beso igual de apasionada que la noche anterior; en tanto que él, enardecido, profundizaba en el beso y buscaba su lengua con la suya.

Al recordar que ella no llevaba nada bajo la camiseta, no pudo evitar excitarse y la apretó aún más contra sí. Sus manos se movieron por su cuerpo explorando y acariciándolo, primero sobre la tela y pronto bajo ella. Liz gimió e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando el cuello, mientras que él aprovechaba para recorrer con sus labios la suave piel de su garganta. Parecían no haberse saciado aún de la pasión que los había unido la noche anterior, y seguramente habrían acabado haciendo el amor allí mismo, cuando de repente oyeron que la puerta de la cocina se abría. Se separaron a tiempo para evitar dar al recién llegado un espectáculo.

– ¡Bernard! – exclamó Harry, abochornado. Maldita sea, se habían olvidado de que él también vivía allí. Liz soltó otra exclamación, avergonzadísima, y se bajó la camiseta estirándosela hacia abajo para que taparse lo más posible mientras se escondía tras la mesa, roja como un tomate. Y el mayordomo parecía no menos azorado que ellos.

– Se-señor… – balbució, con el rostro rígido – Yo… normalmente usted no se levanta hasta más tarde, y por eso entré sin llamar… lo siento mucho, no sabía que estuviera aquí, y además acompañado… por cierto, buenos días, señorita Liz.

– Buenos días, Bernard. – lo saludó ella con una risita nerviosa de circunstancias, aún sofocada. El anciano apartó cortésmente la vista.

– Yo… me dirigía a su dormitorio para despertarle, y recordarle que a las nueve tiene junta de accionistas.

– ¡Mierda! – gruñó Harry – Lo había olvidado completamente. – Habría sido divertido ver la cara que se les quedaba a esos estirados si él los hubiera dejado plantados para quedarse toda la mañana retozando con Liz en la cama, pero el presidente de una compañía tan importante como OsCorp no podía tomarse esas libertades, ni hacer novillos como cuando estaba en el instituto por tentadora que fuera la idea. Su padre jamás habría hecho algo así.

Ambos regresaron a la habitación de él; Harry para ducharse y cambiarse rápidamente, y Liz para recoger su ropa y vestirse.

– Dios, qué vergüenza… – se lamentó ella, aún ruborizada por la embarazosa situación, pero él intentó quitarle importancia.

– Vamos, tampoco ha sido para tanto. – ella le fulminó con la mirada ante el comentario, a lo que él rectificó – Vale, ha sido algo incómodo…

– ¡¿Incómodo?!... ¡No podré volver a mirar a ese pobre hombre a la cara! – protestó Liz con tanta vehemencia que él se echó a reír. – Creí que le iba a dar un infarto…

– Pues tendrá que acostumbrarse. – declaró él, sonriente. – A partir de ahora te va a ver mucho por aquí, y además, tarde o temprano tendremos que terminar lo que hemos dejado pendiente en la cocina. – añadió malicioso antes de entrar en la ducha, guiñándole un ojo. Liz, a pesar de que seguía avergonzada y molesta por lo que acababa de ocurrir, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Pocos minutos después, Harry salió de la ducha y al echar un vistazo al reloj se puso a maldecir entre dientes porque a pesar de toda la prisa que se había dado quedaba muy poco tiempo para las nueve. Y con el tráfico que había en Manhattan a aquellas horas de la mañana… ya podía irse olvidando de llegar a tiempo.

– Lo siento Liz, tengo salir corriendo. – se disculpó mientras se vestía a toda velocidad – Puedes quedarte aquí descansando si quieres. Me habría gustado quedarme contigo, pero… ¡maldita corbata! – profirió exasperado. Cuando tenía prisa y se ponía nervioso, siempre le costaba hacerse el nudo. Era una de las cosas que odiaba de ser empresario: tener que ir siempre supertrajeado y de punta en blanco. No es que no le gustara vestir bien, pero la corbata era un agobio.

– A ver, trae. – Liz se puso frente a él y, con calma y seguridad, empezó a hacerle un sencillo nudo. – Tranquilo. En realidad, yo también tengo que entrar a trabajar en una hora, pero antes me pasaré por mi casa para ducharme y cambiarme.

– Puedes ducharte aquí. Podrías haberte duchado conmigo… – propuso él en el mismo tono sugestivo de antes, mientras la atraía ligeramente hacia sí. Olía muy bien, a gel de ducha y a cara loción de afeitar, pero la joven se obligó a permanecer impasible ante sus encantos.

– Entonces sí que no llega a la reunión, señor Osborn. – dijo sonriendo levemente, mientras acababa de anudarle la corbata. – De todos modos, tengo que cambiarme de ropa. La de anoche y los tacones no son lo más adecuado para aguantar toda una jornada en el hospital. No te preocupes, llamaré a un taxi.

– Ni hablar. Le diré a Robert, el chofer, que te lleve.

– ¿Y tú?

– Iré en mi coche, yo conduzco más rápido que él y ahora me hace falta. ¿Nos vemos esta tarde, cuando salgas del hospital? Podríamos ir a cenar a ese italiano que te gusta.

Ella negó con la cabeza algo desanimada, pensando en Mark.

– No puedo. Tengo que ir a casa de mi abuela. – dijo sin mirar a Harry. – Ayer me fui demasiado pronto por lo de la fiesta de Peter y no le dediqué mucho tiempo. Tengo que pasar más tiempo con ella.

– Tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no voy a recogerte al hospital, te llevo a su casa y me la presentas? Tengo ganas de conocerla.

Una campana de alarma sonó en la mente de la joven.

– Eh… mejor que no, amor mío. – se excusó, intentando no sonar demasiado vacilante. – Es muy mayor ya y muy impresionable, y no le gustan nada los desconocidos… podría ponerse nerviosa y eso es peligroso. – "Y tan peligroso", añadió para sí.

– Bueno, otro día entonces.

– Otro día. – asintió ella.

– Por lo menos dime dónde vive. Así, cuando salgas de su casa, te paso a buscar y te llevo a cenar. – empezó a sonreír, pero se detuvo cuando vio que ella se quedaba muy seria.

– Otro día también… ¿vale? Oye, tienes que irte ya o no vas a llegar. – se apresuró a cortarlo antes de que siguiera haciéndole más preguntas.

– Tienes razón. Me encanta tener una novia que se preocupa tanto por mí y por mi trabajo. – comentó él, sin darse cuenta de que ella esbozaba una débil sonrisa nerviosa, y la besó lleno de ternura. – Te llamaré esta noche.

– Más te vale que esta vez lo digas en serio. La última vez que me dijiste que me llamarías no lo hiciste. – le reprochó ella de broma, y él dibujó una cómica mueca ofendida.

– ¡No me eches en cara eso ahora! Eso fue hace mil años, en mi vida pasada; ahora todo ha cambiado.

– Para mejor, espero.

– Sí, y gracias a ti. – haciendo un esfuerzo, consiguió separarse de ella. – Me voy, pero le diré a Robert que te espere con el coche y que te lleve a tu casa. – siguió hablando mientras andaba de espaldas. – Hablamos esta noche; vete pensando cuándo puedes quedar para cenar. Y para ir al cine o al teatro. Y para ir de fin de semana a algún sitio bonito. Tenemos mucho tiempo que recuperar.

– Vale. – asintió ella, aunque la idea de estar fuera de Nueva York durante un fin de semana entero la inquietaba.

Harry salió de la habitación, pero volvió atrás y rápidamente le robó un último beso antes de marcharse corriendo su despacho a recoger su cartera, ya que tenía allí los papeles de la reunión. Con todo lo que había ocurrido, ni siquiera recordaba dónde la había dejado y si de verdad tenía dentro los datos que necesitaba.

Afortunadamente, Bernard ya estaba allí. Desde que Harry había sellado el espejo de entrada a la cámara del Duende y hecho desaparecer su dossier de Spiderman, parecía haberse esfumado en parte el ambiente sepulcral que envolvía aquella estancia y los sirvientes podían entrar y salir de allí con normalidad, convirtiéndose en una habitación más. Cuando Harry entró, el mayordomo estaba acabando de preparar la cartera con todos los papeles de la reunión y se la entregó a su patrón con una media sonrisa satisfecha.

– Gracias. ¿Y tú por qué estás tan contento? – le preguntó Harry, extrañado y divertido.

– Me alegra ver que la señorita Liz ha vuelto, señor. Usted parece mucho más feliz cuando ella está en casa.

– Lo soy. Yo también me alegro de que haya vuelto… – Harry sonrió soñador. Después de la noche que habían pasado, le costaría horrores concentrarse en los prosaicos detalles empresariales que tendrían que comentar en la reunión.

Pero en el fondo de su alma, no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Por fin tenía en su mano la felicidad y el amor que tanto había anhelado, pero el precio a pagar por ello era continuar viviendo en una mentira. Nunca tendría valor para confesar a Liz que él era el Duende, y que el villano y la víctima eran la misma persona.

¿Se había visto Peter en la misma dificultad con Mary Jane?, se preguntó. Seguro que sí, pero él lo había tenido más fácil. Mary Jane había admirado a Spiderman incluso antes de saber quién se escondía detrás de la máscara (Harry nunca olvidaría los celos que sintió cuando oyó hablar a su entonces novia tan entusiasta sobre el Trepamuros, después de que éste la salvara en el atentado del Festival de la Unidad Mundial). Liz, por el contrario, recelaba de los personajes disfrazados y ahora aborrecía al Duende más que a ninguno. En ese aspecto, ya no era genial que las dos chicas fueran tan diferentes.

Harry no sabía si el amor de Liz por él podría resistir conocer la verdad, pero no estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo, si había una mínima posibilidad de que no fuera así. No iba a ser estúpido y fastidiarlo todo como siempre. Liz estaba por fin a su lado, y eso era lo único que importaba. Además, también lo estaba haciendo por ella: lo que no supiera no podría hacerle daño.

Qué importaba lo que hubiese ocurrido en el pasado. El Duende estaba muerto; había muerto asesinado por Venom en aquel edificio en obras. El Harry Osborn que, vestido elegantemente, se dirigía a una reunión de trabajo en la sede de la empresa que dirigía, el Harry que hablaba de igual a igual tanto a amigos como colegas de profesión y que ya no se sentía inseguro, el Harry que por fin tenía a alguien que le quería de verdad, no tenía nada que ver con ese siniestro personaje desaparecido.

En absoluto.

* * *

Meditabunda, Liz apenas miraba pasar las calles que se sucedían una tras otra fuera de la ventana de la limusina conducida por el chofer de Harry, que la llevaba de vuelta a su casa. Se sentía rarísima yendo en limusina, siempre lo había considerado un lujo demasiado ostentoso, incluso si podías permitírtelo. La primera y única vez que había ido antes en limusina fue en la fiesta de primavera del último curso del instituto, con Flash Thompson. Fue una noche que nunca olvidaría, ya que esa noche se dio cuenta de que Flash se sentía atraído hacia Mary Jane, y rompieron tras una tremenda pelea.

Aquello parecía haber pasado hacía mil años, en vez de hacía sólo tres. Desde luego, Liz ya no era la misma. Mirando atrás, ya no se explicaba cómo pudo haber sentido algo por un tío como Flash; ahora aquellos recuerdos ya no le provocaban ninguna emoción. "Sólo era una chiquilla estúpida", pensó. En realidad, lo de Flash nunca fue amor de verdad. No había sabido lo que era el amor hasta encontrar a Harry.

Al pensar en Harry, el corazón le latió más fuerte e inspiró profundamente, sonriendo; le parecía que el pecho se le henchía de felicidad. Lo amaba tanto… y se sentía tan aliviada y agradecida de que él le hubiera perdonado su desconfianza y su frialdad de aquellos últimos meses. Sólo deseaba permanecer a su lado y hacerle feliz como pudiese para compensarle lo mucho que había sufrido, por su soledad y por los ataques de aquel maldito Duende Verde. Cómo odiaba a esa persona, fuera quien fuera. Daba igual que gracias a él Mary Jane se hubiera salvado; había estado a punto de quitarle al amor de su vida. Hasta entonces, Liz nunca le había deseado la muerte a nadie, pero si alguna vez el destino le ponía a ese hombre delante, no sabía lo que podría ser capaz de hacer. Aunque eso no era probable que sucediera. Afortunadamente.

Con todo aquel asunto, ahora menos que nunca podía hablar a Harry sobre Mark. Harry debía sentirse tan traumatizado por el acoso prolongado de un peligroso maníaco con superpoderes que no quería oír hablar del tema nunca más… ¿cómo podía decirle ella que tenía escondido a otro? Aunque Mark no era un maníaco, ni malvado, o eso esperaba ella. No, Mark era bueno, lo conocía bien desde antes de su transformación y sabía que, a pesar de su mal genio y sus ataques de ira, siempre había tenido buen corazón. Pese a todo, Liz necesitaba creer en el lado bueno de las personas y mantener la esperanza.

Mark se curaría de sus problemas psicológicos y volvería a ser, si no un hombre normal, sí una persona estable capaz de reintegrarse en la sociedad. Sólo entonces podría informar a Harry de su existencia. De lo contrario, éste podría sentirse amenazado por él, y… ¿podría alejarse de ella por ese motivo? Liz confiaba en que no, pero por si las moscas, no iba a arriesgarse a perder lo más maravilloso que había tenido en su vida.

Esperaría. "Mark se curará, y entonces Harry ya no tendrá que tenerle miedo. Todo saldrá bien. Tiene que hacerlo", deseó con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

**En el siguiente capítulo, a Harry le persigue su pasado... ni aun habiendo resuelto sus problemas sentimentales el hombre puede estar tranquilo. Claro que si todo fuera felicidad y buen rollo, la historia no sería interesante... ¿no os parece?**

* * *


	23. El legado del Duende

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo! Como siempre, siento el retraso. Haber acabado ese trabajo que algunas ya sabéis no me ha dejado tanto tiempo libre como creía. Agradezco, como siempre, su paciencia, su apoyo y sus comentarios a JohannaHope, masg y TheNextMrsMolkoX3, además de una lectora nueva, Your Oasis, a la cual agradezco que me vaya a ayudar a la titánica tarea de traducir este fic al inglés (veremos cómo sale).**

* * *

**Capítulo 23: El legado del Duende**

… _Y vivieron felices y comieron perdices._

Emily Osborn, la madre de Harry, había muerto cuando él tenía cuatro años y todo lo que le quedaba de ella eran algunas fotografías y unos pocos recuerdos dispersos y borrosos, prácticamente nada. Cualquier intento de obtener más información de su padre había resultado infructuoso y sólo había servido para ponerle más irascible de lo habitual, por lo que Harry no recordaba mucho de ella.

Pero sí recordaba cómo le leía cuentos todas las noches antes de dormir. Eso nunca lo olvidaría, a pesar de ser tan pequeño. Cuando ella murió, nadie volvió a leerle cuentos, ni nada en realidad. Bueno, Bernard lo hizo durante un tiempo, pero el señor Osborn acabó prohibiéndoselo. Decía que el niño estaba creciendo y que tenía que empezar a dormirse por sí solo, sin historias ni mimos. Y sobre todo sin cuentos de hadas como los de Emily, en los que todo era color de rosa y todos acababan viviendo felices y comiendo perdices. La vida real no era así, decía. No existía el "vivir felices y comer perdices". El mundo exterior era frío y duro y cuanto antes empezara a aprenderlo su hijo, mejor. Y así lo hizo éste.

Pero ahora, veinte años después, Harry se daba cuenta de que su padre había estado equivocado. Bueno, era cierto que el mundo era frío e inhóspito, pero sí que eran posibles los finales felices, y el verdadero amor sí existía… Antes, él mismo nunca había creído en eso, pero Liz le había hecho cambiar de opinión.

Ahora que ella ya era su novia, Harry se sentía dichoso como nunca antes; estaba convencido de que ya no le quedaba nada más que pedir a la vida. Le había costado grandes esperas, esfuerzos y sufrimientos conseguirlo –algo que sin duda alguna su padre ya había vaticinado–, pero ahora todo parecía irle bien… por fin.

Profesionalmente, la mayoría de las operaciones financieras y mercantiles que realizaba llegaban a buen puerto y OsCorp tenía una sólida posición dentro del sector al que pertenecía, posición que se reforzaría con la reforma de la planta química de la corporación dentro de la ciudad, a orillas del Hudson.

Y su vida sentimental, por una vez, también parecía ir viento en popa. Liz y él tenían mucho en común, pero a la vez eran distintos en otros aspectos, por lo que se complementaban casi a la perfección. Liz podía hacer lo que ni Mary Jane ni nadie había conseguido hasta el momento: saciar la creciente ansia de afecto y atención que había acuciado a Harry durante años. Al contrario que MJ, quien siempre había sido más parca a la hora de mostrar afecto (por ejemplo, no soportaba que la besaran en público), Liz era muy cariñosa con él y no se cortaba en demostrarle continuamente cuánto lo quería y lo admiraba, y él la adoraba por eso.

La relación se asentó rápidamente. Estaban juntos todo el tiempo que podían, aunque no era mucho. Harry se había tomado realmente en serio lo de llevar la empresa de su padre con todo lo que eso conllevaba; y en cuanto a Liz, también tenía su trabajo y sus ocupaciones "familiares", lo cual dejaba a ambos poco tiempo libre para disfrutar de su amor. Pero no importaba. Estaban locos el uno por el otro y exprimían al máximo el escaso tiempo que podían pasar juntos, aunque lo que hicieran fuera tan normal como ver una película abrazados en el sofá del salón. Incluso la rutina, cuando era compartida, era algo nuevo y maravilloso para ellos; especialmente para Harry, quien lo había tenido todo en la vida salvo estabilidad emocional.

Sin embargo, Norman Osborn también había tenido parte de razón. No existía el "vivir felices y comer perdices" en el mundo real. Ninguna relación era totalmente perfecta; ni siquiera entre dos personas verdaderamente enamoradas como ellos. La curiosidad, fuente inagotable de muchos males, era causa soterrada de conflictos en la tranquilidad de la pareja.

La mayor parte de las veces ambos evitaban deliberadamente los temas que hacían sentirse incómodo al otro, pero en ciertas ocasiones uno de los dos lo hacía, y entonces la tensión que creían desaparecida volvía a alzarse entre ellos, separándolos con una barrera infranqueable de secretos; y sólo la firme determinación de ambos por estar juntos la hacía volver a hundirse en el olvido… temporalmente.

En Harry era el deseo de conocer a la famosa y frágil abuela a cuyos cuidados dedicaba su novia tanto tiempo; y Liz no dejaba de dar excusas para posponer el encuentro, excusas que cada vez parecían más endebles y gastadas. Al final, el joven Osborn dejó de pedirle que se la presentara, aunque le extrañaba tanta resistencia. Pero no quería estropear las cosas presionándola; ya había comprobado por experiencia que Liz solía tomarse su tiempo antes de coger confianza con algo. La Navidad estaba al caer; y suponía que para entonces Liz ya se sentiría más cómoda y sería la época ideal para conocer a toda su familia.

También Liz sentía curiosidad, pero en su caso era por el tema del Duende… ¿quién sería en realidad ese personaje y qué tenía en contra de OsCorp y sus directivos?... ¿Y cómo había conseguido Harry deshacerse de alguien tan peligroso: comprándolo o con algún método aún más oscuro?

Sólo una vez se atrevió a interrogarle en ese sentido, y la cara que puso Harry fue suficiente para hacerla desistir de preguntar más: le recordó a la que había puesto cuando la pilló mirando su carpeta de recortes de Spiderman. Posteriormente, Liz se riñó a sí misma por su falta de tacto al preguntarle a su novio por un tema que parecía dolerle tanto. Por desgracia, ni en Internet ni en ningún sitio accesible para ella encontraba información, por lo que al final se dijo que tendría que resignarse a no conocer nunca la verdad completa.

Saber que Liz aún se hacía preguntas sobre el Duende sumía al joven Osborn en una pesada incertidumbre. Cambiando de opinión, determinó que sí le quedaba por pedir una única cosa más a la vida… pero borrar las huellas de su pasado tanto de su mente como de las de los demás era algo aún más imposible de conseguir que resucitar después de estar muerto.

No se podía cambiar lo que ya estaba hecho. Tal vez arreglar, pero no hacerlo desaparecer en la nada, como él habría deseado. Por más que renegara de su pasado, el Duende estaba allí: en las preguntas no formuladas pero que leía en los ojos de Liz, en el archivo histórico de las noticias, en la sangre que circulaba por sus propias venas. Y en sus recuerdos, al igual que su padre; eso era lo peor. A veces aún tenía pesadillas y por las mañanas encaraba el espejo del baño con cierta inquietud, como temiendo lo que fuera a ver en él… Cuánto echaba de menos aquella dulce e indulgente amnesia posterior a su primer combate contra Spiderman, cuando todo parecía ser fácil y no recordaba sus problemas.

Pero aquello pertenecía al pasado. Mucho había llovido desde entonces y ahora los recuerdos permanecían indelebles en su memoria, y tendría que lidiar con ellos toda su vida. Está bien, podía aceptarlo, siempre que tuviera a Liz y que aquellos malos recuerdos se quedaran en sólo eso, recuerdos, ásperos vestigios de un pasado que había dejado atrás. Y, aunque la _Fórmula Goblin_ siguiera siendo parte de él, el traje, el planeador y el resto de sus armas ya no existían, y sin ellas el Duende tampoco podía existir. Saber que no podría volver a convertirse en el Duende ni aun en la remota posibilidad de que quisiera volver a hacerlo lo reconfortaba en medio de su inseguridad.

Hasta aquella noche, cuando se enteró de la existencia de la cámara oculta.

* * *

Había estado trabajando hasta tarde y hacía mucho que las estrellas empezaban a titilar en el cielo nocturno. Sólo eran las siete y media, pero el otoño estaba muy avanzado y anochecía con prontitud. Casi no quedaba ya nadie en las oficinas de la sede central de OsCorp, pero Harry aún permanecía en su despacho acompañado de Donald Menken, un hombre delgado y rubio con gafas que había sido el asistente de su padre y ahora lo era suyo. Habían pasado el día enfrascados dando los últimos retoques a la asignación de presupuestos para la próxima partida anual de OsCorp. "No te creas que cuando seas el jefe podrás dedicarte a hacer el vago, muchacho…", le había dicho su padre en más de una ocasión. "Al contrario. Si quieres que tus subordinados trabajen duro, tú tendrás que ser el que más duro trabaje de todos, para predicar con el ejemplo". Ahora entendía por qué su padre no estaba nunca en casa.

Pero ya estaba muy cansado y para cuando recibió la llamada, llevaba un rato pensando en dejarlo por esa noche e irse ya a casa. Liz ya estaría esperándole allí desde hacía media hora, y seguramente hasta habría hecho ya la cena, pensó hambriento. Habían quedado para cenar, y de nuevo Harry se había ofrecido a recogerla en casa de su abuela, pero ella como siempre rechazó su oferta. "Gracias, pero sabes que tengo mi propio coche. No es tu limusina, pero no quiero depender de nadie". En ese momento, Harry agradeció que su novia fuese tan independiente. Seguramente estaría molesta por su retraso cuando llegara, pero ni la mitad de molesta que si él le hubiera dado plantón en casa de su abuela.

Le dijo a Menken que se fuera a casa, y estaba guardando sus cosas en su maletín cuando sonó su móvil. Lo abrió y contestó enseguida sin ver el número de la llamada entrante, suponiendo que era Liz y empezando a disculparse por anticipado:

– Lo sé, lo sé, es tarde. Ya voy para…

– ¿Señor Osborn? – la voz de hombre lo sobresaltó y lo aturdió por lo inesperada.

– ¿Eh?... ¿Quién es?

– Tom Nichols, señor. – Harry lo reconoció entonces, era el jefe de operarios que llevaban a cabo la reforma de la nueva planta química. No le sorprendió que llamara a esas horas: las obras se habían alargado más de lo previsto y los obreros estaban haciendo horas extras trabajando a marchas forzadas para poder tener la planta lista para la fecha prevista de inauguración. Pero sí le sorprendió que lo llamara a él: normalmente las dudas solía planteárselas al arquitecto que había hecho el diseño de reforma. A menos que fuera algo muy gordo…

– ¿Nichols?... ¿Hay algún problema con la obra?

– Sí… bueno, no. Realmente no es un problema, es… algo muy raro. Creo que debería acercarse a verlo.

Tras prometer que llegaría cuanto antes, Harry colgó, resoplando. Ahora sí que Liz se iba a enfadar.

Una vez en la planta, nada más bajarse del coche, Harry vio venir hacia él a Nichols y al puñado de operarios que se habían quedado trabajando esa noche. Nichols era un hombre grande y recio, de manos enormes, aunque en ese momento parecía demasiado confuso para resultar imponente.

– ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – quiso saber Harry, cada vez más intrigado.

– Se nos ha presentado un conflicto con los planos del diseño. Hemos llamado al arquitecto y está de viaje, pero jura que su diseño está bien, que coincide plenamente con los planos originales que le dieron del inmueble. Pero ahí está el problema y por eso le hemos llamado a usted.

– ¿Qué conflicto hay exactamente?

– Parece ser que hay una habitación de sobra, que no aparece en los planos originales, y no sabemos qué hacer con ella.

– ¿Cómo es posible?

– Venga y compruébelo usted mismo.

Nichols lo condujo hasta la parte de atrás del bloque y abrió una pequeña trampilla situada en el suelo y semioculta por la maleza. Colocándose delante de él, lo hizo bajar por unas escaleras angostas y abandonadas y lo guió a través de un estrecho corredor subterráneo, apenas iluminado por la débil luz de un par de bombillas que a veces parpadeaban cuando les fallaba el suministro eléctrico.

– No sabía que existiera este acceso al bloque. – comentó el joven Osborn, extrañado.

– Es la salida de mantenimiento. Lleva al sótano; ahí es donde está lo que le quiero enseñar.

El operario giró en una esquina y se detuvo delante de una puerta que parecía pesada, de fuerte acero. No tenía pomo ni cerradura, sólo un panel electrónico a su lado adherido a la pared, con un teclado numérico. Dicho panel, a pesar de estar lleno de polvo, parecía ser de tecnología bastante avanzada y no encajaba mucho con el resto del lugar, húmedo y desvencijado.

Nichols sacó los planos del arquitecto y se los enseñó a Harry:

– ¿Ve? Aquí debería haber sólo pared y cimientos. Esta puerta no debería estar ahí.

– ¿Qué es lo que hay tras ella?

– No lo sabemos, señor. Hemos intentado abrirla pero es imposible, es fortísima. Seguramente se necesite una contraseña, pero no la tenemos.

Harry reflexionó. Como fuere, seguramente esa habitación habría sido un diseño de su padre, hecho con posterioridad a la construcción del inmueble original. Una habitación secreta y casi oculta, que no aparecía en los planos… al igual que la cámara secreta que tenía en su ático.

Llevado por una especie de presentimiento, se acercó al panel y tecleó una serie de cifras, la misma contraseña que tenía su padre en sus cuentas del banco. Se oyó un chirrido y la puerta se abrió, dejando escapar una especie de emanación en forma de extrañas volutas de humo… con un cierto tono verdoso. A Harry se le encogió el corazón.

– ¡Cuidado, señor! – Nichols retrocedió asustado, tapándose la nariz y la boca. – ¡Podría ser un gas tóxico!

– No se preocupe… – replicó Harry con desgana. "No creo que esto pueda hacerme más daño", pensó. – Voy a entrar. Usted quédese aquí, y no se mueva.

– Pero, señor…

– ¡Haga lo que le digo! – ordenó imperiosamente, recibiendo un aprensivo gesto de asentimiento del operario por respuesta. Entró en la cámara y la puerta volvió a cerrarse tras él.

Apenas hubo avanzado un par de pasos, un sensor de movimiento debió localizarlo, y la sala se iluminó con un mortecino resplandor verde. Harry se estremeció; le parecía un inmenso _dejà vu_, pues era una copia idéntica de la cámara del Duende que había en el ático Osborn. El laboratorio químico, la celda hermética de vaporización del gas, los ordenadores que controlaban el proceso… Tampoco faltaban, aunque en número menor que en su casa, las estanterías de cristal exhibiendo los _razorbats_, las bombas calabaza y demás armas esféricas como si fueran delicados objetos de museo. Y, dominando la estancia, ahí estaban: el gran aerodeslizador que había sido de su padre, y el traje verde metálico con aquella monstruosa máscara.

Sacudió la cabeza, invadido por un sudor frío. A punto de marearse, tuvo que apoyarse en una de las paredes para no perder el equilibrio.

¿Cómo era aquello posible? Entre Peter y él se habían deshecho de todo el material que había pertenecido al Duende… ¿cómo, en nombre del Cielo, había aparecido todo de nuevo, como por arte de magia, y ni siquiera su propio material sino el de su padre?... ¿Es que aquello no iba a acabarse nunca?

Tal vez su destino era que no acabara, se dijo presa del más sombrío pesimismo. No importaba cuánto cambiara su vida, no importaba lo que hiciera: el Duende, vivo o muerto, nunca dejaría de perseguirle. Cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre la superficie reflectante de la cámara de vaporización de la fórmula, vio de nuevo aquella imagen tan odiada. No era su padre, no; era el Duende disfrazado con los rasgos de su padre, y que con una sonrisa diabólica le decía aquello tanto había temido oír:

"_No, esto no va a acabar, chico… porque, al igual que con tu padre, yo soy parte de ti y sólo moriré cuando tú mueras. Mira a tu alrededor. Éste es tu legado, Harry… el legado de los Osborn… el legado del Duende._"

– ¡¡_DÉJAME EN PAZ_!! – aulló Harry, retrocediendo y tambaleándose. – ¡Yo no soy como tú!... ¡Nunca lo seré!

"_Eso ya lo veremos_", contestó avieso el reflejo del Duende.

Harry no lo soportó más. Salió de la cámara como una exhalación y pulsó el botón automatizado que cerraba la puerta blindada, con lo que la puerta se deslizó recuperando su posición infranqueable original. Tom Nichols, el operario, se sobresaltó cuando vio su expresión al salir.

– ¡Señor Osborn!... ¿Está usted bien?

– Muy bien. – dijo éste, intentando recuperar la serenidad. No quería hacer ni decir nada que alarmara aún más al hombre.

– Pero está pálido, y he oído gritos, y…

– ¡Estoy bien! – insistió Harry, con una mirada tan fulminante que hizo enmudecer al pobre operario.

– De-de acuerdo… – tartamudeó – ¿Qué había ahí dentro?

– Nada, sólo basura. – contestó él fríamente – Sellen esa maldita puerta.

– Pero si no se puede abrir, a menos que alguien tenga la contraseña como usted…

– Usted limítese a hacer su trabajo, que es justamente hacer lo que yo le diga. – le interrumpió Harry, efectuando sin darse cuenta una perfecta imitación de su padre. – Séllenlo, levanten una pared delante, lo que sea. Que no se pueda ver más esta puerta. Si el arquitecto le pregunta algo o le pone pegas, le dice que ya lo ha hablado conmigo. – Se acercó más al obrero – Y, si usted y sus hombres quieren seguir trabajando en esta ciudad, más vale que no comenten a nadie sobre el asunto. _Jamás._

– S-sí, señor Osborn. Faltaría más. – asintió sumiso el hombre.

Harry salió de allí andando con fría dignidad, aunque en su fuero interno sólo tenía ganas de correr como alma que llevaba el diablo. Agradeció haber llevado su coche para, una vez sentado al volante, acelerar hasta rebasar los límites de velocidad y dirigirse cuanto antes a su casa, a la seguridad de lo conocido.

A medida que se iba alejando del inmueble y de aquella cámara maldita, fue recuperando poco a poco la serenidad y la capacidad de pensar racionalmente. Debía dejarse de supersticiones y de pensar que el destino lo perseguía. Y aquellos materiales tampoco habían aparecido allí por arte de magia, había una explicación lógica para todo.

Durante su vida, su padre había sido un hombre tremendamente previsor. Era la clase de personas que guardaba los documentos importantes en su archivo, pero que hacía copias de seguridad para tenerlos en otros sitios por si el archivo se veía afectado por un incendio o una inundación accidental. Por lo que sabía, también hacía lo mismo con sus descubrimientos e inventos. ¿Quién le decía entonces que no lo había hecho con una de sus propiedades más importantes para él?

Si conocía a su padre, podría haber tres, cuatro, o incluso cinco copias de los prototipos del aerodeslizador Duende y del traje por ahí, al igual que del resto de accesorios. Debían estar repartidos por la ciudad, escondidos en puntos clave para Norman Osborn como la cámara de su ático o aquella habitación secreta escondida en la planta que había reformado antes de morir. Seguramente había otros sitios, pero Harry no se podía imaginar cuáles eran ni quería saberlo.

Pero aquello no importaba. Aunque ahora tuviera la opción de volver a convertirse en el Duende, eso era lo último que quería Harry tras su encuentro fantasmal con el reflejo del demonio de su vida. Se juró mantenerse lo más alejado posible de aquel edificio, de aquella maldita cámara, y de aquel traje que parecía llamarlo con cantos de sirena pero que sabía que sólo podía llevarlo a su destrucción.

* * *

Liz aún seguía esperándolo en su ático, y tal como él había pensado antes de que empezara todo, no parecía muy contenta por su retraso.

– Habíamos quedado a las siete. ¿Sabes la hora que es?... ¿Dónde demonios te has metido, y por qué no cogías el móvil? Estaba muy preocupada. Había hecho pescado al horno, pero como era de esperar se ha quedado frío, y recalentado está muy malo… – empezó a protestar con los brazos en jarras, pero se detuvo cuando vio la expresión sombría de la cara de él – ¿Harry?... ¿qué te pasa?

– Nada. – contestó él. En su voz se mezclaban la fatiga, la tristeza y algo, indefinible para ella, que podría ser tanto temor como resignación. Dejó caer el maletín y el abrigo al suelo, y rodeándola con sus brazos la estrechó durante largo tiempo. – Abrázame. Sólo abrázame.

Liz hizo lo que le pedía, alarmada. No recordaba haberle visto tan abatido desde hacía mucho tiempo.

– Mi amor, sé que pasa algo… – dijo angustiada, hundiendo la cara en su pecho – ¿Qué tienes?... ¿Acaso ha vuelto ese…?

– ¡No! – Él la cogió por los hombros y la separó, clavando su mirada en ella – Ese… ese _demonio_ nunca volverá. Te lo juré… ¿verdad? – Liz asintió.

– Sí, pero entonces… ¿por qué estás…?

– Es el trabajo. – acabó diciendo, sin saber qué otra cosa improvisar. – He tenido el día más horrible de mi vida.

Aliviada, Liz sonrió primero, y luego se echó a reír, una risa nerviosa mezclada con algunas lágrimas.

– ¿Sólo se trata de eso? Dios, me has asustado un montón. – volvió a abrazarse a él, y lo besó con ternura en la mejilla – Lo siento, no creas que no le doy importancia. Lamento que te haya ido tan mal… ¡y aquí estoy yo, recibiéndote en plan esposa gruñona! Perdóname, voy a compensarte… ¿vale? Cámbiate y ponte cómodo, voy a calentar el pescado. No estará tan bueno, pero creo que se podrá comer. Y luego te daré un masaje relajante, ya verás cómo te sientes mejor enseguida.

Harry obedeció. Otra vez había tenido que mentirle, pero su cansancio psicológico y su necesidad de consuelo superaban en ese momento cualquier remordimiento.

Después de haber comido un poco, de que Liz le hiciera el masaje e incluso que al final acabaran haciendo el amor, consiguió relajarse y poder dormir, algo que no creía poder conseguir después de lo que había ocurrido. El cariño y los cuidados de su novia hicieron que sus preocupaciones y malos recuerdos del día parecieran desvanecerse como humo en su memoria. Pero, en la madrugada, resurgieron del fondo de su subconsciente y lo atacaron, envenenando su plácido sueño con una espantosa pesadilla.

Soñó que volvía a estar en aquella nueva cámara y que llevaba puesta la máscara del Duende. No la suya, la que él había rediseñado dándole forma más impersonal, sino aquélla tan horrible de su padre. Intentaba quitársela pero no podía, parecía estar fuertemente pegada a su cara, o más bien, como descubrió después horrorizado, formaba parte de ella.

Mientras tiraba para despegársela, oía las diabólicas carcajadas del Duende: "_¡Ja, ja, ja! Pequeño Osborn… ¿no te gusta tu nueva cara? Pensaba que querías ser como tu padre. O tal vez prefieras recuperar la tuya antigua_". El sueño terminó abruptamente cuando Harry dio un tirón más enérgico y consiguió despegarse la máscara… llevándose la mitad de su propia cara con ella, de forma que su rostro volvía a quedar igual de desfigurado que cuando le estalló la bomba calabaza.

– ¡¡_No_!!

Harry despertó con el corazón golpeándole violentamente en el pecho y empapado en el mismo sudor frío que lo había cubierto unas horas antes cuando entró en la cámara. Pero ahora estaba a salvo en la seguridad de su casa, en su cama y con el cuerpo cálido de Liz respirando suavemente junto a él; supuestamente no tenía nada que temer… ¿o sí? Jadeando, empezó a palparse lleno de angustia el lado derecho de su cara para comprobar que aún seguía en su sitio.

– ¿Harry…? – murmuró Liz con voz adormilada. Él maldijo para sus adentros, no habría querido despertarla. – ¿Qué pasa, cariño?

– Nada. Vuélvete a dormir. – respondió, pero la tensión que había en su voz obró el efecto contrario. Liz se incorporó, ya totalmente despierta, y se inclinó hacia él.

– ¿Un mal sueño? – Aunque Harry no tenía intención de contarle nada, ella interpretó su silencio como respuesta afirmativa. – Tranquilo, ya pasó. Estás sudando… ¿no tendrás fiebre? – Intentó tocarle la frente, pero él la rechazó.

– ¡Deja de tratarme como a un niño! – exclamó exasperado, pero al instante se arrepintió de su brusca respuesta. Lo último que quería era pagarlo con ella. – Lo… lo siento.

– No te preocupes. – le quitó importancia ella. "Tal vez el mal día ha reavivado sus antiguos traumas", se dijo, y acarició con ternura sus bucles oscuros, sin que esta vez él se resistiera. – Relájate y olvida todo lo que te haga sentir mal. Eso quedó atrás, ahora todo va bien.

Harry asintió.

– Sí, todo va bien… – repitió, como hablando consigo mismo. Abrazó a su novia casi con ansiedad y ella correspondió al abrazo. Él apoyó la cabeza en su pecho blando y suave, aspirando su tenue perfume y escuchando los latidos de su corazón, y estuvo tentado de quedarse así más tiempo, pero se separó de mala gana. Odiaba mostrarse tan vulnerable, realmente hacía parecer que necesitaba que cuidaran de él como un niño pequeño y eso le molestaba. Además, ya había puesto nerviosa a Liz, no podía darle más razones para sospechar que había algo que lo atormentaba más grave que un mal día en el trabajo.

– ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? – le preguntó ella. El tono de la pregunta le confirmó que estaba preocupada, tenía que tranquilizarla.

– Claro, amor mío. Sólo era… sólo era una pesadilla estúpida. Ya estoy bien. – aseguró, besándola brevemente – Anda, duérmete.

Liz dudó un instante, no acababa de convencerse después de lo raro que había encontrado a Harry durante toda la noche. Pero no quería agobiarlo ni impacientarlo insistiendo, así que obedeció y apoyó la cabeza contra su almohada, y lo vio recostarse y cerrar los ojos. Aun así, se quedó despierta durante un rato vigilándolo hasta que por fin el sueño la venció.

Cuando la oyó respirar con la pesadez propia del sueño profundo, Harry, que sólo había fingido estar dormido para no preocuparla, abrió los ojos. Durante un rato los mantuvo fijos en la oscuridad, dejando vagar su mente por pensamientos más alegres hasta que el horror de la pesadilla y el recuerdo de aquella cámara espantosa fueron atenuándose paulatinamente. Miró a su derecha, hacia el cuerpo dormido de su novia. Tener a Liz a su lado le hacía sentirse mucho mejor. Mientras la tuviera allí, junto a él, nada podría hacerle realmente daño; con su sola presencia ella le daría fuerzas para luchar.

Pero… ¿qué pasaría la noche siguiente? Ella seguía viviendo en su propio apartamento, y las noches que pasaba con él eran escasas, por lo menos para su gusto. La idea de volver a tener una pesadilla que lo dejara tan vulnerable una noche en que ella no estuviera allí para reconfortarlo era insoportable.

Liz era lo mejor, lo más sagrado en su vida. Cuando ella estaba allí, todo iba bien, era el único momento en que conseguía sentirse plenamente feliz. Sin ella, sus demonios interiores parecían resucitar y atacarlo de nuevo. La necesitaba, tenía que tenerla a su lado para siempre. Le pediría que se viniera a vivir con él... no, eso no era suficiente.

Ella había bromeado: "te estoy recibiendo como una esposa gruñona". No era un mal plan, teniendo en cuenta que después lo había colmado de mimos y cuidados. Podría acostumbrarse a un recibimiento como ése todas las noches.

Cuando por fin consiguió coger el sueño otra vez, ya había tomado la decisión, aunque le costaría esperar al momento propicio para planteárselo.

* * *

Se acercaba la Navidad. Aunque aquel año no había sido particularmente frío, había un poco de nieve, lo que junto con las luces en las casas, los Santa Claus en las esquinas y los villancicos que se oían por la calle procedentes de los comercios daban en conjunto un ambiente muy navideño. Eran unas Navidades muy especiales para Harry, no sólo por ser las primeras que compartía con Liz, sino porque también eran las primeras que compartía con sus amigos sin rencores ni desconfianzas en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Harry, que no tenía más familia y que desde que había muerto su padre había pasado todas sus Navidades solo (ya que mandaba a Bernard y a todos los demás criados a pasarlas con sus familias), esperaba que Liz le invitara a pasar las Navidades con ella y con su familia en la casa de sus padres en Staten Island, donde, suponía, podría conocerlos a ellos y a la famosa abuela en un ambiente menos estresante para la anciana.

Pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando Liz le informó de que ese año no quería pasar las Navidades con su familia.

– ¿Por qué no quieres ir a casa de tus padres?

Ella se había abrazado a él, sonriendo con un mohín mimoso:

– Oh, no es que no quiera, cariño… pero ya llevo muchos años yendo a su casa y este año, por ser las primeras Navidades que pasamos tú y yo juntos, me gustaría que estuviéramos solos, para tener más intimidad… ¿no te parece?

Harry no veía nada malo en esa propuesta, pero seguía sin estar del todo de acuerdo.

– Pero es que yo quería conocer a tus padres, y a tu abuela…

– Ya tendrás ocasión de conocerlos. Y te prometo que no te arrepentirás de pasar estas Navidades a solas conmigo. Te voy a mimar _mucho_. – le aseguró ella guiñándole un ojo de forma sugerente.

– Bueno, si usas esos "argumentos", sabes que me convences de lo que sea. – rió él, mientras la atraía hacia sí para darle un beso.

Liz se dejó besar aparentemente muy complacida, pero por dentro se sentía consumida por el remordimiento. No era con sus padres, sino con Mark con quien había pasado las tres últimas Navidades; y a él era a quien había tenido que mentir y dejar plantado, sabiendo que pasaría las Navidades solo:

– Lo siento de verdad, Mark, pero esta Nochebuena me ha tocado el turno de noche. – le había dicho en cuanto había salido el tema de la Navidad – Los demás años había conseguido librarme, pero este año no he podido.

– Creo que tus jefes están abusando de ti con los horarios. – era todo lo que había contestado Mark, dándole la espalda – Estos últimos meses te han mandado demasiados turnos extras y sustituciones, y ahora esto. Espero que por lo menos te lo estén pagando bien.

– Sí, sí claro… – consiguió responder Liz intentando no ponerse demasiado nerviosa. Era ella la que estaba abusando de la excusa del trabajo del hospital para escamotear tiempo del que había dedicado antes a Mark para poder estar con Harry. – Siento mucho estropearte la Nochebuena, pero entiéndelo. Yo tengo menos antigüedad en el hospital y no tengo marido o hijos de los que ocuparme, así que me encasquetan todos los turnos malos a mí… – intentó razonar, con precaución. No podía ver la cara de Mark y sentía un vago temor en la boca del estómago de que la frustración lo hiciera montar en cólera.

Pero Mark se volvió de nuevo y su rostro no reflejaba más que una profunda decepción.

– Lo entiendo. Lo sé Liz, nunca querría que te vieras perjudicada en el trabajo. Pero yo… te echaré mucho de menos esa noche.

– Y yo a ti, Mark. Pero te llamaré, te lo prometo.

"Soy una persona horrible", se había recriminado Liz en ese momento, y cada vez que recordaba esa escena volvía a odiarse a sí misma. "Dejo a Mark abandonado como un perro en Nochebuena para poder divertirme con mi novio. Merezco ir al infierno por esto".

Pero tenía que elegir… no podía juntar a Mark y a Harry en un mismo sitio (aún no, por lo menos), y Harry también se sentiría muy mal si lo dejaba plantado esa noche. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse culpable, ya que estar con él era también lo que deseaba ella. "Si por lo menos pudiera escindirme en dos para estar con ambos y no hacerle daño a ninguno", suspiraba. Cuando estaba con Harry se sentía tan feliz que podía olvidarse de todo, incluido el daño que le estaba haciendo a Mark; pero cuando no lo tenía a su lado, aquellos pinchazos de remordimiento la seguían mortificando, como negros nubarrones de tormenta en un cielo completamente azul.

Pero… ¿qué podía hacer? Seguía sin reunir el valor para decidirse a decir la verdad, ya fuera a uno o a otro.

¿Por qué tenían que ser las cosas tan difíciles?

* * *

**Vale, no ha pasado mucho… pero en el próximo capítulo asistiremos a un acontecimiento que a cualquier fan de la pareja le encantará. Ya estoy trabajando en ello y lo tengo muy avanzado, así que espero no tardar demasiado en actualizar. ¡Nos vemos allí!**


	24. El regalo de Navidad

**Hola de nuevo. Como siempre, miles de gracias a mis fieles lectoras JohannaHope, masg y TNextMrsMolko por su apoyo, comentarios y reviews. De nuevo me he retrasado más de lo que quería, perdonad. **

**Este capítulo tiene ambientación navideña, lo proyecté hace mucho tiempo esperando poder coincidir con la fecha, pero por los motivos que ya sabéis no pudo ser. Como otras veces es muy largo, pero no lo voy a cortar en dos porque es muy meloso y "hogareño" (a pesar de cierto incidente de Liz con Mark donde se empieza a ver algo siniestro), y no sé vosotras, pero yo estoy impaciente por que empiece el drama (en el siguiente capítulo).**

* * *

**Capítulo 24: El regalo de Navidad**

Aquella Nochebuena todo parecía imbuido en la magia de la Navidad. Una suave nevada caía en ligeros copos sobre la ciudad, pero en conjunto el cielo estaba tranquilo y las estrellas titilaban en el cielo nocturno, algo que Harry y Liz podían ver perfectamente por las ventanas del salón, donde habían estado cenando el pavo que les había dejado preparado el cocinero del primero. Afuera hacía frío, pero la temperatura del salón era cálida gracias a los cristales aislantes de las ventanas y a la fogata que ardía vivazmente en la chimenea, fuego que el propio Harry había encendido.

– ¿Más pavo? – le ofreció él.

– No, por favor. Estoy llenísima. – contestó Liz.

– ¿Eso quieres decir que no quieres postre?

– Sólo si _tú_ eres el postre.

Él sonrió y se levantó de la mesa, ofreciendo su mano a Liz para ayudarla a levantarse. Ambos se dirigieron hacia la chimenea y se sentaron abrazados sobre la mullida alfombra de piel que había delante, sin hacer más que disfrutar cada uno de la compañía del otro. A su lado, un poco alejado del fuego, tenían el abeto de Navidad lleno de luces y regalos en la base que ellos mismos habían decorado. Los años anteriores, cuando Norman Osborn vivía, la Navidad se había celebrado de una manera sobria, más para la galería que para la propia familia. Y, tras la muerte de éste, ya directamente se había dejado de celebrar, Harry decía que no le gustaba. Pero eso era antes.

– ¿Sabes algo de los chicos? – preguntó ella, refiriéndose a Peter y Mary Jane.

– He hablado con Pete hace un rato, cuando estabas en la cocina. Están en casa de tía May, y allí están también con la madre de MJ, su tía Anna, todo el mundo. He quedado en que iremos allí mañana para comer todos juntos y felicitarlos en persona. Si te parece bien…

– Sí, por mí genial… – contestó Liz distraídamente. Pensaba que a la única persona a la que no podría ver o felicitar en persona la Navidad era a la que más quería después de Harry. La culpabilidad volvió a hacer mella en la joven, cualquier cosa le hacía acordarse de Mark. ¡Cómo deseaba poder escaparse a Ravencroft, aunque fueran sólo cinco minutos!

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó él con preocupación, viendo que volvía a tener esa disimulada expresión triste que se le ponía a veces.

– ¿Qué? – ella pareció volver de su ensimismamiento – Oh, sí, sí. Estupendamente.

– ¿Seguro?

– Claro que sí. Estoy contigo… ¿no? Nada puede ir mal si estoy contigo.

– Completamente de acuerdo, y me alegra que pienses eso. Eso demuestra que no me equivoco con lo que voy a hacer.

Ella se separó un poco y se volvió hacia él, dirigiéndole una mirada interrogante.

– ¿Hacer qué?

Harry sonrió algo misteriosamente, y echó un vistazo a su reloj.

– Mira, ya son más de las 12. Ya es oficialmente Navidad. Feliz Navidad, cariño.

Liz frunció el ceño. La sospecha la hizo olvidar su culpabilidad respecto a Mark, y cualquier otra cosa que hubiera estado pensando antes.

– No me vengas con evasivas, Osborn. ¿Hacer qué?

– Nada, de verdad. Sólo estaba pensando en, que como ya es Navidad, podríamos abrir algún regalo.

– Se supone que no se pueden abrir hasta mañana por la mañana. – objetó ella.

– Pero es tradición abrir uno por la noche.

– Nunca había oído eso, pero por mí vale. – ella se encogió de hombros sonriendo, y gateó hasta el árbol. Contempló todos los regalos que había en abundante cantidad en la base, intentando seleccionar uno; y tras decidirse, tomó una de las cajas grandes que había con su nombre.

– No. Ése no. – denegó Harry.

– ¿Por qué no?

– Hazme caso, hay otro que te va a gustar más.

Liz arrugó la nariz, pero obedeció y escogió otra de las cajas que llevaban su nombre en la etiqueta.

– ¡Éste, entonces!

– Mmm… frío, frío.

Tras unos cuantos intentos, se dio por vencida.

– ¡Quieres dejar de jugar conmigo y decirme cuál tengo que abrir! – exclamó, impaciente, mientras Harry se reía. – No veo ninguno más.

– Mira ahí. – dijo él, señalando a un rincón del árbol. Al principio, Liz no vio nada allí, pero al observar mejor vio una cajita muy pequeña forrada con papel brillante negro con un lazo que era más grande que la caja entera.

"Mmm, es muy pequeño…", se dijo Liz mientras recogía la cajita y tiraba del lazo. La caja era cuadrada y muy dura, como los estuches de las joyerías. Sonrió, creyendo adivinar el regalo.

– Son unos pendientes… ¿a que sí?

– Puede que sí, o puede que no… – Harry volvió a sonreír con la misma expresión enigmática de antes. – Ábrelo.

Ella, con gesto extrañado, desenvolvió lo que efectivamente era un estuche de joyería. Satisfecha por haber tenido razón, abrió el estuche… y se quedó sin respiración cuando, en vez de los pendientes que esperaba, encontró el anillo de brillantes más bello y espléndido que jamás había visto.

– Qué… ¿qué es esto? – balbució en cuanto pudo recuperar el habla.

– Bueno, es un anillo. – respondió él con el mismo tono con el que se les habla a los niños pequeños – Se pone en el dedo, y…

Liz estuvo a punto de pegarle.

– ¡No me vaciles! Lo que te pregunto es qué significa.

– También es obvio… ¿no? Te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo.

Ella se le quedó mirando sin poder pronunciar palabra de nuevo, consciente de que se le había quedado cara de idiota.

– Tú me estás tomando el pelo.

– Bueno, no es la respuesta que esperaba… pero por si te ayuda, no, no estoy bromeando.

– Pero… ¡estás completamente loco!

– Loco, pero por ti. Y nunca antes me había sentido tan cuerdo. Liz, pedirte esto es una de las pocas decisiones correctas que he tomado en mi vida.

– Pero es demasiado pronto. Apenas me conoces… – intentó resistirse ella. – No sabes prácticamente nada de mí.

– Sé que te quiero y eso es más que suficiente.

– No, Harry… – Liz negó tristemente con la cabeza. – No estoy segura de ser todo lo que esperas de mí, o todo lo que te mereces.

– Espero que no estés insinuando que no eres lo bastante buena para mí. – advirtió él con falsa severidad – Liz, antes de aparecer tú mi vida era un desastre, creía que nadie podría quererme y odiaba a todo el mundo. Tú cambiaste eso, me has hecho más feliz de lo que nunca soñé que podría ser. Quiero… no, _necesito_ pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

Liz estaba emocionada, pero también angustiada. Aquello era como un sueño hecho realidad, pero no podía dejarse llevar, no debía olvidar que no podía pensar sólo en ella. Harry aún no sabía nada de Mark. Se alejó un poco de él, evitando su mirada e intentando encontrar las palabras.

– Aun así, tengo ciertas… responsabilidades… y no puedo…– empezó a decir, pero se detuvo sin saber cómo continuar.

– ¿El qué, lo de tu abuela? Me parece maravilloso lo que haces por ella. En cuanto nos casemos, nos la traeremos a vivir aquí con nosotros, esto es muy grande y le encantará. O si no, podemos llevarla al mejor hospital privado de Nueva York, donde tendrá los mejores cuidados que el dinero pueda pagar, las 24 horas; lo que prefieras.

Ella suspiró cabizbaja, sacudiendo la cabeza. Se le acabó el tiempo para la farsa: una cosa era esperar para contar un secreto a su novio; y otra muy distinta era dejar que él se ilusionara con planes de matrimonio sin saber algo tan importante. Tenía que decírselo _ya_. ¡Pero le daba tanto miedo hacerlo…!

– Ésa no es la cuestión… tengo que decirte que… – intentó explicarse de nuevo, pero, y al igual que antes, le costaba demasiado. Harry, interpretando erróneamente su silencio, le puso una mano en la boca para hacerla callar.

– No Liz, no me pongas excusas.

– Pero es que…

– ¡Ah, ah! – la interrumpió él, sin dejarla continuar – Ya sé que es muy pronto, que es una locura, pero y qué. No quiero saber nada de eso. Ya sabes, los Osborn no sabemos aceptar un no por respuesta, así que quiero oír que me dices que sí. Sin evasivas, ni historias, ni ninguna otra cosa que no sea "Sí Harry, me casaré contigo".

Liz se quedó estática, sin hablar ni apenas respirar, sin poder contener la emoción, sólo mirándole a los ojos. Él no quería oírlo, ni ella quería decirlo, entonces… ¿para qué arruinar aquel momento perfecto?... ¿Podía, simplemente, responder a los deseos de su corazón y fingir que no existía nada que lo impidiera? No tenía valor para contarle lo de Mark, aún no; pero tampoco quería rechazar su propuesta de matrimonio, no quería perderle. Porque quería ser su esposa. Era lo que más quería en el mundo.

– ¿Y bien? – insistió él, anhelante.

– Qué puedo decir entonces… – ella sonrió débilmente. – Sí.

– ¿Sí?

– Sí. – repitió con más firmeza – Sí Harry, me casaré contigo.

Loco de alegría, él la cogió y la levantó en volandas, comenzando a dar vueltas.

– ¡Sí!... ¡Te casarás conmigo!

Medio mareada, ella sólo pudo reír.

– ¡Bájame!... ¡Estás como una cabra!

Harry lo hizo pero no la dejó ir, sólo la estrechó en sus brazos, ebrio de felicidad.

– Sí, siempre he estado un poco chiflado. Espero que eso no te asuste. – comentó, mientras deslizaba el anillo de brillantes por el anular derecho de la joven. La broma la hizo reír aún más fuerte.

– Supongo que entonces no me quedará más remedio que aguantar a un marido chiflado… – replicó ella, siguiéndole el juego, y comenzó a besarle. Él correspondió a sus besos con más pasión y la reclinó lentamente sobre la alfombra de piel.

– Y ahora _yo _desenvolveré _mi _regalo. – susurró, y empezó a desabrochar la blusa de la muchacha al tiempo que besaba sensualmente su cuello. – Feliz Navidad, Liz.

Ella suspiró muy bajito, y apenas pudo contestar con un hilo de voz:

– Feliz Navidad, Harry.

* * *

Al día siguiente, tan temprano que aún faltaban horas para que amaneciera, Liz se despertó; e ignorando el deseo de quedarse calentita y arrebujada bajo las acogedoras mantas, se obligó a salir de la cama. Durante un momento, observó con cariño a su novio (ahora ya prometido), que aún dormía profundamente con el cabello revuelto bajo un enrevesado lío que había formado con su almohada y las sábanas. Buscó sus vaqueros y un jersey en la oscuridad y se vistió con rapidez, pero todo lo silenciosamente que pudo: tenía la esperanza de poder estar fuera poco tiempo y volver antes de que él despertara. También tuvo la precaución de quitarse el anillo de compromiso y metérselo en un bolsillo de los vaqueros.

Siempre le había gustado la nieve en Navidad, pero en aquella ocasión la maldijo como un millón de veces mientras conducía hacia Ravencroft, ya que la nieve y el hielo hacían resbaladizo el asfalto y la obligaban a circular más despacio. No podía permitirse el salirse de la carretera y tener un accidente cuando se suponía que no había salido de casa de Harry.

Aparcar, entrar, identificarse y ser cacheada, el ritual de todos los días, pareció en ese momento que tardaba más de lo acostumbrado. Además, el vigilante de por las mañanas no la conocía tanto como Walter, el de por las tardes, y entre eso y que estaba molesto por tener que estar allí de guardia en Navidad y que la muchacha lo hubiera sacado del amodorramiento en el que estaba sumergido, la obligó a someterse a todo el procedimiento de seguridad, perdiendo en ello unos minutos valiosísimos. Al final, la paciencia de Liz estaba bordeando el límite de lo intolerable.

Pero todo su malhumor desapareció cuando estuvo delante de la celda de Mark y la puerta se abrió ante ella. Era tan temprano que Mark aún estaba dormido, tumbado el enorme cuerpo sobre la cama reforzada. Ni siquiera llevaba encima el traje de seguridad ni su máscara, que se ponía siempre que tenía programada alguna visita por el peligro de radiación o de alguna combustión, involuntaria o no. Sólo llevaba el pijama del hospital.

A Liz no le importó. Se dirigió hacia él y se sentó en un lado de la cama, observándolo conmovida. Hacía tiempo que no le veía sin el traje y era realmente hermoso mientras dormía, como una estatua yacente de oro.

– Hey, grandullón… – lo saludó para despertarlo – Feliz Navidad.

Mark despertó poco a poco, se le veía aturdido y también incrédulo. Parecía creer que lo que estaba viendo era un sueño.

– ¿Liz? – preguntó con voz somnolienta. – ¿Eres tú?

– ¿Quién voy a ser si no? – inquirió ella alegremente. Mark acabó de despertarse lleno de alegría, e, incorporándose, abrazó a Liz lo más delicadamente que pudo para no hacerle daño, como siempre.

– Creí que no vendrías. Pensaba que estabas trabajando.

– Y lo estoy, pero me he escapado para venir a verte un ratito y felicitarte. Te echaba de menos. – Aunque últimamente se había acostumbrado a mentir con facilidad, en eso seguía siendo sincera. – Lo siento, creo que no he tenido tiempo de comprarte nada… – empezó a disculparse algo avergonzada, al darse cuenta de que se le había olvidado comprar un regalo, pero él la hizo callar con un gesto.

– No hace falta. Tenerte aquí es el mejor regalo que me puedes hacer. Me alegro de que hayas venido.

Liz estuvo a punto de echarse llorar por la emoción, y también por el remordimiento. Se sentía muy arrepentida de todas las veces que le había dado de lado por estar con Harry.

– Yo también. Siempre serás mi chicarrón especial, no importa con quien salga.

Al instante, él la separó de sí, con la sospecha demudándole el rostro dorado.

– ¿No importa con quien salgas? – repitió – ¿Qué has querido decir con eso?... ¿Es que estás viendo a alguien, a… a un hombre?

– Bueno, eh… yo… tal vez… – balbuceó Liz en respuesta, sin saber bien qué decir. Con la emoción del momento había hablado demasiado. Tal vez su desliz le había dado una buena ocasión para plantearle lo de Harry, más aún ahora que se iban a casar. – Supongo que sí. Mark, tengo que contarte…

– ¡Pero yo no quiero que veas a otros hombres! – la interrumpió él bruscamente, como Harry la noche anterior. Vaya, nadie la dejaba hablar. – ¡Dijiste que estarías conmigo hasta el final!

Liz se levantó y se alejó un par de pasos con precaución, con cuidado de que no se notara demasiado que lo estaba evitando. Mark no tenía puesto el traje de contención y cuando se disgustaba tenía tendencia a aumentar de temperatura y a veces hasta se autoinflamaba. Y si lo hacía mientras ella estuviera a menos de un metro y medio de él, ella acabaría pasando el resto de las Navidades en la Unidad de Quemados del Bellevue.

– Y estaré contigo, Mark, te lo prometo. Pero necesito más cosas. – intentó razonar. – He estado sola mucho tiempo. Necesito conocer gente, tener amigos…

– ¡No necesitas amigos! – replicó él con obstinación – ¡Me tienes a mí!

– ¡¡Maldita sea, eso no es suficiente!! – chilló ella, perdiendo la paciencia – No es suficiente…

Mark no respondió, asombrado tanto por el hecho de que Liz le hubiera gritado como por lo que le había gritado. Por un momento, hasta se le olvidó su enfado y la temperatura de su cuerpo empezó a disminuir, para luego volver a aumentar. Liz se arrepintió de haber intentado plantearle su matrimonio con Harry cuando rechazaba la simple idea de que ella tuviera otras relaciones que no fueran él.

Recordó que la doctora Kafka, su psiquiatra, le había dado instrucciones muy específicas al respecto: durante todo aquel tiempo en Ravencroft, Mark había estado trabajando duramente para aprender a controlar su ira, algo imprescindible si quería reinsertarse en la sociedad siendo portador de aquellos peligrosos poderes. Aparentemente había avanzado bastante, pero su tratamiento no estaba completo y Liz tenía órdenes de no hacer ni decirle nada que lo alterara; podría resultar peligroso para él y para todos.

Pero cómo iba a sospechar que esa noticia que constituía toda la felicidad para ella iba a ser capaz de enfurecerle. Debió haberlo visto venir. ¿Cuándo había empezado a volverse tan posesivo con ella?

Tampoco podía arriesgarse con él; al igual que con Harry, aunque por motivos diferentes, tendría que callar por el momento. Tenía que echarse atrás y mentirle. Ya le había mentido otras veces antes, pero en comparación con esto, habían sido mentirijillas. Se sintió fatal, pero no sabía qué hacer. Sabía que estaba siendo una cobarde, pero no se atrevía a actuar de otra manera.

– ¿Así que eso es lo que tienes que contarme, que estás saliendo con un tío? – dijo Mark mirándola con suspicacia.

– ¡No! No, en realidad no es nada, no ha sido nada. Fue algo pasajero, una aventurilla sin importancia, pero ya acabó. – respondió, y no pudo saber si él la había creído cuando la escrutó profundamente con sus ojos fieros. – En serio.

– Así que ahora ya no estás saliendo con nadie.

– No.

– Y no me dejarás solo.

– Claro que no.

– Claro que no… – repitió él – Una promesa es una promesa, pequeña Lizzie… – Algo en su voz la desagradó profundamente.

– Lo sé muy bien, no hace falta que me lo estés recordando cada dos por tres. Creo que será mejor que me vaya. Feliz Navidad, Mark. – acabó fríamente, y se giró, dispuesta a marcharse. Estaba muy disgustada; se había arriesgado a meterse en un lío con Harry para ir a verle, pero la visita no había salido nada bien.

No hubo dado un par de pasos cuando oyó que él la llamaba, y con un tono muy distinto a la aspereza de antes:

– ¡Liz! Liz, espera. Lo siento… – se disculpó, y de nuevo parecía ser el de siempre. – No te vayas enfadada, no sé por qué me he puesto así. Debemos estar unidos, no pelearnos. Y menos en Navidad. – Liz se volvió hacia él, aún con gesto serio.

– Lo sé.

– Olvidemos todo lo que hemos dicho hasta ahora. Hagamos como si acabaras de entrar… ¿sí? – le rogó, casi con ansiedad. Ella respiró hondo y asintió: en realidad estaba tan deseosa como él de que esa conversación quedara enterrada.

– De acuerdo.

Él la aprisionó de nuevo entre sus hercúleos brazos (que ya habían vuelto a su temperatura templada e inofensiva) antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, y la besó en la frente con ternura.

– Me alegro de que hayas venido. – volvió a decir, como transportado. Ella asintió de nuevo, pero no pudo alejarse: él no la dejaba marchar.

– Vale. Mark, suéltame. Suéltame. – repitió, intentando mantener la calma. Si él notaba que su voz sonaba asustada se enfadaría otra vez, y sería peor.

El áureo gigante la mantuvo entre sus brazos un segundo más y después la liberó.

– Tengo que irme. He de volver al hospital. – añadió ella, mirando inquieta su reloj. Era más tarde de lo que había pensado. Si no volvía pronto, Harry despertaría y no la encontraría, y él también era de los de genio vivo.

– Está bien, Liz. No trabajes demasiado. Y que pases una feliz Navidad.

– Tú también, grandullón.

* * *

Si alguna vez Liz se había preguntado qué era la eternidad, ahora sabía que era el tiempo que transcurría mientras aquel lentísimo ascensor acababa de llegar hasta el ático de Harry. Era tardísimo. Liz casi había empezado a arrepentirse de su escapada para ir a visitar a Mark. Lo había hecho para acallar su conciencia, pero ahora no sabía si con eso había empeorado las cosas.

Cuando entró, todo seguía oscuro y silencioso. Liz empezó a tener la esperanza de que, con aquello de que era Navidad, a Harry le hubiera entrado la pereza y se hubiera quedado en la cama. Aquella esperanza duró exactamente dieciocho segundos, los dieciocho segundos que pasaron hasta que la voz de su prometido (totalmente despierto y ya levantado) la sobresaltó:

– ¿Dónde demonios estabas?

Harry estaba allí, de pie ante ella, en pijama y con los brazos cruzados. En principio, su voz no parecía disgustada sino solamente preocupada, lo cual era una buena noticia. La mala noticia era que, con todo el lío de su cabeza, a Liz se le había olvidado pensar en una buena excusa. El corazón le dio un vuelco y deseó que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara.

– ¿Qu-qué? – balbució, tan sólo para ganar tiempo.

– Me he despertado y no estabas. Me tenías preocupado. ¿Adónde has ido?

– He bajado a… a… ¿comprar bollos para el desayuno? – aventuró, y al instante se dio una patada mental por su torpeza. Estaba claro que si tenía algún talento, inventar buenas excusas no era, seguro.

– Bollos para el desayuno. – repitió Harry, con una expresión que Liz no sabía si era escéptica o divertida.

– Sí, bollos recién hechos. Quería darte una sorpresa cuando despertaras. – insistió ella. Ya que había soltado esa tontería, tenía que aferrarse a ella hasta el final.

– Y… ¿dónde están? – preguntó él, bajando su mirada hasta sus manos vacías. Ella se sonrojó – Veo que al final no has comprado nada.

– Bueno, yo…

– Lo cual es lógico, porque al ser hoy Navidad están todas las tiendas cerradas.

Liz soltó una carcajada, liberando en un instante la tensión de sus nervios y su alivio. No podía creerse que Harry se hubiera tragado esa estúpida patraña, pero tenía que dar gracias a Dios por ello. Tal vez aquello era su particular regalo de Navidad.

– ¡Cerradas! Claro. Ni me acordaba de que era Navidad.

– Por lo menos, podías tener el teléfono encendido.

Ella se sacó su móvil del bolsillo de los vaqueros. Estaba apagado, tenía que apagarlo siempre en Ravencroft para no interferir en no sabía qué delicados aparatos: eran las normas.

– Vaya, lo apagué ayer para que no nos molestaran y olvidé encenderlo esta mañana. Siento haberte preocupado, soy un desastre.

– Pues sí, eres bastante despistada. Pero no te preocupes, aún sigo queriendo casarme contigo… – bromeó él, dándole un beso, y volviendo a mirar hacia su mano derecha – Por cierto… ¿dónde tienes el anillo?

– Aquí mismo. – se apresuró a responder ella. Pasó un instante de pánico hasta que consiguió localizarlo dentro del otro bolsillo del pantalón. – Es que es una joya muy cara y no quería que me vieran por ahí paseándome con miles de dólares en la mano, podrían robármelo. – se justificó.

– Dudo que hayas visto un alma cuando bajaste esta mañana… – comentó él, encogiéndose de hombros. – De todas formas, quiero que lo lleves hoy. Vamos a desayunar, abrimos los regalos del árbol y nos vamos a casa de tía May para darles sus regalos a Peter y MJ. Quiero contarles la buena noticia.

– ¿Qué?... ¿Tan pronto? – se alarmó Liz.

– ¿Por qué esperar? – preguntó a su vez el joven Osborn, de buen humor. – Me muero por verle la cara a Peter cuando le diga que les hemos adelantado. MJ se va a pillar un buen rebote…

Liz resopló, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

– ¿Ves cómo sí te portas como un crío?

– A lo mejor, pero al menos yo me levanto de la cama sabiendo qué día es. – le replicó él con una sonrisa socarrona.

Si no fuera por la conciencia culpable, Liz le habría pegado un coscorrón a su flamante prometido por graciosillo. Se contentó con fulminarlo con la mirada.

* * *

La casa de May Parker parecía no ser suficiente para toda la gente que se había reunido allí para celebrar la Navidad. Estaba toda la familia Watson al completo (salvo el padre de Mary Jane, del cual su mujer se había separado hacía unos meses), Peter, la propia MJ y la tía May. Para cuando Harry y Liz llegaron, la familia Connors también estaba allí. Curt Connors, su mujer y su hijo se habían pasado a hacerles una visita rápida, ya que el profesor Connors apreciaba realmente a Peter y le había tomado bajo su tutela, y su mujer e hijo, que lo conocían, también le tenían afecto. Connors presentó sus respetos a la tía May y puso a Peter por las nubes, haciendo que éste se sonrojara tanto que parecía una de las bolas de Navidad.

– Chicos, me alegro de veros. – saludó Harry en cuanto entró por la puerta. – A usted también, tía May. Ho-ho-ho a todos. – Llevaba un gorro rojo de Papá Noel que hacía un curioso contraste con su camisa oscura de diseño, y venía cargado con los regalos y llevando un par de botellas de champán francés. Liz, también con los brazos llenos de cajas, entró detrás de él y se limitó a sonreír, algo azorada por la presencia de tanta gente.

– Ho-ho-ho para ti también, y para ti, Liz. – les devolvió el saludo el joven Parker.

– ¡Os estábamos esperando! La fiesta no podría empezar sin vosotros. – añadió alegremente Mary Jane, yendo hasta ellos y ayudando a Liz a descargarse de las cajas. A continuación, ofreció a la pareja un par de tazas llenas hasta arriba del ponche especial de Navidad preparado por la tía May.

– Gracias. – dijo Liz. Con el frío que hacía en el exterior, la calidez de la bebida era reconfortante y ella rodeó su taza con las manos para entrar en calor.

– Estás muy navideño, tío… – le comentó el joven Osborn a su amigo, sonriendo. Peter llevaba un grueso jersey de lana verde con un reno rojo intenso tejido a mano, y su aspecto era bastante cómico.

– Mira quién habla. – replicó éste, aludiendo al gorro de Harry. Después bajó la voz y, casi susurrando, añadió – Me lo hecho mi tía como regalo de Navidad, y tengo que ponérmelo… así que no quiero ni un cachondeo al respecto. – Harry levantó las manos en señal de paz.

– Ninguno, "Rudolf"… – y soltó una carcajada, aunque se tuvo que controlar para que no lo viera May Parker.

– ¿No deberías haber dejado eso para Fin de Año? – preguntó el fotógrafo para cambiar de tema, señalando el champaña.

– Tengo que anunciaros algo importante, y necesitaremos el champán para brindar después.

– Entonces debe tratarse de algo bueno. ¿De qué se trata, la revista _People_ te ha elegido Empresario del Año o qué?

– Aaah… sorpresa sorpresa. – respondió Harry con una sonrisa misteriosa. – Os lo diré luego, cuando haya menos gente. – añadió, guiñándole un ojo a Liz. Ella volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió, feliz de ver a su Harry ilusionado como un niño.

Aunque diminuta, la casa resplandecía de adornos y ornamentos navideños, colocados en abundancia. Dominaba el salón un árbol de Navidad que, aunque era la mitad del tamaño del que tenía Harry en su casa, parecía que se iba a venir abajo de tantas bolas y golosinas (la mayoría cocinadas por la propia May) que colgaban de sus ramas. Y, en una vitrina, en un lugar preeminente de la sala, las fotos de dos hombres muy queridos que faltaban en la fiesta. Uno de ellos era, evidentemente, Ben Parker, desaparecido pero jamás olvidado. La otra fotografía era de Norman Osborn, y Harry se quedó muy sorprendido cuando la vio.

– Eh, Pete… ¿estás seguro? – le preguntó a su amigo, señalando la imagen. A pesar de que ambos habían hecho voto de olvidar el pasado, Harry no podía olvidar quién había sido su padre y qué relación había tenido con Spiderman. Peter sólo sonrió levemente.

– Lo estoy. Era sincero cuando te dije que quería a tu padre. Lo que le ocurrió en los últimos días de su vida… bien, no era él; al igual que el de hace unos meses no eras tú. Me dolió mucho que acabara así y yo también le echo de menos.

Harry se sintió emocionado ante aquellas palabras y los dos amigos se fundieron en un cariñoso abrazo.

– Gracias, Pete. En serio, te lo agradezco.

– No tienes por qué. Feliz Navidad, Har.

Peter presentó a los Connors a Harry y a Liz. El joven Osborn se mostró muy interesado en el profesor del que tanto le había hablado Peter, una autoridad científica, y le habló de las líneas de investigación que llevaba el Departamento de Proyectos Especiales de OsCorp. Pronto el científico, el empresario y el fotógrafo se enredaron en un entusiasta debate sobre los métodos de investigación que se empleaban en OsCorp. Por supuesto era Connors el que llevaba la voz cantante y Peter lo secundaba brillantemente, pero las réplicas de Harry también eran agudas e inteligentes y Peter se dio cuenta de lo mucho que su amigo había progresado desde que se tomaba en serio su trabajo en la empresa.

Cuando agotaron el tema de OsCorp, Connors les estuvo hablando sobre sus estudios en torno a la regeneración celular, unas investigaciones que le habían llevado años. Sus palabras fascinaron a ambos amigos y Connors estaba encantado, de buena gana habría seguido hablándoles sin parar, pero su esposa Martha lo interrumpió:

– Creo que ya has mareado lo suficiente a estos chicos, Curt. Viniste a saludar y a felicitar las Fiestas, no a dar una de tus conferencias. Además, se nos hace tarde, tenemos que marcharnos.

El doctor Connors pareció avergonzado, no era la primera vez que se excedía hablando a la gente de sus investigaciones. Siempre le ocurría, no en vano eran la otra pasión de su vida junto con su familia. A Peter le hizo gracia ver a su severo profesor tan obediente y complaciente con su mujer, al igual que le sorprendía verle como un padre cariñoso para su hijo Tim, un chiquillo de seis años con pinta de travieso. Eran facetas que desconocía de él.

Tras la visita de la familia Connors, el resto de invitados (Peter, MJ, Harry, Liz, la tía May, la madre y la tía de MJ) se sentaron a la mesa y dieron comienzo a la comida de Navidad, preparada por la experta mano de la tía May con la colaboración de Anna y Madeline Watson. Era realmente sabrosa y todos disfrutaron mucho. Al terminar el delicioso pudín, Harry se levantó y manifestó su deseo de decir unas palabras.

– Bueno… ¿ha llegado ya el momento? – preguntó Peter – ¿Ya te has cansado de hacerte el misterioso y nos vas a soltar ya la famosa noticia sorpresa?

– Sí, creo que ya toca. – asintió Harry, mirando con cariño hacia su novia quien se sentaba a su lado. Ésta le sonrió y le tomó la mano, apretándosela en un gesto cómplice. – Como dije antes, tengo que anunciaros algo muy, muy importante para mí. Le he pedido a Liz que se case conmigo.

– Y… ¿os podéis creer que he aceptado? – añadió Liz, sonriendo ruborizada. Aunque en un primer momento todos se quedaron sin habla, de tan sorprendidos que estaban, fue Mary Jane quien rompió el hielo:

– ¡Qué pasada!

Nadie se esperaba algo así, ya que Harry y Liz sólo llevaban unos meses saliendo, pero la noticia llenó de alegría a todos los presentes y todos empezaron a felicitarles a la vez, de modo que ya no se distinguía quién decía qué. Se descorchó una de las botellas de champán y todos brindaron por la buena noticia y por la pareja.

– Enhorabuena, Har. Me alegro mucho por ti. – Peter acompañó sus palabras con un cariñoso apretón en el hombro de su amigo.

– Voy a tirarme a la piscina, Pete. Nunca creí que haría algo así, pero lo voy a hacer. Y, te lo creas o no, me muero de ganas. – repuso éste, excitadísimo ante la idea – A ver si _otros_ toman ejemplo…

Ante la insinuación, Peter desvió la mirada, carraspeando.

– Bueno, ya veremos. No os vamos a quitar el protagonismo a vosotros haciéndolo en la misma época.

– Excusas, excusas… – se burló Harry.

– Espero que no tarde mucho, cariño. Ya tengo mis años y me encantaría tener un sobrino nieto o nieta. – comentó May con esa suavidad típica suya, pero Peter pareció incómodo. Seguía con miedo a pedirle a Mary Jane que se casara con él y le fastidiaba un poco que su propia tía le recordara el asunto.

– Tú misma dijiste que el matrimonio era una responsabilidad que había que tomar en serio. Además, éste es un tema que MJ y yo deberíamos tratar en privado… ¿no creéis?

– No te preocupes, tía May. Cuando haya algo que anunciar, serás la primera en saberlo. – agregó Mary Jane con tono risueño para librar a su novio del mal trago, aunque en su interior se sentía algo desilusionada de que Peter se mostrara tan reticente.

No había olvidado que aquel día, en el puente, Peter intentó pedirle que se casara con él (quiso morirse cuando vio cómo sacaba el anillo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas), pero ella estaba siendo chantajeada por Harry y se obligó a rechazarlo pese al terrible dolor que sintió por dentro. Tal vez, ahora que reflexionaba sobre ello, aquel rechazo suyo había sido la causa del extraño comportamiento posterior de Peter, cuando se volvió tan violento, chulo y mujeriego. Y, también, la causa de que ahora no se atreviera a volver a pedírselo. Tal vez temía que volviera a rechazarlo, o tal vez se había desilusionado con ella, pese que hubieran vuelto a salir. Podría pedírselo ella misma, pero… ¿y si era él quien le paraba los pies, como la primera vez que lo besó en el entierro de Norman Osborn? Ella también tenía miedo al rechazo. Sólo podía ir demostrándole día a día cuánto le amaba y que era digna de él, para que tal vez algún día…

Se concentró en la realidad cuando oyó que May Parker, admirando el gran brillante del anillo de Liz, preguntaba a ésta y a Harry sobre la fecha de la boda, y la pareja intercambió una mirada interrogante. Ni siquiera se habían parado a discutir ese punto.

– Creo que para junio del año que entra, la ciudad se pone preciosa a principios de verano y además, no creo que pueda escaparme del trabajo antes de esa fecha. – determinó Harry al final – Liz, espero que seis meses sean suficientes para los preparativos.

– Supongo que sí. Después de todo, quiero que sea algo sencillito y con poca gente.

– No decías eso cuando éramos crías. – la provocó Mary Jane, maliciosa. – Recuerdo que decías que cuando te casaras tenía que ser una boda grande y espectacular como en los cuentos de hadas, e ir en una carroza con caballos blancos y con palomas volando alrededor...

– ¿Ah, sí? – preguntó Harry, riéndose un poco – Eso es muy interesante… – Liz se puso roja de vergüenza.

– ¡Cállate, MJ! Harry, ni se te ocurra hacer caso a esta loca. Esas chorradas dejaron de gustarme cuando tenía ocho años.

– No es verdad… – canturreó la pelirroja, y Liz sintió deseos de aporrearla. En lugar de eso, decidió seguirle el juego:

– Señorita Watson, yo también puedo avergonzarla públicamente. O cierras el pico de una vez o le cuento a Peter alguno de tus secretos inconfesables de antes de la pubertad. – Aquella amenaza surtió efecto y esta vez fue Mary Jane la que enrojeció.

– ¡Hum! Vale, ya me callo.

– ¡Hey! Jo, yo quería saber alguno de esos secretos inconfesables… – protestó Peter. Todos rieron.

* * *

Por fin estaban de vuelta a casa. Liz estaba exhausta y deseaba llegar cuanto antes y meterse en la cama; esta vez sólo para dormir. Había madrugado para visitar a Mark a espaldas de Harry, y después habían pasado todo el día en casa de los Parker, comiendo, riendo y festejando no sólo la Navidad sino también su compromiso. Un día divertido, pero también agotador. Sus otras Navidades, que había pasado el día entero con Mark, habían sido menos movidas.

Pero de nuevo, el ascensor volvía ascender con inaceptable lentitud, de acuerdo con la opinión de Liz. Lo cual era lógico teniendo en cuenta que tenía que recorrer más de cincuenta plantas hasta llegar al ático de Harry.

– ¿Te lo has pasado bien? – preguntó éste.

– Claro. – afirmó ella distraídamente, contando los pisos que faltaban para llegar.

– Has estado muy callada desde que anunciamos el compromiso.

Como dándole la razón, ella no contestó enseguida, y bajó la cabeza, como reflexionando. Sin embargo, al momento miró a su prometido con una expresión preocupada, casi ansiosa.

– Harry… ¿no crees que estamos yendo demasiado rápido con lo del matrimonio?

Esta vez fue él quien se inquietó:

– ¿Has cambiado de opinión?

– No, es sólo que… todo ha sucedido tan deprisa que es mareante. Hasta que no hemos tenido encima a la gente felicitándonos y dándonos un montón de consejos no me he dado cuenta del cambio tan grande que será para los dos. Pude haber fantaseado de pequeña, pero cuando me hice adulta nunca imaginé que llegaría a casarme de verdad.

– Tampoco yo. – admitió Harry – Pero ahora sé que es eso lo que quiero. La vida de soltero es genial y todo eso, pero estoy cansado de estar solo. Liz, desde que mi padre murió he echado de menos tener una familia de verdad, y ahora tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo bien desde el principio. Será estupendo, ya lo verás; haré lo que sea para hacerte feliz… es decir, si tú quieres estar conmigo. – Ella meditó silenciosa aquellas palabras.

– Claro que quiero.

Se abrazaron, y él besó su cabello con ternura. Aquella Navidad había sido, sin duda, la más feliz de su vida, al igual que aquellos últimos meses. Y todo se lo debía a ella, a que estaba a su lado. Dios, cuánto la amaba, y qué suerte había tenido de que al final, contra todo pronóstico y pese a todos los obstáculos, ahora ella fuera suya. Suya y de nadie más. Nada se interponía ya entre ellos.

Pero tal vez habría pensado de forma diferente si hubiera podido leer los pensamientos de Liz, que la angustiaban mortalmente aun cuando su exterior no lo mostrara.

"¿Cómo se lo diré a Mark? Se pondrá furioso… ¿Y si no se cura, cómo se lo digo a Harry? Él tampoco lo entenderá. Ninguno de ellos entenderá lo del otro."

Si le hablaba a Harry de Mark lo asustaría, y si le hablaba a Mark de Harry lo alteraría tanto que podría echar por tierra años de su tratamiento. Pero el tiempo jugaba en su contra. No sólo por la posibilidad de que Mark no pudiera reintegrarse en la sociedad para la fecha de la boda, sino porque, cuanto más tiempo pasara ella sin decir la verdad, peor sería la reacción de Harry al enterarse.

Nunca había pensado en eso hasta entonces, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no sólo le estaba ocultando algo trascendental; sino que le estaba _mintiendo_ deliberadamente con la historia de la abuela enferma, igual que había mentido a Mark esa mañana negando tener ninguna relación. Ya empezaba a conocer a Harry lo suficiente como para saber que era especialmente susceptible ante todo lo que él considerara traición o engaños. ¿Y si le contaba la verdad y él, dolido, la dejaba? La sola idea era insoportable.

"Dios mío, te lo suplico, no me hagas elegir entre los dos. No quiero perder a Harry, pero no puedo abandonar a Mark; se lo prometí, y aún me necesita. ¿Qué voy a hacer?"

No se le ocurría nada, pero aún faltaban seis meses para la boda. A menos que ocurriera un milagro, sólo se le ocurría seguir manteniendo la farsa mientras pudiera, mientras preparaba poco a poco a ambos hombres para revelarles la existencia del otro. No sabía con quién iba a resultarle más difícil, si con Mark o con Harry. Ambos eran, en cierto modo, bastante parecidos. Posesivos, apasionados, impetuosos, y… ¿peligrosos?

* * *

**NA:** Sí, no lo pude evitar. Al final incluí a Curt Connors en la historia, y eso que al principio me prometí no hacerlo. Pero el Lagarto es un villano genial para la historia, espero que no la complique demasiado.

Tengo que aclararos que los personajes actúan en carácter con respecto a sus personalidades en el movieverse, que en ciertos puntos es diferente a la del comicverse, por lo que respecto al canon del comicverse puede parecer que están actuando OoC. Pero desde el canon del movieverse, creo que son coherentes.

Por ejemplo, en los cómics Peter y Norman Osborn no estaban muy unidos, y su relación ha sido siempre de enemigos. En la película, creo que había verdadero afecto y admiración mutuos entre ellos (recuerdo a Norman animando y felicitando a Peter en la escena de la graduación). Además, en la tercera película Peter afirma ante Harry que verdaderamente apreciaba a su padre, y no creo que mintiera en eso. Ésa es la explicación de que pusiera su fotografía en la fiesta de su tía a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido. En el cómic esto hubiera sido más ilógico.

Otro detalle es que en los cómics Mary Jane es más reacia al compromiso que Peter (de hecho, creo que Peter tiene que pedirle varias veces que se case con él hasta que ella acepta), pero la Mary Jane de los cómics es muy diferente a la de las películas. La MJ del movieverse es una mujer mucho más frágil y emocionalmente dependiente que la de los cómics (sólo tenéis que ver la 3ª peli para daros cuenta), por eso en este fic es ella quien desea casarse más que Peter y por tanto se siente desilusionada ante su indecisión.

Aunque Harry y Liz ya están prometidos (ya era hora… ¿no?), en el siguiente episodio vuelven a formarse nubes de tormenta para ellos, y es que la mentira tiene las piernas muy cortas…


	25. Los límites de la confianza

****

¡Hola de nuevo! Otra actualización, como siempre más tardía de lo que debiera, pero nada a lo que no estéis acostumbradas **(de todos modos, siento haceros esperar siempre tanto). Gracias, como de costumbre, a masg, a JohannaHope y a TheNextMrsMolkoX3 por sus comentarios y su apoyo al fic.**

**En este capítulo, y sé que lo agradeceréis, ya empezamos con los conflictos, la intriga y el angst. ****Las estrofas que aparecen pertenecen a "**_**Nothing can come between us**_**" de Sade.**

* * *

**Capítulo 25: Los límites de la confianza**

Durante los primeros meses del año que siguió a aquella maravillosa Navidad, no ocurrió nada digno de mención. Peter seguía repartiéndose entre sus trabajos de día (fotógrafo en el _Bugle_ y estudiante universitario cuando podía) y su labor superheroica como Spiderman por las noches. En este último campo las cosas habían estado medianamente tranquilas: frustrar un atraco por aquí, rescatar a los rehenes de un secuestro por allá… el crimen en Nueva York nunca descansaba, pero mientras se tratara de crímenes "cotidianos", no era nada que Peter no pudiera combatir con facilidad.

Sólo se enfrentó a una amenaza con poderes: un tío llamado Buitre, provisto de un arnés con alas y diversas armas de alta tecnología, causó una oleada de robos y ataques vandálicos gracias a su capacidad de volar; pero para Spiderman, quien ya había combatido contra dos Duendes, un hombre con varios brazos mecánicos indestructibles, otro que se podía transformar en arena y un ser simbionte asesino, fue algo relativamente fácil de vencer.

Por su parte, en OsCorp, la planta de tratamiento químico iba a completarse en breve, y la empresa ya empezaba a considerar sus próximos proyectos. En esta ocasión, el departamento de Proyectos Especiales, el "niño mimado" de la compañía y el que Harry más apreciaba por haber empezado allí su carrera, tenía previsto incorporar nuevas investigaciones a su haber, esta vez en el campo de la Biomedicina.

Harry incluso se había decidido ya por un candidato casi seguro: el proyecto de reproducción de la sangre del doctor Morbius, a quien tenía que agradecerle su discreción cuando estuvo a su cargo en el hospital, después de "resucitar". Harry le había prometido la financiación parcial de dicho proyecto como gratificación por su silencio, pero después de ser asesorado por expertos biólogos y médicos, éstos le aconsejaron que era demasiado bueno e innovador para compartirlo con nadie más. Así que la concesión de aquella partida del presupuesto estaba casi decidida.

Sin embargo, antes de firmar los papeles que la harían efectiva, Harry se acordó del mentor de Peter en la Columbia, Curt Connors, al que había conocido en la fiesta de Navidad en casa de tía May; y de cómo éste le había hablado de sus estudios en torno a la regeneración celular, unas investigaciones que le habían llevado años.

Connors le había caído muy bien. Su apasionada y constante dedicación a la ciencia, a despecho de su minusvalía (ya que había perdido un brazo en un accidente), le recordaron a la de su padre; así que concertó una cita con él en su despacho para que Connors le detallara su trabajo en más profundidad, ya con cifras y datos.

El científico acudió a OsCorp muy interesado. En la universidad no era fácil obtener financiación externa, y menos para un trabajo como el suyo, que avanzaba muy lentamente. Llevó consigo todos sus papeles y una presentación muy elaborada de sus investigaciones, que consistían en una terapia génica a base de ADN de lagarto (particularmente, los cromosomas que permitirían la regeneración celular en los reptiles). Dicha terapia permitiría que otros animales pudieran tener la misma capacidad de regeneración celular del lagarto, pudiendo regenerar piel, huesos, órganos e incluso miembros enteros. Con un poco de suerte, aquello podía ser un hito en el campo de la medicina sólo comparable al descubrimiento de la penicilina: se acabaría la necesidad de aparatos ortopédicos y los transplantes de órganos o piel serían historia, entre otras muchas más maravillas.

Harry escuchó muy atentamente la entusiasmada exposición de Connors, y al acabar, reconoció que aquel proyecto parecía tan interesante como el de Morbius, o tal vez incluso más. Sólo tenía una pega: la falta de resultados concluyentes en varios años.

– La verdad es que el presupuesto destinado a nuevas investigaciones ya estaba concedido a otro proyecto, pero quiero darle una oportunidad, doctor Connors. No obstante, necesito resultados.

– Estamos obteniendo resultados. – repuso el profesor, intentando disimular una pizca de ansiedad en su normalmente lacónico comportamiento – Por ahora hemos obtenido la regeneración parcial de ciertos tejidos en ratones de laboratorio.

– Eso está bien, y si por mí fuera, eso me bastaría. – explicó Harry – Pero no decido sólo yo. El otro proyecto ya está comenzando a hacer pruebas con humanos, y me temo que la junta que presido se inclinará más por el proyecto que esté más avanzado. Ya sabe, para tener resultados más rápidos para comercializar. Sé que le hago una faena, pero así es el mundo de los negocios.

Connors no contestó, quedándose reflexivo. Sus estudios ni de lejos se aproximaban aún a las pruebas con humanos. Las pruebas con animales aún no eran concluyentes, podía ser arriesgado… Pero, por otra parte, aquélla era la única oportunidad que tenía de que una importante empresa como OsCorp les financiara. Si no lo conseguía, pronto la universidad les cortaría el chorro de subvenciones que venía recibiendo desde hacía años y eso sería el fin del proyecto.

– De acuerdo, no será problema. – prometió – Tendremos resultados de la terapia aplicada a humanos en poco tiempo. Sólo me falta hacer unas pruebas, y…

– Bien, hágalas. No, no me explique todo el proceso, lo más probable es que no comprendiera una palabra. – Harry sonrió – Eso es para genios de la ciencia como usted o Peter. Sólo tráigame los resultados cuanto antes, algo con lo que pueda convencer a la junta. Le doy tres meses.

Connors no hizo objeciones y prometió que tendría los resultados en el tiempo previsto, y Harry no se dio cuenta de la leve expresión de preocupación que cruzó su semblante durante un momento.

Un par de días después, el joven Osborn quedó con su Peter para tomar algo juntos; con los respectivos trabajos y relaciones de ambos no podían verse muy a menudo. Entre otros asuntos, hablaron del trato que Harry había hecho con Connors.

– Vaya, Har. – comentó Peter – Me alegro mucho por el profesor, y te agradezco que hayas querido darle una oportunidad.

– Bueno, no lo he hecho por ti, Pete. La idea es buena y merece ser tomada en cuenta.

– Como sea. El profesor llevaba tiempo esperando una oportunidad como ésa. No consigue encontrar financiación, ni conseguir asignaciones de la propia Universidad por la lentitud de los resultados. – Peter se quedó pensando un momento y a continuación añadió – Me da a mí que tres meses no van a ser suficientes para tener esos resultados.

– Lo siento de veras, pero es todo lo que puedo darle. Es el máximo de tiempo que podré aplazar la concesión de las partidas sin que la junta se me eche encima. – Aunque era él quien decidía cómo se distribuían los presupuestos, había aprendido del ejemplo de su padre que no convenía enemistarse con la junta directiva. Los nuevos miembros eran igual de ambiciosos e implacables que los antiguos (que en paz descansaran), y por ello Harry se había acostumbrado a andar con pies de plomo y a contar con ellos en las decisiones trascendentes, no fuera que se la acabaran jugando y Harry tuviera la necesidad de emprender a bombazos con ellos.

Al día siguiente, al acudir a la Facultad, Peter se enteró de que Connors se había pedido una excedencia de su cátedra en la Universidad para poder dedicarse a tiempo completo a acabar el proyecto y poder tener a tiempo los resultados requeridos. A Peter le dio pena seguir el curso sin su profesor favorito, sobre todo porque el que habían elegido para sustituirle no le caía tan bien. Dicho sustituto, un tal Miles Warren, era un especialista en genética y un experto reconocido por sus investigaciones sobre la clonación, pero era un poco rarito. Además, no se cortaba un pelo y siempre se quedaba mirando las piernas a sus alumnas; y parecía babear especialmente por Gwen Stacy.

Al acabar las clases, Peter acudió al laboratorio del departamento, a ver a su profesor, para ofrecerle su ayuda en el proyecto. Realmente deseaba que tuviera éxito y que su mentor pudiera ver completado su sueño, pero para eso antes tenía que obtener la financiación que necesitaba y ser incluido dentro del programa de Biomedicina del departamento de Proyectos Especiales de OsCorp era la oportunidad ideal, siempre y cuando, claro, que obtuvieran los resultados requeridos en el plazo previsto.

– No se preocupe, Parker. – contestó Connors a su ofrecimiento. – Le agradezco su interés y ya le debo el contacto con su amigo de OsCorp, pero puedo, _debo,_ hacer esto yo solo.

– Pero es mucho trabajo para una persona sola, profesor. – insistió él.

– No se crea. Tengo la fórmula casi lista, sólo tengo que trabajar un poco más en ella para que por fin podamos probarla en humanos.

– ¿En serio? – Peter se sorprendió; siempre había creído que el proyecto estaba un poco retrasado como para empezar pruebas con seres humanos. Y acertaba, sólo que Connors no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo delante de un alumno, por mucho que lo apreciara. El plan del científico era refinar la fórmula todo lo que pudiera y después sacar los voluntarios humanos de donde pudiera, aunque sabía que le iba a costar si lo hacía con tanta premura y sin las debidas garantías. En fin, ya se las arreglaría, pensó Connors, aunque tuviera que hacerlo a escondidas de la Federación Médica (ésa era una de las razones por las que debía mantener a Peter o a cualquiera fuera de su laboratorio). Se jugaba todo el proyecto.

– Desde luego. – afirmó con decisión, para dar una sensación de seguridad que no sentía. – Como ya le he dicho, usted lo que tiene que hacer es centrarse en sus estudios y sacar la carrera. No quisiera que se repitiera lo de comienzos del curso pasado, cuando estuvo a punto de suspender por dispersarse en demasiadas cosas.

– Ya, ya, claro…

Peter no supo qué responder a eso, ya que tenía toda la razón. Ahora tenía el trabajo a tiempo completo en el _Bugle_ y el nuevo curso en la Universidad, además de su interminable labor, no remunerada, que realizaba enfundado en mallas y descolgándose en red por los rascacielos de la Gran Manzana; así que no era tampoco cuestión de echarse más tareas encima por mucho que le apeteciera. De modo que no volvió a insistir.

No quiso decirle nada, pero se sentía un poco intranquilo por su profesor: tanta prisa, y aquella necesidad desesperada de encontrar voluntarios humanos con el tiempo en contra, podrían perjudicar sus investigaciones. Pero debía dejarlo trabajar a su manera, él sabía lo que hacía, se dijo. Aunque también creía saberlo el profesor Octavius. Pero no era el mismo caso, claro; no se le ocurría ninguna manera en que las inofensivas investigaciones de Connors pudieran poner en peligro a la ciudad, como hizo aquella vez su colega. Aun en el caso de que el proyecto fallara... ¿qué era lo peor que podría pasar?

* * *

_Siempre espero que recuerdes_

_que lo que tenemos es fuerte y tierno_

_En medio de la locura… aguanta._

_Es cuestión de fe,_

_es cuestión de confianza._

_Es cuestión de fe,_

_es cuestión de confianza._

_Nada puede interponerse entre nosotros_

_Nada puede separarnos,_

_interponerse entre nosotros._

Harry y Liz llevaban ya un par de meses con los preparativos de la boda, y Peter y Mary Jane se sentían muy felices por ellos. Aunque al principio les había sorprendido que Harry decidiera casarse de forma tan impulsiva, era lógico teniendo en cuenta la manera de ser de su amigo. Sabían que era muy impetuoso y que solía hacer las cosas casi sin pensar, dejándose llevar más por sus impulsos que por la razón, así que no tenía nada de raro que, estando tan enamorado de Liz, quisiera unir su vida a ella cuanto antes. De cualquier forma, si ambos se amaban, no había problema… ¿verdad?

Por otro lado, los compañeros de trabajo de Liz en el hospital se sorprendieron de la inesperada noticia de su repentino compromiso, dado que ella llevaba prácticamente una vida casi monacal, de casa al trabajo y del trabajo a casa, salvo el tiempo que dedicaba a ir a visitar a su abuela enferma. Pero se alegraron por ella: era una compañera amable y, aunque opinaban que a veces se hacía un poco la misteriosa, a la mayoría de ellos les caía bien.

Casi tres meses después de anunciarse el compromiso de boda y a falta de otros tres para el gran día, llegó el vigésimo cuarto cumpleaños de Liz. Ese día, Harry acudió al apartamento de Liz para recogerla y llevarla a comer, llevándole un gigantesco ramo de rosas.

– Feliz cumpleaños, cariño. – la saludó, mientras la besaba tiernamente. Ella se emocionó al ver las rosas.

– ¡Oh Harry, son preciosas! Nunca me habían regalado tantas rosas, y tan bonitas.

– ¿Te gustan las rosas?

– Claro que sí. Son mi segunda flor favorita.

– ¿Ah, sí? – preguntó Harry con curiosidad – ¿Y cuál es la primera?

– Las violetas (1). Sobre todo las azules.

– Mmm, es bueno saberlo… para tu próximo cumpleaños te compraré todas las violetas azules que haya en la ciudad.

– No seas exagerado… – rió ella, aunque se sintió muy halagada.

– Nada de eso. En tu próximo cumpleaños, ya serás la señora Osborn y todo será poco para ti.

Liz se emocionó de nuevo y lo abrazó muy fuerte. Desde pequeña había soñado con alguien así, un príncipe encantador que la protegiera de todos los males y la mimara como a una princesa. Y ahora ese príncipe estaba allí en carne y hueso frente a ella y decía adorarla, y Liz no se podía sentir más dichosa. Que fuera rico era estupendo, desde luego; ya nunca más tendría que hacer equilibrios para llegar a fin de mes o preocuparse por que un atraso en el pago del alquiler de su apartamento la dejara en la calle. Pero eso era lo de menos. Liz lo habría amado igual aunque hubiese sido un vagabundo.

– Te quiero, Harry. Soy muy feliz… – susurró contra su pecho – Quisiera que esto durara para siempre. Ojalá nada lo estropee.

Extrañado, el joven sostuvo la cara de su novia entre sus manos, escrutando por un segundo su expresión preocupada antes de volver a besarla.

– ¿Qué iba a estropearlo? – preguntó después – Nada va a impedir que me case contigo. Tenemos toda la vida por delante, y vamos a vivirla juntos.

Ella cambió enseguida su gesto inquieto por una sonrisa radiante, mientras volvía a abrazarse a él.

– Tienes razón, nada nos separará. Perdona por preocuparte, soy una tonta. Voy a poner agua a estas preciosas rosas. – añadió apartándose de él, y cogió el enorme ramo y entró en la cocina buscando inútilmente un jarrón donde cupieran todas. Al no encontrarlo, optó por coger dos jarrones distintos y repartir las flores entre ambos. Mientras la joven llevaba a cabo esa tarea, sonó el timbre de la puerta del apartamento.

– ¡Tranquila cariño, ya voy yo! – le avisó Harry, a lo que oyó un apagado "¡Vale!" como respuesta que salía desde la cocina, y abrió la puerta. Era un mensajero de un servicio postal.

– Paquete para la señorita Elizabeth Allen. – informó éste, mientras sacaba una caja de tamaño mediano que indicaba "Frágil".

– Yo lo recogeré. – repuso Harry, firmando en la hoja de recibo. El mensajero le entregó la caja y, saludándolo con un gesto, se marchó.

Harry cerró la puerta tras de sí, intrigado, con la caja en las manos. No parecía pesar mucho. ¿Qué sería? Tal vez algún regalo de cumpleaños de alguna amiga, o tal vez de su famosa abuela enferma a la que aún no había logrado conocer (Liz posponía continuamente la fecha del encuentro, alegando que la anciana estaba demasiado delicada y que no toleraba bien la compañía de extraños). Sabía que debería esperar hasta que ella regresara de la cocina y que lo abriera, ya que era un paquete para ella, pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte que él. Después de todo, dentro de poco serían marido y mujer… ¿verdad? Y entre los matrimonios no debían existir secretos... al menos, si eran inofensivos como ése.

Abrió la caja y se quedó mudo de asombro cuando vio su contenido: unas bellísimas violetas azules acompañadas por una elegante tarjeta blanca orlada de un color azul exacto al de las flores. Sin poder detenerse, sacó la tarjeta y leyó su contenido, escrito a mano con una elegante caligrafía:

"_Feliz cumpleaños, mi querida Lizzie. Como cada año, tus flores favoritas para ti, la flor más hermosa. Pero como cada año, apenas pueden expresar lo importante que eres para mí, lo mucho que te agradezco tu devoción y tu entrega. Sin ti, mi vida no tendría sentido._

_Siempre te querré. Mark_"

Aturdido, Harry dejó caer la caja sobre la mesita del recibidor y retrocedió un par de pasos, alejándose de ella como si fuera una serpiente venenosa que fuera a morderle. No recordaba haber recibido una impresión tan fuerte desde aquella terrible noche en que le quitó la máscara a Spiderman antes de matarlo y descubrió que bajo la máscara se ocultaba el rostro de su mejor amigo. De nuevo tenía la misma sensación de haber sido traicionado, burlado; y unos celos devoradores invadieron su alma.

"_Te lo dije…_", la voz de su padre sonó dentro de su cabeza. "_No puedes fiarte de las mujeres. Todas acaban traicionándote_".

– ¡¡Cállate!! – chilló Harry con desesperación.

Después del incidente ocurrido durante el descubrimiento del refugio secreto de su padre en la planta química, Harry no había vuelto a oír más voces hablando en su interior. Tal vez se debiera a que al formalizar su relación con Liz, había recuperado la seguridad de poder dejar todo atrás, y se había autoconvencido de que la psicosis producida por la muerte de su padre había desaparecido por completo y de que todo estaba ya en su sitio… y había ignorado las pesadillas, las excusas de su novia o cualquier señal que hiciera parecer que las cosas no iban como debían. Pero por mucho que lo intentara, no podía ignorar aquello. Y de nuevo volvía aquella voz, recordándoselo de la peor forma.

– ¿Con quién hablas? – Liz, saliendo de la cocina con uno de los jarrones con rosas entre las manos, lo miró extrañada y preocupada. Parecía muy alterado: estaba pálido y sudoroso, y su expresión de su cara era de una angustia que no recordaba haberle visto desde hacía mucho tiempo. – ¿Estás bien?

– S-sí.

– ¿A quién le estabas hablando? – insistió ella.

– A nadie. – respondió él con brusquedad, y se encaró agresivamente con ella. – ¿Quién es Mark, Liz?

Al oír el nombre, la joven palideció y las manos le temblaron, y el jarrón estuvo a punto de caérsele y acabar estrellado en el suelo. Lo dejó con dificultad sobre la mesa, y contestó sin mirarle:

– No es nadie.

– ¿Ah, no? – Harry la miró sarcástico – ¿Y desde cuándo ese "nadie" te manda flores y te escribe apasionadas tarjetas?

– ¿De qué estás…? – empezó Liz, pero vio la caja abierta con las flores y la tarjeta, y comprendiéndolo todo, dirigió una gélida mirada al joven Osborn – Eso era mi correspondencia privada, Harry. No tenías ningún derecho a abrirla.

– Tal vez, pero lo he hecho y ya no hay vuelta atrás. Y me vas a decir quién es ese Mark, por qué te manda flores todos los años y por qué dice que su vida no tiene sentido sin ti.

– Es… un amigo, tan sólo un amigo. – intentó explicarse Liz desesperada. – Alguien a quien una vez le hice un favor, y que se siente agradecido, nada más.

– Qué, cuando te pillan con las manos en la masa, mientes mucho peor… ¿no? – se burló Harry – No creerás que me voy a tragar esa estupidez. El simple agradecimiento no se expresa así. Quiero una respuesta, Liz; y quiero la verdad.

Acorralada por Harry, Liz bajó los ojos, a punto de llorar. Pero enseguida se rehizo y lo miró altiva.

– ¿Sabes qué? Después de la falta de respeto que has mostrado al violar mi correspondencia privada, no mereces que te dé explicaciones.

– No, claro... Después de todo, sólo soy tu prometido. – replicó él lleno de sarcasmo.

– Eso no te da derecho a espiarme y a pedirme cuentas de lo que haga con mi tiempo libre. Y si no te gusta, nadie te obliga a casarte conmigo.

– ¡Pues puede que aún me lo piense! – gritó él.

– ¡Pues me parece genial! – chilló también ella.

Ambos se quedaron callados por un instante. Era su primera pelea seria y ya hablaban de suspender el matrimonio.

– Vete Harry… – le pidió ella en voz baja – Por favor, déjame sola.

– Esto no acaba así. – declaró él, algo más calmado – Voy a averiguar lo que me estás ocultando.

– Sólo vete, por favor.

Sin replicar palabra, él se dio la vuelta y salió furiosamente por la puerta del apartamento, cerrando con un portazo tras de sí.

Liz, con un profundo suspiro, se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones, con la caja de las violetas en sus manos. Se sentía mareada y angustiada. ¡Qué estúpida había sido!... ¿Cómo había podido olvidarse de la costumbre de Mark de enviarle flores en todos sus cumpleaños? Pero desde que había empezado su historia con Harry, había estado flotando en una nube y había olvidado de forma imprudente cosas importantes, cosas que le podían descubrir… como ésa. Había sido una ilusa al creer que podía mantener a Harry totalmente ignorante de la existencia de Mark durante tanto tiempo, y ya había ocurrido lo que tanto temía. Lo raro era que no lo hubiera descubierto antes. Y ahora, pensó mordiéndose los labios para no sollozar, Harry lo había descubierto y todo se había venido abajo.

Pero eso era culpa de ella y sólo de ella. ¿Por qué era tan cobarde, por qué seguía empeñada en mentirle?... ¿Tan mal le sentaría que le contara su relación con alguien que no sólo era un _freak_, un bicho raro para la sociedad, sino que también había sido un criminal? Pero la simple idea de contárselo la llenó de pánico. No le fue difícil imaginarse a Harry saliendo de su casa con un portazo como el que acababa de dar, pero esta vez para no volver. Ya había perdido su confianza, pero podía perderlo a él. ¿Qué podía hacer, qué? Se sentía a punto de estallar.

– Harry… lo siento. – murmuró, escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos. La caja con las flores, olvidada por completo, cayó al suelo, y las hermosas violetas quedaron desperdigadas en el suelo a su alrededor.

* * *

Harry se tomó de un trago el whisky con hielo que se había preparado del bar de su despacho, pero eso no alivió su desasosiego en lo más mínimo. Tras la discusión y haber anulado la cita, no había querido volver a casa ni llamar a Peter o contárselo a nadie. Su primera reacción había sido escapar a su despacho de OsCorp y beber, beber sin parar. Sin proponérselo ni ser consciente de ello, estaba actuando igual que Norman Osborn, el cual se refugiaba en su despacho tuviera trabajo o no, y no regresaba a casa hasta altas horas de la noche. Cuando Harry se dio cuenta, sacudió la cabeza pesaroso, y se dijo que tal vez se parecía a su padre más de lo que ambos habían pensado.

Pero no debía dejarse arrastrar por la melancolía y los recuerdos; éstos no le llevarían a ninguna parte. Su padre estaba muerto y nada de lo que ocurriera en el pasado tenía solución; lo que tenía que hacer era preocuparse por sus problemas con la persona viva que más le importaba.

Desde que eran pareja, Liz y él nunca se habían peleado antes, o al menos no de forma que acabaran separándose tan furiosos y ofendidos el uno con el otro. Pero lo peor no era eso, sino que había descubierto que Liz le mentía, que tenía secretos para él. Jamás lo habría creído.

Eso le corroía. ¿Quién era ese Mark, y por qué ella no quería decírselo? A Harry no se le ocurría ninguna razón para su silencio, a menos que...

No. Harry no quería, se negaba a aceptar la posibilidad de que Liz le estuviese siendo infiel. Ella ya le había demostrado demasiadas veces que le amaba, no podía haber estado fingiendo todo ese tiempo.

¿Cómo podía obtener la información que necesitaba? Ya se podía ir olvidando de preguntar a Peter o incluso a Mary Jane; la pelirroja le había comentado en más de una ocasión que Liz era extremadamente celosa de su vida privada, hasta el punto de resultar misteriosa. En eso se parecía a Peter, sólo que Liz no tenía una identidad secreta con superpoderes que proteger… no, el secreto que ocultaba ella parecía ser mucho más siniestro.

¿A quién podía recurrir?... ¿Quién tenía más confianza con Liz que la propia Mary Jane? De pronto se hizo la luz en su cerebro… ¿quién compartía con Liz varias horas al día, hasta el punto de pasar más tiempo con ella que él mismo? Su abuela. Las chicas solían confiarse a sus abuelas; y con la cantidad de tiempo que pasaban juntas, era más que obvio que la anciana debía ser su confidente. O como mínimo, debería saber quién demonios era aquel maldito Mark cuya recientemente descubierta existencia le estaba amargando tanto la suya. Tenía que ir a verla o llamarla y preguntárselo.

Aquella solución traía consigo otro problema: no sabía dónde vivía la anciana, ni su número de teléfono… demonios, ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba. Harry se maldijo por no haber preguntado tales detalles a Liz antes, aunque ya no estaba tan claro si ella se los habría dado de todas formas. Había que buscar una vía alternativa: llamar a los padres de Liz. Ellos le darían información; o por lo menos le darían la dirección o una forma de contactar con la abuela.

Su novia muy pocas veces le hablaba de su familia. Todo lo que sabía de ellos era que su padre poseía un lujoso restaurante llamado Avenue, y lo sabía porque, cuando vivía, su padre había celebrado allí algunas comidas de empresa. Harry había intentado varias veces que ella le presentara a sus padres, pero ella había insistido en que poco antes de la boda harían una comida familiar y entonces los conocería. Aparentemente, no estaba demasiado nerviosa o preocupada por obtener su aprobación; algo que sorprendía a Harry, quien recordaba lo nervioso que se había puesto la primera vez que presentó a Mary Jane a su padre cuando salían juntos (y lo desastrosamente que había acabado saliendo la velada).

Sabía que a Liz no le haría nada de gracia que contactase con su padre sin que ella lo supiera, pero no le quedaba otra opción. "Además, si ella fuera sincera conmigo nada de esto sería necesario", se justificó ante sí mismo.

Tras hacer que su asistente, Don Menken, le buscara el teléfono personal del señor Allen (ya que éste se había retirado y había traspasado el restaurante), oprimió las teclas del teléfono con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente. Tras unos segundos, una voz profunda y masculina contestó al teléfono.

– ¿Sí?

Harry intentó que no se le notara muy nervioso.

– ¿El señor Allen, Wilson Allen?

– Sí, soy yo. ¿Con quién hablo?

– Mi nombre es Harry Osborn.

– ¿Osborn?... Yo conocía a un Osborn, Norman Osborn. Cuando yo llevaba el restaurante, venía a veces a comer con sus socios. Era un buen cliente.

– Yo soy su hijo. Mi padre… falleció hace un par de años.

– Oh, lo siento mucho. Era un hombre fuerte y listo, ya sabe, con clase. De ésos que se hacen respetar.

– Sí, lo era… – contestó Harry tragando saliva. Las alabanzas recordando a su padre le producían una extraña mezcla de orgullo e incomodidad. Orgullo, porque se sentía muy contento de haber tenido un padre que despertara tanta admiración. Incomodidad, porque al oírlas siempre se preguntaba si dirían cosas similares de él cuando muriera, y acababa concluyendo que no, que él nunca sería más que el segundón.

– ¿Qué es lo que desea, señor Osborn?

– Oh, sí, sí, claro. – Con sus elucubraciones sobre su padre, había olvidado el propósito de su llamada – Es sobre su hija Liz.

Se sorprendió cuando el señor Allen no le contestó nada. Al contrario, se produjo un ominoso silencio que era aún más incómodo que todo lo que pudiera pensar sobre su padre.

Sólo después de unos instantes, el señor Allen preguntó cautelosamente:

– ¿Liz?... ¿Le ha pasado algo?

– No, no, al contrario… – se apresuró a tranquilizarlo Harry, y después se quedó un momento en suspenso, sin saber qué decirle. No podía plantearle sin más que sospechaba que ella le engañaba, hubiera sido muy grosero. – Ella está bien.

– Entonces… ¿qué ha ocurrido? – lejos de haberse tranquilizado, la voz del señor Allen estaba ahora cargada de sospecha. – ¿Han hecho algo ella o…?

Harry frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos ante lo que connotaba la última frase.

– ¿Han hecho algo ella o quién?

El señor Allen evadió la pregunta con otra.

– ¿Para qué me ha llamado, señor Osborn?... ¿Es usted amigo de mi hija?

– Bueno, en realidad algo más que eso… voy a casarme con ella en junio.

Otro silencio estupefacto al otro lado de la línea. La sorpresa de Harry era pareja a la del señor Allen… ¡Liz ni siquiera les había hablado de él!

– Vaya, por lo que veo no sabían nada… – se apresuró a disculparse – Lamento que se entere así, supongo que Liz quería darles una sorpresa. Siento habérsela arruinado.

El señor Allen le contestó con voz ronca, malhumorada.

– No ha arruinado nada. Dudo que Liz se guardara ese pequeño "detalle" para darnos una sorpresa. De hecho, no creo que Liz tuviera pensado informarnos de ello en absoluto.

– ¿Qué?... ¿Por qué?

– Porque mi hija lleva casi tres años sin dirigirnos la palabra.

De nuevo Harry se quedó totalmente sin palabras. ¿Que Liz no se hablaba con sus padres?... ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Ella parecía darle tanta importancia a la familia…

– Disculpe, pero… – jadeó, en cuanto el asombro le dejó hablar – no puedo creerlo.

– ¿Y por qué iba a mentirle? – contestó el señor Allen agriamente – Liz se marchó de casa hace tres años, poco después de que se graduara en el instituto. Tuvimos una enorme discusión, entonces hizo su maleta y se marchó, y apenas hemos sabido nada de ella desde entonces. Por lo menos ahora sabemos por usted que está bien… – añadió con amargura. A cada palabra, Harry estaba más y más sorprendido. Sabía que Liz tenía un carácter muy fuerte, especialmente en su época de adolescente, pero… ¿qué pelea aleja a una hija de sus padres durante años enteros?

– Debió de tratarse de una discusión terrible… – aventuró para tantearlo – ¿Qué les llevó a enfrentarse así? – Notó que el señor Allen vacilaba en contestar y casi podía sentirlo tensionarse al otro lado de la línea.

– Una discrepancia de opiniones sobre un tema muy _personal_, señor Osborn. Comprenderá que no le dé detalles, es un asunto de intimidad familiar.

– Entiendo. – asintió Harry, quien en realidad no entendía nada; es más, cada vez se sentía más confuso. ¿A qué venían tantos rodeos? – Bien, yo… lo que quería preguntarle es la dirección o el teléfono de su madre, o su suegra.

El señor Allen tenía la irritante costumbre de quedarse en silencio durante unos segundos antes de contestar. Era como si estuviera calibrando la pregunta, pero Harry ya no podía aguantar que lo tuviera en vilo a cada cosa que preguntaba. Y es más, después le contestaba como si sus preguntas fueran absurdas. ¿Qué tenía de estúpido preguntarle por la abuela de Liz?

– ¿Mi madre o mi suegra?... ¿Se trata de una broma?

– En absoluto, señor. – Harry intentó tranquilizarlo, algo ofendido – Hablo en serio. Me es imperativo contactar con la abuela de Liz cuanto antes. No sé cuál de las dos sea; es la que vive aquí en Manhattan y está tan enferma. Le prometo que no la alteraré mucho, pero necesito hablar con ella.

– Me temo que eso va a ser del todo imposible.

– ¿Pero por qué?

– Por la sencilla razón de que las dos abuelas de Liz están muertas.

Harry ahogó una exclamación.

– ¡¿Qué?!

– Mi madre murió hace unos seis años, y la madre de mi primera esposa, la madre de Liz, murió hace diez. Bueno, la madre de Doris, mi segunda esposa, aún vive, pero me extrañaría que ella pudiera contarle nada sobre mi hija. Vive en San Diego en una residencia y además ella y Liz apenas se han visto dos o tres veces en toda su vida. Pero puedo darle la dirección si es lo que quiere…

– …No, no es necesario. – contestó Harry haciendo un esfuerzo por superar el asombro que amenazaba con dejarlo sin palabras de nuevo.

Era obvio que esa anciana no tenía nada que ver con Liz, y que desde luego no era la razón de sus continuas ausencias. Después de llevar oyendo hablar de una abuela de Liz desde que entró en su vida, ahora se llevaba la segunda mayor sorpresa de su vida al enterarse de que no existía (la primera había sido descubrir quién había tras la máscara de Spiderman, y en ese momento no podría distinguir cuál de las dos le resultaba más perturbadora).

– Está bien, señor Allen, agradezco su información. Que pase un buen… – se detuvo antes de despedirse, cuando se le ocurrió que tal vez pudiera saber algo del misterioso admirador, o exnovio, o lo que demonios fuera, de Liz – Espere, tengo una pregunta más. ¿Conocen usted o su mujer a alguien llamado "Mark"?

La violencia de la reacción del señor Allen cogió desprevenido a Harry, quien tuvo que alejarse el teléfono un poco del oído para que los gritos que llegaban desde el auricular no le atravesaran el tímpano.

– ¿Así que de eso iba todo esto, muchacho?... ¡El nombre de ese criminal no se pronuncia en esta casa!... ¡Y mientras siga defendiéndolo, tampoco Liz es ya bienvenida aquí!

– ¿Pe-pero quién es?

– Si ella no se lo ha dicho ya, yo tampoco lo haré; no seré yo quien airee los trapos sucios. Si quiere saber más, le recomiendo que hable con mi hija. Buenos días. – colgó apresuradamente antes de que Harry tuviera la oportunidad de decirle algo más.

– Pero, señor Allen, necesito saber… ¿señor Allen? – Era inútil, ya no había nadie escuchándolo. Del auricular solo se oía el monocorde tono de línea.

Harry resopló. ¡Vaya con el señor Allen! Ya sabía de quién había heredado Liz su obstinación y su mal genio.

Pero su conversación con él no le había aportado ninguna respuesta. Al contrario, tan sólo le había planteado muchas más interrogantes.

* * *

(1) En el lenguaje de las flores, el significado de la violeta es "Lealtad", y de la violeta azul es "Confianza". Escogí esta flor porque la consideré apropiada para los problemas de sinceridad y confianza que tienen y tendrán Harry y Liz.

* * *

**NA: **Aunque en este capítulo han comenzado los problemas para nuestra parejita, en el siguiente ocurrirá algo que los pondrá en jaque, no sólo a ellos sino a toda la ciudad de Nueva York… y por supuesto, a Spiderman.


	26. Ravencroft

**¡Hola de nuevo! ****En este capítulo y en los siguientes, la tensión irá **_**in crescendo**_**. Gracias, como de costumbre, a masg, a JohannaHope y a TheNextMrsMolkoX3 por sus comentarios y su apoyo al fic.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2****6: Ravencroft**

Visto desde fuera, Ravencroft parecía uno más entre varios bloques de una zona industrial poco poblada a las afueras de Manhattan, donde se ubicaban fábricas abandonadas y almacenes. Por supuesto, nadie de las zonas colindantes conocía la función de aquel bloque aparentemente igual al resto; por poco poblada que estuviera aquella zona y por muchos sistemas de seguridad que tuviera la institución, seguramente habría cundido el pánico entre los vecinos, que, aunque escasos, habrían bastado para formar un escándalo.

Como todos los días, la joven aparcó su coche en el área de visitantes. Podría decirse que ya tenía la plaza reservada allí, aunque tampoco es que le hiciera falta; nunca llegaban tantos visitantes a aquel sanatorio para criminales especiales como para que se necesitara una reserva de aparcamiento.

El coche de Liz era viejo y desvencijado, solía calarse a menudo y casi nunca arrancaba a la primera; pero era lo mejor que había podido permitirse con su exiguo sueldo sin tener que recurrir a su padre. No solía utilizarlo casi nunca salvo para ir a Ravencroft; para el resto de sus desplazamientos por la ciudad prefería coger el metro. Ella odiaba el tráfico urbano, pero casi nadie iba nunca por aquella zona que estaba prácticamente aislada, así que allí no tenía que preocuparse de eso.

– Hola, Walter. – Tras traspasar el acceso de entrada, Liz se detuvo y dejó el bolso sobre una de las bandejas que había en una pila. Después, se sacó todas las cosas que tenía en los bolsillos y el cinturón y las horquillas del pelo y las dispuso desordenadamente en la bandeja al lado del bolso, sin olvidar apagar antes el móvil, ya que tenía que estar apagado para que la señal no interfiriera en determinados aparatos electrónicos que había allí (una vez se le olvidó hacerlo, y como el vigilante no dio con el botón que lo apagaba, directamente le quitó la batería). A continuación, se colocó ante el vigilante, de pie y con los brazos extendidos.

– Buenas tardes, señorita Allen. – El vigilante la saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza y la cacheó con la rapidez de la rutina. Sabía que ella nunca escondería nada, pero el protocolo de seguridad le obligaba a repetir aquel gesto diariamente cuando ella entraba en el sanatorio. Ambos conocían muy bien las reglas del centro y las acataban ya casi como un acto reflejo.

– ¿Qué tal la pequeña Christina? ¿Cómo sigue de su resfriado? – preguntó ella mientras se ponía la identificación de visitante en la solapa, como todas las tardes.

– Oh, aún tiene tos y algo de flemas, pero está mejorando.

– ¡Me alegro!

Liz y el vigilante de la puerta del turno de tarde se conocían muy bien, no en vano se habían estado viendo casi todos los días durante los últimos tres años. En ese tiempo, Walter le había hablado tanto de su mujer y de sus tres hijos que Liz sabía más de ellos que de su propia familia.

Cuando ocurrió el accidente de Mark, el padre y la madrastra de Liz se escandalizaron. Para ellos, Mark dejó de ser aquel joven "inteligente y prometedor", para convertirse a sus ojos en un paria. Liz jamás supo si fue porque lo habían sorprendido robando, o porque el accidente lo había transformado en un _freak_, un ser parecido a esos mutantes que tanto temían; tal vez se debiera a ambas cosas. El caso fue que nunca volvieron a mencionarle, y cada vez que Liz intentaba sacar el tema hacían ver que nada había ocurrido, como si él nunca hubiera existido. Liz se sintió horrorizada por su actitud. De su padre ya había esperado algo así, ya que era bastante estricto y nunca se habían llevado bien, pero de ella…

Liz aguantó lo justo hasta su graduación en el Midtown High, y ese mismo día, al regresar a casa con el diploma bajo el brazo, explotó. Tras cantarles las cuarenta a sus padres, y decirles lo que realmente pensaba de su hipocresía, llenó su maleta y se marchó de Queens para no volver jamás. Con ello, dejó atrás todo lo que había conocido, la seguridad del hogar que siempre la había protegido, su infancia. Una vez en Manhattan, había sobrevivido con pequeños trabajos, como ser camarera o cuidar niños y ancianos, mientras se preparaba para titularse como auxiliar de enfermería; y una vez lo consiguió, logró también que la admitieran en el Bellevue gracias a un golpe de suerte.

Hasta el momento, nunca se había arrepentido de dejar su casa y su vida de niña mimada y protegida. Aunque al principio le fuera bastante difícil adaptarse, siempre estuvo segura de que aquel primer y único desafío a sus padres la había hecho madurar y convertirse en una persona distinta y mejor que la muchachita superficial y egoísta que había sido.

Y, hasta entonces, ayudar a Mark a superar el día a día era lo único que había dado sentido a su vida. Daba igual que fuera un convicto de robo, que estuviera desquiciado, o que tuviera esos poderes tan peligrosos y ese aspecto de bicho raro. Debajo de ese aspecto aún estaba el Mark que ella tan bien conocía, y al que tanto quería. Había sido la persona que más había querido, por lo menos hasta que Harry Osborn había reaparecido en su vida. Y seguía queriéndole, pese a que últimamente se comportara de forma tan posesiva y siniestra.

Despidiéndose del vigilante con una sonrisa, Liz se encaminó hacia el área de máxima seguridad, efectuando una ruta que ya había hecho más de mil veces, recorriendo con la familiaridad de la costumbre los fríos y blancos pasillos iluminados por neón. Aunque no hubiera sabido su número, ese día la celda de Mark era inconfundible: era la única de todo Ravencroft desde donde se oía música clásica. Como siempre, Liz esperó hasta que el vigilante, que podía verla desde las cámaras de seguridad, accionó el mando automático que abría la puerta reforzada de la celda para que ella pudiera entrar. No había otro modo de abrir esa puerta, protegida con un sofisticado sistema informático.

Al penetrar en la amplia estancia, Liz no se sorprendió al oír a todo volumen los compases de "Un bel di vedremo" de _Madame Butterfly_, de Puccini, interpretada por la voz soberbia de la Callas. Era una de las favoritas de Mark; la ópera siempre lo relajaba, se podía decir que era uno de los casos donde se aplicaba el dicho de que "la música amansaba a las fieras", y por eso los cuidadores de Ravencroft permitían que pusiese esa música en su celda a pesar de que iba en contra de las ordenanzas.

El gigantesco individuo permanecía de pie, en medio de la habitación, con los ojos cerrados y una mano levantada siguiendo el compás de la melodía, totalmente sumergido en aquella música conmovedora. Incluso bajo su engorroso traje protector, se veía elegante y, en cierta manera, bello. Su rostro de piel dorada estaba como transfigurado. En esos momentos, parecía imposible creer que pudiera hacer daño a una mosca, pese a que aquel hombre tenía uno de los mayores potenciales destructivos de todo el país.

Liz permaneció allí, apoyada contra el quicio de la puerta de la celda, sin querer interrumpir aquel momento especial de su querido Mark, sonriendo conmovida al verlo tan feliz. Dios sabía que no debía tener demasiados momentos felices allí encerrado. Pero a la vez, se sentía inquieta. Él sólo se ponía a escuchar ópera a solas cuando se sentía nervioso o irritado, como una forma de tranquilizarse. Aquello significaba que no debía estar de muy buen humor, y aunque ya no tenía aquel instinto asesino de los primeros meses, él siempre era del todo impredecible.

Cuando acabó la hermosa aria, Mark se dirigió a la cadena musical y bajó el volumen hasta un nivel que permitía conversar normalmente.

– Hola, Lizzie. ¿Te gustaron las violetas? – preguntó mientras se sentaba en la enorme y resistente silla, diseñada especialmente para él.

Al recordarle aquello, esta vez fue Liz la que se puso de mal humor. En buen lío se había metido con Harry por culpa de las dichosas flores. Pero, pensándolo bien, Mark no tenía ninguna culpa, él sólo había hecho lo mismo de todos los años. Había sido Harry el que había hecho mal al abrir un paquete que no debía.

– Claro, Mark… – sonrió para que él no se sintiera decepcionado – Como siempre, eran preciosas, muchas gracias. ¿Cómo te las arreglas para mandarme flores desde aquí todos los años?

– ¡Ah! Secreto profesional… – sonrió Mark. En realidad, había sobornado a Walter, el vigilante, para que cada año hiciese el encargo en una floristería – Espero que hayas pasado un buen cumpleaños.

Aquella fuerte pelea con su prometido no era la idea que Liz tenía de un "buen cumpleaños", pero no dijo nada. Mark aún ignoraba la existencia de Harry, y ella todavía no sabía cómo contárselo. No lo habría comprendido.

Pero él sí tenía algo que decirle. Se la quedó mirando de arriba abajo, con una mezcla de ironía y suspicacia que al final acabó inquietándola. Sólo con aquella mirada, conseguía hacerla sentirse culpable.

– ¿Qué pasa, Mark? – le preguntó ella con una sonrisa nerviosa – ¿Por qué me miras así?

– ¿Sabes, Liz? – repuso él con tranquilidad. – Antes de que me metieran aquí, aborrecía la prensa del corazón; no veía qué interés puede tener la gente en las vidas de personas que no conoce. Pero ya sabes, aquí encerrado el aburrimiento es mortal, y acabas descubriendo que incluso esa basura, en ocasiones, resulta de lo más instructiva. Gracias a ella puedes enterarte de cosas realmente interesantes.

Ella le miró a los ojos con expresión perpleja, sin entender.

– ¿De qué estás hablando?

Con cierta dificultad debido al traje de material aislante, Mark se levantó y sacó un fajo de papel de debajo de su cama, era un periódico. A Liz le sorprendió que le permitieran tener papeles o cualquier material inflamable en la celda, pero no dijo nada. Daba la impresión de que alguien se lo hubiese pasado de contrabando y Mark lo hubiese escondido.

Él le alargó el periódico, era una edición atrasada del _Daily Bugle_. A ella le resultaba familiar, no sabía por qué…

– Página 62. – le indicó la lacónica voz del hombre.

Ella pasó las hojas hasta llegar a la requerida y su corazón dio un salto de angustia cuando reconoció aquella página y aquella foto. Aquella sección era la crónica social del _Bugle_, y uno de sus artículos hacía referencia a una fiesta celebrada por la inauguración de la planta química de OsCorp, fiesta a la que había asistido con Harry el mes anterior. Salían juntos en una foto, con él abrazándola por la cintura; y por si eso dejara lugar a la más mínima duda, el pie de la foto se encargaba de despejarla:

"_En la imagen, el señor Harry Osborn, accionista mayoritario y presidente de Industrias OsCorp, acompañado de su futura esposa, la señorita Elizabeth Allen_".

Ella miró hacia su interlocutor, tragando saliva. Éste parecía sereno, pero sus ojos ardían.

– Harry _Osborn_. De todos los tíos que hay en Nueva York, tenías que elegir a ése… – murmuró molesto, una frase de la que Liz no alcanzó a comprender su significado. Pero antes de que pudiera replicar nada, Mark preguntó agriamente – ¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo, Lizzie? ¿Cuando volvieras de tu luna de miel por las Seychelles?

Liz se estremeció. Tal y como ella esperaba, él se había disgustado, pero por fortuna no se había puesto agresivo. Aún. Tenía que andar con pies de plomo, para no enfadarlo aún más.

– In-intenté decírtelo, de verdad… – tartamudeó, intentando explicarse – Pero no me atrevía. Temía que…

– ¿Me volviera loco y destruyera todo el edificio? – Mark parecía divertido.

–… que te enfadaras, sí. Te pones muy violento cuando te enfadas.

– Sí, eso dicen… – El hombre suspiró, y se levantó, caminando torpemente debido a los impedimentos del tejido de amianto reforzado de su traje. – ¿Crees entonces que tengo razones para enfadarme? Has logrado pescar un pez verdaderamente gordo y dar un buen braguetazo. Debería alegrarme por ti, siempre supe que eras una chica lista.

– No hables así… – replicó Liz, ofendida – Haces que parezca sórdido y mezquino. No me caso con él por el dinero.

– No, claro… – repuso Mark sarcástico, sin creerse una sola palabra. – Entonces… ¿qué es? ¿Estás enamorada de él?

Ella levantó la cabeza, dispuesta a no dejar pisotear su dignidad.

– Sí, le quiero. Más que a nada en el mundo.

Él la miró herido.

– Así que era eso. Ahora lo entiendo todo, tu extraño comportamiento de estos últimos meses. Tantas excusas, tantas mentiras… y todo por un estúpido enamoramiento. – replicó, con una chispa de rencor en su voz – ¡Y encima no has podido elegir peor! Mira Liz, entiendo que quieras vivir tu vida, casarte, formar una familia. Está bien, lo acepto, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que pasar. Pero escoge a cualquier otro. No a ese tío. No a un Osborn.

El desconcierto se reflejó de nuevo en los ojos claros de Liz.

– ¿_No a un Osborn_? ¿Qué tiene que ver que sea un Osborn?

Mark Raxton desvió la mirada, incómodo por la pregunta.

– Conozco a esos tíos con dinero… – acabó respondiendo – Te prometen la luna mientras les dure el capricho, pero en cuanto le des el menor problema, no vacilará en darte la patada.

– ¡No hables así de él, tú no lo conoces! – exclamó Liz, indignada – Harry nunca haría eso; él me quiere.

– Seguro que sí… – En la voz de Mark había el más punzante de los sarcasmos – Me gustaría saber qué opina de nuestro… _especial_ vínculo.

Liz agachó la cabeza y no contestó. El hombre dorado soltó una carcajada.

– No le has hablado de mí, ¿verdad? ¿Qué le has contado para justificar lo que haces por las tardes, el viejo cuento de la abuelita enferma?

– ¡Se lo diré! – insistió ella llena de irritación – Cuando sea el momento oportuno.

– ¿El momento oportuno? – repitió él – Si aún no se lo has dicho, es que no crees que te quiera lo suficiente como para entenderlo. Ni siquiera tú confías en él. No es un buen comienzo, Lizzie…

– ¡¡Cállate!! – Ella ya estaba realmente enojada y le dio la espalda, alejándose de él – ¡Deja de atormentarme o no volveré a visitarte nunca más!

La mueca divertida de Raxton se desvaneció y su rostro se contrajo, con una oscura expresión de odio en sus ojos.

– No harías eso.

– Si no dejas de hablar mal de Harry, no te quepa duda de que lo haré.

– En realidad eso es lo que has querido todo el tiempo… ¿verdad? – susurró Mark sombríamente, con aquella tenebrosa ira en su interior creciendo a cada segundo. – Tener una excusa para deshacerte de mí. Me prometiste que estarías a mi lado para siempre, pero apenas aparece ese guaperas con pasta sólo piensas en dejarme tirado para largarte con él.

Liz se giró de nuevo, sorprendida por la acusación. Se sentía dolida, pero sobre todo culpable, porque en el fondo de su alma sentía que Mark tenía parte de razón. Él lo había descubierto desde el principio; siempre había sido el más listo de los dos.

– No, Mark, eso no es cierto. – intentó defenderse, sin embargo. – Quiero a Harry, es cierto, pero tú sabes lo mucho que me importas y que yo nunca te dejaría...

– ¡¡_Mentira_!! – rugió él, sobresaltándola – ¡Me has estado mintiendo todo el tiempo y sigues haciéndolo! ¡Vas dejar que me pudra aquí olvidado del mundo, mientras tú te vas a darte la gran vida con ese niño mimado! ¡Vas a abandonarme, igual que todos los demás!

La joven miró inquieta el termómetro que estaba colgado en un lugar prominente de la pared, y se estremeció al ver que subía rápidamente. Después, volvió su vista hacia el hombre y su alarma aumentó cuando vio que el pecho y los brazos de su traje ignífugo empezaban a oscurecerse y a burbujear. Atemorizada, empezó a retroceder lentamente.

– ¡Mark, contrólate! – suplicó – ¡Estás quemando tu traje otra vez!

– ¡Al infierno con mi traje y al infierno con todo! No permitiré que me abandones, Liz. Antes sería capaz de matarte… ¡_antes mataré a ese bastardo que te ha apartado de mí_!

La cólera de Raxton era fácil de despertar, pero muy difícil de apaciguar. La piel dorada del hombre empezó a brillar, poniéndose al rojo vivo como el metal candente, y estalló en llamas como en un caso de combustión espontánea. El traje, incapaz de contener el tremendo calor que desprendía el cuerpo de su propietario, empezó a desintegrarse y a caerse a trozos; y la propia piel de Mark parecía que se derretía por momentos como metal fundido. Liz lo observó horrorizada. Nunca se acostumbraría a ello, aunque ya hubiera ocurrido otras veces antes.

– ¡Mark, por favor, tienes que resistir!

Él no pareció escucharla, estaba como enloquecido y la temperatura de su cuerpo subía cada vez más: en ese momento debía llegar al par de cientos de grados. No podía dejar de arder; una vez que perdía el control sobre su temperatura y sus llamas, le costaba muchísimo recuperarlo. Imparable, se dirigió hacia ella e intentó sujetarla.

Chillando, Liz se agachó, esquivando el mortal contacto de aquellas manos, y rodó por el suelo. A toda velocidad, se arrastró por el suelo a gatas hasta llegar a un extremo de la habitación, donde se encontraba, en lugar bien visible, un pulsador rojo, que era la señal de alarma para casos de emergencia como aquél. Temiendo no llegar a tiempo, Liz descargó un manotazo sobre el pulsador con todas sus fuerzas.

Instantáneamente, unos potentes chorros de vapor helado brotaron de fisuras ocultas en el suelo y en el techo. A ella la dejaron al borde de la hipotermia, pero conseguirían bajar la temperatura de Mark y apagar las mortales llamas que despedía, devolviéndole de nuevo su apariencia metálica dorada. Pronto, la habitación quedó envuelta en aquel vapor refrigerado y la visibilidad fue nula.

Liz se agazapó contra un rincón y se encogió sobre sí misma temblando, no tanto por el frío como por el miedo. Ya se había enfrentado antes a otras crisis violentas de Mark, pero aquélla era la más terrible hasta entonces. Era la primera vez que ella temía por su vida.

No podía ver nada, y eso era lo peor, no saber lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. En otras ocasiones, el vapor helado, aparte de apagar el fuego de Mark, también enfriaba su ánimo, calmándolo e incluso aturdiéndolo; pero no podía estar segura de su estado hasta que el vapor desapareciera y pudiera verlo.

De repente, un sonido hiriente llegó hasta sus oídos. Era el chirrido horrible del metal aplastado, junto con el crujido de plásticos, cemento y ladrillos destrozándose y cayendo al suelo: Mark acababa de derrumbar una de las paredes. Supuestamente éstas estaban blindadas, pero pocas cosas eran capaces de resistir su fuerza sobrehumana.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Durante unos segundos, todo quedó en silencio, y a continuación parecieron activarse una especie de ventiladores que absorbieron e hicieron desaparecer el vapor.

Enseguida, penetraron en la estancia varios hombres vestidos con trajes ignífugos y armados con una especie de extintores portátiles, pero mucho más sofisticados y rellenos de nitrógeno líquido vaporizable, una sustancia mortal para el ser humano, pero la única que podía contener a Raxton. Con ellos venía otra persona, una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros y almendrados, vestida con una bata blanca. Era la doctora Ashley Kafka, la directora de Ravencroft y psiquiatra de Mark.

– ¡¿Elizabeth?! ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó, intentando disimular su preocupación y mantener la calma. – ¿Dónde está Mark?

Liz tardó en contestar. Sólo jadeó hondamente, intentando recuperar el aliento tras el miedo que había pasado. Su cabello, cejas y pestañas estaban cubiertos de cristales de hielo, y exhalaba vaho en su respiración por el ambiente gélido que habían creado los chorros de vapor. Miró hacia todos los rincones de la celda y, salvo a la doctora Kafka y a sus hombres, no vio a nadie más. Raxton había desaparecido.

– No… no lo sé. – balbució, negando con la cabeza. – Se ha ido.

A lo lejos, empezaron a sonar las primeras alarmas de incendio que indicaban que Mark había comenzado su camino de destrucción y fuego para salir de Ravencroft. Todos los efectivos de seguridad se abalanzarían hacia él, pero Liz sabía que, si quería escapar, nadie podría detenerle.

Uno de los hombres que acompañaban a la doctora Kafka se inclinó hacia Liz y tiró de ella para obligarla a moverse y sacarla de allí en previsión de lo que pudiera ocurrir; porque aunque ella había pensado que lo de destruir el edificio sólo había sido una perversa broma por parte de él, nunca se sabía. Temblando, ella obedeció.

Casi sin poder reaccionar, como en una especie de shock causado por el pánico, se dejó arrastrar por el hombre a lo largo de los pasillos que tan bien conocía hacia la salida, mientras sus oídos eran martirizados una y otra vez por las alarmas. Pudo ver a muchos médicos y también a enfermeros y celadores que corrían de un lado con cara de angustia y armados con extintores pero éstos ya normales, intentando llegar y sofocar los varios puntos de incendios que Mark había dejado tras de sí en su huida. Dada la naturaleza del edificio, estaban evacuando a los visitantes y a todo el personal que podían, pero los internos no debían, ni _podían_, ser desalojados de allí.

Prácticamente fue empujada a la salida, y enseguida el ululato de las alarmas de incendios se vio superpuesto al de la sirena del camión de bomberos, que llegaba en ese momento. La mezcla de aquellos dos penetrantes sonidos la dejó medio ensordecida por acumulación de estímulos acústicos.

Sudando, pero a la vez helada por la angustia, contempló junto con el resto de personas evacuadas cómo los bomberos se apeaban del camión, y empezaban a repartirse por el edificio para intentar evitar daños mayores y sofocar el fuego en los puntos de mayor riesgo de difusión.

Los policías que llegaron con los bomberos empezaron a preguntar a todos los presentes sobre las circunstancias del incendio. La doctora Kafka debía haberles contado lo que había pasado. También debía haberles hablado de ella, porque cuando la pillaron por banda, se pusieron a hacerle cientos de preguntas sobre Mark, sobre la relación que mantenía con él y sobre los motivos que podía tener para haber tenido ese ataque de ira destructiva; y no la soltaron hasta cerca de hora y media después. Y que ni se le ocurriera protestar, ya podía dar gracias de que no se la llevaran a comisaría.

Liz contestó a todas aquellas preguntas con toda la paciencia que pudo, aunque, sin saber muy bien por qué, se guardó para sí toda alusión a Harry. En lo que a ella respectaba, no sabía por qué Mark se había puesto tan agresivo de repente.

Después de lo que le pareció un rato interminable, aquellos policías se cansaron de hacerle preguntas y por fin la dejaron marchar. Para entonces, el incendio estaba extinguido en su mayor parte y apenas se podían ver algunas columnas de humo ascendiendo hacia el cielo, que ya empezaba a tomar los primeros tintes rojizos del atardecer. Aliviada, Liz dio unos pocos pasos hacia el aparcamiento para pasar a por su coche e irse por fin a casa cuando se detuvo, pálida.

Desde que todo aquello había acabado, primero con el shock y después con todas aquellas preguntas de esos policías que la habían entretenido tanto rato, no se había parado a pensar en lo que realmente había sucedido, ni en lo que eso implicaba. Ahora que podía hacerlo, se daba cuenta de lo grave de la situación, y aquella nueva realidad caía sobre ella, pesada como una losa.

Mark estaba libre; libre y enloquecido de odio. Y sabía lo de Harry.

El corazón se le heló de pánico. Su cobardía y su estúpida insistencia en no hablar habían provocado aquella terrible situación. Transtornado por los celos, Mark había amenazado con matar a Harry para quitarse de encima a quien consideraba un rival por su afecto, y en su estado actual era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo. ¡Harry estaba en peligro mortal por su culpa!

A punto de llorar por el terror y la culpa, se llevó por acto reflejo la mano al bolsillo del pantalón, donde habitualmente llevaba el móvil. Más que nunca, ya no tenía caso seguir guardando silencio. Tenía que avisar a Harry cuanto antes del peligro que lo amenazaba, contárselo todo, y si eso significaba que él la odiara y no quisiera volver a verla, lo aceptaría de buena gana. Después de todo, ella se lo había buscado y lo único que le importaba en ese momento era que él estuviera a salvo.

Pero no llevaba el móvil en el bolsillo. Su angustia aumentó cuando recordó que lo había dejado todo, bolso y móvil, en la entrada de Ravencroft, precisamente donde se había producido uno de los mayores focos del incendio, ya que Mark había salido por ahí. Maldijo mil veces entre dientes y rápidamente se dirigió a uno de los bomberos que estaba hablando con otras personas recién evacuadas.

– Perdone… – atrajo su atención – Los efectos personales de los visitantes, ¿no hay manera de recuperarlos?

– Oh… – respondió el bombero – Creo que hemos conseguido recuperar algunos, aunque no todos. Después de todo, lo que nos importa es proteger a la gente que hay dentro.

– Claro, claro… – asintió Liz rápidamente – ¿Podría decirme dónde…? – Antes de que terminara la pregunta, el bombero ya había señalado un rincón al lado de uno de los camiones, donde alguien había colocado una gran bolsa ignífuga de color rojo.

Liz se precipitó hacia la bolsa y la registró, dándose de codazos con otras personas que también querían encontrar sus cosas. Tras unos minutos de búsqueda intensiva y angustiosa, pudo dar con su bolso, pero no encontró ni rastro de su móvil. Era normal que no lo hubieran recogido, pensó con desaliento. Estaba fuera del bolso y seguramente los bomberos sólo se habían detenido a recoger los bultos más grandes. Lo más probable era que nunca recuperara ese móvil.

¿Qué podía hacer entonces? En su desesperación, abordó a la primera persona que vio hablando con un móvil, una rolliza mujer de unos cincuenta años con un traje pantalón de pana naranja y el pelo rizado y tan rojo como el de Mary Jane (aunque se veía a kilómetros que en el caso de la mujer aquel color se debía a un tinte no demasiado bueno), y le arrebató el móvil de la manos.

– ¡Eh, oiga, pero qué hace! – protestó la mujer, indignada – ¡Policía!

– Lo siento, señora, pero realmente _necesito_ llamar ahora. Es una emergencia. – trató de calmarla con voz agotada, y se excusó con el interlocutor al otro lado de la línea – Perdone, volverá a llamar. – Colgó y rápidamente marcó el número del móvil particular de Harry. – Por favor, contesta… – suplicó al vacío del auricular.

Un tono, dos, tres, cuatro, y la llamada se cortó, tal vez la hubiera cortado él mismo; Liz sabía que Harry no solía contestar a llamadas de teléfonos cuyos números no conociera.

– Mierda… – murmuró contrariada, y volvió a llamar, mientras la mujer seguía observándola, aún molesta por la grosería de haberle quitado el teléfono mientras estaba manteniendo una conversación, y aún más molesta porque aquella chica tuviera el descaro de estar usando su teléfono durante tanto tiempo.

Esta vez el teléfono marcó un número indeterminado de tonos antes de que ella se diera por vencida y aceptara que él no iba a contestar. Tras unos segundos pensando en lo que debía hacer, decidió intentarlo de nuevo. Rápidamente apretó el botón que interrumpía la llamada y llamó al teléfono de su ático. Tal vez, si estaba allí… se sintió aliviadísima al oír el sonido típico que indicaba que alguien lo descolgaba.

– ¡¡Harry!! – exclamó, pero enseguida su alegría se deshinchó cuando oyó la voz de quien contestaba.

– ¿Señorita Liz?

– Oh, Bernard, es usted… – intentó contener su desaliento, e hizo un esfuerzo para no transmitirle su angustia. Bernard no debía saber nada de eso, estaba bastante mayor y no debía inquietarlo más de la cuenta – Estoy intentando localizar a Harry. ¿Está por ahí?

– No, señorita, lleva todo el día fuera. – Liz suspiró desmoralizada.

– ¿Tiene alguna idea de dónde se encuentra ahora mismo?

– Por lo que sé, debería estar en la oficina.

– Vale, intentaré llamarle allí. Pero de todas formas, en cuanto lo vea, por favor pídale que se ponga en contacto conmigo. – se lo pensó un poco y recordó que ya no tenía su móvil – Que me llame a casa, y si no estoy, que me deje en el contestador una forma de contacto, la que sea. Es urgente. – remarcó.

– Así lo haré, señorita. – prometió el mayordomo.

– Gracias. – se despidió ella rápidamente, y colgó. Enseguida se puso a marcar otro número, esta vez el particular del despacho de su novio. Por desgracia, los únicos números que conocía bien de memoria eran los del móvil de Harry y de su casa. El de la oficina no lo recordaba tan bien, sobre todo porque al tenerlo en la memoria de su propio móvil nunca había necesitado marcarlo, así que realizó varias llamadas a números equivocados o inexistentes. Volvió a maldecir entre dientes. Si seguía así tendría que volver a llamar a Bernard para que le diera el número correcto, aunque eso también le iba a hacer perder tiempo.

– ¡Pero oiga…! – exclamó de nuevo la dueña del móvil, enojada al verla haciendo tantas llamadas. Liz levantó la mano para acallarla y que no le interrumpiera.

– Por favor. Sólo una llamada más. – replicó sin hacerle demasiado caso, e inspiró hondo, concentrándose en recordar el número correcto. Al final lo consiguió y marcó a toda prisa, pendiente de la respuesta del teléfono. Por desgracia, ésta era inexistente. Al igual que en la primera llamada, el tono sonaba y sonaba sin acabar de ser descolgado.

Con otro gran suspiro y llena de cansancio, Liz tuvo que aceptar su derrota.

– Está bien. Gracias por todo. – Devolvió el teléfono móvil a su propietaria, quien aun entonces siguió mirándola con desaprobación; y comenzó a alejarse del grupo con paso lento producto del agotamiento psicológico, descorazonada, sin saber cómo avisar a Harry de lo que se le venía encima. Después, como en un flash, recordó que aún tenía las llaves del coche, ya que no había llegado a sacarlas de su bolso.

Revolvió en el bolso hasta encontrarlas, y corrió hasta el aparcamiento. A la tercera desesperada intentona, consiguió hacer arrancar el coche, y salió disparada hacia las oficinas de OsCorp. Normalmente solía tener cuidado con la velocidad, y más con un coche tan viejo como el suyo que era menos seguro y más proclive a los accidentes, pero en esa ocasión aceleró tan a fondo como se lo permitió el motor arrancando rugidos de protesta del coche. Ella ni se enteró. Iba rezando entre dientes sin casi darse cuenta de que lo hacía.

Nunca había tenido más miedo en su vida.

* * *

**NA: **¿No os ha pasado alguna vez que, cuando más intentas localizar a una persona, no lo consigues? Ni el móvil ni nada… es frustrante.

Bueno, gracias de nuevo por seguir leyendo. Ya estoy trabajando en el próximo capítulo, así que pronto tendréis la actualización. La tensión aumentará y empezará a haber sorpresas. Creo que es a partir de ahora cuando el fic empieza a ser movidito otra vez, así que no os lo perdáis.


	27. Amenaza mortal

**¡Hola de nuevo! ****Para empezar, pido mil disculpas a los lectores/as por no haber actualizado en tantísimo tiempo. Pensaréis que había abandonado el fic. No es así, lo que ocurre es que, con el trabajo, la vida diaria y todo eso, tengo muy poco tiempo para dedicar a los fics, y además he estado (y sigo estando) metida de lleno en mis fanfictions de Thor. Pero tengo mucho material escrito tanto de TAEMS como de los otros fics y me gustaría que algún siglo viera la luz. **

**Agradezco en el alma a esos/as lectores/as que tienen la santa paciencia de aguantar tantos retrasos, y aún más, que encima se toman su tiempo para dejar un review: masg, Ranmoon Boy, Lady Molhanpainen, freakwriterCHM, Mirai, GalanthaDreams, mayotango131, Beyka95, FloralFairy y Annastump. Todos vosotros habéis contribuido a que vuelva a tener ganas de actualizar.**

**Igualmente, gracias también a todos quienes leen aunque no dejen comentarios.**

**Como hace tanto tiempo ****que esto lleva parado y sé la rabia que da el tener que volver atrás para releer porque no se recuerda cómo quedó la historia, os doy un resumen rápido de lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora:**

_La accidentada historia de amor entre Harry Osborn y Liz Allen __vuelve a verse amenazada, esta vez por el secreto de Liz. A pocos meses de la boda, Harry descubre que Liz le ha estado mintiendo, y que ha mantenido contacto habitual con un hombre llamado Mark Raxton. La sospecha de infidelidad le llena de celos, amenazando con trastornar la ya frágil estabilidad mental de Harry._

_Mark Raxton, a su vez, es una persona del pasado de Liz. Un accidente químico le dio la apariencia de un ser metálico y le confirió unos peligrosos poderes, pero también le desequilibró mentalmente. Desde entonces ha estado confinado en el sanatorio Ravencroft y Liz le ha estado apoyando, pero Mark desarrolla un sentimiento posesivo hacia la joven. Cuando se entera de su compromiso con Harry, enloquece y escapa de Ravencroft, al parecer para acabar con su rival…_

* * *

**Capítulo 27: Amenaza mortal**

Aquella tarde, Peter había acudido al despacho de Harry en OsCorp, respondiendo a una llamada de éste. Incluso a través del teléfono, había percibido en su voz cierta ansiedad y contrariedad, difícilmente contenidas, y esto había disparado sus alarmas. No su sentido arácnido, sino la intuición que suele avisar a todo ser humano cuando siente que algo no va bien con un ser querido.

Cuando por fin llegó y tuvo a Harry delante, la expresión angustiada de éste confirmó sus sospechas; además, vio que tenía un vaso de whisky de malta en la mesa a medio beber, cuando hacía mucho que no probaba nada de alcohol. Pero, ¿qué había ocurrido que hubiera alterado tanto a su amigo? Si últimamente era más feliz que nunca, con tanto éxito como estaba teniendo en su trabajo y preparando su boda con Liz…

–Me ha estado mintiendo, Pete –saltó Harry de entrada, olvidándose, en su agitación, hasta de saludar.

Pillado por sorpresa, éste no captó al principio de qué estaba hablando su amigo.

–¿Qué? ¿Quién?

–Liz. No la conozco en absoluto. ¡Acabo de descubrir que todo lo que sé de ella es una mentira!

–A ver, tranquilízate. ¿Por qué no te calmas y me cuentas lo que ha pasado?

Respirando hondo, Harry se sentó y refirió a Peter la escena del cumpleaños.

–Bu-bueno… –repuso éste, en cuanto Harry acabó el relato–. Eso tiene muchas explicaciones. Puede que realmente sea un admirador, o uno de sus pacientes agradecidos.

–Eso no es todo, Pete. Hay más.

–¿Más?

Harry suspiró abatido y se bebió el resto del whisky que le quedaba de un solo trago. En pocas frases certeras, amargas, le describió su conversación con el señor Allen.

–¿Que Liz no tiene ninguna abuela viva? –repitió Peter, sin poder salir de su asombro– Entonces, ¿qué es lo que hace cada tarde?

Harry inspiró profundamente y exhaló el aire del mismo modo, como si intentase calmarse a través de la respiración.

–Ésa es la pregunta del millón –Se detuvo para tomar la botella de cristal tallado de whisky que había en uno de los caros aparadores y servirse otra copa, que se bebió con idéntica rapidez que la primera.

La respuesta más lógica estaba ahí, patente, pero no se atrevía a manifestarla, como si el hecho de decirla en voz alta la convirtiese en una admisión de la verdad. ¿Le estaba siendo infiel Liz? ¿Qué otra explicación había, si no, para todo aquello? Aquel mensaje, prácticamente de devoción enamorada, que Liz había recibido con esas flores en su cumpleaños; y aquellas tardes que él siempre había supuesto que pasaba acompañando a una abuela que no existía…

Pero no podía soportar la simple idea de todo lo que aquello implicaba. ¿Entonces todo el amor de Liz, toda su dulzura y su cariño eran mentira? Harry sintió una punzada de dolor en su cabeza sólo de pensarlo, y sin pretenderlo, le vino a la mente todo lo que su padre le decía sobre que tuviera cuidado con las cazafortunas. No, no podía ser, no era posible que Liz fuera así, todo aquello tenía que tener otra explicación. Pero que Liz se negara persistentemente a dársela no dejaba lugar a muchas dudas sobre su culpabilidad…

Peter leyó en la expresión de su rostro y quiso quitarle ese tipo de pensamientos negativos:

–Alto ahí, Har. Sé lo que estás pensando, y no puedo dejar que sigas por ahí. Liz no es el tipo de chica que engaña a su novio.

–Ah, no… –respondió éste sarcástico–. No, claro, no es ese tipo de chica. Es más del tipo que miente por sistema y construye una vida a su alrededor que resulta ser totalmente falsa.

–Harry, te estás empezando a poner paranoico. Si empiezas a desconfiar de todo el mundo como hizo tu padre, acabarás igual de solo que él…

–¡No hables mal de mi padre, ¿vale? –chilló él lleno de ira, sobresaltando al joven Parker– ¡Tú menos que nadie!

Éste se quedó helado, pero pasado el momento de asombro, se sintió algo molesto.

–¿Qué quieres decir con "yo menos que nadie"? Pensé que habíamos aclarado…

–Sí, sí… –Harry suspiró, y la cólera que había brillado en sus ojos se desvaneció en un segundo, como si se desinflase un globo–. Lo siento, perdona. Es que esto me tiene muy quemado y a la mínima salto a la yugular de quien me pille delante.

–Ya me he dado cuenta… –comentó Peter, aún algo mosqueado, pero como tenía buen carácter se le olvidó enseguida y siguió intentando animar a su amigo–. Mira, no puedes saber lo que ha pasado. Si estoy seguro de algo, es que ella te quiere de verdad. O eso o es la mejor actriz del mundo.

–Pero entonces, ¿por qué no me dice la verdad, y qué hace viendo a ese tío? –preguntó Harry con voz casi lastimera.

Antes de que Peter pudiera contestar, lo interrumpió una pegadiza melodía polifónica que provenía de uno de los cajones de la mesa de Harry.

–Perdona… – musitó éste, abriendo el cajón y sacando su móvil. Le echó una ojeada mientras seguía sonando y apretó el botón que cortaba la llamada.

–¿Quién es? – quiso saber Peter, y Harry se encogió de hombros.

–Ni idea. Nunca descuelgo si no conozco el número que sale en pantalla, no sabes la cantidad de pesados que de alguna manera consiguen hacerse con mi número y me dan la lata intentando venderme tal o cual cosa –comentó, y el móvil volvió a sonar. Harry volvió a mirar la pantalla, y frunció el ceño–. Otra vez, qué pesado. Y además, estoy yo ahora como para ponerme a atender a nadie –Apretó otro par de botones y la musiquita enmudeció–. Ya está, le he quitado el sonido. Quien sea, ya se cansará –se guardó el teléfono en un bolsillo de la chaqueta del traje, donde siguió iluminándose aunque sin emitir el menor sonido hasta que, tal y como había predicho, al final se oscureció de nuevo, indicando que, quien fuera, había dejado de intentarlo.

–Bueno… –Harry retomó ansiosamente el tema que estaban tratando, y le suplicó a su amigo– ¿Tú qué harías, qué me aconsejas? No tengo a nadie más a quien preguntárselo.

A Peter no le gustaba que le inmiscuyeran en problemas de pareja ajenos; siempre le pareció que, dijera lo que dijera, nunca iba a acertar. Pero su amigo lo necesitaba.

–La verdad, no sé qué decirte. Deberías hablar de esto con ella, no conmigo.

–Hablar ya no sirve de nada, ella no hace más que mentirme y esquivarme. Necesito pruebas. Había pensado en ponerle un detective, pero cambié de opinión. No quiero poner mi felicidad y mi futuro en manos de un desconocido. Necesito a alguien de confianza, y por eso te he llamado.

–¿A mí?

–Sí. Necesito que alguien la siga y averigüe lo que hace y a quién va a ver. No puedo fiarme de un desconocido, y ella se daría cuenta si la siguiera yo. Pero no si la siguiera Spiderman.

Peter se quedó sin habla durante un momento, la descabellada propuesta de su amigo lo había pillado totalmente por sorpresa.

–Me… ¿me estás pidiendo que le haga de sabueso a Liz?

–Vamos, tío, hazme ese favor. Yo te eché una mano con Venom y el Hombre de Arena…

–Harry, la situación no se acerca ni remotamente –puntualizó Peter, cruzándose de brazos con severidad–. Yo intentaba salvar la vida de Mary Jane. Tú quieres espiar a tu prometida. Insisto, habla con ella. Resolved vuestros problemas como una pareja normal, demonios.

–¡Pero ya te he dicho que ella no quiere contarme la verdad!

–Bueno, tú también le has mentido, ¿no es cierto? ¿O le has contado ya lo del Duende?

Éste desvió la mirada, molesto, y negó con la cabeza.

–No.

–¿Y ella nunca ha sospechado?

Él tardó en contestar, como si se resistiera a decirle algo particularmente difícil. Al final, acabó soltándolo:

–Cree que el Duende es otra persona que mató a mi padre y que después intentó matarme a mí.

–Por Dios, Harry… –se escandalizó Peter– ¿Y vas a dejar que crea toda su vida esa mentira?

–¡No te pongas tan remilgado, "San" Peter! –contraatacó el otro–. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste tú mintiendo a Mary Jane antes de que ella descubriera lo tuyo, y por accidente?

–No es lo mismo –se defendió el joven Parker–. Sí, le mentí, pero sólo lo hice para…

–…para protegerla, ¿no es cierto?

_Touché_. Ante aquel argumento, no podía reprocharle nada. Después de todo, Harry se preocupaba por Liz de la misma manera que él por Mary Jane.

–Mira, haz lo que quieras; supongo que no importa lo que ella crea que ocurrió en el pasado, si el Duende Verde ya ha desaparecido. Porque ya ha desaparecido, ¿verdad? –De nuevo, Harry pareció dudar, y Peter insistió con cierto tono de alarma– ¿_Verdad_?

–¡Claro! Claro, Pete. – aseguró el joven empresario, ya sin la menor vacilación.

Sin embargo el joven Parker no estaba tan convencido. "Ojalá pudiera estar seguro de lo que dices, Har". Pero el Duende nunca desaparecería del todo. Aunque ya no tuviera el traje ni su planeador ni sus bombas, no había manera de hacer desaparecer los restos de _Fórmula Goblin_ del organismo de su amigo. La _Fórmula_ sería parte de él para siempre, para bien o para mal. Peter rogó para sus adentros que no fuera para mal.

–De todas formas, si tú no eres sincero con Liz respecto a tus trapos sucios, moralmente no puedes esperar que ella lo sea con los suyos –argumentó, volviendo con el tema que tanto atormentaba a su amigo.

– Es diferente. – repuso Harry de forma hosca, ante una mirada escéptica de Peter – Como he dicho, el Duende es parte del pasado. Y ella me está ocultando cosas que aún están pasando _ahora_, cosas que nos afectan a los dos.

–Tal vez tenga sus motivos, como tú… quiero decir, como tú creías tenerlos.

–Si de verdad me quisiera, confiaría en mí. Estoy harto de vivir engañado –estalló Harry con impaciencia–. Pero da igual. Me lo diga o no, voy a llegar al fondo de esto, y...

Peter notó un leve cosquilleo en la nuca un segundo antes de que las alarmas de incendio los sobresaltaran con su timbre estridente. Dirigió a Harry una mirada de interrogación.

–Igual es un simulacro –aventuró éste, pero Peter sabía que no había sido así, gracias al aviso de su sentido arácnido.

–Por si acaso, es mejor bajar a ver qué pasa –repuso, sin querer participarle aún de sus temores por si todo quedaba en una tontería.

–Vale, más vale prevenir –asintió Harry.

Apenas un par de segundos después de que salieran del despacho, el teléfono de éste se puso a sonar con insistencia. Pero ya no quedaba allí nadie para descolgarlo.

A medida que los jóvenes descendían hacia la planta baja, la intuición de Peter se vio confirmada al observar a varios de los oficinistas correteando por los pasillos. La expresión algo atemorizada de la mayoría de ellos no correspondía con la posibilidad de un simulacro.

Bajaron rápidamente por las escaleras del bloque. Peter, especialmente, estaba impaciente por comprobar si realmente era una situación de emergencia para poder esconderse y aparecer de nuevo con su traje de Spiderman. A pesar de las caras asustadas, no veía fuego ni humo por ninguna parte, lo cual era aún más inquietante si cabe, ya que su sentido arácnido no dejaba de zumbar en su nuca. Tal vez no hubiera peligro para los trabajadores de OsCorp. Tal vez sólo lo hubiera para él, o para su amigo.

Al llegar al _hall_ del bloque, un amplio espacio en el que una recepcionista sentada a una mesa recibía y gestionaba las visitas a las oficinas, ambos jóvenes se detuvieron ante una imagen sorprendente. Contraviniendo la lógica de esas situaciones de emergencia, los ocupantes del bloque no se apresuraban en salir del edificio, sino que se apiñaban en la recepción, contemplando atónitos y con cierto temor el espectáculo. Al ver lo que tanto llamaba la atención de los oficinistas, los dos amigos ahogaron un grito de asombro. Harry, sobre todo, se sintió herido por lo que contemplaba como una profanación.

Cuando se había prometido con Liz, había decidido deshacerse del gran retrato de su padre que tenía en el ático, para evitar cualquier tentación o cosa que pudiera ser motivo de que sus pesadillas volvieran a despertar. Pero tirarlo o guardarlo habría sido irrespetuoso, así que lo había acabado trasladando de sitio, colgándolo en la pared principal del _hall_. Así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro: evitaba tener que verlo en la soledad del despacho de su ático, y, por otro lado, tener allí el retrato de Norman Osborn suponía un reconocimiento a su padre como fundador de la empresa… aunque eso se había acabado.

El cuadro había sido arrancado, rasgado y finalmente semiquemado; y sobre la pared que había ocupado, alguien había escrito con lo que parecían letras de fuego:

"_OSBORN: ALÉJATE DE ELLA O ESTÁS MUERTO_"

Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron al leer ese mensaje que indudablemente iba dirigido a él.

–¿Aún piensas que estoy paranoico, Pete?

Éste, en realidad, no sabía qué pensar. El asunto se volvía cada vez más siniestro.

–Voy a por Liz –añadió el joven Osborn, y Peter no tenía que preguntar por qué. Había un loco pirómano y seguramente peligroso suelto. Liz podría estar en peligro.

–Espera –le dijo, sin embargo–. Sea quien sea, parece tener motivos para querer hacerte daño. Debería ir yo.

–No necesito que me protejas, ¿vale? O mejor dicho, no necesito que Spiderman me proteja. Pude poner solo en su sitio a ese Hombre de Arena, no tengo miedo a un estúpido pirómano. Éste es mi problema, y lo solventaré yo solo –declaró.

Peter tuvo ganas de decirle que había conseguido vencer al Hombre de Arena en gran parte gracias a su armamento de Duende, pero se mordió la lengua. No quería enfurecer a su amigo más de lo que ya estaba, pero sobre todo no quería darle ideas. Harry era tan orgulloso que, al verse amenazado, había olvidado su petición de ayuda a Peter, tal vez viéndolo como una debilidad.

–Como quieras, Har. Dame un toque al móvil si me necesitas.

–Dudo que sea necesario.

–Y… ¿Harry?

–Qué.

–Ten cuidado.

Harry asintió, y se dirigió a la salida, apartando a empujones y sin mucha ceremonia a algunas personas que obstaculizaban su camino. Fue al aparcamiento a coger su coche y salió disparado, ignorando a la policía que tenía justo al lado y que podía sancionarle por el exceso de velocidad. Su destino: el hospital Bellevue, el lugar de trabajo de Liz, donde sabía que ella se encontraría en ese momento. Esperaba llegar a tiempo para poder protegerla de quien fuera que les estuviera amenazando. Y, si tenía suerte, obtener algunas explicaciones de su novia.

En un rincón del _hall_ del edificio de oficinas de OsCorp, desde la puerta entreabierta que conducía a los sótanos y la zona de mantenimiento, un par de ojos contemplaron aviesamente cómo el joven Osborn abandonaba el edificio. El otro joven, el compañero de Osborn, se quedó allí, sacó una cámara y discretamente empezó a fotografiar la zona, pero éste no interesaba al individuo escondido.

Había estado a punto de subir al despacho de aquel pijo entrometido a cargárselo directamente, pero en el último momento se había empezado a sentir mal. Desde que se había fugado de Ravencroft, había notado algo raro en su estado, como si estuviera perdiendo el control sobre su termostato interno. Empezaba a encenderse de repente y sin ninguna causa, sin que esta vez tuviera nada que ver con su estado de ánimo; y de pronto volvía a enfriarse, para, minutos después, repetir el proceso.

Así, le había resultado imposible subir todo el edificio, ya que por fuerza habría terminado llamando la atención, habrían llamado a la policía y lo habrían detenido antes de que hubiera conseguido llegar a su destino. Aunque podía enfrentarse a muchos más que cualquier persona normal, conocía a esos ricachones y sabía que serían capaces de llamar a un pequeño ejército para protegerse. Bueno, otra vez sería, pensó resignado. Además, tampoco quería matar si no era necesario. No soportaría ver a Liz llorar por ese imbécil de Osborn.

"Esperemos que éste sea la mitad de listo que el padre y entienda el aviso, porque será el último", se dijo. "Si deja en paz a Liz ahora, yo le dejaré en paz a él. Pero si no lo hace… Liz tendrá que aprender a superarlo."

Mark Raxton, cubierto casi totalmente por un enorme anorak con capucha (bastante inapropiado para la época del año) y con la cara cubierta con un pañuelo y unas gafas de sol, estiró el cuello, molesto por el roce del basto tejido. Empezaba a encontrarse mal otra vez. Sentía cómo su temperatura iba de nuevo en aumento; y si seguía así, acabaría por incendiar también aquella prenda, por fuerte y resistente que fuera la tela. ¿Y si se trataba de aquello que había estado temiendo durante tanto tiempo? Tal vez su último estallido de ira, que lo había hecho encenderse con tanta intensidad, había hecho empeorar su estado, ya poco estable de por sí; y el no medicarse ahora que estaba en libertad no iba a beneficiarle en lo más mínimo.

"Maldita sea, esto no. ¡No ahora!" se lamentó desesperado, jadeando, mientras notaba que el fuego empezaba a brotar, traspasando la gruesa capa de tela ignífuga, y su piel fusionada con la aleación volvía a adquirir una consistencia semilíquida. Deseoso de ocultarse de nuevo al mundo antes de llamar la atención, cerró la puerta.

Al instante, Peter dejó de notar su sentido arácnido aguijoneándole. Pero eso no quería decir que el peligro hubiese desaparecido, pensó el joven… al menos, no totalmente.

A los pocos minutos de la marcha de Harry, Peter deambuló, sin orientación aparente, por el _hall_ de OsCorp fingiendo que hacía fotos, aunque en realidad investigaba si había alguna pista que pudiera conducirle al misterioso pirómano. Esgrimiendo su credencial de reportero del _Bugle_, que tanto le había costado ganar, logró convencer a la detective que llevaba el caso, llamada Jean DeWolff, que le contara algunos detalles sobre el caso.

Aquel pirómano había tenido una suerte bárbara, porque al parecer, se había escabullido sigilosamente dentro del edificio en un breve momento en que la recepcionista había dejado su puesto para ir al baño. Las cámaras de seguridad estaban totalmente inutilizadas, el vándalo las había quemado también antes de que pudieran captar nada útil. Todas aparecían ahora ennegrecidas y aún echando humo, señal de que había pasado muy poco tiempo desde el incidente. Tal vez el causante estuviera todavía allí, reflexionó Peter. Ésa sería la explicación de por qué su sentido arácnido no se calmaba. Respiró hondo, preparándose mentalmente por si aparecía y tenía que enfrentarse a él.

Pero, transcurridos unos minutos, no ocurría nada. La sala seguía llena de curiosos y policías que intentaban echarles sin mucho éxito. ¿Por qué no atacaba? Harry debía tener razón: fuera quien fuera, iba a por él. Eso le tranquilizaba por la suerte de los presentes en OsCorp, pero le asustaba por su amigo. Por si no fueran bastante sus problemas con Liz, tenían que vérselas también con un maníaco peligroso.

Peter se detuvo a pocos metros de la inscripción quemada en la pared y disparó un par de veces su cámara. Luego, se acercó un poco más para ver la naturaleza de las señales.

Era extraño. No parecían haberse hecho con nada punzante como le había parecido en un principio, ni siquiera aunque hubiera estado al rojo vivo. Los trazos eran redondeados, con los bordes oscurecidos, como si alguien se hubiera tiznado los dedos con hollín y hubiera escrito con ellos a continuación. Claro que el simple hollín no carbonizaba la pared hasta la segunda o tercera capa, como parecía ocurrir en ese caso. Sólo si esos dedos hubieran estado a una temperatura muy alta… Se agachó y bajó la cabeza, observando el suelo bajo la pared marcada. También en el gres del suelo había señales de quemaduras en forma de huellas de pies, y bastante grandes, además.

Sólo conocía a alguien capaz de generar, a partir de su cuerpo, el calor suficiente como para producir marcas así. ¿Sería la Antorcha Humana, de los Cuatro Fantásticos, el hombre que amenazaba a Harry? Pero eso era imposible; más que imposible, era absurdo. Él mismo, como Spiderman, conocía a Johnny Storm de haber colaborado en algunas misiones juntos, y si bien aquel muchacho era un impulsivo cabeza loca, dejar anónimos amenazantes en la pared y quemar cuadros _no_ era su estilo. Si hubiera tenido algo contra Harry, éste ya se habría enterado. No, Storm quedaba definitivamente descartado. ¿Entonces…?

Una cosa estaba clara: fuera quien fuera aquel pirómano, dos de sus amigos más queridos estaban en peligro. Esperaba equivocarse, pero presentía que aquello era más que un triángulo amoroso. Todos los indicios apuntaban a un desenlace dramático, a menos que Spiderman interviniera para evitarlo.

Lo sacó de sus pensamientos algo que vio. Mezclada entre la muchedumbre que abarrotaba la entrada del edificio, una cabeza de mujer, de largo cabello rubio. ¿Liz? Estaba demasiado lejos y de perfil, así que no podía distinguirla bien.

–¿Liz? –preguntó, a pesar de todo– ¡Liz! –exclamó, intentando abrirse paso entre la gente a codazos como minutos antes había hecho Harry y llegar hasta ella, pero con el lío que había le era imposible. Con tantos empujones tuvo que desviar un segundo la mirada para no perder el equilibrio, y cuando volvió a mirar ella había desaparecido.

Intentó apartar a la gente con toda la rapidez que podía pero a la vez con cuidado para no pasarse y hacerles daño con su superfuerza, hasta llegar a la zona donde la había visto, buscándola, pero no consiguió volver a encontrarla; había demasiada gente. Ni siquiera tenía la certeza de que fuera realmente Liz, intentó consolarse.

Esperaba que Harry tuviera más suerte y consiguiera localizarla.

* * *

Cuando Liz vio toda aquella multitud agolpándose a la entrada de OsCorp y los coches de policía a la entrada, con sus luces rojas y azules, se temió lo peor. Muriéndose de angustia aunque esforzándose por no llorar aún, todavía aferrándose a una esperanza, abordó a la primera persona que vio, un chico tan joven que aún tenía acné, vestido con pantalón, camisa a cuadros y deportivas, con pinta de becario.

–Perdona… –dijo con la voz algo temblorosa, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantener la calma– ¿Sabes qué ha pasado?

El muchacho pareció impresionado porque una chica joven y guapa como Liz se dirigiera a él, pero intentó fingir aplomo.

–Por lo que dicen, algún gamberro ha entrado en el edificio, ha quemado unas cuantas cosas y ha dejado una pintada con un anónimo amenazando de muerte al presidente.

–¿Y… qué más? –preguntó Liz con ansiedad.

–¿Más? Nada más.

–¿No ha habido heridos ni…?

–¿Heridos? No, al menos, que yo sepa. Hace poco he visto al presidente salir de aquí en su coche hace unos minutos y parecía bastante entero, aunque también muy cabreado, eso sí. He oído que una de las cosas destruidas fue un cuadro de su padre, el viejo Osborn, al que tenía mucho aprecio –acompañó la confidencia con una risita maliciosa–. Además, hay que tener muchos huevos para venir a tocarles los ídem a los Osborn en su propia casa –se burló, y después se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con una mujer y que supuestamente no debía emplear ese lenguaje–. Oh, lo siento.

–No te preocupes –lo tranquilizó Liz, tan llena de alivio que le pareció que podría llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez de alegría. Besó al chico en la mejilla–. Gracias por la información, y por las buenas noticias.

Él se la quedó mirando como si estuviera loca, pero a Liz no le importó. Se dio la vuelta, y regresó al coche. Mark había pasado por allí, aunque gracias a Dios no había podido o querido hacer daño a Harry. Siendo así, no encontrándose Harry allí, y siendo más que probable que Mark hubiera dejado también el lugar hacía tiempo, no se le había perdido nada en OsCorp.

Por supuesto, aún subsistía el gran problema: Mark seguía suelto e incontrolable y Harry seguía, sin saberlo, con aquella espada de Damocles pendiendo sobre su cabeza, presta a caer sobre él en cualquier momento. Tenía que encontrarlo cuanto antes, se dijo con decisión mientras se subía al coche, que esta vez consiguió hacer arrancar al segundo intento.

Al salir apresuradamente del edificio de OsCorp, con la cabeza inmersa en ese caos interior, no había oído la voz de Peter llamándola.


End file.
